Shadow of Ice
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: After the events of "Frost&Fire", Finn takes the crown and becomes the new Ice Prince before freezing himself to sleep. 4 years later, he wakes up only to find out that a dark evil is trying to take over Ooo. Will have some bits of "Shadow of Mordor" and "Shadow of War" . Also will have a harem for Finn and a harem for an OC that belongs to my great friend and Co-writer, TME.
1. A New Icy Ruler

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME doing some recon when they looked at this particular base while making sure not to get caught.**

 **A couple close calls were obvious though when a group of Orcs pass by every now and than, but with a good distraction nearby, the two managed to make it to the roof like area of the place with Atomsk making it first and an orc archer was seen right across from him.**

 **TME in the meantime circled around while his right hand glows with a dim light before he tossed it up to get the archer's attention from Atomsk which made the Archer scratch his head when he saw the odd light in front of his face.**

 **That's when Atomsk used his stealth skills to get behind the Archer before he grabs the orc's head while covering his mouth before Atomsk took out a knife and slit the Archer's throat.**

 **A moment later TME climbed up while the dead archer dropped the crossbow it had which lands at the edge of the roof before TME looked around to see if anyone else noticed and to his relief, no one else did for now before he sent Atomsk an all clear signal.**

 **Atomsk acknowledges it before he gently lays the dead Archer down.**

 **TME than spoke up with a quiet tone while he looks around.**

" **So Atomsk, think we made a smooth entrance?" TME whispered to Atomsk while he crouched near the edge of the roof and looked down to the other orcs and creatures under them who were doing their own thing while his eyes glow as he scans the area.**

 **Atomsk crouched near the edge by TME before whispering back.**

" **I believe so."**

" **Alright, want to speak to the readers real quick while I locate the boss here?" TME whispered when he looked to Atomsk while his eyes gave off a slight glow.**

 **Atomsk nods before looking at the readers before whispering.**

" **Hey everyone. Sorry for talking like this, but as you can see TME and I had infiltrated an orc base and we're here to kill the boss. Now welcome to our new story called "Shadow of Ice". It's like Shadow of Mordor and War combining with the lives of our favorite show. Isn't that right TME?"**

" **Yep, and just to put things in perspective, I'm like Celebrimbor right now with the abilities and the sight while Atosmk is more like Talion here with the agility and the overall badassery… don't worry, I won't betray Atomsk later… spoiler alert." TME said with a wink to the readers.**

" **Wait, what?" Atomsk said.**

" **Well in a sense people do control two characters in the games and we can both have both roles so I figure you could be the star while I be the radar and ability user here." TME whispered with an innocent look on his face.**

 **Atomsk didn't like the look TME give out before speaking up while whispering.**

" **Yeah makes sense."**

 **TME just gave Atomsk a half lidded look before he whispered back.**

" **So do you want to try and locate the Orc boss here?, I already did a moment ago which explains the smile on my face, but go ahead if you want to take a whack at it." TME whispered back when he noticed Atomsk giving him the half lidded look.**

" **Uh no I'll take your word for it." Atomsk whispered.**

" **I also did call you a badass right?, well Talion as well but I think most think that nowadays about him, or it could be just me." TME whispered back while shrugging his arms.**

 **Atomsk sighs a bit before whispering.**

" **Look I'm sorry."**

 **TME gave Atomsk a raised eyebrow before sighing.**

" **Same as well if I insulted you, I was just going for laughs for the readers right now, and I was just trying to keep things balanced with the two of us but if you want to use abilities and I do the stealth stuff than we can do that." TME whispered while he wanted no issues to happen.**

" **No you're more better with the abilities than me. You do that. I just don't want any problems with my best buddy here." Atomsk whispered.**

" **Well let's get into the meat of this story then shall we and forget what just happened, besides I think the readers are still watching us right now." TME said while pointing a finger to the readers.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before looking at the readers.**

" **Sorry about that folks, there was a miscommunication. But we're good now. And TME is still my friend no matter what." He whispered before bring out a fist bump to TME.**

 **TME returns it before he went back to being a look out while he let's Atomsk lead this intro.**

" **Alright so right now our story starts at the end of the "Fire and Ice" fiasco and let's just say there will be great action, drama and some good romance that will happen later on in the story so spoiler alert. Anything you want to say TME buddy?" Atomsk whispered.**

 **TME nods before he looked to the readers.**

" **Indeed, the story has three romances for Finn, Huntress, Phoebe, and Marceline in that order of acquirement, but it will be a long time till we get to Phoebe and Marceline so at the moment, it's mainly focused on Huntress for the first half of this story before Phoebe joins later while Marceline joins in one of the final arcs, am I wrong in saying all of that Atomsk?" TME whispered when he looked through the base again and found the boss again when he left TME's vision for a moment.**

" **Hmmm… I don't think so. That seems to be right. Unless we want to change things around later on." Atomsk whispered.**

" **Hmmm... maybe but only if you have ideas for them, I mean Phoebe is more for drama and Marceline is for when… well I can't really spoil things for the readers but you get where I'm going right?, so you have any ideas for them?, I mean Huntress is the early one here so I doubt we can change much for her." TME whispered while the crossbow at the edge of the roof threatened to fall without either of them knowing.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before whispering.**

" **Hmmm… right now no. For now we focus on Huntress."**

 **TME nods back but before they can move, the crossbow fell before it hit the ground and the bolt fires from the impact, and it fired straight up, hit a rock at the edge… and ricochets off and the next thing Atosmk's knows, he sees TME jolting while his face pales and it looks like he was fighting from shouting for some reason while he made a small whine like noise.**

 **Atomsk didn't know what's going on before whispering.**

" **What is it?"**

 **TME shakingly raised his right hand, and with a twitching eye, points a thumb behind his back and a bit down for some reason while he kept quiet.**

 **Atomsk does look down before his face pales as he saw the dead Archer's crossbow on the ground and the arrow itself was… lodged right in TME's left ass cheek.**

 **Atomsk did not know what to say since this is an awkward situation.**

 **It was a bit silent before Atomsk spoke up.**

" **Okay. Now the only thing we have to do is… pull it out." He whispered**

 **TME pales a bit more from that before looking to Atomsk and whispering with a panicked tone.**

" **Are you insane!?, you watched Shrek right?, the moment you grab that arrow, I lose it and the base is alarmed, just… I don't know, go on ahead, I'll follow a moment later during the outro, just follow this and it will lead you to the boss." TME said while he moved a bit away from Atomsk and his hands before he summoned a small green ball of light which shot high into the air and moved a bit to float over the base without being noticed.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before looking to the readers.**

" **Well everyone, I'm gonna cut this intro short since TME is… busy, so I'm gonna be alone for the boss hunt. Wish me luck and enjoy the story. Dueces." He said before the scene shifts to what's left of the Ice Kingdom.**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom (Melted)/ Finn, Ice King**

Finn felt heartbroken after Flame Princess said she needs some time alone before walking away.

It wasn't long before she was just a small light in the distance.

Ice King in the meantime who was laying in the shallow water next to Finn turned his head before he spoke up.

"... You blew it dood." Ice King said after Gunther floats away a bit when he ripped from the front of Finn's shirt.

Finn frowns a bit before he looks at Ice King.

Ice King raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"What?, can't say I'm wrong right?, and you did kind of cause my kingdom to go…" Ice King said before he made a poot like sound with his tongue while giving the thumbs down motion with his hand before he lays in the water more while looking at Finn.

Said human got angry before he walks towards the Ice Monarch before yelling out.

"SHUT THE GLOB UP!" He yells before he punched Ice King's face.

"UGH!" Ice king groans out from the impact of the hit on his face before the last thing he sees before he blacked out was a rage fueled Finn standing over him.

Finn huffed and puffed before he calms down a bit before his eyes widened at shock when he looked at Ice King and his fist before speaking.

"What have I done?"

"Wenk." Gunter said while he points to Finn and lightly bopped his face lightly with his own flipper to remind Finn since he thought Finn really forgot while he floats by in the water.

Finn sees that but he was feeling so much regret to before shock before speaking.

"I'm supposed to be Ooo's Hero. Someone to protect everyone from evil. Not break people's hearts and furthermore hurt injured… bystanders. If that's the case… then I can't be the hero everyone knows and loves. I'll have to leave. But first…" He said before stopping as he got down and picked up the unconscious Ice Monarch and Gunter before he brings them both to the tree fort.

Gunter was sitting on Finn's shoulders while he had his flippers on top of Finn's head while he lightly tapped them in time with Finn's footsteps, he noticed that Jake wasn't in sight before or after they got in before Wenking in confusion since Jake wasn't around right now.

"Looks like Jake went out. Better he didn't see me then." Finn said before he went place Ice King on the couch.

Then he went to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers before pulling out a pad and a pencil.

He sat at the table before he starts writing.

" _Dear Jake, by the time you see Ice King and the letter, I'll be long gone. The reason I left was because of what I did. Or what you and the Cosmic Owl made me do, though I can't blame you or the owl fully since I went through with it anyway in the end. Because of this, not only Ice King got hurt, but I broke FP's heart. It's obvious I can't be this world's Hero. I'm sorry if me leaving will upset you Jake, but staying here will keep reminding me of my actions._

 _So when you do see this letter, I need you to do three things._

 _1) Please look after Ice King and also to let him stay at the Treefort permanently if he wants to live there._

 _2) If you see FP, tell her I'm sorry for betraying her. She deserves better._

 _3) If you see Marcy, tell her I'm sorry as well for hurting Simon since he was her best friend. More than I was._

 _That's all I have to say, except this… please don't try to look for me. I don't want to be found. You have Lady and the kids, while I have no one else. You deserved to live a happy life._

 _You will always be my brother no matter what._

 _Kind regards, your bro , Finn."_

Once he was done writing, Finn gets up and puts the letter on the coffee table next to Ice King before he starts grabbing some essentials and placing them in his back bag before getting his demon sword.

Before leaving, the young human looks at Ice King's unconscious body one more time before looking at the crown on his head before thinking.

' _Hmmm… that crown was the reason Simon went crazy. Maybe if I wore it, Ice King will be back to normal. I will go crazy… but it's worth it if I don't want to remember anything.'_ He thought before he decides to take the crown and left the Tree Fort before heading back to what's left of the Ice Kingdom while Gunter, after taking a moment to look at the Ice King nearby, followed Finn out of the Treefort without Finn knowing yet when Finn looked distracted.

Most of the Ice Kingdom, when Finn got back to the area, was melted greatly which left little ice in the area and various places could be seen for miles, the Treefort back where Finn came from, the Candy Kingdom nearby, and a few other places but thanks to the lack of height, there wasn't much detail from the other areas.

Finn starts to cry a bit before he looks at the crown before speaking.

"Alright you, you made someone go crazy when he put you on. Now I might be crazy talking to a magic crown… but I have nothing else left except my hat, sword and you. So if I wear you, you must make Simon normal again. It's not for me personally, but for Marcy. Do we have a deal?"

For a moment, nothing happened before a deep echoing voice spoke up in Finn's head.

" _ **Oh… you really would give your mind and body to the Crown of Ice?"**_ The voice said to Finn.

The human was shocked to hear the crown actually talking to him.

"You can actually talk?!" Finn askes.

" _ **Normally no… but considering who my past wielders were… and how weak they were compared to you it was simple to corrupt them… however I can't return the one you know… Simon was it?... back to normal since similar to you, he risked everything to help the Vampire Queen and Simon became apart of the Crown of Ice, I can make a counter offer if your serious about taking the… soon to be Ice King's place though… hehe."**_ The crown said with a chuckle near the end.

Finn was upset hearing not being able to return Simon to normal before he was curious on the Crown's counter offer.

"What kind of counter offer?" He asked.

" _ **Simple, consider them, yes two gifts, a… gift of goodwill to my soon to be former host, two gifts to be exact, one is that he won't age into dust, if I leave a host before they die, well… you didn't know that yet right?, I mean did you think his body would survive the severed link with no ill effect?"**_ The Crown said with an amused tone to Finn.

Finn was shock after hearing that. But he was relieved for a moment after hearing the part about Simon not aging before speaking up.

"And the second gift?"

" _ **Simple, normally losing my Crown vessel would mean losing the powers of ice and snow, but with a slight tweak here and there and I can make that foolish Ice King keep some very basic of basic ice abilities like firing bolts of Ice and flying off with his beard, he'll have to relearn everything but he won't be defenseless… consider that the most I'm willing to do since you… amuse me…"**_ The Crown said to Finn with an amused tone.

Finn was once again relieved that not only Ice King will keep living but will still have his ice powers, degraded but still there.

Although he frowns a bit after hearing the last part before speaking.

"Well glad I have that effect on most people." He said before feeling a bit sad.

" _ **Well considering your about to drive yourself mad by equipping me, might as well grant your wish… I was originally made for that you know, by the first Elemental of Ice Evergreen… but some issues happen but I'm not willing to go into that now, so still willing to go through with the deal?, No going back after this you know."**_ The Crown explains with an amused tone to it's voice.

Finn didn't need to take a moment to think since he knows what he wants before speaking.

"I know and I'm still going through it."

" _ **Hehe… nice to work with you… partner…"**_ the Crown said with an amused tone before the Crown pulled in Finn's hand before it stopped and spoke up.

" _ **Just a show of good faith… I severed the link and gave the abilities to the former King… but if you don't equipping me now, I'll just reconnect to him… so tick tock Finn."**_ The Crown said to Finn while it mimics a clock ticking down and the ticking slowly got faster as time went by.

Finn was a bit annoyed from the tic toc sound before looking at the crown again.

He wasn't hesitant when he finally puts on the crown since he believes this is what he deserves.

A moment later, the Crown pulses again before Finn could feel it's influence already… his hair slowly turning while… his skins ever so slowly turning blue… his teeth slowly sharpen to razor fine points and his hands start to emit a blur cold energy that starts to feel normal to Finn… and the slow… very slow effect of his mind starting to ebb away.

Gunter in the meantime wobbles near Finn before just watching what was going on with a slight tilt of his head.

Finn was on his knees when he felt a bit weakened as he feels the crowns power changing him.

" _ **Hehehe… the deal is complete… welcome to the ice side Finn…"**_ the Crown said before it fell silent and the effect of the Crown was somewhat complete a moment later.

Finn's hair was now snow white under his bear hat, his skin was now blue, his teeth, even deadlier than IK'S… but it seemed Finn's will to resist mental takeovers caused the corruption of the crown to be oddly slow with the mostly sane look in Finn's eye to show how little it got so far.

Finn took a look at his hands to see that they were the same color as Ice King's before he got up and walk towards the big puddle till he saw his reflection.

His eyes widen in shock at the new look before speaking up.

"W-Wow. Looks like I'm the new Ice King. But why haven't I gone crazy yet?"

"Wenk?" Gunter wenked with a slightly confused tone when he made his presence known to Finn by drifting towards Finn and getting on the ice with Finn.

Finn was a bit surprised and confused before speaking.

"What're you doing here Gunter? Aren't you supposed to be with Ice King?"

Gunter however points to the Crown and Finn… wasn't he the Ice King now technically?

Finn was finally able to connect the dots before speaking.

"I understand now… since I have the crown that means I own the Ice Kingdom and I guess you. At least I won't be too alone when I start going crazy."

Gunter then pulled Finn's pant leg to get his attention before pointing to his crown, then the treefort, before Gunter fell onto his back before making Wenk like snores before opening an eye to show Finn that the last he saw the ex-IK, he was sleeping in the fort before he stood up and looked to Finn to see if he got that Gunter left the Ex-IK in full health.

Surprisingly, Fnn did understood before speaking.

"Well at least he's doing alright for now. Since I'm going to live in the Ice Kingdom, I should probably start fixing this place up." He said before he starts using his newly ice powers to start rebuilding the fallen kingdom.

Gunter in the meantime just wobbles around Finn while keeping out of his way, he even picked up some thin ice sized glass pieces and toss them on to the ground to make shattering noises, not the same as bottles but it did help somewhat.

Finn was too preoccupied to notice as he was too busy rebuilding his kingdom.

After awhile, and some moments where Finn had to calm down when he had a few moments of mad laughter, the Ice Kingdom looked back to normal for the most part except for the area were Finn and Gunter was which had a slight ring of cold water around them while Gunter dozed a bit before waking when the ice blasts finally stop.

Finn looked at his accomplishment before speaking.

"Good as new. Come on Gunter. Let's go home." He said before picking up the penguin before going inside the newly reformed Ice Kingdom while Gunter let's out a Wenk or two while he was carried while he wondered where Finn was taking him in the kingdom.

Once inside the first room the next room the duo went to was the throne room before Gunter looks around since this was a new room for the penguin since the former IK had a recliner based ice chair.

Finn believed he gave the throne a better look before speaking.

"Not bad." He said before he felt his stomach growled a bit before chuckling.

"Hehe, guess all that building made me hungry. Good thing I packed some food." He said before removing his backpack and rummaged through the bag before he took out a sandwich.

He was about to take a bit before noticing Gunter before speaking.

"Hey Gunter, you want to eat this?" He asked before offering the penguin his meal.

The Penguin looked at the sandwich with some confusion before breaking a bit, about one third of it off before tasting it with tiny Wenk like noises before quickly eating the bit with a pleased look on his face.

"Wenk, wenk, Wenk!" Gunter said while patting his stomach which showed he liked the taste of the sandwich.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Glad you like it. There's more in the bag if you need some." He said before eating his sandwich.

Gunter wenked in agreement before he wobbles to Finn's backpack and grabbed a sandwich after digging through it for a moment before sitting against the pack and starts nibbling and biting small parts of the sandwich near Finn.

After a few moments, the duo were nice and full after eating.

Gunter pat's his stomach a few times before he dozed off again on Finn's backpack when his stomach was full.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"He really enjoyed that sandwich." He said before he thought of something before speaking.

"No doubt Jake will form a search party for me. Not only that but Marcy will try to find me and demand an explanation before she beats the Grob out of me. I better go into hiding. Somewhere deep in the Ice Kingdom where they can't find me." He said before he carefully picks up the bag with Gunter on it before he starts walking through his icy fortress as he tries to find the perfect spot to hide until things cool off.

After some walking, Finn stumbles upon the hidden room were the former Ice King worked with his ninja arts but thanks to the kingdom getting melted, most of the stuff was missing and only a few things, like a ninjice headband, the book of Ice ninja techniques, and a beautiful looking sword was seen nearby, seems the ice holding them was stronger than the others and protected them.

"Wow. who knew those things would still be intact. Talk about good times when Jake and I learn from that book." Finn said before chuckling at the memory till an idea popped in his head.

"Say… I can control ice, but can I control liquid as well?" He asked before he pulls out his demon blood sword and starts channeling his ice powers to the blade to see what happens.

A moment later, the sword starts to get a slight blue hue here and there while the sound of freezing was heard before the sword looked like it was frozen now, but oddly enough it still seemed to have some kind of warmth to it… seems to be more of a slush than ice but most of the blood inside of the sword was chilled greatly… maybe...

A moment later, the sword and the slush like blood seemed to shift in Finn's hand a little before the base of the sword, the crossbone section turned into a pure round hole with a pupil shaped handle like bit in the middle, seemed too fragile to actually grab so why that form exactly?

"Okay… that seems weird. What was it supposed to do?" He asked before looking closely at the eye like part before it glows with a blue light before Finn saw a shocking, blush inducing, scene.

 **Lime alart/ skip if not interested**

The scene right now… shocking shows Finn that Breakfast Princess was in her room… and she was nude on the bed while she was fingering herself while looking at a photo in her hand that showed a hatless Finn on it… she had a surprisingly shapely figure with C to D cup breasts and a shapely ass while she rubs her folds and was panting and moaning from the feeling… seems she was really into it right now.

"Oh. My. Glob." Finn said while blushing madly at the scene before speaking.

"Who new BP was so… hot without her clothes. But how did she get a picture of me? Are all the princesses doing that too?"

Breakfast Princess continues to masturbate to the picture of Finn before her toes curl and she starts muttering something.

"O-Oh… yes… Finn… really… mess me up… scramble… my womb!" BP said which showed she was in her own little world right now before she slipped a couple fingers into her pussy to finger herself.

Finn blushed brightly again before he pulled his head back before speaking.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Is that what Jake meant by tier 15? He said I should stay away, but Breakfast Princess was hot." He said while blushing before speaking up.

"I wonder what Marceline is doing." He said with curiosity before looking at the eye again.

This time, instead of being random, hearing about Marceline caused the eye like aura in the sword to blink for a moment before Finn saw another blush inducing sight… when he saw Marceline in the nude as well while she was in the shower… but she wasn't just showering when there was a dildo in Marceline's hand while she was licking and sucking it while her other hand plays with her folds… what is going on with the ladies right now?

Finn pulled his head back before speaking.

"... and again I see her naked in the shower... At least this time I didn't get caught. I will say this, Marcy is a radical dame… and with a bod like that… but I have no idea what she's using."

The new Ice King didn't want to look any more, but his curiosity got the better of him before he went back to look at the eye.

The next thing he sees was Marceline bent over in the air with her hands on the shower wall while her hair held the dildo in a hand shaped while she had the hair hand aim the dildo at her pussy before she licks her lips before it was slowly pushed in which made Marceline groan before she spoke up when it got really deep into her tunnel.

"Oh yeah… been awhile since I last did this… really needed this." Marceline said before she had the hair hand start to push and pull the dildo out of her pussy which made her moan and groan when she enjoys herself in the shower with a slightly noticeable blush on her face.

Finn blushed like a tomato but somehow couldn't stop watching that display.

For a minute, Marceline continues the actions before starts to shudder before she spoke up.

"A-Almost…. Nearly…." Marceline oddly said while her dildo was thrust even faster in and out of her pussy when something odd was happening to Marceline… at least from Finn's perspective if he had no idea at all about what he was about to see.

Finn didn't know what was happening as he gulped while breathing hard.

Marceline threw her head back before she groans while some fluid like substance starts to squirt out of her pussy and onto the shower floor before she stops a few moments later to pant for breath.

Finn was surprised when he saw that before speaking up.

"What was that squirting out of Marceline?"

Marceline however couldn't hear him so that question wasn't answered before she spoke up.

"N-Now then… I'm warmed up… time to get serious." Marceline said when she pulled the dildo out of her pussy and surprisingly enough to Finn… had the head of the dildo press against her asshole while she licks her lips from what she was about to do.

Finn immediately pulled his head back before speaking up.

"What the Nightosphere was that?! I mean why would Marcy put something in her butt? Doesn't that hurt?"

Suddenly, the young Ice Monarch felt something tight in his shorts before looking down before his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

He saw a surprisingly large bulge in his pants while he felt a bit of pain since his shorts were really holding him back… unfortunately Jake never mentioned stuff like this for for the innocent Finn… he only had one reaction that made sense at the time.

"What the?! Why are my boy parts big?!" He screamed.

That scream woke up Gunter who looked annoyed but also confused when he looked to Finn with a tired sounding wenk while he rubbed his eyes.

Finn noticed Gunter before he turn his back away before speaking.

"S-Sorry for waking you, but please don't look."

Unfortunately for Finn, Gunter indeed notice before just raising an eyebrow at Finn before shrugging like it was a normal thing, he was with the ice king daily before Gunter got up and looked around the room they were in before he waddles to the case with the items since they looked the most interesting right now.

Finn wondered what the penguin was gonna do but was too focus on his other problem.

"Oh Glob. How do I get... this to go down.?"

Gunter looks back to the current Ice King and his predicament before he decided to try and get his attention by flapping his flippers.

"Wenk, Wenk, Wenk." Gunter said while pointing to the case.

Finn heard it the penguin calling him before speaking.

"Something you want to show me?"

Gunter continues to wenk while pointing to the case, seems he was curious about something.

Finn was confused before he approaches the case to see what was so important.

When he got close, he got a close up look at the items, seems the ninjice headband had a piece of paper that said it was a collector item, the book also seemed like one as well, but it was a complete edition of the last book that Finn and Jake used, and the sword… looked more like a dagger up close for some reason… wasn't it a sword before?, unknowing to Finn, thanks to his distraction, his erection went back down.

"I don't get it. I thought that was a sword before." Finn said.

The Dagger than vibrates before it quickly shifts and morphs into a small hammer with the sword handle staying the same so it made the hammer look like a one handed mallet.

The young Ice Monarch was shocked when he saw that before speaking.

"Whoa! This must be like one of those magical items that morphs into anything."

The Hammer than shifts into a double bladed broadsword a moment later like to answer Finn's question.

"Mathematical." He said with a surprised look.

Gunter rolled his eyes at Finn's excited look for the weapon before he pulls on his leg for a moment, seems he wanted to get Finn's attention for some reason.

Finn then looks down to see what Gunter wants before he saw that his erection went away while Gunter just kept quiet.

"Huh? It went down. But how…" He said before stopping as Finn finally put two and two together before speaking.

"Now I get it. Thanks Gunter." He said before patting the penguin's head.

"Wenk." Gunter said before he turned to the case and looked like he was trying to climb up but he was having trouble after gripping the edge of the case and tries to pull himself up, it looked oddly cute doing that.

"Awww, here let me help." Finn said before he picks Gunter up and put him on top of the case.

Gunter wenked before he walked to the middle of the case and raised a flipper before he spoke up.

"Wenk." Gunter said before he chopped the glass which made a slight cracking sound over the sword while the glass, which seemed to be made of ice, was surprisingly brittle which gave a large crack from the light tap of Gunters chop.

Finn was surprised at the action before speaking up.

"Whoa there buddy, if you want the case open I would've opened it for you."

Gunter however ignored Finn by hitting it one more time and to Finn's surprise, the glass broke and vanished without making a mess and Gunter fell onto the book with an adorable bounce and he sat there while he looked pleased from the glass shattering sound.

Finn was surprised again after seeing Gunter did that before he remembers that Gunter likes to break glass object.

"Of course. If I knew that, I would've conjure up some ice bottles for you."

Gunter still looked pleased with himself before he looked to the ice sword and picked it up by the handle while it shifts into a tiny dagger before Gunter wenked when the ice turned into a bottle and he smashed it on the edge of the case and it turned into a broken bottle before Gunter Wenked and it reformed for him to break it again which really pleased Gunter who gave a wenk like laugh.

Finn sweatdrops for a moment before he chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Well… it's not like I'm going to need it so… keep on breaking good buddy."

Gunter looked pleased with that before he hopped off of the case and next to Finn while breaking a ice bottle on the ground before he starts waddling around but when Gunter jumped, he accidently opened the book which opened to one of the earlier pages.

Finn was curious before he approached the book to look at the opened page.

 **Self ice imprisonment technique**

 _Originally made for hiding and defensive purposes, caster is encased in a block of ice and it hides the user from sight from others, only another ice user can sense and dispel technique._

 _Main use: To be used when needing to hide in cold areas and blend in, handy for evading pursuers and for healing from wounds since body naturally recovers and grows in ice while heart rate is slowed to allow a near death like state to hide from hearing inclined beings._

 _Activating hand signs are as followed…. #$%#^ # &^$& _

**WARNING: UNLESS DISPEL IS USED FROM THE INSIDE BY USER OR FROM THE OUTSIDE BY ANOTHER ICE USER, CASTER WILL…** _The rest of the warning seemed to have been smudged out or something, maybe from when the ice Kingdom melted and some water somehow got into the book or something or maybe from the fact the book looked old… no one really knew._

 _Dispel hand sign technique is as followed… $#^$%$#^_

Finn made sure to remember the hand signs before speaking up.

"Dang, can't seem to read the rest of the warning. But at least I know how active and dispel so no problem." He said before he remembered something before looking at his demon sword.

"Hmmm… just need to check on her… for one last time." He said before looking at the eye to locate a certain fire elemental.

A moment later, the sword glows before showing Phoebe while she stood over her father who looked greatly injured with a enraged look on her face but it looked like she was calming down when she spoke up.

"I won Father… you are now dethroned and I'm the new Flame King here." Phoebe said with a calmer tone while others in the room looked shocked when they saw their former king losing to Phoebe.

Finn was surprised and shocked when he saw that before speaking up.

"W-Whoa… Didn't know she would go fight her dad."

Phoebe than looked up before she looked back to her father.

"Considering letting you run free could mean issues down the line, consider this payback when I give this order… guards… place my father in the lamp." Phoebe orders while she looked down to Flame King with a cold look in her eyes.

The flame guards acknowledges the order before they grabbed hold of their former King before they start dragging him to the lamp.

That's when the Ex- Flame King starts struggling before speaking.

"Impossible! How can I be beaten by you?"

Phoebe chuckles for a moment which got her guards to stop for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well, considering I just went through something jarring recently with Finn… I needed the stress relief if I'm honest… and to be honest, I never really liked the way the kingdom was ran recently when I heard about… certain things you have been doing and I decided to not hold back anymore… guess your fear came true… 16 or so year late but it came true after all…" Phoebe said while she got a cold look on her face when Finn was mentioned.

Ex- Flame King however noticed it before speaking.

"I don't know or care what happened between you two. But I have a feeling he's responsible for my downfall. If I have known back then… I would've immediately executed him and his mutt after saving me."

Phoebe than chuckles before she looked to her father with a cold look in her eyes.

"Well, considering I had time to think, and since what you said just now only proves it… deceitful people like you… Bubblegum… Finn… are to not be trusted, and since I got back, I could tell I've gotten stronger than you… so much so that I decided to overthrow you days prior which led us to right now… and give this Kingdom a better future, you may not like it but I'm going to make this kingdom great, not through trickery since that's Bubblegum's forte, but through other means… but you won't know for now since you'll be locked away and given a perfect view to see the changes here in the kingdom… and as for you killing Finn when he rescued you… well… to be honest… I wished he failed that day since as far as I can tell… you were no ruler… and you are sure as the Nightosphere were never a real father… **now guards… get him out of my sight before I kill him here and now in a painful way."** Phoebe said before she gave the last order with a growl and a flare of raw power.

The guards were were surprised when they felt before they resume dragging the struggling, former King to the lamp before locking him in.

Phoebe took a moment to see the rising lamp before she sighs before looking to the others in the room.

"Everyone but Cinnamon bun, please leave, I'll be relaxing on the throne to recover and I only trust Cinnamon Bun enough right now…" Phoebe said while her hair hid her eyes from sight as she approached the throne and sat on it before sighing.

Everyone nods before they left the room leaving Phoebe and Cinnamon Bun alone.

"Think I did the right thing CB?" Phoebe simply asked the fire shielded pastry.

"I say this Kingdom is in much better hands with you as it's true ruler." Cinnamon Bun said.

"... think I went too far with talking about Finn like that?... I just..." Phoebe said while she had conflicting feelings with Finn right now.

Cinnamon Bun approached the sad Flame Monarch before placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"Well… this is something between you two. But the kid should know what he did was wrong. Though I don't know or get why he did it."

Phoebe was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"Mind doing me a favor?, can you get a few guards to clean the master bedroom out so I can make personal touches later?, I'm hoping I can get a nap before the nightmare called paperwork hits me, and if any guards give you lip, either get their names or send them to me so I can… Sort them out personally." Phoebe said while only one tired eye showed from behind her hair.

"Sure, no problem. What will you do then while waiting?" Cinnamon Bun said.

"Think I guess, I already have an idea where this kingdom can go now and I just need to think of the steps to get from A to B, and try and forget Finn for now, hopefully the work will distract me for now." Phoebe said with a frown on her face.

Cinnamon Bun nods to Phoebe before speaking.

"Okay, I'll try get the job done fast." He said before he leaves the throne room so the young Fire elemental can think.

Phoebe, after seeing CB leave, looked upwards a bit before muttering to herself.

"Oh Finn… I thought you could be trusted more than others… trusted enough with my heart… but…" Phoebe said before she fell silent while the images turned blue and the swords ability dies out for now.

Finn closed his eyes as he knew what his ex girlfriend was gonna say before speaking.

"Oh Flame Princess… I'm so sorry." He said before tears starts to leak out of his eyes.

It was only a minute or two before the young Ice Monarch opened his before speaking up.

"Well don't worry FP. You and everyone else in Ooo, won't have to see me ever again." He said before looking at Gunter before speaking.

"Gunter… While I sleep, I need you to watch the place for a while till I… wake up. There's plenty of sandwiches in the bag. Just remember to eat wisely okay?"

Gunter, while not knowing what Finn had in mind, just wenked while nodding to Finn while he swings the bottle sword a few times and smashed it before another bottle reformed, seems Gunter could take care of himself it seems.

Finn then sighs before he walks to a corner before putting his demon sword next to him.

He took one last look before doing the hand signs to activate the technique.

A moment later, a gust of Wind emits from Finn which knocked Gunter over before Ice formed on Finn's feet and starts to crawl it's way upwards when it spread out a bit to help blend in with the room to make it look natural instead of a human shaped ice figure.

It wasn't long till Finn was encased with ice. It's like no one can see or find him.

A moment later Gunter picked himself up from the ground before looking around with some confusion before wenking a few times while looking for Finn and saw nothing except for Finn's pack.

But just than… a slight glow emits from one corner of the room got Gunter's attention which made Gunter wobble over to see a Glow still going on but it fades to Gunter's confusion but thanks to the ice's special properties, Finn wasn't seen but the glow happens again which seems to be trying to tell a confused Gunter something.

Gunter couldn't figure it out but would decide to visit every now and then before he decided to equip the pack and starts to waddle from the room while smashing a bottle every now and then to set up things in the home of the new Ice King.

Once Gunter left, the glow fades for a moment before a gold glow from the crown on Finn appears before a ghost like being formed in front of the block of ice which shows a see through Simon Petrikov who looked to the ice with a sad look on his face.

" **Oh Finn…"** Simon said with a slight echo to his voice while he continues to look to the sleeping Finn before he spoke up one more time.

" **Don't worry Finn, I'll help you in time… for now, just rest… I'll do the same before I keep an eye out for any intruders."** Simon said before he fades from view before the scene fades to black with the demon blood sword glowing one more time before its glow too fades.

 **The scene fades back in to show Atomsk while he was fighting the boss of the orcs now after locating him and it seemed Atomsk was having a hard time with dealing with him alone when more orcs appear to aid the boss orc.**

 **When they clash one more time, the Boss orc spoke up.**

" **Foolish man!, I'll make your skull into a drinking cup!" The boss orc taunts before pushing Atomsk away.**

 **Atomsk grunts tries to attack while dodging incoming strikes before thinking.**

' **Where's TME when you need him?' He thought as he kept dodging and attacking.**

 **Unfortunately for Atomsk, an orc shoulder charged him and hits him from the back and knocked him onto his face while the orc boss raised a weapon for a downward strike while time seemed to slow for dramatic effect.**

 **For a moment, nothing happened before something strange happened with Atomsk when he heard a voice in his head.**

" **Roll to the right!" The Voice said in Atomsk's head with an urgent echo like tone.**

 **Atomsk didn't know who said that but didn't need to be told twice before he rolls to the right.**

 **The Orc boss was surprised when Atomsk did that since he didn't even see him attack before the voice in Atomsk's head spoke up again.**

" **Throw your weapon at this guy, I'll handle the rest." The Voice said in Atomsk's head with a confident tone, the voice was too off right now to pinn down but it did sound more… familiar as time went by and the voice got clearer..**

 **Atomsk didn't know why before he just went with it and threw his weapon at the orc boss.**

 **The Orc boss was surprised and dodged at the last second while a couple orcs were already charging with their weapons pointed at an unguarded Atomsk, if nothing was done, than he was done for.**

 **But before a second passed, Atomsk vanished and gripped his weapon without him knowing why while he was right behind the Orc boss for the perfect strike while the voice spoke up.**

" **NOW!" The voice urged Atomsk when the two charging orcs ran into one another and killed one another while the orcs were caught off guard when Atomsk just vanished from their sight.**

 **Atomsk was surprised for a moment before he went to strike down the Orc boss.**

 **Atomsk's strike was able to decapitate the Orc boss before he could react before the Voice in Atomsk's head spoke up with an urgant tone.**

" **Run!" The Voice urged Atomsk while some orcs panick… but some Orc's look to Atomsk with pissed off looks before they roar and start to charge him.**

 **Again, Atomsk didn't need to be told twice before he starts running like hell.**

 **After a few hops, skips, and some really long jumps up buildings and across gaps to roofs, Atomsk finally managed to lose his pursuers when he found some ruins to rest in which had a high vantage point to see everything in the nearby area around him.**

 **Atomsk pants a few times before speaking up.**

" **O-Okay… T-That was… close."**

 **The view around Atomsk than changes to what Talion would normally see while using Wraith vision before the voice spoke up while a white ghostly figure exits Atomsk.**

" **Tell me about it, that freaking arrow apparently had poison on it and now I'm like this." The being said before it turned to Atomsk to show… TME AS A WRAITH!?**

 **Atomsk's was shocked when he saw his friend like this before speaking.**

" **TME?! What happened to you?!"**

 **TME gave Atomsk a half lidded look before he spoke up.**

" **I did just say that arrow was most likely poisoned right?, did that battle injure your head or something?" TME said with a half lidded look on his face.**

" **Sorry but I was trying to survive a one on 20 match against some orcs and then now I see my best friend as a Wraith." Atomsk said before TME spoke up.**

" **How do you think I feel when I passed out and woke up like this, thankfully The Spirit and Emerald came by and Emerald is now healing my body while Cedric and the others were brought in shortly after as guards to make sure he wasn't interrupted, Emerald can revive me after my body is back to normal but until then, looks like I'm your Celebrimbor, so Talion where to next?" TME said with an amused tone to his voice like getting killed wasn't to bad to him.**

" **Well I can't complain, but still damn about what happen." Atomsk.**

" **Try telling that to Monica and Heather, they're with Emerald and the others when they overheard things in Angel City about what happened to me, Heather… nearly fainted before she got pissed off beyond belief and… from what the Spirit warned me… thinks its your fault I'm like this so expect an irrational angry woman when we get back to base camp." TME said while giving Atomsk a sympathetic look.**

 **Atomsk blinked a few times before speaking.**

" **Wait what? How is it my fault? How was I supposed that arrow was poison?"**

" **Yeah like I said, Irrational anger… I asked about that and the Spirit said that Heather thinks that I could have been helped if it was found out in time and that you should have aborted the mission or something… we can do something on the way to by some extra time to see if she'll cooldown… but… from what the Spirit said… she might be out for blood." TME said while shaking his head from the unreasonableness of the situation.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen before speaking up.**

" **Fuckin' A… I barely managed to escape some orcs but now I have to deal with your vengeful girlfriend?"**

 **TME blinked a few times, Atomsk was unable to tell if he was blushing or not from his current state before he called out.**

" **She's not my girlfriend!, and if something happens to my body, I really doubt I can do anything…" TME said before he chuckles a moment later for some reason before he spoke up.**

" **Remember that Arrow to the knee thing in Skyrim?, well I got a better one." TME said before he spoke up.**

" **A Guard took an arrow to the knee and his adventure ended, but I took a poisoned arrow to my ass and my life ended, which do you think is worse in a sense, the guy who lives after the arrow to the knee or the guy who died from an arrow to the ass." TME said to try and be humored about this situation.**

 **Atomsk's eye twitches before speaking.**

" **I already know the obvious, but dude stop denying what's right in front of you. I understand you got hurt. Believe me I've been there. But you can't let the past affect you. You're a good a person TME. I mean we're great friends you and I. I mean if I knew the arrow was coming, I would immediately took the hit for you. Plus any girl would be lucky to date you. I mean look what Heather is trying to do to me since cares a lot for you. I think she deserves a chance here."**

 **TME just gives Atomsk a half lidded look before he spoke up.**

" **OK… I'll agree with the bullied past but there are actual real world issues I need to work through before I even think of trying to get a girlfriend, one… unless a lady has a job that pays more than what I can find and can support multiple people and has low standards, I have no job, two, I still cannot drive a car and I'm freaking 25, and I'm still a virgin, I'm not trying to say that to mess with you or the readers but that's how bad I think women think of me in the past, I mean I went to various places and not one woman back home ever gave me the time of day even if I'm a nice guy, granted I could be a bit more aggressive but do you think any women would ignore those three things?, oh and just to throw this one in which would normally be a real turn off, I still live with my parents and sister, granted I do housework since my mom, who can only do laundry as far as I know and my sister who can barely move, so long story short, can you tell me that any women would be interested in me if they think of those things?" TME said with a serious look on his face.**

 **Atomsk was now silent since he couldn't come up with an answer before speaking up.**

" **Why do I even try?" He said before snapping his fingers and poof.**

 **His body just disappeared before TME sighs.**

" **Great… I freaking made him feel bad… I'll just leave you readers for now and say that next time is when Finn wakes up to a very different Ooo than he knows… until then, see you all later." TME said before he fades from view like Celebrimbor and things look back to normal before the scene fades to black.**


	2. A Long Cold Nap

**The scene fades in to reveal an old ruin with most of the lower level collapsed away while a few people in soldier looking get up keeps watch before the camera went to the upper levels and into a busted window to show Emerald holding his hands over a dead TME while the glow was centered on the arrow in his ass which slowly wobbles its way out while the poison was being cured.**

 **A few OC's were in the room to guard Emerald while he concentrated on healing TME's body for a revival.**

 **First was TME's OC's… first was Lillum, second was Demonga, third was Leonel the Lioness who had a spear resting next to her, forth was Core the Dragon, one of the four guardians of the Master Emerald from before Knuckles was around and was the middle line of defence if the guardian group that Emerald and some others were apart of failed, another was Lynx the Panther, Core's mate and another of the four guardians and finally Umbra to complete the four main guardians, he was the strongest and oldest guardian of the Master Emerald alongside the Elementals, finally a few Student OC's from DDS where here, first was Azure, second was Cream, and Finally making her first appearance in these Intro/outro's, Lavender.**

 **Finally with Atomsk's OC's… we have Monica, Heather, who is worried for TME, Cedric and Daniel.**

" **So… how's his body holding Emerald?" Lillum asked while she looked over Emerald's shoulder, TME and Emerald did look the same for the most part so seeing one who was technically dead did mess with her head a little.**

 **Before answering, Heather stepped in.**

" **Is there a way I can help him?"**

" **Well I would suggest giving Atomsk the benefit of the doubt since I think he would feel bad enough as is and with you getting mad earlier… I think he and by extension, TME's spirit would steer clear here for awhile, I mean I did explain that I would revive TME at full health and that it was a freak accident that everything happened to TME but honestly he's been through worse." Emerald said nonchalantly… wait… TME went through worse?**

 **Heather frowns a bit for a moment before she sighs and spoke up.**

" **Fine… I'll let it slide... for now."**

 **Emerald nods before he looks back to focus on healing TME but for some reason had some issues.**

" **Hey Heather, you a movie fan right?, know of any special poisons that the bad guys use with weapons?, I think there was one with a dagger or something but I can't remember." Emerald said while the arrow was finally pulled out of TME's bodies ass safely before the wound heals… but for some reason an odd sick looking mark was there.**

 **Heather looked at the dagger before her eyes widen in shock before speaking.**

" **Uh, oh. That's not good."**

" **Errr… define bad… is that the reason his body's not healing like it should cause this poison is really being stubborn." Emerald said when he focused more on removing the poison and was only getting a slow reaction from it.**

" **That dagger… was definitely from a Nazgul. A stab from that and… you'll end as a wraith. But the effects are slow." Heather.**

" **Wait, isn't TME already a Wraith with Atomsk right now?, or is this a different kind of Wraith?" Azure said when she got confused.**

" **Different." Heather said.**

" **And on a one to 10 scale… how bad would it be if TME's body was turned into a souless Wrath?, I mean his spirit is technically haunting or possessing or whatever with Atomsk so how bad could a dead body turning right now be?" Emerald asked before TME's body shocked all when his body's hand shot up and wrapped around Emerald's neck before Emerald said this with a strained tone.**

" **Oh…. that…. Bad…." Emerald barely got out while he used some energy to pry the hand off and stumbles back while rubbing his recovering throat while TME's body looked blank before some shadows start swirling around it when it got to its feet and almost everyone got on guard and armor like bits start to appear on TME's body and his face starts to become more and more covered with shadows.**

 **Heather, along with everyone else was shocked at the scene before Heather spoke up.**

" **TME?"**

 **TME's body didn't respond before the transformation was complete with gauntlet on his hand and armor on his feet and shins while a demonic like helmet covered his shadow covered face before he turns to the window and before anyone could react, TME's body jumped out of the window before Emerald only said this.**

" **Well… Shit…" Emerald said before he, Demonga, and Umbra gave chase while everyone else stayed behind while they still tried to process what just happened.**

 **A minute later, The Spirit appears in the middle of the room before speaking up.**

" **Hey everyone, what did I miss?" The Spirit said with an amused look on its face while everyone else just looked to the Spirit before Lillum spoke up.**

" **You missed more than a lot!" Lillum said with a frown on her face from the Spirit's timing.**

 **Everyone else was frowning as well, but Heather was sad when she saw TME leave.**

" **Oh don't worry Heather, the direction his body ran too would cause the body to run into Atomsk, but we better hope Atomsk and the others catch TME's body, cause I have a few bad futures that would be hard to get away from if TME's body got away from them… mainly Sauron being revived bad or taking over TME's soulless body bad." The Spirit said before getting a bit serious near the end.**

 **Heather was still a bit sad before Monica came by to hug her before Cedric spoke.**

" **Don't worry Heather, we'll get him back."**

" **Yeah, I mean, Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra are chasing him so it's only a matter of time." Lillum said when she tries to comfort Heather while the scene went to Atomsk while he was in a different area.**

 **Atomsk was seen sulking as he slowly walks a field.**

 **A moment later, the scene around Atomsk shifts into the Wraith mode before TME appeared near Atomsk with a half lidded look on his face.**

" **Alright Atomsk, I get that last time bummed you out, but you can't feel that bad, I mean look at me, I'm not really affected by it anymore." TME said while he walks beside Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk continues to walk before speaking up.**

" **I just wanted to help you. I mean with all the stuff we've done and did, I always figured we have a bond like brothers."**

" **Maybe but you realize that I'm not bummed right now, I mean… and what the hell is shooting right at us?" TME tried to say before he saw something… or four somethings heading to them with great speed.**

 **Atomsk looks back before squinting a bit before speaking.**

" **I think I see… Emerald, Demonga and… a new guy?… chasing a… Ring Wraith?"**

 **A moment later, said Ring Wraith passed near the duo… and in slow motion they saw that it was TME's body with a shadow covered face and armor on parts of his body and when it passed by… TME looked to Atosmk while Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra passed by them while TME points a thumb at the four with a shocked look on his face like he couldn't believe what he just saw.**

 **Atomsk was shocked as well before speaking up.**

" **Did we… just saw… your body running?"**

 **And that was it for TME who got a panicked look on his face while he looked Atomsk and spoke up.**

" **Well what are you waiting for!?, I don't know what's going on but I can't catch my body like this!" TME said before he vanished and the scene returns to normal.**

 **Atomsk didn't need to be told twice before he starts running fast, with a bit of Wraith speed to catch up with Emerald and the others.**

 **A moment later, Atomsk managed to catch up to the group when he saw that TME's body was tackled from behind by Emerald and the duo crashed to the ground while Demonga and Umbra held their weapons at the ready for just in case.**

 **Atomsk, who had his weapon ready after arriving, spoke up.**

" **Hey guys. What the hell happened?"**

" **Long story short, TME's body became a Wraith thanks to that arrowhead… apparently it was some kind of special metal or had some kind of poison on it and the next thing we know… were chasing this body clear across the land." Umbra said while he watched Emerald struggling with pinning TME's body in place.**

 **Atomsk was shocked after hearing that before speaking.**

" **DAMN! Either I could've took TME's place or stop the crossbow from falling. Heather is gonna kill me for this."**

" **Actually thank Charcoal there, he calmed her down but that's for later, for no-!" Demonga tries to say before the group got blasted back when TME's body erupts with energy and Emerald was tossed off while TME's body slowly stood up and turned to the four while TME's spirit appears near the group with a serious look on his face.**

" **Get ready guys… I think since I'm this close, I can tell what its going to do… and it's about to attack." TME's Spirit said while his physical body hunched forward and threw his head back and roars before a large wave of energy was felt by everyone in the area, orcs, creatures, and even the people in both bases… but most importantly the 5 that TME's body was targeting now which showed who TME's body's target was right now…. Atomsk when he was the closest living being to it.**

" **Ah crap. He's looking right at me. Mind if I just start the story before the big fight TME?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Uh make it quick… cause here I come!" TME's spirit said before his body shot towards Atomsk but Emerald got inbetween and the two gripped hands when they tried to overpower one another with energy being channeled into their arms.**

" **Okay… change scenes...NOW!" Atomsk said before the scene quickly shifts to the Ice Kingdom.**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ ?/ ?**

Everything seems quiet in the Ice Kingdom.

The only thing you hear is the sounds of wind blowing through some opened windows.

That is until you hear some cracking sounds.

You follow it till you stopped at this particular room.

As you go further in the room, the cracking sound gets louder till stopped at a certain wall.

The cracking sound emitted from the corner before spiderweb cracks were seen on the wall while a light blue glow was seen near the cracks which grew stronger and stronger while the cracking got louder and louder until the glow flashed and the sound of multiple breaking glass was heard before the glow fades to reveal a person where the cracked ice was before the figure stumbles on their feet and fell forward and lands on the icy ground.

The figure groans before speaking up.

"Oh… man. That was a bad fall."

A moment later, a somewhat familiar voice spoke up near the figure when a white see through shoe was seen near the Figure's head.

" **I'll say it was, unfortunately I don't have a body so I wasn't able to catch you… my apologies Finn."** The unknown but so somewhat familiar sounding figure said.

The figure, now known as Finn, looks up before his eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Simon?"

The reason Finn said that was when the camera pulls away, Finn saw a ghost like Simon, but unlike the normal ghosts of Ooo, this Simon was fully human and from those videos Finn and Jake saw, looked sane to Finn, all in all, this Simon looked calm, kind, and was giving a small smile to Finn before Simon spoke up.

" **Indeed, but before I answer questions, I suggest you stand at least, careful though, your body… went through a change of sorts while you were asleep… for four years to be exact."** Simon suggests while also letting Finn know he was asleep for four years.

Finn's eyes widen after hearing that before speaking.

"F-Four years?!" He said before getting up.

He did felt his voice change as well when his hearing fully kicked in… he sounded… more man like, his voice didn't even break like it would have years ago.

Finn then looked down to see his reflection on floor before his eyes widen again when he saw how much changed while Simon spoke up.

" **I also did you a favor and had Gunter get a charm for a normal skin tone so your welcome there."** Simon said while Finn saw a much more maniler and normal skinned looking Finn than years ago, he looked a bit thinish but considering he slept for four years, it was a miracle that he wasn't a complete husk of his former self, a few good meals and a few workouts here and there and he could look like like a real mean lean wrecking machine again.

The young or the four year older Ice Monarch **(A/N: He's 19 in the story if anyone is confused)** was surprised again before he looks at Simon before speaking up.

"I-I don't understand. Why would you help me? I was the reason you got hurt and…" He said before stopping when he remembered his ex-girlfriend.

Simon looked to Finn with a sympathetic look in his eyes before he spoke up.

" **No worries Finn, a lot changed over the years, you don't realize it but Flame Princess or Queen now has learned of Jake's and the Cosmic Owl's involvement and doesn't hate you anymore… but we have more pressing matters to talk about… in the years you were asleep, a person invaded Ooo and has taken over most of the land and its lesser kingdoms, only the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, and Slime Kingdom are free of control and some lesser combat inclined kingdoms have managed to hold their own but they fell to the invader after the citizens were evacuated, various resistance fighters led by Bubblegum, Flame Queen, and Marceline are being used to push back or disrupt certain battles and stuff but they had no real luck yet…"** Simon explains to Finn with a frown on his face when he worried for Marceline.

Finn, who was surprised to hear that Flame Princess, now a Queen, was no longer mad at him, before he was shocked when he heard Simon's story before speaking up.

"Who invaded Ooo? Is Jake and… the other you okay? I hope Lady and the kids are okay. Is Marcy still angry with me? I mean I remember back then that you and her were friends. Or still is right?"

Simon chuckles for a moment with a partial humorless tone before he spoke up.

" **Don't worry, she's not angry with you, when Flame Queen heard about what happened, she told Marcy and well… let's say that Jake had to deal with both a serious case of burns and various scares and a near throttling from Marcy, Jake got white fur from fright when he saw the two and how angry they were when he realized they found out what he did, and as for Lady and the children, or more like grown people since they grow faster thanks to the Rainicorn in them, they are either in the Fire Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, or the Slime kingdom to help with the resistance effort and act as messengers for the kingdom, Jake is fine, he's one of the main fighters and he helps handles the more muscle kind of missions with a group of strong fighter… as for who invaded… it's a being with powers like the Lich, possibly stronger than him since he's not obsessed with destruction which gives him a tactic like mind... but has enough… Mercy to bring actual living beings into his army if you can call forcing others into servitude a kind of mercy."** Simon said with a bit of venom near the end since he didn't like other being forced to work for others.

Finn was shocked after hearing of a being that's more powerful than the Lich.

He did somehow chuckled a bit for Jake's misfortune but was glad that he, Lady and his nieces and nephews were okay.

"But what of old Ice King? Is he... or you okay?" Finn asked since he didn't get that answer

" **... he's fine but you remember what the crown said right?, I couldn't be returned to normal right?... well long story short, I was forced to reside in the crown while Ice King was given full control, ironically enough he was able to write more fanfiction and it actually turned out well, even got a book published believe it or not, but as for when he first woke, he was surprised to find out his crown was missing but he still had some basic abilities, he took it surprisingly well since it meant he could cast spells without the crown, and while it shocked most, Marcy mainly since she thought getting rid of the thing would get me back, had at least some relief that my body is fine, but long story short, I'm no longer connected to my body anymore, thanks to some twist of fate, you and I are connected but since you have your sanity for now, you still have control and I was put into this ghost like state, I can't go far from you for obvious reasons now."** Simon said with crossed arms a moment later.

Finn's jaw dropped after hearing this before speaking.

"Well I'm glad he… or you are doing okay. But I can't believe, someone actually published his fanfiction. Also I thought for certain that if I wore the crown, you would be back to normal which would made Marcy especially with that cute smile of hers." He said before blushing a bit.

" **Well considering that I now reside in your head which gave me ample time to view memories to pass the time... you spied on her not once but twice and even Breakfast Princess before that, granted it was a random sight but still wondering if it was really random as one would think since she was in a less than presentable state at the time, makes sense you fell for Marceline but I wonder about Breakfast Princess… speaking of which."** Simon said with a half lidded look on his face when he mentioned the two times Finn spied on her in the nude and even him spying on Breakfast princess.

Said Ice Monarch's eyes widen with shock before putting his hands up in defense before speaking.

"Whoa whoa whoa… that was not my intention. I mean Breakfast Princess was indeed random. I had no idea she would do something like. Along with holding a picture of me. Don't know how she got it without my hat. But I will admit… she did have a hot bod. And as for Marcy, I mean I had, or still do have, a thing for her but she said she didn't like me that way. But I never did told her my true feelings. As for the spying thing, the first time was actually Jake's fault since he said 'go scope the scene'. I didn't know what was I gonna see. And as for the second time, I was just testing out the eye part of my demon sword. How was I supposed to she was gonna… do that?" He asked while blushing big from the memory.

" **... and looking back during the second time with Marceline instead of looking elsewhere when you first realized what she was doing was just part of that test?... I would be madder but I realize you never had the talk so I might as well explain things later since it would be important for you later."** Simon said with crossed arms when he realized that while he was mad, he had to get Finn up to speed with certain… things… before the reality of what he did would fully set in.

Finn sighed a bit in relief before speaking up.

"What's 'the talk'? Does it have to do with tier 15? I wanted to know, but Jake told me to stay away from it. But I still don't get what it is."

Simon sighs before he spoke up.

" **Another day perhaps, for now you should learn to walk in your older body first before you learn to run and fight in the way to survive outside of the Ice Kingdom, barrelling into a battle like you did in the past will only get you killed in the here and now since undead and other creatures are overflowing across Ooo, it may seem cruel but you have to stay hidden for now and regain your old strength and more before you can leave."** Simon said before he waits for Finn's response.

Finn was hesitant for a bit before speaking up.

"Well… if I have to leave… then I'm going to need a disguise. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them. You said they're not mad… but I still feel shame for my actions."

" **Follow me than, I'll show you an outfit that Gunter managed to find and bring here, he's not here right now since he went for supplies, apparently he learned how to fight with that ice shifting sword, he even got a photo of one of his fights by a survivor recently who wandered into the Ice Kingdom and he rescued the survivor with some other penguins helping… it's over there, get a hang of walking by going over to look to it."** Simon suggests to Finn to help him get used to his larger body.

Finn nods while wondering about this mystery survivor before he grabbed his demon sword and put it in his back before he starts testing his legs.

Standing up was actually easy, but when Finn looked down, he was higher than he normally was so walking… might be an issue when he had some vertigo issues.

Finn wobbles a moment as he one leg up front before moving the other.

It was a surprising struggle at first when Finn fell a few times, but after a few more attempts, he slowly but surely starts walking at a slow pace while Simon nods but kept quiet to let him focus.

About a minute or so, Finn was able to walk correctly.

"Nailed it." He said which made Simon chuckle before he points a thumb at the picture that was still quite a ways away… on bumby slippery ice.

" **Let's see if you really nailed it than."** Simon said with an amused grin at the look on Finn's face.

Finn gulps a bit before he walks towards the picture.

If the first few attempts was a laugh… then this was a laugh riot when Finn starts to ping pong around the room after a few steps while Simon had facepalms at the sight.

Finn groans as he keeps trying to get to the picture.

It took awhile but Finn finally managed to make it to the picture before he looked to it and saw… a surprising sight.

He saw Gunter on top of a pile of enemies while he held the ice bottle sword up to the sky while a thunderbolt looked like it hit it while a few female penguins were next to him while other penguins were jumping on other enemies heads.

The young Ice Monarch's eyes widen at the photo before speaking.

"Wow."

" **Indeed, now to the next test, walking up a flight of stairs after getting back to the door on the opposite side of here."** Simon said with a innocent smile when he points to the open door.. On the opposite side of the room… with a stairway being seen at the door which looked like it had a lot of stairs...

Finn glups a bit before he sighs a bit before speaking.

"This is not gonna be pretty." He said before heading towards the stairs.

The next few minutes to get to the exit was not pretty for Finn… and with gravity on the stairs working against Finn… it took him a full painful hour before he managed to make it out of the hidden room area before he was in the much smoother area of the Ice king's home.

"Finally… Made… it… up." He said while panting before Simon appeared next to him with an amused look on his face.

" **Indeed, after we get you your new outfit and a bite to eat, you'll be going up and down these stairs for a few days to get some leg strength and balance back, and in and out of the room below for pure balance training, than when we get you good enough to walk, we can take things to the next step."** Simon said with an amused tone at the look that Finn had on his face when the stairs and room was mentioned.

Finn would've paled a bit before his stomach made a big noise that shows how hungry he was since Finn was sleeping for 4 years.

The young Ice Monarch felt very embarrassed before speaking up.

"Um… you mentioned a survivor right?" He asked while hoping to the subject.

"Yeah, sorry if I hadn't introduced myself earlier, but I was weak from lack of food earlier… would have been fine if that hadn't happened." A voice said from nearby while footsteps approach Finn and Simon.

Finn looks around for a moment before he noticed a figure coming around the corner.

The Figure for the most part, while wearing adventure gear with a cloak equipped that his most of his outfit, had a massive tooth like greatsword on his back while brown hair flowed down to the upper part of this back and he had glowing green eyes… for the most part… he looked Human… but that can't be right?

Finn continues to look at the male figure **(A/N: Not in that way)** before speaking up.

"Um… hello. What is your name?"

The man chuckles a few times before he spoke up.

"Names Emerald… nice to finally meet you Finn, I already heard about you from Simon here and that crown of yours so best I can say right now is this… good morning." The man, now known as Emerald said while he waved to Finn with a relaxed grin on his face.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking.

"It's morning?"

Emerald chuckles before he points to an open window before speaking.

"Hard to tell with the clouds but it is daytime right now, want some breakfast?, I'm making eggs and bacon right now, speaking of which." Emerald said before he turned and walked back to the kitchen when the smell of cooking food wafts into the room.

Finn looks to Simon before speaking.

"Hey Simon. Is he human?"

" **Indeed, a few years ago, Susan strong had some issues and after a few adventures to various islands by Marceline, Bubblegum, and Jake, they found an island of humans and a long story short, after beating a guardian, the humans on the island were able to leave and come here to Ooo, which makes humans a rare but normal sight nowadays and even a few sub humans were born, for example, did you know that while Marceline is a Vampire Queen, and a demon as well, did you know she was once half human?"** Simon explains to Finn with a smile on his face.

Finn was shocked when he heard this before speaking.

"I didn't know. But seriously?! There were more humans? I thought I was the only one left before the crown." He said before he start crying a bit.

Simon just smiles at Finn before he spoke up.

" **Well in any case Finn, they made a few towns here and there near the protected cities so you could visit at a later date, but for now, eat up, rest, and train well to get back in shape, cause before you woke, Emerald and I talked and he offered to train you himself, not only as a teacher but as a sparring partner when you get back up to stuff… and there is a human that is working with Bubblegum who is practically as smart as her… though calling her human now wouldn't work since he gave up her body long ago to avoid an illness and protect any remaining humans who survived it, her name is Minerva Campbell."** Simon said with crossed arms.

Finn was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Wow, that's something."

" **Tell me about it, If I was able, I would have had a heart attack when I heard of the stories I've heard about those islands."** Simon said before Emerald called into the room.

"HEY FINN, YOU GOOD WITH SALT AND PEPPER?, WANT THE EGGS COOKED ALL THE WAY THROUGH OR SCRAMBLED?" Emerald called into the room.

Finn immediately forgot he was hungry before yelling back.

"SCRAMBLE PLEASE. WITH SALT AND PEPPER."

"ALRIGHT, COME GET IT THEN, IT'LL BE DONE IN A MINUTE!" Emerald called back before he fell silent.

"OKAY." Finn said before looking back at Simon.

"Better eat first before training." He said before he starts walking to the kitchen.

It took a moment to find the kitchen and to get a steady rhythm of steps going, and when he got to the kitchen, he saw two plates with Eggs and bacon on them, one had salt and pepper while the other just had salt and Emerald approached the table with a pitcher of tea in one hand while he placed a couple glasses on the table.

"Hope you don't mind tea, best I can get from outside the Ice Kingdom without getting caught." Emerald said when he poured the hot tea into the glasses and they let off steam from the cold air around the duo.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking.

"That's cool. I haven't had tea in a long time." He said before he went to grab a plate.

Emerald did so as well before the two sat down to eat while Emerald placed the heavy odd looking weapon on the table nearby, it actually made the table wobble but it held strong under the weight.

Finn was curious about that weapon before speaking.

"What kind of weapon is that Emerald?"

"Hmm…oh I call it a Spire Sword, this bad boy here has more under the hood than you would expect… for starters the weight helps with the cutting power and I would normally have to swing my entire body to attack with it, but thats because of the fact this weapon here has a few features to take advantage of the heavyweight." Emerald said when he gripped the handle, twists it a bit and pulls before a chain was seen that connects to the inside of the blade before Emerald spoke up.

"First off this chain allows some very wide attacks and with the weight of the blade, can be very devastating, and if you press a certain spot on the blade, a smaller blade can be removed for dual wielding, there are other things but long story short this blade has 5 forms I can use and those are just two, I can tell you the other three if you want." Emerald said with a grin while he returned the chain back into the sword.

Finn was amazed when he heard that before speaking.

"Mathematical."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up again.

"Alright… first is the basic form here for its sword form, the second is the chain form, makes the blade like a flail if you think about it, third is the duel wielding mode for combos, forth is an Axe based form for raw slamming attacks, and fifth is a lance based form for charging attacks… all in all aside from the lack of real range like from a serious range, this blade is perfect for close to mid range battles and as a plus for how durable it looks, it can be used as a shield." Emerald said before he grins when he explained for 5 forms of the blade to Finn.

"Wow! Where did you get it?" Finn asked with curiosity which made Emerald chuckle before he spoke up with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Let's just say it was a gift from a father figure of mine who taught me on how to fight the way I do before he died… he went down with a death that most warriors would be proud off when he took down over 1000 enemies like a demon before he succumbed to his wounds… it was a couple years ago and he save the one called Flame Queen when the Dark lord tried to invade the Fire kingdom… he single handedly forced the invading enemy away… but…" Emerald said while his eyes seemed to glow with a pressure of sorts while his anger actually radiates from him.

Finn, at first was surprised to hear that this father figure of Emerald saved Flame Princess, felt bad before speaking up.

"It's okay. You don't have to say more. I'm sorry for asking."

Emerald just shook his head before he spoke up.

"No worries, I already explained the story to Simon and that's the main reason he asked for me to stay here, not only to protect you until you get to full power, but to teach you to fight not only like a real warrior but to be as stealthy as you can be, from what I heard, you normally fight with a chaotic style that just works with what you got right?, no issues with that since you think on the fly but you have no real lessons on how to properly use a sword right?" Emerald said while asking Finn that later bit.

Said Ice Monarch rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"That is true, yes. And considering whom I'll be facing soon. I think it's a good idea to learn how to properly fight."

"Well get ready Finn, cause before my training is done, I'll make you a hero that will make Billy in his prime seem like a low grade hero in comparison." Emerald said with a confident grin on his face before Simon appeared with a serious look on his face when he looked to Emerald.

" **Emerald, we have trouble."** Simon said before Emerald looked serious before he scarfed his food down and drank his tea in record time before he picked up his weapon and looked to Finn with a serious look.

"Well Finn, seems you get to see my fighting style right now, follow Simon and get a good seat… cause your about to see why my father and I are considered demons in a battle." Emerald said before he walked out of the room while he shockingly carried the massive weapon with one hand.

Finn was indeed surprised before scarfed down his food as well before he followed Simon outside.

Simon led Finn to a high ledge before Finn saw a few penguin sentries with ice axes and surprisingly enough, guardian golems with a couple fire wolf pups near them while they were looking down to the field below.

Finn was surprised when he saw that before speaking.

"Wow. Gunter has been pretty busy."

" **Indeed, now look below and see a few of what you may have to fight in the future."** Simon said while he points down to the ground below, far below.

Finn didn't need to be told twice as he was to focus when he saw the intruders down below before his eyes widen at what he saw... And the amount of enemies down below.

There was around 200 enemies below in one area while Emerald stood at the far end while the terrain had various building like areas, good for cover but it looked like the area would fill in quickly from the amount of enemies about to enter the area.

Most were skeletons with a familiar green glow emitting from them while some where actually humans, fire elementals, and even a couple candy citizens here and there… all in all it looked like aside from some insane looking humans, Elementals, and candy citizens, the rest looked reluctant to be here.

"Oh. My. Glob." Finn said with a shocked look before speaking.

"The ones that are fighting with the skeletons, are they being controlled?"

" **Somewhat, the more insane looking ones joined willingly when their thirst for battle got too strong… the reluctant looking ones… they were either forced into this or had no choice but to join… tell me, with all of the evacuated people, do you think all of them would get away?, some here are brothers and sisters protecting their families who are back in one of the captured cities as leverage, they do their job, their families are cared for, but if one tries to run or fails a mission and they live… the family pays the price instead to show the failures what happens if they fail... in a sense… it's even crueler than most would believe since the family you have would pay the price instead of you…"** Simon said with a frown on his face when he heard things about the families of failures.

Finn was shocked at the info before speaking.

"My Glob. There has to be a away to free them. Save their families at least."

" **Hehe… ironically in a sick way… the Dark Lord here actually uses the failure's death if they die in battle as a moral boost to the families so that they willingly join for revenge… I mean wouldn't you want your brother's killer if he died in a battlefield if you could get the chance?, even if it was microscopic?"** Simon said while asking Finn that hypothetical to show that for the people down below… there was only success… or death if their families are to survive.

Finn was again shocked at the news before he watches Emerald about to do something while Simon spoke up.

" **Brace yourself Finn… your about to see why Emerald is all that's needed in this fight… your about to see the bloody elemental demon in action."** Simon said when Emerald down below lift the Spire blade in the air and rests it on his shoulder before he leaned down and got ready to charge the army on the other end.

Finn wondered why Simon called him that before watching Emerald take charge.

A moment later, the army roars and charges while Emerald charged back… but when he passed by a building, he vanished for some reason while the Army continues its charge into the Ice Kingdom.

" **Here's a lesson Finn on using the environment that others can't use to your advantage, even as strong as Emerald is, he won't rush them from that distance, he'll wait in a good location and strike when they tire themselves out."** Simon explains to Finn as to why Emerald vanished.

Finn acknowledged what Simon said before seeing the enemy troops stop charging as they began to look for Emerald.

However, they have no idea where he went, thankfully for them, the Fire Elemental's with them helped the Human's stay warm before they got close to the building like objects and had to slow down when they start funneling them into a smaller area.

And that's when things got bloody for the Army and Finn who watched when Emerald launched from a building and lands in the middle of the army with his weapon at the ready to swing.

But before they could react, Emerald roars when his body emits steam before his body shocked all when he actually lit up with a fiery flame before he spun, twists the handle of the Spire Blade and the blade launched out and after going through a few people with some either losing limbs, or some getting cut in half before the blade itself lit up with a inferno that seemed to speed the blade up and a moment later, a cyclone of fire and a chain that didn't melt heats up before most of the people who were around Emerald got instantly killed before Emerald made a motion that launched the blade right into the air which pulls Emerald high into the air a moment later, all in all around 15 or so enemies died before they could react while about 8 or more were critically injured while Emerald looks down at the rest of the army with a cold look on his face when he lands on the roof of a building nearby.

Finn was like shock and AWE when Emerald does all that without breaking a sweat before thinking.

' _Sweet Glob this guy is awesome. I wonder if he can teach how to fight like that. But this is bad. I mean with all the killing, it give this Dark Lord guy more means to use the victim's families. There has to be a way to stop this.'_ He thought before speaking to Simon while watching.

"Hey Simon. Is there a way for me to counteract the whole mind control thing?"

" **... for this battle… no… this army has families who will die if they run from here and only success or death will save their families… unless you plan to take over every kingdom that the Dark lord took over and rescue their families… or kill the Dark lord to end this madness than I doubt you can… can you tell me if there is a way out of this?, cause if so I'm all ears."** Simon said with his hands behind his back while he watched Emerald who got ready to attack again when he held his weapon to his side and this time a cold air was channeled into it which caused the blade to freeze a little.

Finn watched and wondered what's happening to Emerald's weapon before speaking up.

"What's going on with Emerald's weapon?"

" **It's not his weapon per say but it can channel his magic into the blade Finn, Emerald in a sense has a unique kind of magic, a rarity in that he can wield multiple elements and channel them into his weapon, but the cost is that he has to keep a balance of sorts between them, for example, Fire was used before so Ice is next, he also can use Wind and Earth as opposites, and Light and Dark as a third set, I've asked about lightening and he told me he's not very fond of using that element since it's hard to balance that one out since he doesn't have an 8th element to work with so far so he has to let the balance go back to normal on its own which takes time, thankfully unlike most magics, this one won't make him go insane."** Simon explained as to why Emerald can use his weapon like that and the magic he uses.

Finn was shocked when heard that before speaking.

"What's the 8th element?"

"Apparently water, but it would be hard for him to use it here since it would be frozen in this place so he has to stick with ice and Fire mainly, understandable right?" Simon said while a freezing wind blew by the viewing group.

Finn watched from above to see what Emerald will do next.

Emerald in the meantime jumped into the air with his weapon quickly shifting into an axe like form before he roared when he flew to the ground and he slammed the weapon on the ground right before massive ice spikes were created which quickly pierced multiple Fire Elementals and their bodies quickly fade before Emerald picked up his weapon from the ground while he waits for what the enemy would do next.

That's when some of the skeleton men start charging at Emerald.

Emerald in turn held his weapon in front of him before it quickly changed into a lance like form with parts of the blade quickly shifting before Emerald pulled the lance back while a gust of wind picks up around him… and when the skeletons got close… he leaned forward and a moment later was already through the skeletons when Emerald's charging attack was too fast for them to see when Emerald used the wind to speed up to insane levels.

That's when the skeleton men fell to the ground before Emerald stopped his charge to return his blade to its iconic greatsword form before he quickly brought a hand to one side, pressed a certain spot and the lower part of the edge half clicks out before Emerald gripped it and after a quick pull and spinning in his hand, he now held a short sword in his hand while his other held his main larger weapon.

Emerald than looked at the army when he noticed about 45 to 50 were dead around him and blood was covering his body already.

That's when Finn asked Simon.

"Could I simply freeze the rest of the troops to make it look like they're dead?"

" **And when would you unfreeze them?, remember this Finn, the more you use the crown, the more it can corrupt you, remaking the Ice Kingdom took time but you had moments to let the insanity recede for now, but do you really think you could freeze everyone living there and not go insane if they fight back and you have to return fire?, unfortunately Finn, right now with you being as weak as you are would just hold Emerald back,it's aggravating, but you can't save everyone."** Simon said with a regretful look on his face while Emerald used one more spurt of wind to launch himself at the army and he starts to look like he was dancing through them when he slash's by them.

Hearing this made Finn smash his fist knowing he can't do anything if he's that weak.

A moment later Emerald stops his attack when he saw that he took out a total of 60 enemies so far out of 200 before he stops for a second before he shifts his weapon into it's Axe form before he used some orange energy before he slammed the axe into the ground which made the ground lightly rumble to stun some enemies around him while some snow fell near Finn when the vibrations got up their level.

"What was that he just did?" The young Ice Monarch asked with confusion.

" **He used Earth Magic with his Axe mode to make a shockwave to stun nearby enemies, he held back to keep from going over his limit."** Simon said while he explained what just happened.

Finn was surprised when heard that before asking this.

"Can he somehow make an avalanche?"

" **Err… yes but what does that have to do with what's going on right now?"** Simon said when he was slightly confused at the request.

"What if I… use my ice powers to… create an avalanche… so the enemy forces get swept away?" Finn asked while not feeling happy about that.

" **I wouldn't suggest that Finn… but maybe Emerald could…"** Simon said before he vanished and appeared next to Emerald, who still had his eyes on the enemy who looked at him with weary looks before jolting a bit when they saw Simon.

" **Can you cause an avalanche with the Axe mode and a lot of earth magic?"** Simon asked which caused Emerald to blink his eyes a few times before he sent Simon a grin.

"Oh yeah." Emerald said before Simon nods and vanished while Emerald made his sword turn into it's axe mode before Simon appeared near Finn.

" **Brace yourself!"** Simon said while Emerald raised his Axe in the air while his body erupts with orange earth magic energy before he sent the Axe blade towards the ground with a roar.

Finn did indeed braced himself when he saw what happens next.

A moment later, the entire area rumbles with an intense shaking all round the upper and lower levels before things went oddly quiet for a moment and things were oddly still before a cracking and creaking was heard before Emerald used wind Magic to shot forward right when the snow from the upper levels under Finn's group broke off in many areas and shoot down to the lower levels… and with the amount there… the entire area was practically filled with snow and barely anyone was seen below when some enemies used the higher parts of the buildings to survive the avalanche… but where was Emerald?

Finn, along with Simon and Finn's ice citizens were wondering where said warrior was at.

A moment later, they got the shock of their life when Emerald's blade flew over their heads and slammed into the wall nearby like a grappling hook while the chain itself was angled to be right under the group before they looked and saw Emerald hanging under them.

"Holy crap!, gotta remember that one for later!" Emerald said with an amused tone when he saw what all of the snow did while the soldiers were digging themselves and others out while they were forced to retreat a bit to get to warmer areas.

Finn's Ice Kingdom citizens cheered at the victory while Finn then looked to Emerald with concern before speaking.

"You okay Emerald?"

"Well… I'm hanging in there right now so I guess... mind lending a hand guys?" Emerald asked when he had trouble planting his feet on the smooth icy walls next to him.

Finn sees this before he walks over and helps Emerald up with some citizens helping with pulling Emerald up before they saw Emerald sighing in relief before he spoke up.

"Thanks, and I could have taken them without the avalanche in case anyone's wondering." Emerald said while he sent a grin to the group.

Finn however didn't look too happy before speaking up.

"Wish I could've done something to help."

"Well considering you just woke up and need to get your fighting legs again, it's no worry for now since I'm going to train you like you wouldn't believe, and I prefer working alone mainly for the fact that my fighting style is more… brutal than others as you probably seen right?, not really handy if I have to hold back." Emerald said before getting serious at the end.

Finn took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"You're right on that. If I did aid you, the crown would've made me go crazy. If only I had something to help counter the crown's magic like a magic ring or something."

Simon however surprised the duo by chuckling before he spoke up.

" **About that Finn… I may have a way for a Ring to be made for you to allow you more control, but that's for after you get your adventuring legs back, I can explain more later but for now, let's head back while I have a few guards keep an eye on this place just in case anyone down there tries anything."** Simon said before he turned and vanished from view.

Finn was shocked to hear that before he and Emerald follows Simon inside before some penguins and Golems with fire pups begin their patrolling.

A bit later, the trio where back in the living room while Emerald placed his weapon next to the icy throne and he sat at the wall near it while he relaxed.

Finn sat on his ice throne before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"I will say this Emerald, that was one Nightosphere of a fight. I hope I get to learn stuff like that from you." He said with an excited tone.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he responds.

"Unfortunately the magic is tricky to learn and I think that Crown would be pissed if you learned other element based magic, specially fire, not only that but I don't think fighting like a berserker is for you, do you think you could fight like I can and even lift a weapon like mine with on hand?" Emerald said with a grin on his face but got semi serious when he wondered what Finn's fighting style could be like.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well… I guess you have point. Plus the only weapon I have used in the longest is my demon blood sword." He said before pulling out said weapon to show Emerald.

"Hmm… not bad, seems to have a good balance but is it really durable with that eye like hole?, I mean no offence but it could look like it could snap from a pretty weak attack." Emerald said when he got a close look at the sword.

Finn rubbed his head a bit before speaking.

"Well… it let me see things and certain people without anyone noticing."

" **Indeed, even when they have a private moment."** Simon said to throw his two cents in while Emerald blinks a few times from that before he spoke up.

"You mean….oh Finn I don't think power like that should be used that way… then again you are a 15 or 16 year old kid in a 19 year old body so I guess being curious overpowered manners." Emerald said while shaking his head while getting a humored look on his face.

Finn facepalms before speaking up.

"Okay first, what the ball, Simon?, and second, that was not my intention since I was testing the eye part of my sword. I wasn't expecting to see anything like that."

"Sure it was… and the thought of peeking isn't tempting?" Emerald teased with a grin on his face like he was teasing a little brother, seemed him and Jake would get along if they met.

Finn blushed in embarrassment before using his hands to cover his face.

Simon then said this to Finn to really mess with him.

" **Maybe I should tell Marcy about the second time?, See if she would be calm after hearing about it."** Simon said with a thoughtful look on his face while Emerald chuckles a bit.

Finn pales greatly before speaking.

"NO! Please don't tell Marcy this! She'll kill me!"

Simon hums a bit like he was actually considering it before he spoke up.

" **Alright, but on one condition, this should be obvious but a drive to train is needed for this, so long story short, train like your life is at risk and if you make it to a decent level… I'll keep quiet… But if you fail… you are the one who will tell her… it would be better if Marceline hears it from you instead of another right?"** Simon said with a teasing grin on his face while Emerald had a hand on the wall to support his body when he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Finn shivers with fear before he nods to Simon before speaking.

"O-Okay. I'll train very hard. Just don't tell her." He pleaded.

" **If you get to a decent level within half a year I will, but I'll officially start that timer tomorrow… for now explore this place while I get a few penguins to get your new outfit to your room, I'm sure pants like that can't be comfortable with a grown body like that."** Simon said before he and Emerald saw how small the outfit was on Finn's body… and the pants… ouch.

Finn took a look at his old, emphasis on old, clothing to see that his old outfit was indeed too small for him before speaking up.

"Yeah… you're right about that. I'll be in my room till the penguins shows up." He said before getting and starts heading towards his room.

When Finn was out of the room, he looked to Simon before he spoke up.

"You were never planning to tell Marceline were you?" Emerald said while Simon grins and he made a shushing gesture with his finger.

" **Well we need him to bounce back fast and what better than an angry woman he loves coming to get him if she heard of that, wouldn't you train like mad to avoid that?"** Simon said while Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"You devious bastard… well I'll be training in the usual area, send Finn to me when he's dressed in the new duds." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he walks out of the room while hearing Simon say this to him.

" **Right, now if you'll excuse me… I got a certain penguin to get after getting Finn's outfit."** Simon said before he vanished while the scene shifts to Finn's room.

Finn was in his new room while sitting on his bed as waits for his new clothes while thinking.

' _Oh Glob. I really need to train hard. I can't let Marcy know what I saw. Plus if anything, I can't let no one else know I'm here as well. Simon said that FP and Marcy aren't mad at me no more, but… I still feel shame for doing all those things to them. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to face them.'_

A few minutes pass before light knocking was heard from his bedroom door.

Finn looks up before speaking.

"Come in."

A moment later, the door opens with multiple penguins bringing in various pieces of an outfit when it seemed too much for one penguin to carry before they start setting them next to Finn before leaving the room one by one before the last one salutes Finn and wenked before leaving the room and closed the door on the way out.

Finn blinked a few times before he gets up and looks to see what kind of clothing the penguins brought.

First was some long blue pants, they looked similar to sweatpants or some kind of loose kind of pants, a long sleeved blue general shirt was next with red and gold shoulder parts that had a blue cape attached that had a fur collar like attached, finally were white boots that helps complete the look, all in all it would look good with or without the blue skin.

Finn gave a hum of approval before speaking.

"Not bad. Definitely suits me." He said before he starts getting dressed.

After about a few minutes of getting dressed, Finn looks at himself in the mirror before speaking.

"Oh, this definite works. Wonder what the girls will think when they see me?"

A moment later Simon pops into the room with a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

" **Not bad, if you remove the skin color charm, than you could look like a genuine ice prince right now."** Simon said with a slightly amused tone to his voice.

Finn jolts a bit before turning to see Simon there which made Simon chuckle before he just silently taps the area over his head to remind Finn about him and Finn being connected by the crown.

Finn facepalms himself for forgetting that.

" **Anyway, do you want the charm removed?, I could have Emerald do that so it would make it harder for everyone to recognize you."** Simon suggests to Finn with his hands behind his back.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Sure."

" **Then follow the trail, it will lead you to Emerald who will begin the training by showing you what you'll be doing tomorrow as a demonstration, and before you ask, it's a thing I can do in this state."** Simon said before he vanished and the room changed to look darker and a trail of footsteps were seen which led to the door while Finn's eyes gave off a bluish glow.

"Whoa!" Said Ice Monarch said with a surprise look before he starts following the trail that leads him to Emerald.

Emerald in the meantime was in a large room made of ice while he was using his sword for some swing based training before he starts to hear OW's, thuds, and crash like sounds before he looked to the stairs that led back into the upper levels of the castle.

The person that made the sound was none other than Finn, the Ice Prince just as he landed face down on the icy floor after he fell down the flight of stairs.

"Uhhhh… welcome to the training room… your majesty…need a hand?" Emerald said with a slightly humored/ worried tone for the Prince of ice.

Finn groans a bit before speaking.

"No no. I got it." He said before he tries getting up.

It took him a few times before he was finally able to get to his feet while Emerald tried to help by looking away to help Finn keep some of his dignity intact.

Finn sighs with relief before speaking up.

"So anyway… Simon said you can remove the charm from my body."

Emerald blinked a few times before he spoke up when he looks to Finn.

"The Skin color one?, I can do that but I would have to go to Wizard's city and get a new one if you change your mind, they amped security so you need to make a call or something in advance and wait about a week before permission is given, security reasons it seems, anyway you sure?" Emerald asked in case Finn had second thoughts about it.

Luckily for him, Finn did thought of it before speaking.

"Sure."

Emerald just shrugs before he raised his free hand and snapped his fingers before a poof of smoke was formed around Finn before it fades to show he had blue skin now like the former Ice King.

"There, if you change your mind, just let me know, but you'll have to wait a week alright?" Emerald said when he went back to swinging his sword with some simple patterns for now.

"Alright and thanks." Finn said while Emerald stops for a second to nod before he went back to swinging his weapon before he spoke up.

"So… you… going… to… watch… for… today… only… right?" Emerald asked between swings while a slight wind was emitted from him from the slight width of the sword making a fan like effect.

Finn took a moment think before speaking.

"Well… I was going to look around my Kingdom and find Gunter, but… I was thinking of using the eye on my sword to see how my friends are doing. But not in a way you're thinking." He said before pulling out his sword.

Emerald chuckles when his thoughts were caught like an open book right now before he kept quiet so Finn could focus.

Said Prince of ice sighs a bit before he looks at the eye before speaking.

"Show Jake."

A moment later, his sword glows in the eye like part before the scene showed a slight older Jake as he destroyed a few skeletons and looked to one of the guys near him who wore a similar looking outfit to him.

"Free those slaves!, I'll hold the line here, take some men for backup!" Jake orders while his fists turned into spike balls when more skeletons appear in front of Jake and his men.

Finn smiles a bit when he saw his brother fighting before pulling his head back before whispering.

"Don't worry bro. I help out some day." He whispered before saying a bit loudly at the next name.

"Show me… Flame Queen."

A moment later, and the scene showed Flame Queen when she was getting ready for the day, seemed she just woke and sat up from her bed with a tired look on her face more adult looking face… and it seemed time gave her a well developed figure, she now had C to D cup breasts, wide toned hips and the rest of her body looked well trained, made sense when a war was going on and training was needed.

Finn blushed a bit before whispering.

"So beautiful." He whispered before he shook his head before speaking up.

"Now Marceline."

A moment passed before the scene showed Marceline who was with Bubblegum right now while Bubblegum was working in her lab, seemed Marceline was guarding her or something since she had her axe this time on her back…. And thankfully she was dressed this time.

Finn sighed with relief that they're both okay and that the Vampire Queen was clothed.

Finn believed he got what he needed until…

There was someone else the young Ice Monarch was thinking about before speaking up.

"Show me… Breakfast Princess." He requested while hoping said royal wasn't doing what he remembered last time.

Ironically enough compared to last time… she wasn't pleasuring herself like last time… but she was doing something else entirely to really raise the blush o meter on Finn, and the location she was in looked like somewhere in the Candy kingdom, maybe a hotel or something.

 **Candy Kingdom/ ?/ Breakfest Princess/ Lemon alert/ Yuri, futa**

Breakfast Princess wasn't masturbating thankfully… but she was getting her ass fucked by another shorter humanoid woman who looked like a maid for Breakfast princess with a food themed outfit while the maid had a dick of all things and it looked like BP was really enjoying the maid fucking her ass.

"OH GLOB YEAH! KEEP GOING! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Breakfast Princess moans from the intense pleasure.

The Maid could only pant and moan right now but she did speed up after she gripped BP's ass cheeks for leverage and it looked like she was getting close when her thrusts got erratic but managed to hold back.

Breakfast Princess felt her climax coming as well before trying to hold back as well.

"M-Milady… I… I…. I can't…" The Maid said when she felt herself about to burst in BP's ass.

Said royal groans a bit before speaking.

"I-It's… okay. JUST CUM!" She moans before The maid just moans and groans right before she screamed when she fully inserts herself into BP's ass and starts to unload quite a bit of semen into her, and it seemed to have a syrupy kind of tint to it while the Maid shudders when she felt a lot of tension leave her.

"OH FUCK!" Breakfast Princess screams with ecstasy before her pussy squirted out some yellow like juices on the bed after feeling her ass getting filled up.

"O-Oh… M-Milady…." The Maid said before she pulled herself free of BP's ass and stumbles back a few steps before she straightens her outfit before she spoke up to the recovering princess.

"I-If… you need anymore relief... p-please call me, if you'll excuse me… I need to get cleaned up and help Princess Bubblegum and the others with the resistance effort, excuse me." The Maid said before she turned and starts to walk to the door.

Breakfast Princess shudders a bit as she enjoyed the afterglow of getting her ass pounded.

A bit later, the glow from the sword starts to fade but not before Finn heard BP say one last sentence.

"O-Oh...F-Finn. I... wish you were here." Breakfast Princess said while she had a slightly deeper blush on her face when the images fade fully.

 **Lemon over**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Training area/ Finn, Emerald**

Finn was blushing big after watching everything and hearing Breakfast Princess call his name before putting his sword away before speaking.

"Okay… I have no idea what I just saw but… was BP doing... tier 15? Why did her maid have …that? I can't believe she still has feelings for me after all this time. I wonder if the other girls do. I will say this but BP still has a hot bod. But did I enjoy watching that while feeling… jealous?"

"Saw what?... oh you peeping prince, saying something about tier 15 just says everything… but what's this about a Maid and who's this BP person?" Emerald said when he stopped swinging his weapon to look to Finn with a grin on his face but got confused from the nickname BP.

Finn's eyes widen when he forgot that Emerald was there before speaking up.

"I said that stuff out loud didn't I?"

"Yep, so who's BP and this Maid?, and what's this about Tier 15?, maybe I can teach you if Simon can't, I heard that you don't know tiers so someone should teach you sooner or later." Emerald said with a grin on his face, seemed he has some similarity to Marceline in the upbeat department but the look in his eyes showed understanding so maybe…

Finn gulped before speaking.

"I-It's nothing. BP is short for Breakfast Princess. I like to give some Princesses, that I helped out, with nicknames."

"Oh, and what about those tiers?, seems like you had an interesting sight with your body acting up." Emerald said while he points down with an amused look on his face.

Finn had a bad feeling where this was going before he looked down and was shocked when he saw the tent forming in his pants.

Finn panicked before he uses his cape to help hide it before speaking.

"Glob darnnit! Why is this happening again?"

Emerald sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Well, I'll be blunt in saying that your aroused from the sight of a woman who was in a suggestive position or who got you hot under the collar, I'll skip a lot and just say this, but there are two ways to fix that, well three but first one is thinking of something horrible like… maybe a ugly looking ogre or something, the other is having sex, one of the higher numbered tiers with a woman or more than one woman, or… handling it yourself." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Finn was blushing big while feeling confused before speaking.

"Um… well I don't know what sex is, though I saw some happening to BP's butt. Unless there's more to this sex thing. Also I don't know what you mean by handling it myself."

Emerald facepalmed before he spoke up.

"Seems we got a crash course in Tiers right now before we can get to the training." Emerald said before he got a serious look on his face before he spoke up.

"Alright Finn… I'll start with the more adult tiers…" Emerald said before time passed to way later.

1 hour later…

"And that Finn is how babies are made, and why BP liked it up the butt or ass as some people call it nowadays, why she liked it as some women do as well, and how you can relieve yourself if you really need it… and even some of the more tame kinks that some women like... any questions?" Emerald said while pointing to a blackboard with diagrams of the human male and female body, various adult videos for visual aids, and even some paragraphs that explained why some females had penises equipped, from birth all the way to genetics and shapeshifting in various ways… all in all Emerald held nothing back when teaching Finn these and Finn in the meantime...

Finn just stared silent with his eyes widen after knowing what tier 15 was.

Emerald figured that was one of the reactions he would have and just moved around to clean things up before Simon appeared.

" **Well Finn it's nearly...11 am… and what just happened that caused this?, his mind right now is in shock for some reason."** Simon said while waving his hand in front of Finn's face before he looked to Emerald before his eyes widen from what he saw.

" **Oh good Glob… please tell me you went easy on him."** Simon said before Emerald shrugs before responding.

"No, figured he had enough of people going easy on him so I went all out with him… well almost all out but I think he had enough for now and can learn the rest himself." Emerald said before he opened a book near Finn's head and snapped it closed with a loud clap like sound to snap Finn out of his stunned state.

"Ahhh!" Finn yelled while jolting before speaking up.

"What just happened?"

"Our bio lesson and how the tiers work and what some kinks for women are remember?" Emerald said while he points to the stuff around them and even the reason the female maid had a penis equipped.

Finn did remember that before speaking while blushing.

"Oh yeah I remember. Surprisingly, even though the information is... shocking, at least I… understand what I'm supposed to do with a girl. Or if I ever get one." He said while feeling a little doubt.

"Well considering there are many ladies, and… some you peeked on you dirty dirty boy, I think as long as you can impress a lady or two, you might have some luck later, personally I wouldn't mind just watching two ladies going at it… I mean think about it, remember the shapeshifting things… what if Marceline and Phoebe got it on with one another and invited you to watch?" Emerald said while Simon facepalms before he vanished when he didn't want to hear about his adopted daughter in this way.

Finn blushed deeply before he actually starts imagining said women going at and him watching.

A moment later, Emerald cleared his throat to get Finn's attention before he points down again with a half lidded grin on his face.

Finn didn't need to look down when he realized what was going before he starts thinking unpleasant thoughts to make his erection go down.

A few moments later and it did go down which made Emerald chuckle before he spoke up when he had penguins handle the rest of the clean up and he grabbed his weapon from nearby.

"Well Finn, if you have any other questions, ask away, but if not, I'll be training, you head back up or something and relax or something, you'll need the extra rest and walk get used to the Ice Kingdom right now before we can really get training, I'll see you later." Emerald said before he starts to swing his sword around in certain patterns.

Finn acknowledges Emerald's advice before he decides to go to his room so he can rest.

Emerald chuckles for a moment when he saw Finn leave before he starts to speed things up to pick up the pace and catch up to his normal quota of swings before the scene fades to black.

 **The Scene than fades back in to show that Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra were blasted away from TME's body when it's movements seem to have gotten faster, like it was getting used to it's new abilities as a Wraith.**

 **TME's Spirit and Atomsk were on guard when the body looks their way with a shadow covered face before TME's Spirit spoke up.**

" **Please tell me you have an idea Atomsk, I really don't want to have to kill my body but if it needs to be done, so be it." TME said with a serious look on his face while he phased into Atomsk to get ready for a combo based attack if needed.**

 **Atomsk tried to think of something before speaking.**

" **Maybe I can try to freeze him."**

" **Good luck with that… I don't think my body will just let that happen." TME's spirit said before TME's body roars before it held a hand towards Atomsk which caused TME's spirit to panic a bit.**

" **OH HELL!, ATOMSK WATCH OUT!" TME's spirit called out when TME's body starts to use TME's and Emerald's Iconic attack one handed, the Chaos Cannon when a ball of concentrated energy forms in TME's hodies Hand.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen before he went to dodge said incoming attack.**

 **A moment later, TME's body shocked them both by not firing at them, but at the ground while it jumped before it fires the attack which launched it high into the air before it used another low level shot to act as jets before it fires and starts flying away from the battle.**

" **Well… that's a new one." TME's spirit said while he rubbed the back of his head when he really didn't expect his body flying away.**

 **Atomsk was shocked after seeing that before speaking.**

" **He was just messing with us and we fell for it."**

" **Either that… or my body is getting taken over already… by Sauron… I mean would a brain dead servent be able to do that without the energy blowing up in his face?" TME's spirit said with a serious tone to his voice while everyone picked themselves up from getting blasted back by TME's body.**

" **Yeah I choose not to answer that." Atomsk said which made TME sigh before he spoke up.**

" **Well anyway, we gotta give a proper outro here before chasing my body again, mind doing this since we got cut off?, I'll speak up when needed." TME's spirit said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.**

 **Atomsk looks to the readers before speaking.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome back. You all know what you just saw, so I'll just say what is needed. Sorry if chapter two of SOI was a bit short but that was just a simple warm up after Finn woke up from his four year sleep. Isn't that right TME?" He asked before looking at said spirit.**

" **Yeah, and after getting a long overdue talk from the AT Emerald of this story, who was originally an idea for a Finn the red remake, he might be used there as well, and the next chapter deals with Finn getting a hang of his body and Emerald and Simon mentoring him, Emerald for physical lessons and Simon for Mental lessons, hopefully Finn will get his groove back for chapter four, but until then, it's training time for chapter 3, and the lemons and limes for one and two were interesting right Atomsk?" TME's spirit said with a grin near the end.**

 **Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

" **Hehe...Oh yeah. I mean who knew Finn would ironically see the girls he wanted to see pleasure themselves like that. Although Breakfast Princess was quite something huh?"**

" **Yep, seems a servant or more of her servants have some surprises that help BP relax, who knows what other surprises Finn might see if he *Checks in* on the other ladies every now and then, and since we're talking about love interests here, Atomsk and I decided to add BP as a love interest for Finn and to balance things out, have four ladies for Emerald at a later date, want to go ahead and say who for Emerald Atomsk or hold off and be a surprise for the readers?" TME's Spirit asked when he looked back to his co-host, and currently that word had so many meanings right now.**

" **Hmmm… I say… surprise them." Atomsk said with a grin before chuckling.**

 **TME chuckles as well before he looks to the readers and speaks up.**

" **Well as you can see, we're going to have surprising combos for Emerald here, an unless Atomsk here has any last minute thing to add, I suggest all of us give chase again, hopefully round two will be better." TME said when he used his senses to track his body which Atomsk saw thanks to their link while Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra nod in agreement when they wanted some payback.**

" **Well the only thing I can say is that we'll all see you at Chapter 3 for the one year training montage. Wish us luck in getting TME's body back and we'll see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


	3. Very Surprising Sights

**The scene opens up to reveal that Atomsk, Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra were now chasing TME's body across Mordor before Emerald spoke up.**

" **So… think we may have to… stop TME's body no matter what?, how bad would it get if this Sauron guy gets his body?" Emerald asked when he had a bad feeling about this.**

" **Well considering that TME is an author and can do extraordinary stuff like me, I say... we're fucked, with a captain F." Atomsk said which made Emerald and the others sweatdrop before they pick up the pace when TME's body slowed down for some reason.**

 **The reason for the slow down was obvious though when TME's body was next to the Black hand who were entering a base that got guarded when the gates shut… and a literal army of Orcs were between TME's Spirit's group and TME's body.**

" **Ohhhh… crap… well Atomsk, mind if I make this intro end now and get to the story… cause things are looking ugly for us right now." TME said when he appeared next to Atomsk.**

" **Yeah go right ahead while I plan something if things go south." Atomsk said before secretly formulating a plan.**

 **TME's spirit nods before looking to the readers while Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra charge the Orc army between them and the base with their weapons summoned.**

" **Well everyone, short intro here, Ice Prince Finn is going to be trained by Emerald and Simon and hopefully get some of Finn's old skills back and more, for now, CUE THE SCENE CHANGE!" TME said before calling out when he had to force Atomsk to move to some shelter when arrows rained down on them while the scene shifts.**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Finn, Emerald, Simon (Spirit)**

Finn, after having a good full rest after getting 'the talk' from Emerald about tier 15 yesterday, looks at said adventurer and Simon before speaking up.

"So what's the first thing I gotta do?"

"Well that depends, do you want to get the physical training started first…" Emerald said before Simon spoke up.

" **Or the making of the Ring of Ice out of the way first… "** Simon said before he and Emerald waits for Finn's choice.

Finn a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Ummm… hypothetically, how long will the Ring of Ice be made?"

" **With me controlling and working with your body, two weeks for a basic level ring, more if you want a full true Ring of Ice, about 1 month of work straight, it won't be easy but the ring would be worth it in the end."** Simon said with a serious look on his face.

Finn was a bit surprised to hear how long it will make. But still had trouble deciding before speaking up again.

"What do you two recommend?"

"Hmmm… I'd go for basic for now than work on the harder ring, you could probably upgrade the basic to the other one right?" Emerald said before he looks to Simon who took a moment to nod.

" **Indeed, but it would still take time either way, so Finn, if were going for the Ring now, I'll take over for the time I'll be using with your permission, don't worry, you'll wake up the next day since it would be boring for you to work on this ring… and also complicated as well since it requires ancient ice based magic."** Simon said with a serious look on his face.

Finn nods in understanding before speaking.

"Then let's make a ring." He said with determination before Simon nods while Emerald shrugs.

" **Alright Finn, see you tomorrow than."** Simon said before the next two weeks pass for Finn in a blink of an eye… but Simon forgot to mention how sore Finn's body would be for the first day and it was a bit comical to see Finn complain about it, but he still went with Simon to help make the Ring until…

 **Two Weeks after first possession for Ring forging.**

Simon had Finn and Emerald standing outside of a ancient looking door before he looked to the two and spoke up.

" **Well Finn get ready for what the two weeks brought for you, now Emerald… if you would do the honor."** Simon said before Emerald went to the door and after a moment of using raw strength, pushed the door open to reveal the forge of Ice and in the middle of the impressive looking room… sat a small object on a pedestal that glimmers in the light.

Finn's eyes widen with shock and AWE when he looked at the room walking closer to the small glowing object on the pedestal.

The glowing in question was a beautiful looking ring, it was pure blue and seemed to have a pattern on the ring that showed intricate symbols and patterns on it and it seemed to emit a power of sorts.

"Mathematical." Finn said with a whispered tone before Simon spoke up.

" **Equip it and see the effect."** Simon said with crossed arms when he had a serious look on his face.

Finn nods to the spirit before he got closer to the pedestal before he picks up the ring.

The young Ice Monarch looks at the ring for a moment or two before he holds it with two fingers and a thumb with one hand before he brings his ring finger out with the other.

Finn was a bit hesitant before he finally puts the ring on.

The effect was instant, the moment he equipped the ring, his body erupts with icy power but… it wasn't right, like it didn't increase… no… more like get a colder bite or a denser feel to it, like Finn just gained more control of the ice itself and he had a greater control over it.

"W-Whoa!" Finn said before he got on his knees after feeling the ring's effect.

" **So Finn how does it feel?, Feel… more in control than before?"** Simon said to Finn while he got next to Finn with Emerald doing the same a moment later.

Finn breathed a couple of times before speaking.

"It feels… incredible."

" **Good, but know that this is to help with the crown's corruption and it's not a power boost… the more you use the crown, the more insane you become until your as mad as my counterpart… thankfully my time in the crown gave me some know-how on keeping the insanity away but using high tier magic will cause issues, but with this you can use basic moves with no issue."** Simon explains to Finn who was still on his knees.

Finn took a moment to let the info sink before he looks at Simon before speaking.

"I understand."

" **Great, and to ask, when you didn't have the ring, did you feel some kind of pressure or something and now that this ring's equipped, that pressure or something is gone?"** Simon asked to make sure the ring works like it was suppose to.

Finn took a moment to think on it before speaking up.

"I did… felt something. Just wasn't sure what it was."

" **Well Like I said Finn, I know more about that Crown than most, maybe not on Evergreen's level but when I was trapped in the crown, I studied the Crown on the inside to get a basic grasp of its workings, and it seems that with the right equipment, ergo that Ring you have, if your careful, you can be immune to it's corrupting effects, but only if you stay away from more… explosive moves, the ring acts both as a blocker and a recoverer for the insanity but if you use too much power… well… I doubt I would need to explain more right?"** Simon said with a serious look on his face.

Finn pales a bit before letting the info sink in before speaking up.

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with learning more."

" **Indeed, but I'm warning you so that you won't push it too far, you can ignore me if you want if the situation is grim… but you'll be the one paying the price in the end, remember that if you use the Crown's powers too much, you'll really learn the definition of insanity… basic skills are OK, mid level skills, maybe but we would have to see if it causes issues, if not then fine but if so, then try and use sparingly, but until the better ring is made, stay away from High tier spells, at best, you can cast one and still keep a little of your sanity intact so that the Ring can help you recover but if you try and use a second one, I asked Emerald to knock you out or something and deal with the rest himself, he's no pushover as you have seen when he fought that army and caused an avalanche, don't take it personally Finn but this is no time for heroics when there is a war going on right now, granted you can help people if you want but do you really think, even if you complete the training, that you can help every person in Ooo?"** Simon explained to Finn on how serious this was.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"To be honest… no. Not after seeing the forces that Emerald took out. I still want to help whenever I can and I want learn from you guys."

Emerald chuckles when he heard that while Simon just smiles at Finn for keeping calm after hearing that, seems having Finn watching Emerald's battle showed Finn that even for those like Emerald who had raw might on his side, brains and tactics would be needed against this larger force.

"Good to know Finn, better get ready cause when I'm through with you, you'll be a ruler of ice that will make the crown of Ice actually have a good image for once… though you might hate me at the end since I'll be putting you through the nightosphere or hell as some humans call it now and back… so Finn, tell me, are you ready to power through pain like no other?" Emerald with a humored tone that got serious at the end… seems Emerald wasn't bluffing for this one.

Finn was a bit nervous at first before looking at Emerald with determination before speaking up.

"Yes I am."

"Well then…It's hell time now!" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held a hand out for Finn to fist bump it.

Finn smirks before fist bumping back before Emerald spoke up.

"Still, we can't train on empty stomachs, lets head back, eat, than go over the training schedule I have for you." Emerald said before he starts to walk out of the room with Simon vanishing a moment later which showed he was following Finn right now.

Finn gets up as he tries to catch up with Emerald while trying to make sure to not slip and fall along the way.

A few crashed and bumps did happen but all in all, Finn had a much better control of his grown body and when he got to the kitchen, he saw Emerald cooking and it looked like he was making some sandwiches as well.

Seems that he got various meats and vegetables and was making a stir fry while he was also making some steaks as well with various good smelling spices, all in all it seemed Emerald favored meat based dishes but he kept things somewhat balanced with the veggies that cooked as well which made a very good smell fill the room.

Finn drooled a bit when he saw the delicious food before Emerald noticed him.

"Hehe, just take a seat Finn, Breakfast and Lunch later are being made so sit tight." Emerald said when he stirs the stir fry more before he added soy sauce to it and flipped the steaks a few times to get an even coating on them.

Finn then sits at the table as he waits for Emerald to finish cooking.

Though a familiar wenk calling out did get his attention from his left while Emerald continues to cook with a focused look to make it perfect.

Finn looks around before he spot Gunter walking towards him before speaking.

"Hey Gunter, how's it going?" He asked with a smile.

"Wenk Wenk." Gunter said while he shrugged and held the ice bottle sword in hand, seems some things never changed with him over the years… oddly enough Gunter didn't change at all physically over the years Finn was asleep… which was a bit strange even by Ooo standards.

Finn was confused before he shrugs before speaking.

"Well it's great to see you." He said before giving the penguin a warm hug.

Gunter returns the hug with one flipped before he lets go of Finn and wobble around to Emerald and tugs on his pants to get his attention.

Emerald noticed before he grins at Gunter.

"Hey little guy, no worries, I'll make a few fish for you, sorry but I can't work on it now since I gotta focus on these two things right now, bring me some fish and I'll cook them for you." Emerald said while Gunter wenked before he starts to wobble out of the room while he had the ice bottle sword in hand which turns into an actual working fishing rod of all things… handy.

Finn was surprised after seeing that before he tries talking Simon.

"Hey Simon?"

" **Yes?"** Simon said when he popped up next to Finn like he normally would when he was called.

Finn took a moment to think on his words before speaking up.

"Well… and sorry if I'm bringing this up but… do you still ever think about your girlfriend?"

Simon blinked a few times before he sighs.

" **More than you would know Finn… everyday ever since I got that Crown and I started to go mad… I always tried to focus on Betty but…"** Simon said before he fell silent when he remembered the day he scared her away after putting on the crown.

Finn could see how sad Simon was before he thought of an idea before speaking up.

"Simon… you and Emerald are helping me out to prepare for what's about to happen. And I want to repay you both for that. So maybe I can help you find a way to bring Betty here."

Emerald actually stops cooking for a moment to register the question before Simon spoke up when Emerald went back to cooking.

" **At the moment… impossible, but maybe…"** Simon said when he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nothing is Impossible Simon. Maybe we can create some sort of machine and combine a bit of magic to create like… I don't know, maybe a portal to the past?" Finn said while Simon took a moment to think on that before he spoke up.

" **Possibly… but like I said at the moment, it's impossible, we need something called Hambo that Marceline owns but last time that you and I know about it from Marceline's memories, but we both know who donked up with Hambo right?"** Simon said when he got a surprisingly scary face when the look in his eyes got extremely cold.

Finn frowns a bit before speaking up.

"Oh believe me I know. But Marceline does have Hambo back."

" **Really?, I haven't seen it in Ice Kings memories recently… are you sure it's not some kind of replacement?, it's a cloth like doll with really long arms and legs so it would be easy to make."** Simon said to make sure it was the right one.

"No it's not. You see, Jake and I were at PB's castle and the princess wanted to test us to see if me, Jake and Cinnamon Bun can hold off the Gumball Guardians breath. Sadly we were knocked out. Don't know how long we were asleep, but when I start to wake up, I see Marcy hugging PB and saying thanks for getting her doll back. It seems they got it back from the witch that donk, Ash sold it to." Finn explained.

Simon's eyes widen in surprise before he spoke up.

" **Interesting… but we'll have to hold off on Betty for now for two reasons, one is that Marceline would have to know about you in order for us to get Hambo, and there is this war going on… Betty at the time, last I saw her, was running from me when a war long ago was breaking out, so we would just drag her from one war into another… bet I would be able to do is just tell her I'm sorry for everything."** Simon said when he got bummed at the last bit.

Finn was bummed as well before speaking.

"I promise Simon, we'll find a way. But you're right about everything else. Although… it's going to be quite awkward when I see her."

" **Maybe, but for now we should focus on training, and as a part of your training, you'll be backed up by Gunter and Emerald who will do things you can't, for example, raw power is for Emerald, and for places you two can't get into and for surprisingly speedy attacks is for Gunter to handle so in a sense, you will be in a three man team for this training day, think of it as mock training in the middle of a fight for effective experience gaining, and I'll be showing you what you and I can do in a fight since you and I will be together the entire time."** Simon said with a serious tone to his voice.

Finn was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Okay. After I eat, I'm going to train as hard as I can for this." He said with a determined look which made Simon chuckle before Emerald spoke up.

"Well dig in than, I'll save the stakes and fish for us later when Gunter gets them." Emerald said while he placed a large bowl of stir fry in front of Finn while the smell of the food hits his nose.

Emerald than sat on the opposite side of the table after he placed his own large bowl before he starts digging in.

Finn inhaled that scent before he grabbed himself a plate of food.

Once he took a bite, his eyes widen before speaking up.

"Oh. My. Glob. This is delicious!" He said before he starts scarfing down his meal.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up after he swallowed his food.

"Thanks, I practiced so I could get to this level, anyway got any questions for me and for the training ahead?" Emerald asked before he took a few more bites of his meal.

Finn stops eating before speaking up.

"Well… do you have any family members or a girlfriend?"

Emerald froze for a moment before he sighs and spoke up.

"No, not after my master died, last thing I can remember was waking in some odd old ruins while hooked up to some odd machines, probably a hospital or something but I didn't have any injuries as far as I could tell, probably was in a coma or something." Emerald said while he seemed nonchalant about it.

Finn was surprised when he heard that before speaking up.

"Aw man, I'm sorry if I asked that." He said while feeling bad about it before Emerald just shrugs.

"No harm done, and it could have been a genetic lab or something, I mean do you think my strength is natural or could you lift my sword in the past?" Emerald asked while he got a bit curious since Finn wasn't raised outside of Ooo.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well honestly no. But if you don't have a home or anything, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Emerald chuckles before he points a thumb out of the window.

"Well considering my choices right now, either going out there and scrounging around to survive or stick here and have an easy access to various resources and a good training area, I think my choice is clear, consider me your Ice Knight of the Ice Kingdom if you want this to be official your majesty… hehe..." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Consider it done. But you don't have to call me your majesty. Finn is fine. Also whether you're a knight or not, I'll still see you as my friend."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Still... if I'm sticking around here, I should look the part, be the mysterious Ice Knight who protects the Ice Prince as he goes around Ooo to save it with his trusty Penguin sidekick." Emerald said with an amused tone before he starts laughing at the image.

Finn starts to laugh as well as was just think that too.

A bit later, after the duo ate, they found themselves is a pretty large field with many ruins and many Ice citizens patrolling the area while Gunter waddles to them while carrying a basket of fish while letting out pleased wenks when he approached them.

Finn chuckled a bit at the scene before speaking.

"So what's the first thing we're gonna do?"

Simon the appears in front of the Trio before he spoke up.

" **The goal is to get to the other end of this field, for Emerald, you have to either use your power to fight or help Finn get past obstacles, Gunter, you are to follow Finn and back him up by either fighting or by getting into areas he can't, and Finn, they may help you but the real goal of this mission is to be as stealthy as possible, you start at the highest grade right now, A+, but every Time you get caught and have to subdue anyone or anything here that is organically living, you lose a grade, for example, A if you are caught, A- if caught again and that will continue till you hit F for fail, and getting caught and if 10 minutes pass and Emerald or Gunter can't free you in that time limit is an auto fail and we will have to try again, there are ways to raise the grade back to full if you are caught and flee your pursuers but that will be covered when you three get to the designated areas I have had this Guardian Golem mark on this map and Emerald enchanting to have them glow a little."** Simon said before he gestures for a Snowman like Golem to approach them with a rolled up piece of paper in hand.

"Oh oh oh!" The snowman like golem said when it passed Finn a map of the field after Simon gestures for it to come and pass the map to them.

Finn takes a look while making sure to memorize it.

Emerald did so as well while Gunter pulled on Emeralds leg which got his attention and held a fish to him.

"Alright." Emerald said before he placed a hand on the fish before his hand lit on fire for a bit before the smell of cooking fish was smelt before Emerald pulled away to show a perfectly cooked fish which pleased Gunter who starts to snack on it while Simon continues to speak with Finn.

" **First off, no killing should be obvious, the citizens here are willing to help you train, and as for your weapons, here."** Simon said before the same snow golem walked away and came back with wooden versions of their weapons, well made but wooden.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking.

"So we're only allowed to train with these?"

" **Well you can use your abilities, but no real weapons for this training course, Gunter excluded though for a number of reasons… one of them being that we can't make a shapeshifting weapon."** Simon said while pointing to Gunter who's fishing rod sword turned back into bottle sword mode and he waved it around to smash it on the ground and let's out pleased wenks.

Finn couldn't seemed to argue with that logic before speaking.

"Well… we better get started then." He said before grabbing the wooden weapon.

A moment later, Simon spoke up while he got ready to vanish.

" **I'll explain about our combined abilities when you get to a point on the map, for now, work your way to them as carefully as you can and leave the fighting to Emerald, he's the fighter and power user of the group for a reason."** Simon said before he vanished from view.

Finn acknowledges that before speaking.

"Ready guys?"

"Hell yeah!, Lead us to Victory Finn!" Emerald said before Gunter wenked and burped a bit after finishing his fish before looking at at Finn.

Finn nods to the two before speaking up.

"Then let's do it!" He said before doing his role.

Time than passed for the trio into weeks to nearly a month later with Finn getting faster and stronger until…

The trio ran to a side of a building with Emerald using his wooden sword to launch Finn and Gunter to the roof of a building while Gunter holds onto Finn's back before jumping off to let Finn do his thing while Emerald did his own to find his way around.

All in all aside from a few slippery incidents now compared to the nightmare that was the first day of training, they were now really working their way through the faux base and past enemy guards while Finn ran and jumped across rooftops and when he jumped and flew to a wall, his hands and feet glow before he used a tiny amount of Ice magic to make handholds before launching himself up and now ran up the side of the wall with ice magic helping Finn to get to the roof with ice footprints were seen from where Finn ran.

Compared to the start of the training, Finn really got used to his body and the agile skills he had while he used the icy powers he had to amp them up to an eleven to really speed through the area while avoiding guards.

Finn felt sore and exhausted each time. But that wasn't gonna stop him or anything.

There were a few funny moments, for example during one of the earlier runs, Finn and Gunter got spotted by a group of penguins and Fire Wolfs and Fire Pups and when they surrounded the duo Emerald helped in an unexpected way.

Emerald himself said he planned it to try and save face but…

"OH CRAP I CAN'T STOP!" Emerald called out when he slid and barrelled through the small squad of enemies and crashed into a snow pile nearby while Finn and Gunter watched.

Said duo cringes after seeing that before Emerald picked himself up from the pile before he spoke up with a slightly dazed tone.

"I… totally meant to do that." Emerald said before he spun a bit a comically fell onto his back while he groans.

Finn and Gunter couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Another moment was when Gunter went into a room with many guards in it so that Finn could pass through and Finn couldn't see anything since he has to keep away from windows.

A few moments pass before horrified cries of agony or ohs in this case from Snow Golems before Gunter exits the room after opening a door for Finn while looking no worse for wear.

"Wenk wenk." Gunter said while he gestures for Finn to go on through.

Finn sweatdrops as he had no idea what Gunter did before entering.

What he saw would question if Gunter was a normal Penguin or not when he saw many beaten guards and some of them were even tossed into boxes or even through a few broken windows on the other side.

' _How the Nightosphere does he do that?'_ Finn thought with a surprised look.

Back with Finn when he got to the roof, he actually managed to get to one of the mark points that Simon made and Finn had a bird's eye view of the area.

Said Prince of Ice was amazed at himself for getting there as he looked at his surroundings.

A moment later, Simon appears near Finn before he spoke up.

" **Congrats Finn, after a month of training, you made it to the first of the three tests."** Simon said with a smile on his face at Finn's progress.

Finn smiles back before shouting out.

"Whoo, hoo! Yes!"

Simon chuckles before he spoke up.

" **Well celebrate if you want, you still have two more and this place was the easiest to get to… good luck with the later ones after this lesson is over."** Simon said with a humored tone at Finn's expression.

Finn forgot about that the other two before speaking up.

"Damn!" He said before sighing.

Simon chuckles at that before he spoke up.

" **Well don't worry, this ability will give you interesting tactics in battle, it's the ability that when you and I work together… it's called Domination, an ability that can bend the minds of others to your will, gather info, and other things, for this exercise, you need to grip the head of three creatures and I'll handle the rest, no worries about lasting damage, this is just to give you an example of one of the abilities I can use with you."** Simon explains to Finn with a serious look on his face.

Finn at first was was surprised to hear about that ability before giving Simon a determined look before speaking.

"I understand."

" **Good, now get going Finn and make sure your not caught, you got caught twice earlier so you have an A- right now, get this challenge with a perfect grade and I'll bump you up a grade to A, get a perfect grade for another and you get an A+, so if you get caught once afterword than you can still get a perfect grade later, but you only have those three chances, remember that."** Simon said before he vanished to let Finn focus for now.

Finn understood what Simon said.

He didn't understand that whole grading thing, but getting a perfect one was all that he needs to get motivated before he tries to get to the second spot while trying the Domination Technique while the scene shifts when Finn's training continues.

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ ?**

The scene than shifts in to show the Royals of Ooo who managed to keep their kingdoms safe from The Dark Lord who ravaged most of Ooo as they sat around the table to discuss some plans to help drive the invaders back.

Among the royals were Flame Queen, Marceline, and Bubblegum, who were in fact the leaders of the resistance against The Dark Lord.

Breakfast Princess was the last one to show up before sitting down before speaking.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, the meeting was just starting, now Marceline, I think you said you saw something strange from the Ice kingdom when you passed by it right?, like a retreating army of around 100 or so?" Bubblegum said when she got right down to business.

"Yes. At first it was at least 200, but for some reason only 100 or so left. However they appeared to be wounded." Marceline explained

"Wounded?, like they were in a battle or from an accident?... and since the former Ice King is here… maybe someone else got the crown and is holed up there which could explain the wounds… I heard rumors that his crown was the source of his power but then again he still has them so I maybe wrong." Jungle Princess said while she held her spear in hand.

"Well all I know is that who was ever in the Ice Kingdom really kicked those troops butts. Probably the very person that took Simon's crown." Marceline said.

"Well either way, we should send a scout or something to see if this new Ice King is really friendly or not, I've looked into the Crown somewhat and found a few records of less than friendly users that made the former Ice King a pushover in comparison… if he or she is friendly, we could ask for help in turning the tide of this was and probably see if we can fix Simon here, if no one knows who that is, the Ice King is more like an insane person who took over the person, Simon's body, now if this new Icy ruler isn't friendly… we may have issues with more than one insane ruler... All in favor of sending Huntress Wizard to do both?, she's an excellent scout and can be a messanger for us if needed." Bubblegum said to the other Royals in the room to see if they could get a new ally.

"I" said all the royals in unison.

"Very well, after this meeting I'll get in contact with Huntress Wizard to ascertain if we can ask this new Ice King if he can join us or not, not that is there any changes in neighboring lands?, I heard Jake's squad had rescued more slaves, is there any of interest that shows promise in any kind of combat field?, I've heard of a Human in recent years who wielded a large tooth like sword but he seemed to have vanished, I think he was the disciple of the man who saved the Fire Kingdom when the war first started." Bubblegum asked the others and Peppermint Butler nearby for questions or possible leads.

The royals shook their heads since they had no idea about this mystery warrior.

Then Breakfast Princess raised her hand.

"Yes?" Bubblegum asked when she saw Breakfast princess raising her hand.

"Has there been any leads on… Finn?" Breakfast Princess asked with a worried look.

Bubblegum fell silent when she heard that question before she spoke up.

"I'm afraid not… the search parties couldn't find a trace of him in Ooo even with everyone helping over the four years… either he left Ooo entirely… or he might be…" Bubblegum said before she fell silent when she didn't want to finish that sentence.

A lot of the royals paled as well as they didn't want to know the fate of their missing hero.

Phoebe however frowns a bit from what Bubblegum could imply before she spoke up.

"Don't worry everyone!, even if he isn't here now... I still think he's still alive and well somewhere... hopefully we can find him if we work hard enough." Phoebe said to try and cheer the others up.

Luckily for the flame elemental, the rest of the royals did cheer up after hearing that.

It gave them hope and determination.

Bubblegum did look thoughtful but she hid it well before she spoke up.

"Anyway, if there is nothing else for now about new matters, we'll be taking a break before coming back for another meeting to speak about old matters like resource management and distribution and other things like possible upgrade ideas for our army's weapons and such… until then, all in favor of a break say I." Bubblegum said while looking to the others for their input.

"I" The royals said in unison again before everyone starts to leave the room with Bubblegum going to call Huntress and Phoebe sighing before she exits the room while she pulled something from her pocket near Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen noticed before her eyes widen a bit before feeling a bit sad as she saw what Phoebe took out.

It was a picture of Phoebe and Finn standing next to one another while he had a strained smile on his face when he had an arm on Phoebe's shoulder, no flame shield or tin foil, just raw stubbornness helping him through the pain while Phoebe in the picture had a happy look on her face when Finn did that for her, though they had to use Cyclops tears to heal the burns, Phoebe was still happy that day.

The current Phoebe though… had a sad look on her face… still didn't explain the unburned pic though…

Marceline was confused before speaking up.

"How come it's not burning up?"

Phoebe jolts from Marceline suddenly speaking up before she turned to Marcleing before she spoke up.

"Oh hey Marceline, really need to put a skull or vampire themed Bell on you or something, gonna give people heart attacks if you keep sneaking up on people… as for the pic… well… seems over the years, my Matrix was stabilizing and it got to the point that with a tiny bit of focus, I can lower the temperature of my body to non burning levels, and I got a fire proof pouch so I could hold this when I relax my control…" Phoebe suggests to Marceline before speaking about why the pic wasn't being burning.

Marceline chuckles a bit at the suggestion before speaking up.

"That's neat." She said before feeling sad again before speaking.

"Hope we do find him soon. I miss the little guy. Although, it's been four years, who knows what he looks like now." Marceline said before blushing a bit as she had an idea of what older Finn would look like.

Phoebe blushed as well before she spoke up.

"Maybe, still wish I didn't break up with him… thanks to Jake and that owl… it was the last I saw of him years ago." Phoebe said while she frowned from the memory.

Marceline frowns a bit before speaking.

"You said it. What right did Jake had to tell Finn to keep going?"

"I blame the fact that Jake practically worships the Cosmic Owl, remind me, what does that Owl do again?" Phoebe ask since she rarely talks about the Cosmic owl.

"He likes to go to people's dreams and gives them mixed messages and stuff." Marceline replies.

"And just saying the reason straight up wasn't an option for that owl, all I'm saying is that if that guy was more direct with actually talking, we might not be in this situation… really going to ignore that owl if he pops in my dreams." Phoebe said before getting bitter near the end.

"Same here." Marceline said with the same feeling.

That's when she asked this.

"You still love him?"

Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke up.

"Even after we broke up… I did, and after hearing that Jake and the owl caused the breakup, I really wanted to try and fix things with Finn… even if we had to start out as friends… I… may have said those things in the meeting… but honestly I was trying to convince myself instead of thinking the worst… but after four years… it has gotten hard to cheer myself up while this war has been going on." Phoebe said while she got a sad expression on her face at the end.

Marceline sees that before speaking up.

"I know how you feel. I was upset after hearing Simon getting hurt. And when I heard that it was Jake and that turkey's fault, I really wanted to rip Jake a new one. But I held back… a bit for Finn's sake. And speaking of him, there's something you should know."

"What?, Your not going to say you had feelings for him right?, I mean I heard from multiple people on how you messed with Finn, I even heard that you got wolves involved somehow, though that might have been rumors." Phoebe said while not really thinking that Marceline would actually have feelings for Finn.

Marceline rubbed her arm before speaking up.

"Well… the wolf part was true. Also I messed with Finn as a joke, not being mean or anything. But… yes. I have feelings for him." She said before blushing a bit.

Phoebe blinked a few times before she spoke up

"Ok… gotta say that while I was just saying that cause it's like cliche moment… really didn't see that coming… how long did you…" Phoebe said with a stunned look on her face before she fell silent at the end.

"Well… it started out when he saved me from Jake. Cause back then, I tricked Finn to be my henchmen. Only to just mess with him, but also to secretly hang out. Then later Jake was trying to kill me thinking I had Finn under my control. Most people would enjoy seeing a vampire like me die, but Finn went out his way to save me. Then over the time me and Finn kept hanging out before Jake finally accepts me… a bit. Finn was also there for me when my dad was sometimes a jerk, though not as much as my donk of an ex Ash. That douche tried to make me forget about dumping that sorry loser just so he can make me think that I was still dating him. And he would have succeeded if Finn and Jake hadn't shown up. After I was free from Ash's clutches, I somehow knew that from the beginning that I liked the hero very much. Makes my heart flutter whenever I saw him." Marceline explained.

Phoebe was silent when she listens before she frowned when Ash was mentioned, she heard of that memory issue once but thought it was Finn trying to seen heroic…

"Did that donk ever do anything to you when your memory was gone?, cause if so I'll burn him over the hottest fire I have for that in a slow and painful manner!" Phoebe growls out while her flames start to turn blue.

"Well… he makes me act like his personal maid and sometimes smacks my ass. But not to worry. I kicked his balls before me and Finn gave him a nice pounding. Jake helped too by bringing his giant foot down on him. But if you want, you can still burn the donk. Speaking of burning, why is your fire blue?" Marceline asked with a confused look.

Phoebe chuckles a bit when she heard of what Marceline did to Ash, though got irritated from the ass slap part before answering Marceline's question.

"Well it gets a bit sciency so you'll need to talk with Bubblegum about that, but the hotter type of fire is blue in color and more intense emotions I feel can cause them to appear, it's a rare kind of flame so it's not too surprising if you haven't seen a blue Flame Elemental until now, though for some reason, my flames in that state… seem to feed more on my rage more than anything which worries me since they don't feel like my flames at the time so I try and calm down when those flames appear." Phoebe explains to Marceline while said blue fire slowly turns back to her iconic red.

Said Vampire Queen blinked a few times before speaking.

"Uh… wow. But anyway, my offer still stands if you want to burn him. Meeting and dating him was the biggest mistake ever."

"Thanks, but unless we know where he is, than that won't matter now, and I'd like to focus on the here and now with this war or with the people I can actually help right now, have you asked your dad if he can help?, I know he can't appear at will but can his demons?" Phoebe said when she wanted to help tip this war in their favor, seems the more tactic side of Phoebe was coming out.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking.

"Yeah… not sure if I want to ask my dad for help since he's the ruler of the Nightosphere. He'll agree… only if I take over the family business. Which I really don't want to."

Phoebe took a bit to think on that before she spoke up.

"May I speak with him?, I think I may have an offer he might jump at the chance to get… I'll even do something for you if you are hesitant about opening one of those portals I heard about… practically anything you want if it's in my power." Phoebe said while she moved a bit while unintentionally showing her figure to Marceline.

Marceline blinked a few times with a surprised look before sending Phoebe slight smirk before speaking up.

"Anything I want huh?"

"Well as long as it's within my power but it can't be unreasonable for obvious reasons." Phone said while she crossed her arms under her chest in thought which accidentally made them appear bigger, and they were big already.

Marceline chuckles a bit before going a bit closer to Phoebe before speaking.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure we can work something out."

Phoebe felt a bit glad at a possibility of getting things in their favor before she turned to speak with her, but seeing Marceline's face so close to hers did cause her eyes to widen in shock, step back once and a blush appeared on her face before she spoke up.

"Uh Marceline, your a bit to close." Phoebe said with a blush on her face.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Does it bother you?"

"Uh… not sure, was that on purpose?" Phone said when she straightened herself to get balanced but didn't step back from her again, seems the surprise was the main reason for it.

Marceline chuckles again before speaking up while grinning.

"Is this?" She said before she surprised Phoebe by smashing her lips on hers.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock from the surprise attack.

But to Marceline's surprise, Phoebe returned the kiss and surprised her again by moving so that Marceline was pressed against the wall before Phoebe pulled away with a lust filled grin on her face before speaking up while she gripped Marceline's ass.

"I see, so this is what you want huh?, Better tell you now that setting off a flame elemental like this is normally a bad idea because we have some very rough sex normally, and thanks to being of Royal blood… many times more for me, I had many women visit me over the years and they normally pass out, never had a man though, saving that for Finn if I get the chance… but you… you better brace yourself cause you just set off the Queen of Flames big time." Phoebe explains while her eyes start to glaze over with lust before she starts to lick and nip at Marceline's vampire bit mark.

Marceline, was at first shocked at Phoebe's actions before she starts moaning a bit before pulling her head back before look at Phoebe straight in the eyes before speaking up.

"Let's find ourselves a nice room. Don't think Bonnible will like if we make a mess here."

Phoebe grins before she used her heat sense to locate everyone before finding a room, but there was an option she wanted to do.

"Think Bubblegum would be steamed if we use her bed, I did want to get a little payback for those times she spied on me…" Phoebe said before she used her left hand to fondle Marceline's right breast before she continues to lick and suck at Marceline's vampire bit mark.

Marceline moans a bit before speaking.

"I say more than steamed. Let's do it." She said before grinning.

Phoebe grins some more after she pulled her head away before she spoke up while picking up Marceline bridal style.

"Would be faster if we run." Phoebe said before she partially turns into raw flames while she shoots down the hall with Marceline in her arms.

Said Vampire Queen was surprised at this action while feeling very excited.

A minute later, the duo found themselves in Bubblegum's room before Marceline was tossed on to the bed while Phoebe went back to lock the door, seems she was going to expect people when she made Marceline call her name.

 **Lemon alert/ Yuri, Futa**

Marceline looks at Phoebe with a lust filled smirk before speaking.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this." She said before she quickly starts to take off her clothes.

It wasn't long before the Vampire Queen was completed nude.

She had like a hourglass figure, her hair was tied in a ponytail and her breasts a least between D-E size.

Phoebe in turn looks to Marceline with a blush on her face before she spoke up after grinning.

"Quick Q Marceline, are you normally submissive in bed or dominant, I heard rumors lately that while you two weren't together, you and Bubblegum did have one night stands for stress relievers and that was it, mind if I ask who that top lady was in those areas?" Phoebe cryptically asked the nude Vampire Queen.

"Hehe, I was always the dominant one." Marceline said.

Phoebe grins before she spoke up when her dress like outfit starts to shift.

"Well then, let's see how well you do when your the submissive one here!" Phoebe said before her outfit shifts into a dominatrix like outfit while she surprisingly had a dick equipped which was around 10 to 12 inches long and 2 to three inches in width, made sense since her form could shift at will.

She had a shapely figure and C to D cup breasts and a lust filled grin on her face before she licks her lips when she drank in Marceline's nude form.

Marceline had an excited look on her face as she also drank the sight of Phoebe's body before licking her lips when she saw the Flame Queen's dick.

"So, got a position request or do you want me to surprise you?" Phoebe asked while her dick twitched from excitement.

"Hmmmm… Surprise me." Marceline said while grinning before the scene shifts.

 **Lemon pause/ back to the Ice Kingdom**

Back with Finn, Emerald, and Gunter while they got near the second mark, they decided to take a break before Emerald brought out the food he made.

"Finn, here is a Cheeseburger, freshly heated to perfection, Gunter, you got a style of fish food that I decided to try out in a pre mushroom war book and this is called sashimi, hope you enjoy." Emerald said before he placed the two items in front of Finn and Gunter before he went to his pack for his own food.

"Cool. Thanks man." Finn said before he took a bite of his food.

He can feel the taste buds of his tongue dancing around after tasting the burger.

"So good." He said but was muffled since there was still food in his mouth.

Emerald chuckles when he pulled out a lidded bowl with cut up steak, mash potatoes, and Mushrooms were mixed in before he spoke up.

"Thanks, I try, anyway, how are you feeling Finn?, Maybe a month but you seemed to got the hang of things again, think your at 100 percent or you still feeling off?" Emerald asked before he starts to dig into his own meal with Gunter doing the same with pleased wenks.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well… I feel like I'm there but not completely."

"Meaning?, You feel like you there but not completely?, Is something off?" Emerald asked after he swallowed his food to speak clearly.

"No nothing like that. See back then I usually train in case for any incoming danger. But since I was asleep for four years, I really needed to train. However with the training we're doing now, makes me wish I did something like this when I was younger." Finn said while feeling a bit bad.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Eh better late than never right?, Besides even if you trained back than, do you think you could have stopped this war?, Personally I think getting frozen was a good thing, you have a kingdom that you own to train in, two badass knights protecting you and you have one of the smartest people in Ooo here in your head, seems to me that while the beginning wasn't cheery, things are looking up so you can turn things around Finn, after all, you might not have a happy beginning, it's the rest of your story that you control, not me, not Simon, not even the owl now, it's your life, your story, and my life is my story and no one can change that so cheer up Finn cause we are going to write one hell of a good ending later by taking down this dark lord and getting you a Queen or two… or more hehe." Emerald said before he starts to lightly chuckle at the end when he remembered how many women Finn peeped on in the past.

Finn blushed deeply after hearing that last part before speaking.

"Uh… let's worry on taking down this dark lord first before anything. But you're right about everything else Emerald. This is my life and my destiny is my own."

"Hehe, yeah, well we have 10 minutes to relax so let's do that before we head to the second mark, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head over there and write my name in the snow, hehe." Emerald said before he starts to walk away from the duo.

Finn sweatdrops since he knows what Emerald meant since he and Jake did that while scouting out Ice King whenever he stole a princess or something.

Gunter wenks in the meantime while he finished his meal before he just lays back in the snow and starts snoozing with light wenks which left Finn all alone in a sense.

Finn then sighs a bit since aside from this training mission, he did wonder if Phoebe and the others were alright while unknowingly to him, his ring starts to glow a little.

Meanwhile with the Snow Golem who kept an eye on Emerald and Finn's weapons before Finn's demon blood sword starts to wobble when the more ice bits starts to glow a little.

The Snow Golem blinks in confusion as he wonders why the sword is acting like that until…

It shot right into the air while spinning like a helicopter blade before it stops and shoots into a certain direction like Nothung with Billy.

"Uh?!" The Snow Golem gasps as he had know idea why that happened.

Meanwhile with Finn...

He was still sitting near Gunter who snoozed next to him before a glimmer in the distance got Finn's attention.

"What the Glob is that?" Finn asked with confusion.

His question was answered when he saw his demon blood sword flying right towards him with insane speed.

The young Ice Prince was shocked when he saw his blade before speaking.

"What the?! Why's my sword flying?"

A moment later and his sword stabs itself in front of Finn on the ground while Gunter remained unaware of what just happened while he continues to sleep.

Finn was still shocked at just happened before speaking.

"Okay… how did my demon blood sword get here? Did I… somehow call for it?"

The Sword however didn't answer and Simon didn't appear yet so it must have not been important if Finn didn't use it in this mock battle.

Finn was still confused on this before he shrugs before speaking.

"Well… we are taking a break. So maybe I should check on my friends." He said before looking at the eye before speaking.

"Show me Jake."

The sword glows for a moment before Jake was seen while he ate dinner with his entire family and it looked like Lady was pregnant again when she sat near him, all in all they looked happy together while some looked more neutral about being there.

Finn was shocked when he saw that before smiles at the scene while crying a bit since he missed them so much before thinking.

' _Oh man I wish I was there. Maybe later when the war is over.'_ He thought before speaking up.

"Show me… Bubblegum."

The images than shift to show Bubblegum while she walked into one of her labs before she walked up to an older looking Huntress and she spoke up.

"Greetings Huntress, sorry for the abrupt summons but I couldn't think of anyone else right now for this mission." Bubblegum said when she looked to the leaf themed Wizard.

"No trouble at all. What is it that you need me to do?" The forest nymph asked while flipping her arrow while Bubblegum cleared her throat before speaking up.

"A two fold mission, one is to scout out the Ice Kingdom and if things are friendly there pass a message from me for gaining a new ally, I'm sure you heard about the Invaders being repelled there right?" Bubblegum asked with a serious look on her face.

Huntress Wizard nods to the Candy Monarch before speaking up.

"And the second?"

"Get photos of the more important people there if you can, we need information about who's there, and if they are a possible threat, we can use the info to stop them before things get out of hand, we have one maniac to deal with right now, we don't need a second one." Bubblegum said while holding out a camera to Huntress.

"Understood." She said before grabbing the camera before Bubblegum looked thoughtful before she spoke up.

"I… kept quiet about this from the others, but I may have an idea about who this new Ice King is, but I need your word to not say anything to others until we're 100% sure." Bubblegum said when she got a serious look on her face.

"Alright, I promise not to breathe a word about this. But who do you suspect?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Simple… Finn the Human." Bubblegum said with a serious tone to her voice.

Finn was shocked when heard his name being called.

Huntress Wizard was shocked as well before speaking up.

"The missing hero? How do you know for sure?"

"Three reasons to be exact, first off, from what we heard from some of the Water Nymphs in Finn's pond, they saw Finn carry the Ice King into the home and he had the Crown, but when Finn exits, one of the Nymphs enters the home and saw that the Ice King was missing his crown." Bubblegum said while she passed Huntress a note that told of before and after which told the differences.

Finn was again shocked when he heard this before speaking.

"Damn! I did not noticed the Water Nymphs being there."

"Second was Gunter who followed Finn and Ice King in, but only followed Finn out, granted we could think of Gunter being curious but we have recent eye witness reports that they have seen Gunter in the Ice Kingdom still instead of going to Ice King right now, so I ask, why is that?" Bubblegum asked since that would be strange for the penguin.

Huntress wondered that as well while Finn facepalms after hearing this.

"Finally, remember that the Ice King's crown, while magical in nature is also made by some science as well, in an effort to try and stop Ice King in the past, I made a locator for its unique magical energy and shortly after Ice King lost his crown, a lot of energy was used in the same spot where Ice King said that he and Flame Princess fought before she broke up with Finn, now again it could be coincidence, but don't you think it's strange that right after it happened, the Ice Kingdom was rebuilt like if the fight never happened?, And the Ice King at the time was still knocked out… so tell me, who at the time would have multiple chances to get the Crown of Ice?" Bubblegum said to Huntress with a serious look on her face.

Finn was surprised after hearing Bubblegum's deduction.

Huntress Wizard rubbed her chin before speaking.

"You do have a point. So if what you're saying is true and Finn is the new ice ruler, should I try to bring him in?"

"... No, if he really is wearing the crown than he could be a different person entirely like with Simon and Ice King, try and see if he's sane or not and message me than we can work on the next step, that is if Finn is there, also try and see if he has allies there, things might get complicated if there's someone protecting the new Ice King or Prince if Finn is the one with the crown." Bubblegum explains to Huntress.

"I understand." The forest nymph said.

"Though I will say this, if he somehow is still Finn, and if you two meet, mind giving him a slap from me?, He vanished for four years for Glob's sake and worried everyone after all." Bubblegum said with a half lidded look on her face while shaking her head from Finn vanishing for all of these years.

Finn sweatdrops after hearing that.

Though he did deserved that one and felt bad for vanishing and stuff.

Huntress Wizard sweatdrops as well before speaking up.

"Uhhh… sure. No problem."

"Good, now if you need winter based gear follow me, seems the Ice Kingdom is bigger than last time an you could use the warmer gear, and that's to a few favors, I got some rare plants you can use if needed, they will be in seeds though, can you work with that in cold climates?" Bubblegum asked when she offered Huntress an outfit for the Ice Kingdom.

Huntress took a look at the outfit that Bubblegum presented.

It looked like a blue and white version of her outfit with the cloak and mask being pure white for snow and the rest underneath was a mix of blue and white.

"I designed this based on your current outfit, but it's made to help not only blend in with the snow and ice, it's also insulated to prevent your body temperature from dropping too much, you can keep your current mask if you want since I know your kind like to keep your faces hidden unless with a bonded lover, but the snow colored mask option is always available if you want a color change." Bubblegum said while she waits for Huntress's thoughts on the recolored winterized outfit.

Said forest nymph took another look at the outfit before speaking.

"I can work with this. I'll also take the mask option as well."

"Very well, but you will need some muscle, you may be strong but your more magic and stealth strong, not power strong." Bubblegum said to offer Huntress some more help.

Huntress raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"What do you have in mind?"

"More like who, she's called Canyon, Billy's ex girlfriend, a water Elemental who is around his height in size, she used to fight alongside him in battle so she could be useful in a fight." Bubblegum said to Huntress with a serious look on her face

Finn was shocked when he heard that before thinking.

 _'Billy ex?!'_ He thought before hearing Huntress spoke.

"Well… no offense to her, but if she dated that guy, wouldn't she be old?"

"Water Elementals and Elementals in general age slowly, Canyon looks surprisingly young for her age and is still in her prime believe it or not." Bubblegum said when she explained the physical slow age trait of an elemental.

Finn was surprised when he heard that before thinking.

' _Didn't know that.'_

Huntress Wizard hadn't realized that before speaking.

"Well... it wouldn't hurt to have backup, just in case."

"Alright, I'll send Canyon a message to meet you later, good luck with figuring out who's in charge of the Ice Kingdom now." Bubblegum said before she went to her lab table to continue her work on helping her kingdom while leaving Huntress to her thoughts but the view Finn saw focused on Bubblegum for now since he asked to watch her.

Finn was still surprised at what had transpired before looking at Bubblegum to see what she has to say.

"Finn, if that's really you in the Ice Kingdom… you better get ready for the mother of all chew outs from me." Bubblegum mutters to herself before she starts to focus on her work in silence.

Finn gulps a bit after hearing that before pulling his back before speaking.

"Boy am I'm in trouble." He said before looking at the eye again before speaking.

"Show me… Breakfast Princess."

The scene than shifts with a blue glow to show BP while she worked on some paperwork, seems she got her fun out of the way earlier while the Maid from earlier was cleaning around the room and waiting on BP by giving her tea and what not before her sisters Toast and Strudel Princess entered the room, seems they grew well over the years but not like BP who had a more humanoid form.

"Hey sis, you doing OK?, We heard from Jungle Princess about your question about Finn." TP said when she and SP walked over and stopped in front of BP's desk.

Breakfast Princess looks up to her sisters before speaking up.

"I'm fine. It's just… it's been four years since his disappearance. I prayed to Glob that day one he'll be found. I just wish he was here so I can hug and tell him how I feel." She said while feel sad.

Finn was also feeling said after hearing that.

The sister duo frown a bit before TP sighs.

"Yeah, though I've heard some rumors years ago of him taking the Ice King's crown but I'm not sure if it's legit." TP said while SP nods in agreement.

Breakfast Princess had a feeling about that as well before speaking.

"Well I hope it's not true. I don't think anyone would want to see him go insane because if that crown."

"Yeah… hopefully, anyway we came here to give you a break, you have been working too hard even with Kirin's… help… so we thought a day in the Candy kingdom to just rest and turn your brain off could help, you have been running yourself ragged after the Breakfast kingdom got taken over... " TP said while sending the maid a slight blush with SP doing the same… seems BP's relaxing days were common knowledge around here.

Breakfast Princess blushed brightly when her sisters mentioned the maid, now known as Kirin, along with Breakfast Princess's way of relaxing.

Finn blushed brightly since he's seen what said her and the maid did.

Breakfast Princess sighs a bit before speaking up.

"You're both right. I think taking a break will help me greatly." She said before giving her sisters a soft smile.

"Alright, we'll be back in 10 minutes to pick you up, better get ready sis." TP said before she and SP left the room and left BP with Kirin.

Breakfast Princess than looks at Kirin before speaking.

"Kirin, I don't know if I say this enough but thank you for being there for me and help me to... relax." She said while blushing.

Kirin blushed a bit before chuckling a little.

"Oh think nothing of it Milady, I'm happy to help at any time, personally, I'm hoping to help later if you want if this outing doesn't help, but I'm sure your sisters and their own maids will help with that, I think there is going to be a concert later that will be televised to boost the morale of the troops later by The Vampire Queen, maybe you can get good seats there if tickets hadn't sold out, I'll clean up here and meet you with the others in a bit so take a few guards alright?" Kirin said before she dusts off more of the area while her rear shook a bit when she had trouble with getting to a higher shelf.

Breakfast Princess blushed a bit before she grins as she gets up from her seat before walking over to the unsuspecting maid before she surprised Kirin by pinching her ass.

Kirin jolts a bit before giving BP a semi serious/semi lust filled look before she spoke up.

"Careful Milady, do that again and your sisters will see what you really look like on the receiving end..." Kirin said before she went back to dusting, though she did have a slight grin on her face, seems this was a repeating thing between them.

Breakfast Princess grins as well before she pinched Kirin's ass again.

 **Lemon alert/ Futa, Yuri**

Kirin jolts before sighing before she gets her duster down and with surprising speed already had Breakfast Princess on her knees and her dick was already pressed at BP's lips after Kirin pulled her skirt over her cock.

"What a naughty Princess you are, seems I'll have to punish you now to get you to remember your manners… now get to sucking." Kirin orders while licking her lips while she lightly pushed her hips forward and her cock went into BP's mouth and the head of her dick went deep into BP's mouth.

Breakfast Princess gagged a bit before sending Kirin a slight smirk before she starts moving her head back and forth.

Finn, who was at first surprised at what just happened, was blushing big at scene.

Kirin lets out a slight groan from the feeling of BP's mouth before she enjoys the feeling for a minute before she spoke up.

"Don't forget the tongue, really get my cock wet… I'll be visiting that pussy of yours next... been awhile since we last did that." Kirin said while she watched BP suck her cock.

Breakfast Princess mentally giggles before she used her tongue to lick around the underside while bobbing her head.

Kirin shudders from the feeling before a few seconds pass before Kirin spoke up.

"So tell me Princess, on the bed, on your desk or in the bathroom?" Kirin asked with a lust filled grin on her face.

Breakfast Princess continues to bob her head a few more times before pulling her head away from Kirin's dick which caused a pop sound before she spoke up.

"Bathroom."

Kirin chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"After you Milady…" Kirin said while gesturing for BP to enter the bathroom.

Breakfast smiles a bit before she gets up, grabs Kirin's hand before dragging her while walking to the bathroom before closing the door and locking it.

The next few minutes passed before the duo were nude, in the shower, and Kirin had BP against the shower glass door with her back on it while she was roughly fucking BP's pussy while she held said Royal in the air by BP's ass, even if Kirin was a bit shorter, it seemed that Kirin had the strength to make up for that lack of height, Kirin had a curvy figure with D to Eat cup breasts on her yellowish skin.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Breakfast Princess moans before she leans down and kissed Kirin's lips.

Kirin returns the kiss for a bit before they stop when they heard a voice.

"Sister?, we came back a bit early to check on you… if you can hear us, we got the tickets and are for much later tonight, I'm placing yours on the desk." The voice, barely recognized at TP said, but Kirin felt a bit of payback was needed before she starts thrusting her hips again.

Breakfast Princess was surprised at the action before she tries to hold back her moans.

Kirin smirks a bit before she latches her mouth on one of BP's breasts and starts sucking while she keeps thrusting her hips while footsteps were still heard in the next room.

Breakfast Princess tries to hold back, but sadly due to Kirin's action, the princess, much to her shock, let out a moan.

A moment later, knocking was heard from the door before TP was heard.

"Sister?, You OK in there?, I can hear the shower going, or is it you Kirin?, Are you cleaning in there?" TP said before Kirin pulls her head from BP's breast, used a hand to cover BP's mouth, and with surprising speed, had BP on her back in the shower while she keeps thrusting into said Royal.

"Just… cleaning the shower… really stubborn stain… need something in here Milady?" Kirin said before TP spoke up.

"Well I need to wash my hands and whatnot, may I come in?" TP asked before Kirin sent BP a teasing grin.

"Sure Milady, I have the shower running in here so I can work in here without a bucket, help yourself to the sink." Kirin said while she looked at BP's expression.

Said royal was indeed shock and was afraid of being found out.

The door opened before TP and a similar aged maid walked in before TP spoke up.

"Thank you Kirin, I won't be long, just need to do a couple things and I'll be out, isn't that right Uni." TP said before the similarly aged maid who looked a lot like Kirin spoke up.

"Indeed, we won't be long, I just need a few minutes for Milady's hair." Uni said before Kirin and BP heard the sound of hair care products being moved around, thankfully the glass of the shower door was fogged up, but any noise from BP would be a giveaway… and to BP's horror, Kirin starts to thrust her hips again while she made sure BP's mouth is covered before Kirin leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" _My my Milady, you got so tight from nearly getting caught, better be careful or you might get caught in this position… what would Finn think if he was here and saw you like this… who knows, maybe he might join in or just watch… either way works for me."_ Kirin whispered next to BP's ear before she leaned back up for some leverage.

Breakfast Princess was shocked when she heard that. But deep down though, she felt very excited of the possibility of Finn watching or joining in.

Little did the unsuspecting duo know, Finn was indeed watching before thinking.

' _Oh yeah. Definitely want to join in.'_

A few minutes pass with Kirin thrusting her dick into BP while Uni helps TP with getting ready for the day until BP felt Kirin's dick twitching.

Breakfast Princess also felt her climax approaching and was trying to hold back so her sister won't noticed.

Thankfully for her, TP spoke up to Kirin.

"Kirin, I'm done... Uni and I are leaving now, if you see my sister, let her know about the park alright?" TP said before Kirin spoke up.

"Oh I will Milady, nearly done with cleaning this stain, was very stubborn but I guess a change in position was needed, nearly finished here." Kirin said while she speeds up her thrusts into BP.

Breakfast Princess grinds her teeth as she tries to not make a sound.

"Alright, hope you'll come join us as well, You and BP get along well." TP said before Kirin spoke up while TP walks away.

"Oh I'll come soon Milady." Kirin said with the double meaning to BP while TP spoke up.

"That's good, see you later Kirin." TP said before she walked away and out of the room before Uni spoke up after the door closed.

"Indeed, see you and Milady Breakfast after you two are done in there… I saw some of Milady's clothing in the laundry basket." Uni said before she walked out of the room while Kirin chuckles a bit when they were caught by her sister but didn't stop thrusting her hips when she was so close.

Breakfast Princess was also shocked after being found out before she finally starts to moan in the pleasure, though her moans were muffled by Kirin's hand.

Kirin in turn pants for a moment before she slammed herself as far as she could inside before she pulled free and strokes herself before unloading on BP's body which gave the underside of BP's breasts and stomach a decent coating of semen.

Breakfast Princess came as well before shuddering at the feel of Kirin's semen on her body.

Kirin pants for a bit while the water washing over them helped was away the syrupy semen before Kirin spoke up.

"So… Milady… enjoy your shower?" Kirin asked while she the took another breath while she calmed down.

Instead of responding, Breakfast Princess surprised Kirin by pinning her to the wall before smashing her lips for a few seconds before pulling before speaking up.

"My sister would've caught us due to that stunt of yours. Now it's my turn to give you a little penalty." She said with a grin.

Kirin just grins before she spoke up.

"Your order than Milady?" Kirin said when she waits for BP's order.

Before Breakfast Princess was gonna say something, Finn immediately pulled his head back while blushing brightly after watching Breakfast Princess and Kirin.

He pants a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Glob… that was hot. Wish I was really there." He said before he goes back to the eye before speaking.

"Show me Flame Queen."

A moment later, the scene turns blue before Finn saw a very blush inducing sight… and unlike earlier, it seemed time past and Phoebe and Marceline we're in the 69 position with Phoebe standing while she licked Marceline's pussy and Marceline was deep throating Phoebe's cock… and from the fluids in the room, they were at it for awhile.

"Oh. My. Glob." Finn said while blushing madly.

Even though it was a shocking sight. It still turned him on.

A moment later, Phoebe pulled her head away to pant for breath before she spoke up.

"S-So… mind if I visit your ass again?" Phoebe said while she used a hand to spank Marceline's ass a few times while she enjoyed the feeling of Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's moans were muffled as she continues to suck Phoebe's dick before she pulled her head back a bit to breathe before speaking up.

"Oh definitely." She said before she goes back to sucking the Flame Queen's dick.

A moment later, Marceline was placed on the bed on all fours before Phoebe got behind her and placed the head of her dick on Marceline's asshole before she shoved herself in and gripped Marceline's arms before pulling them back and a moment later, starts thrusting her hips before the sound of slapping flesh was heard by Finn when he saw Phoebe thrusting her entire dick into Marceline's ass.

"OH FUCK YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF!" The Vampire Queen moans loudly while Phoebe decided to change things a bit by slowly raising her body temperature, mainly on her dick while she continues to fuck Marceline's ass before she let's go of Marceline's arms which caused Marceline to fall on to the bed a bit before Phoebe gripped Marceline's hair with her left hand and pulls while her right went to spank Marceline's ass.

"GAH!" Marceline gasped while moaning very loud.

Finn was at first surprised at Phoebe's actions before he pants a bit quickly with excitement.

A few thrusts later, Phoebe grits her teeth when was getting close again.

"G-Gonna cum!" Phoebe grunts when she felt herself about to blow in Marceline's ass again.

Marceline groans a bit before speaking up.

"Then do it inside!" She moans before Phoebe grits her teeth and lets out a yell when her form turned more flame like with her hair flaring while she breathed flames while she unloads fire based semen right into Marceline's ass and the flow didn't seem to stop while steam flows from Marceline's asshole and around Phoebe's dick.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline screamed from how hot Phoebe's cum was before cumming hard from the feeling.

It took them about 20 seconds before Phoebe removed herself from Marceline's ass right before fiery glowing semen flowed from Marceline's ass a moment later while Phoebe pants for breath.

Marceline shudders as she enjoys the after glow before speaking up while panting.

"O-O-Oh… G-Glob… Phoebe. T-That was… a-amazing."

Phoebe pants for a moment later before she spoke up.

"Hehe, you kidding, I can go more, but you can shapeshift right?... Mind if I return the favor?" Phoebe said while her cock grew to full power again when she sat on the bed with her pussy pointing to Marceline to show how wet she was with fiery fluids.

Marceline took a moment to breathe before she sat up to look at Phoebe with a lust filled smirk before speaking.

"Like you need to ask." She said before she starts concentrating before, and to Finn's shock, pops out a dick above her pussy.

It was at least 12 inches long and 2 and a half inches in width.

Phoebe then grins before she leaned forward and grips Marceline's dick with a really warm hand before she starts to stroke the monster sized cock and spoke up.

"My my, makes me wonder if you got other women with something like this, meet anyone else besides Bubblegum?" Phoebe asked before she opened her mouth and starts to lick the underside of Marceline's dick with a fiery tongue.

Marceline shudders a bit from that action before speaking up.

"There were… some women before meeting… Bonnibel. But, that was only one night stands."

Phoebe than pulled her head away before she spoke up with a lust filled grin on her face.

"So… got a position for me or was there something you always wanted to do but they could never take it?" Phoebe asked before she licks the head of Marceline's cock.

Said Vampire Queen grins before she untied her ponytail, which caused her hair to fall before speaking up.

"Just lay on your back. You're about to get a nice treat."

Phoebe, though curious about what she had in mind, just stayed silent while she got onto her back with her legs spread out and her own cock standing like a tower in Marceline's view.

Marceline licked her lips before she got closer before grabbing Phoebe's hips before she aimed her dick at her folds before speaking up.

"Is this okay? I know you said you want Finn to be your first."

Phoebe than surprised both Marceline and Finn by saying this with a grin on her face.

"Well considering that it's been four years, I'm sure Finn lost his virginity years ago, besides I'm sure if he could see this, he wouldn't mind since he would think this would make sense for me to lose my virginity years ago as well, not only that, but if he saw the two of us together going at it, do you really think he could complain since he's not the one causing the pain?, who knows, he might join in if he was here… besides, I can show him what I can really do when I go all out without having to worry from the pain, besides, considering your not one of the ones who tricked or messed with me in very bad ways, I trust you surprisingly enough." Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she waits for Marceline's and unknowingly Finn's reaction.

Said Prince of Ice was shocked after hearing Phoebe's answer before speaking.

"Oh Flame Queen, I wouldn't mind at all. But I'm still a virgin."

Marceline was surprised to hear what the flame ruler spoke before speaking up with slight smirk.

"Well, then what do you think of this idea? Since you and me both love Finn, how about we share him?"

Finn couldn't believe what he just heard before thinking.

' _W-What?! M-Marceline loves me... a-and wants to... sh-sh-share me?! Wonder what Flame Queen will say.'_ He thought as he focused on Phoebe to see what she would say.

Phoebe was a bit stunned as well before she had an idea of sorts which made her grin a little.

"Well I would agree but I want to ask something first, I heard about a nickname for you called Mar-Mar… apparently from that donk which left a bad taste for that nickname which I hope to fix… hope I can call you that in exchange for something I never even told Finn before… you can decline if you want but I doubt you would miss this chance… after all, if Finn is alive and does come back… I can tell you this… my real name." Phoebe said with a grin on her face, normally everyone called her FP or FQ or Flame Princess or Flame Queen now.

Finn's jaws dropped when he heard that before thinking again.

' _H-Her real name?'_

Marceline blinked a few times at this deal before speaking.

"Well… I didn't like when that donk called me that. But for you… I'll make an acception. Only you can call me Mar-Mar."

"Alright… here is my real name… it's called Phoebe, I may call you Mar-Mar in private so please do the same, unless you don't really care about that?, bit hard to tell with you and you being surprising to most." Phoebe said while she got a bit confused near the end.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Then how about this, when we find Finn, and we're with everyone else, you can tell him your real name. Sound good to you?"

"So announce it right?, well I don't mind, but only if Finn is alive and he is interested… for now… break my virginity Mar-Mar and for now let's just enjoy this day." Phoebe said with a lust filled teasing grin on her face.

Finn was at first surprised when he heard Phoebe's name, felt a little sad before speaking.

"Oh Phoebe. Of course I be interested."

Marceline gave Phoebe the same look before speaking up.

"Before I start, do you agree on the sharing, Phoebe?"

Phoebe just keeps her lust filled grin on her face before she spoke up.

"If he is alive, of course." Phoebe said when her eyes cloud over with a bit more lust.

Marceline and Finn was surprised at that before Marceline spoke up.

"Well I still think he's alive. So until then… I'm gonna rock this pussy!" She said before she inserts her dick in the Flame Royals pussy.

Phoebe grits her teeth before she lets out a groan of pain and gripped the sheets with her hands while fiery blood starts to drip around Marceline's dick and fiery tears flowed down her face and down to the bed and her pussy spasms from the intruder in Phoebe's pussy, thankfully it seemed that Bubblegum practically pulled out all of the stops for the room since the blanket didn't light up like a bonfire.

Marceline groans at the tightness of Phoebe's pussy before she saw said elemental crying a bit before she leans down, before feeling Phoebe's dick touching her stomach and brought her lips to the elemental's so she would feel better.

Phoebe groans into the kiss while she rides out the pain before she tries to relax her pussy around Marceline's cock while her body shudders a little, some of the pain ebbs a bit which allowed Phoebe to feel some pleasure which helped her relax somewhat.

It was only a few moments before Marceline pulls her head away a bit before speaking up.

"You okay?"

Phoebe took a shaky breath before she responds.

"I-It hurts… worse… than any… p-physical pain… g-glob M-Mar-Mar… h-hope… y-you can… r-rock my… world… a-and make… me forget it…" Phoebe said while she sent the Vampire Queen a strained grin which showed her spunk right now even with her body in pain.

Marceline was a bit surprised before chuckling.

"I like you, Phoebe. I say I'm gonna like this little relationship of ours. But don't worry, I'll make sure that pain never existed." She said before she brought her body up and grabbed Phoebe's hips again before she starts thrusting her dick in and out.

Phoebe let's out hisses of pain for a bit before a few minutes pass before the pain starts to fade into pleasure which was seen by Phoebe's dick getting a bit bigger till it was fully erect and Phoebe was just laying back to pant and gasp for air.

"O-Oh… m-more… M-Mar-Mar..." Phoebe got out with a slight begging tone when she was starting to enjoy the feeling of getting filled up by Marceline's monster dick.

Marceline this time blushed a bit before speaking up while grinning.

"That's right. Say my name. Ready for your treat?" She asked while thrusting her hips still while Phoebe looked to her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"D-Do it… Fill me up Mar-Mar… give me… everything you… have!" Phoebe begged while waits for Marceline to fill her up with a pleasure filled look on her face.

Marceline smirks before she surprised Phoebe and Finn by morphing a bit of her hair to look like a tentacle before it went to wrap around Phoebe's dick before stroking it.

Phoebe lets out a loud groan from the double treatment before her toes curl and her dick starts to pulse faster and faster to let Marceline know that she was starting to get close herself.

Said Vampire Queen, who continues to thrust in Phoebe's pussy while stroking her dick, decides to up the ante by using a bit of the tentacle to tease the hole of Phoebe's dick.

About 20 seconds later, Marceline surprised Phoebe, by putting a bit of the tentacle in the hole before moving up and down.

Phoebe threw back her head from that action before she lets out a slight yell.

"Oh fuck Mar-Mar!, D-Don't stop!" Phoebe said when she surprisingly liked the feeling that was happening to her when the tentacle thrusts in and out of her own dick.

"Oh trust me Phoebe… I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF 'STOP'!" She said before she starts to thrust hard and fast on Phoebe's pussy while using her tentacle to really pleasure the elemental's dick.

Phoebe threw her head back a bit more before she starts to moan and groan when she was on a pleasure overload before she felt herself about to cum hard from both ends.

"O-Oh Glob Mar-Mar… G-Gonna… G-Gonna…" Phoebe tries to warn before she starts moaning and groaning from the pleasure again.

Marceline grunts and groans for a bit before she spoke up while thrusting.

"I-I know Phoebe. I'm gonna blow too. H-How do you want it?"

"D-D-Don't you dare stop Mar-Mar… fill me up!" Phoebe begged when she felt the mother of all orgasms overpowering her fast.

Marceline grunts a bit before speaking up.

"A-Ask…and you… SHALL RECEIVE!" She yells after thrusting a few times before her dick squirted out a huge dose of cum in Phoebe's pussy.

Thanks to the more liquid like properties of the semen, Phoebe felt both pain and pleasure which made her throw her head back and yell when she squirts on Marceline's dick, but thanks to the tentacle in her dick, her cock wobbles and shudders but nothing came out.

Marceline grunts and groans as she continues to ejaculate for 20 seconds or more before she finally taps off.

Phoebe in turn continues to groan and moan when she felt Marceline unload more into her, her pussy came hard but thanks to the tentacle, her dick wasn't able to fire a single drop of semen before she tapped off and her dick calms down after a few more seconds but it was now twitching like mad with a few bulging veins were seen.

Marceline pants a few times before she noticed Phoebe's dick before speaking.

"Want your dick to finally let go?"

"Y-Yessss… p-please… let me… cum…" Phoebe begged when she slurred her words a bit at the start which showed how badly she wanted to cum.

Marceline grins at this before speaking.

"Very well." She said before she removed the tentacle from the top part of Phoebe's dick before using it to stroke her fast and good.

Phoebe lets out a loud groan before her dick starts to rapidly twitch and pulse in Marceline's hands… only a few seconds before Phoebe erupts like a volcano thanks to her backed up state.

Marceline was surprised at the amount that was coming before she opens her mouth and tries to catch some.

Fortunately for Marceline, some did land in her mouth and thanks to how red it was it might have an interesting effect on Marceline who has a thing for red colored things while Phoebe taps off a few seconds later and pants for breath when she felt a lot of stress leave her body.

Marceline's was surprised when she tasted Phoebe's cum before thinking.

' _S-So good. Must have..._ _ **moooorrre**_ _.'_

Phoebe however didn't notice what was going on before she slowly sat up while panting for breath.

"O-Oh wow… need to do that later… s-sorry for the mess Mar… Mar?" Phoebe said before she got a bit confused when she looked to see Marceline acting… off to her.

Marceline surprised Phoebe by wrapping her arms around her before Marceline smashed her lips on Phoebe's.

Phoebe was caught off guard when she got the kiss of her life from Marceline before she managed to pull her head away from Marceline before she spoke up.

"W-Whoa Mar-Mar, didn't expect that, what got into you?" Phoebe said which showed that while she knew about the color red for Marceline, she didn't expect what Marceline said next.

"Don't know. When I tasted your cum… it made me feel… crazy. I want to have more." Marceline said before she pushed Phoebe down before kissing her again.

Phoebe was caught off guard from that before she had a wicked idea which caused her to use her ability to turn into Flames and appeared in front of Marceline with her dick right in front of Marceline's face while Phoebe had a grin on her face.

"Than drain me dry and get your fill, I can make more easy so don't hold back." Phoebe said while she used one hand to angle her dick towards Marceline's mouth.

Marceline licked her lips before she used one hand to grab Phoebe's dick after knocking Phoebe's hand away before she gently strokes it before speaking.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again, I like you Phoebe. You're nothing like the other women I've been with. Even though I love Finn, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Phoebe, after she shudders at Marceline's hand, spoke up while she watched Marceline stroke her off.

"Well aside from you liking the flavor of my cum, which is probably a good reason for that last part, I hope you don't mind if I ask you to help me with my stress daily… being a ruler really gets that built fast, doubly so with this was going on… but considering how my cum works on you, well I doubt you would refuse… still, I would hope to get to know you more so this won't be just a sex thing." Phoebe said with a teasing grin while getting serious at the end.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she heard that before speaking up.

"Well of course. I wouldn't mind getting to know you as well. I can move into the Fire Kingdom so I can help you with your stress and getting to know you more."

Phoebe blinked a bit at the moving in part before smiling a little.

"Well I'm not expecting you to abandon your home just like that if you think I mean it like that, in fact, that place seems perfect for really getting loud… in fact, I have some really dirty ideas for the deeper part of that cave if your interested in hearing those ideas later… but that's for later, don't you want to start and get your fiery red treat?" Phoebe said while she thrusts her hips a bit and pressed the head of her dick at Marceline's mouth and the head just touched the dick while some leftover cum touched the Vampire Queen's lips.

Marceline licked her lips before speaking.

"Oh I definitely want to hear your ideas. But for now…" She said before she opened her mouth and closed it around Phoebe's dick before she starts bobbing her head back and forth.

"Oh Glob Mar-Mar… don't know if it's a vampire thing… but if I'm not careful, you'll drain me dry with that mouth of yours." Phoebe said while she looked down to Marceline while her cock was getting sucked like no tomorrow by the Vampire Queen.

Marceline mentally chuckles as she continues to suck on Phoebe's dick before she used her tongue to lick around.

"Oh Glob… Mar-Mar… I may have said that but don't hold back, really make me work to hold back, I want to see how you really suck cock!" Phoebe teased with a grin on her face which showed that Phoebe was up for a challenge right now.

Marceline chuckles again before thinking.

' _You asked for it.'_ She thought before she begins to bob her head with gusto.

Phoebe lets out a groan of pleasure before she placed her hands on Marceline's head while she let's the Vampire Queen work her magic while Phoebe's fingers lightly scratch Marceline's scalp to show that Phoebe was really enjoying this right now.

Finn, who continues to watch the duo go at it through the eye, was blushing like a tomato. Though his blue skin would've made him look purple.

He was indeed turned on from the scene since the evidence was in his pants.

The young Prince of Ice now really wished he was there.

For a minute to two, Phoebe just enjoys the treatment before she felt her dick pulsing before she spoke up.

"O-Oh glob Mar-Mar… I'm… about to blow!" Phoebe warned while her dick pulsed in Marceline's mouth before she surprised Marceline by pulling Marceline all the way onto her dick to deep throat it while thrusting her hips forward before she starts to thrust in and out of Marceline's mouth with a tongue hanging out of her own while Phoebe moans and groans from the sensation while red fiery pre-cum dribbles out of her dick.

Marceline was able to taste it, which caused her eyes to widen a bit before she starts moving her head on her own with need to milk out all of Phoebe's cum.

And a few moments later, Phoebe threw her head back and yells when she pulled most of her dick out of Marceline's mouth, and starts to unload a large amount of cum right into Marceline's mouth while making sure it hits her tongue which only left the head of the dick in.

Marceline hums with delight as tries to gulp down as much cum as she could.

She even grabbed Phoebe's dick with one of her hands before stroking it to make said Flame Royal to cum more.

Phoebe groans from that feeling which did make her cum more in Marceline's mouth but unfortunately for the duo, all good things come to an end when Phoebe tapped off about 15 seconds later before she pants for breath while looking down at Marceline while her cock was still in the vampire Queen's mouth.

Marceline used her tongue to clean the cum off of Phoebe's dick before she pulls her head back which caused a loud pop sound before speaking.

"The was delicious."

Phoebe pants for a moment more before she spoke up.

"Got one more round in you?, I'm pretty sure my dick is tapped out, but is yours?" Phoebe said when her dick vanished with a poof of smoke.

Marceline looked at Phoebe with a lust filled smirk before speaking up.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before pointing to her dick, which got hard again.

Phoebe grins at that before she spoke up.

"Before I ask for the position… my mouth, my ass, or pussy?" Phoebe said with a lust filled grin on her face before she waits for Marceline's answer.

Marceline smirks before she stood before looking at Phoebe in the eyes before speaking.

"Ass."

Phoebe just grins before she spoke up.

"I am curious about something… can you use your shapeshifting for more than battle?, got a form you want to try while you fuck my ass?" Phoebe asked while she turned to her and put a hand on her ass while lightly smacking it to tease not only Marceline, but Finn as well without her knowing it.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Oh I know what form to try." She said before she starts shapeshifting to her giant bat form.

However, it was shrunken down a bit for safety reasons. But her dick grew a couple of inches to make it 14 inches in length, the width stayed the same which made Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before she spoke up.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming… but I'm up for a challenge, so got a position in mind or do you want me to surprise you?" Phoebe asked after she got over her shock and surprisingly sent Marceline a lust filled grin on her face.

Said Vampire Queen sent Phoebe a fanged grin before speaking up.

" **On your hands and knees."**

Phoebe grins before she did as ordered by getting off of the bed and getting on her hands and knees while shaking her ass at Marceline a bit to tempt her.

"Since you got that surprise… I might as well turn up the heat myself." Phoebe cryptically said to Marceline with a grin of her own.

Marceline nods in understanding before she got behind the fiery queen before she used her hands to grab Phoebe's ass cheeks, before positioning to her massive dick at her asshole before speaking.

" **You're ready?"**

"Yeah, just let me know when your about to cum… I have an idea to really mess with Bubblegum… hope you can let out a lot more semen in that form." Phoebe said with a lusty/prankish like grin on her face while she took a moment to relax her ass.

Marceline grins with excitement before speaking.

" **Oh I definitely love the way you think. And believe me, I let out a lot more while using this form."**

"Oh really?, hope you got other forms to use, I hear you can use a lot, but for now… start fucking my ass!" Phoebe said before she wiggles her ass on the tip of Marceline's monster cock.

Marceline shudders a bit before speaking.

" **Anything for you… my adorable queen."** She said before she inserts her dick in Phoebe's asshole.

For a moment, everything went well for Phoebe before she had to grit her teeth when Marceline went even deeper into her ass while she took a moment to relax, she was going to really get serious when Marceline fully hilts her.

It was a moment or two when said Vampire Queen groans a bit before she was finally at the hilt and Phoebe's ass rests on her groin.

When Phoebe felt that, she took a moment to breath before she really turned up the heat, literally, by actually raising the temperature of her ass and insides which caused Marceline's dick to get really really hot very very quick, she heard about Marceline and her resistance to fire… so why not test that limit which made Phoebe grin which she sent Marceline by looking over her shoulder a bit to show she was doing that on purpose.

Marceline knew what Phoebe was doing before she looks at her before speaking.

" **Oh, gonna be like that huh? Well get ready for the pounding your life!"** She said before starts thrusting her dick in and out of Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe grits her teeth from that before she starts to groan and moan from the feeling of Marceline's monster dick while she continues to raise the heat in her ass to the point that if it was anyone else, their dicks would burst into flames while some steam was seen between the two.

Marceline groans a bit from the heat as she continues to thrust and buck her hips before speaking up.

" **How do you like getting your ass fucked?"**

Phoebe in turn groans before she sent Marceline a teasing grin before responding.

"How… do you… Like fucking… my hot ass?" Phoebe counter asked to mess with Marceline a little while she raised the temp more while her form flicked for a moment to her blue fire form which really spiked her temperature for a moment.

Said Vampire Queen groans again from that feeling before speaking.

" **Hehe...touche. Well how about...THIS!?"** She yells before she starts smacking Phoebe's ass with one hand while thrusting hard into the Flame Queen's ass.

Phoebe in turn groans before she grits her teeth and sent Marceline a wild like look before her body turned blue and her temperature spiked greatly around Marceline's cock before she sent Marceline a lust filled look that put her previous one to shame.

"You think this would work!?, really lay it into me or I'll turn the tables soon my sexy vamp!" Phoebe growled out before she starts thrusting her ass back onto Marceline's cock which really made loud slap sounds.

Marceline and Finn, who continues to watch, were shocked after seeing Phoebe's new look before Marceline spoke up with a grin.

" **Alright...YOU ASK FOR THIS!"** She scream before she thrusts her dick very hard in the Flame Queen's ass.

"OH FUCK YEAH!, KEEP THAT UP AND DESTROY MY ASS!" Phoebe yells out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth which was surprisingly snake like while she feels her ass getting plowed by Marceline.

Instead of answering, Marceline just continues to be rough on the Flame Queen's ass like she was showing no mercy.

Phoebe continues to yell and groan from the pleasure for a few minutes before she grit her teeth and yelled out one more time while her pussy squirts onto the carpet which showed that she just came hard.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Phoebe yelled while her ass tightens greatly around Marceline's dick and her ass heats up to insane levels which would even push Marceline's limits of tolerance.

It made Marceline to groan from that action before speaking up.

" **O-Oh… f-fuck… Phoebe. I-I'm about to...b-blow here!"**

Phoebe took a moment to recover which turned her back into her orange and red form before she pants for a moment, her mind was hazy from what just happened but she did register the question before her form shifts to her flame state before she moved off of Marceline's cock and appeared next to it while stroking it with her hands.

"Turn to the bed… I want to see if you can really glaze it." Phoebe said while she continues to stroke Marceline off while she slowly steps a bit to allow Marceline to turn without feeling discomfort.

Marceline grins before turns around to make sure her dick was pointing at Bubblegum's bed.

Phoebe when she saw that she was aimed right, shifts again into flames before she moved a bit to sit on top of the Monster dick like it was a seat with her back on Marceline's stomach while she held the dick up a bit in the air and continues to stroke Marceline off before speaking up while she grinds her pussy on the top of it near the base of Marceline's dick.

"Come on… come for me Mar-Mar… let's see how much you can really shoot out." Phoebe said while she felt Marceline's dick throbbing more and more in her hands and on her pussy.

About a minute or so, Marceline grunts before her dick spurt out another huge dose of cum onto the bed.

Although, this amount was bigger than the last one, so much so that while it took a bit with Phoebe aiming the monster dick it took about twice as long for Marceline to tap off than normal while Phoebe lightly rings out the dick a few times before she looked up to see how Marceline was doing so far while the bed in front of them… was practically caked with vampire spunk.

Marceline shudders a bit before she starts chuckling at her handy work before speaking.

" **B-Bonnibel… is really gonna be**... pissed when she see this." She said before her form starts to revert back to normal before she put Phoebe in her arms.

Phoebe chuckles before she looked at what happened as well before she spoke up.

"Er… not as much as what happened to her plants here… seems we both got a bit to much into it… worth it though for all the spying she did… might want to make sure your cave doesn't have any hidden cameras, she used some cloaking tech on mine." Phoebe said while she looked around at the dried out plants in the room while she explained the hidden cameras were really well hidden.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Awww, dont worry my cute queen. I made sure to destroy those cameras. I also made sure Bonnibel knows that if she ever put more, I'll trash everything in her lab."

"Well my sexy Queen, we might have to run for it after the meeting and your concert… got a place where we can lay low for a bit so we can have more fun?" Phoebe said while she turned her head to look at Marceline before she took a second to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Marceline however, brought her hand to the back of Phoebe's head to deepen the kiss before sliding her tongue in.

Phoebe returns the kiss for a bit before she pulled her head away before she spoke up with an amused tone.

"Careful, I think the meeting will start back up soon, I can get cleaned and dressed fast but you need some time, I'll see if I can buy you some time so take a shower and look good for the concert later, I'll stop by and see of we can talk after words about meeting your dad… though if things get to the point, might as well be my new dad in law… hopefully he will be better than mine..." Phoebe said before she shifts into flames and out of Marceline's arms and reformed into her dress, though she had a half lidded look from mentioning her own dad.

Marceline sees this before she floats in front of Phoebe before kissing her lips again to make her feel better.

Phoebe chuckles from that while returning the kiss before she pulled away before she spoke up.

"You know, we could always do something like this and prank your dad or something, would that make you feel better about visiting him?" Phoebe said with an amused, slightly lust filled look on her face.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"That might work. You know what else can be good?"

"What?" Phoebe asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"You and me, my cave, having a two day fuck fest."

Phoebe grins before she spoke up.

"It's a deal, get ready cause I might have you obey a few commands there before you do the same… but after we speak with your dad alright?, I know you demons like your deals so why not make it that, you and I visit your dad, and I be your slave in the cave for two days, or one and we alternate if it works, how about that, the Queen of Flames at your beck and call at any time in there." Phoebe teased to get Marceline to agree with her.

Marceline took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Deal. Kiss on it?"

Phoebe, instead of saying anything, just gripped Marceline's chin before she kissed her on the lips and slipped her tongue in to fight with Marceline's for a minute before she pulls away to speak up.

"Deal… now if you'll excuse me, I have other royals to stall, maybe mess with if they ask about you and I being late, hope you don't mind if I spill the beans if it works to really shock them." Phoebe said while she could imagine the looks on their faces.

Marceline chuckles as had a funny idea at how everyone else would react before speaking up.

"Go right ahead. Got nothing to hide."

Phoebe nods before she spoke up.

"Any special requests when I let them know?, would really mess with Bubblegum if you have an idea." Phoebe asked when she asked Marceline for anything specific.

"Oh you should definitely say we did it at the library. It would really freaked Bonnibel out." Marceline said before laughing a bit.

Phoebe chuckles a bit as well before she spoke up.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, I'll see you later, hope you like a stress reliever after the concert, you deserve it for bringing up morale here… see you later." Phoebe said before she starts to walk to the door.

That's when Marceline calls her name.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah Mar-Mar?" Phoebe said with a slightly confused tone when she turned back to look at Marceline.

Marceline looks at Phoebe before speaking.

"I don't know what everyone else thinks but… I have feeling that Finn is still alive. We will find him Phoebe. Even if it's just the two us." She said in tone that shows she means it.

Phoebe took a moment while looking thoughtful before she nods to Marceline.

"Yeah… unless concrete evidence that tells otherwise, I won't stop believing that Finn's alive… I really don't want the last thing I did with him to be a bad memory, hopefully I can make more good ones if he can forgive me." Phoebe said while she looked to her hand which clinched for a moment while it flickers with a blue flame which showed that the form was linked with her emotions… and they were heightened right now before she looked to Marceline with a look that showed Marceline that she agrees with her instead of sadness.

Marceline nods to Phoebe before she floats to Bubblegum's bathroom before closing the door before thinking.

' _Finn, wherever you are, I hope you're safe.'_ She thought before she starts cleaning herself.

Meanwhile back to said Finn.

Said human, whom finally stops looking at the eye pants a bit after watching something that would put porn videos to shame, was feeling sad after hearing Phoebe and Marceline talk before speaking.

"Oh Phoebe… I can't forgive you… because I was never mad at you for anything. And Marcy… someday I'll see you soon… my radical dame."

"Huh, so that would explain why you were looking in that sword for so long and have a boner like no other." A very familiar voice said from next to Finn with an amused tone.

Finn jolts a bit before looking to see who spoke to see Emerald who was sitting crossed legged next to him with a serious look on his face which turned into a wide teasing grin when Finn finally noticed him.

"Oh Glob!" He said before using his cape to cover his erection before speaking up.

"How long were you watching me?"

"Hmmm… about right after you muttered something about BP or Breakfast Princess, had some stomach issues so that's why I took so long, but I never got much out of that but it looks like the peeping prince got two for the price of one today." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Finn waived his hand in defense before speaking.

"I'm not a peeping prince."

"Try telling me that when your not watching women, how seem to be hot from what I can tell from your reactions by the way… and from the state you were in just now, if that's not peeping, I don't know what is." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Finn facepalms at this before speaking up.

"Okay I think I've been embarrassed enough, but right now I need to tell you and Simon something. Yo Simon." He called.

A moment later Simon popped up from behind Finn without him knowing and spoke up.

" **I know already… and more unfortunately… thanks by the way Finn… so Huntress and Canyon are coming here soon, guess we'll have to hold off on training for now and wait for them to appear."** Simon said while sounding a bit irritable since he could read Finn's memories… and most of them right now involved, BP, Kirin, Phoebe, and Marceline.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Okay look Simon I know what you're thinking, but I can't be at fault whenever I'm checking on my friends in case of anything."

" **Yeah… try saying that when you seem to have what some man and woman would call perfect timing on seeing woman going at it and they can't see you… honestly the timing is way too perfect for that kind of defense if that's a normal thing from now on."** Simon said with a half lidded look on his face while the Trio heard snoring from Gunter nearby which told that the penguin was still sleeping.

"Uhh… ignoring the peeping prince's peeping luck aside, what do you mean about a… Huntress… and a Canyon?... coming here?" Emerald said while he looked confused from the later two people's names.

Then Finn spoke up.

"Well Huntress Wizard is a wood nymph I met at this wizard battle some years ago. And Canyon, for all I know since I never met or heard of her, happens to be Billy's ex girlfriend and is also a water elemental."

"Huh… interesting, think you can use the sword to look up those two and see if I can use it?, might as well see what those two look like if it's even possible." Emerald suggests to Finn while Simon shook his head before he spoke up.

" **Huntress and Canyon could be changing or something for all you know… I won't stop you but try and remember that this is Finn using the sword and he has some interesting timing with woman."** Simon said to put his two cents in.

Finn felt insulted before speaking.

"I would say something… but I won't. However, I will tell you this that Bubblegum gave Huntress Wizard some clothes to help make her adapt to the Ice Kingdom's temperature and stuff. And also, to Emerald, since you already know Simon, but Bubblegum suspects that I'm the new Ice ruler."

" **Hmmm… well she is a smart woman, if you weren't careful in leaving the treefort she must have found some things that would point to you, but talking about it won't help much right now, the damage is done and we have two guests approaching in the next few days, so we should head back and get ready by making sure they have a safe trip inside, the borders of the Ice Kingdom, except from that area with the Army awhile ago is normally guarded so we'll know when they get close to the border, so how about it Finn, want to take a few days off since you have a decent control of movement here, granted it's not the greatest, but it's a lot better than when you first woke up."** Simon said with a thoughtful look on his face when he thought of how smart Bubblegum was and how the Ice Kingdom was normally guarded well for intruders.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Sure. But I do wonder how my sword just… came to me."

"Maybe you got a magnetic personality for weapons… hehe…" Emerald said with a joking tone while Simon looked thoughtful.

" **Hmm… maybe… Finn try freezing Emerald's weapon, I want to see something."** Simon said which made Emerald blink a few times before he spoke up.

"Wait what!?" Emerald said with a surprised look on his face.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before he shrugs since Simon will explain things.

Finn then looks at Emerald's weapon, before he brought his hands out before his a zap of ice lightning went straight to Emerald's wooden weapon.

"GAH!" Emerald called out when his weapon was flash frozen right on his back before he sent Finn a slight glare.

"OK… please warn a guy before you freeze a weapon that's on his back." Emerald said with a slightly dangerous glint that was focused on Finn.

Finn sweatdrops before speaking.

"Sorry."

Simon than spoke up when he looked to Finn.

" **Please head a bit away from us Finn and concentrate on Emerald's weapon, if I'm right, than you can call a weapon that you froze to yourself."** Simon said which surprised Finn when he didn't expect that answer but it made sense since Finn used his power on his demon blood sword a lot.

Finn did step back a few feet before he brought his arm out and tries to concentrate on summoning Emerald's frozen weapon to him.

A moment later, parts of Emerald's weapon glows with a blue light which made it wobble a bit on Emerald's back which got everyone's attention before it was pulled towards Finn like a rocket… with Emerald attached when he got caught on it.

"OHHHH HEEEEELLLL!" Emerald called out when he was standing one moment and flying towards Finn the next with a panicked look on his face.

Finn was also shock at the scene as he had no idea what to do.

A moment later… Simon closed his eyes when Finn got tackled by Emerald full force before the duo crash into the ground with Emerald bouncing off of Finn and crashing into an icy wall with wide eyes.

Finn groans a bit before he sees Emerald there before speaking.

"Sorry Emerald. You okay?"

"A-Ask me that… after I stop seeing four of everything." Emerald said with a dazed look on his face when he slid down the wall and lands in the snow before he fell onto his face with a groan.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before looking to Simon before speaking.

"So… what did I just do Simon?"

" **Well simply put, you partially froze Emerald's weapon and yours as well and when you wanted to bring something that was frozen to you, in this case the two swords, they reacted to your will and were summoned to you, the magic is yours remember and it bends to your will, you control Ice and snow remember and frozen weapons are no exception it seems."** Simon said before Emerald spoke up with a pained tone when he raised his head from the snow.

"N-Next time… warn me when you have ideas like that… I… am in so much pain right now…" Emerald groans out before his face fell back into the snow with a groan.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Well I got full tackled by you. Talk about hurt."

Simon however chuckles before he spoke up.

" **Well my apologize to Emerald but I figure a bit of payback for Finn peeking on Marceline multiple times would be a good anger reliever, I mean I could always tell her what you did and see how Marceline's fist would feel compared to Emerald tackling you if you want Finn."** Simon said with an innocent smile on his face.

Finn pales a bit before speaking up.

"H-Hey, that's not fair. All my peeking was not on purpose. I was looking at the right place but bad timing."

" **Well aside from the fact that it was accidents or not, you don't deny peeking on them, and you never did look away till things were finished… I mean how would Phoebe feel if she heard that her name got out thanks to you?"** Simon said while Emerald got a bit confused at the name.

"W-Who?" Emerald asked when he didn't recognize the name at all.

Finn felt he didn't want to say anything before speaking up.

"I'm… gonna take a walk." He said before he starts to leave since he felt he wants to be alone right now.

Simon however frowns before he vanished and moved in front of Finn before he spoke up.

" **Look Finn, I may not like the fact that you looked in on Marceline multiple times, but do you think we would really say anything about Flame Queen's name or even about the times you peeked?, your a 15 to 16 year old boy in a 19 year old body and it's trying to catch up, besides with what you heard you might have multiple ladies waiting for you and possibly more from who they are with like BP and that Kirin woman as an example, honestly most men would kill to be in your shoes, insanity or not, well… excluding those who play for the other team but that's a different story altogether."** Simon said before getting an amused tone near the end.

Finn took a moment to think on that before speak.

"Yeah… guess you're right." He said before turning his head away bit while blushing.

"U-Ugh… yeah… and unless it's said multiple times, I may forget FQ's name, besides we have guests coming soon and a depressed ice prince might give a bad image to them." Emerald said when he picked himself up and wobbles a bit before he spoke up again.

"Still I am curious about this Huntress and Canyon, are they going to be dangerous?" Emerald asked while he got a more steady look on his face.

Finn shook his head before speaking up.

"I don't know for sure, but they're only being sent there for recon while taking pictures. But… I might need you to hold back Huntress Wizard, since Bubblegum asked her to slap me, if I am the ruler."

Emerald sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Uh… I'll do my best but if that Canyon woman holds me back than you better run or face the music man." Emerald said while feeling some sympathy for the Ice Prince.

Finn sweatdrops before speaking.

"Well let's just head back to the castle so we can prepare for our knew guests."

Emerald and Simon nod before Emerald walked over to Gunter and picked up the sleeping penguin before Simon vanished and Emerald starts walking back to the main Ice Palace.

Finn follows Emerald before thinking.

' _Man this is gonna be interesting. Don't much about this Canyon person or anything. Though seeing Huntress Wizard would be nice. Hope she's not too sore after beating her in the Wizard battle. And I will say this, she does look cute.'_ He thought as he and Emerald, while still carrying Gunter, continues to walk to the castle before the scene fades black.

 **The Scene fades in to show the inside of the base with the Black hand of Sauron and TME's body while the Black hand examines TME's body from various angles while TME's body just stood there.**

" **Hmmm, he looks like a regular man. But… I sense something far more powerful within him."**

 **A moment later, an eye like image appeared near the Black hand before an authoritative voice spoke up.**

" **Black hand…" The voice said that demanded attention from the Black hand.**

" **Lord Sauron." The Black hand said before bowing down on one knee while TME's body just stood there like it didn't register Sauron's voice.**

 **The Black hand was irritated at the new wraiths disrespect before speaking.**

" **Bow down to your master!"**

" **Enough Black Hand, that body is a completely empty vessel, nothing more than a puppet who will only react to its most basic of instincts to follow my orders only, a perfect soldier if you will call it… or a possible body for me to use… granted the shape is not the best, but the power I can sense would put most on this world to shame, even yours by a hundred fold, possibly a thousand…" Sauron said when his gaze lingers on the soulless body.**

 **The Black Hand looks at TME's body, and even though he felt insulted, the Black Hand knew that it's true before speaking up.**

" **What will you have me do my Lord?"**

" **Simple, you remember those fools outside?, well they have similar abilities to this body and can take you in a one on one match easily, so here is your mission, bring that body to me and with its power, I will reward you handsomely, but fail… well, I doubt I would need to explain… right?" Sauron said while even in this state, his power flared a little to show how serious he was.**

 **The Black Hand didn't show it, but knew of Sauron's punishment before speaking.**

" **I will not fail you my lord."**

" **Good, but two things before you go, one... until you get here, that Wraith is under your command, it will now follow basic orders, and second… abandon the base and the men there to their fate, they will make a good distraction for the intruders." Sauron said to the Black hand with an authoritative tone.**

" **It will be done." The Black Hand said before Sauron spoke up.**

" **Good… fail me and I will personally make sure your punishment is agony like no other… try and remember that I will grant you power like no other with this new body…" Sauron said before his presence fades from the room and it was just TME's body and the Black hand in the room.**

 **The Black Hand then looks at TME's body before speaking.**

" **Come on then, we have work to do."**

 **TME's body was silent but it did turn to the Black hand now with some attention since at the moment, the Black hand was it's new master now.**

 **The Black Hand then turns before walking in the opposite direction before motioning TME's body to follow him.**

 **TME's body starts to follow The Black hand with a steady pace in its step while the scene fades to black.**


	4. An Ice Knight's First Mission

**Right after the Black hand and TME's body left the room, a minute to two passed before the door to the room was blasted off its hinges before Emerald, Demonga, Umbra, and Atomsk enter the room which was empty.**

 **The four pants a few times after finally killing all the orcs at the base.**

 **Although, not all the orcs dies.**

 **Coming up behind Atomsk were four strong looking orcs.**

 **However, each of their eyes held a shiny glow, which meant that Atomsk, with TME's help, had something to do with that.**

 **TME then appears before he quickly looks around the room before getting irritated and looks to the Orcs.**

" **Alright you four, there must be some kind of hidden exit or something, fan out and find it!" TME ordered before the orcs start looking around the room while feeling around the walls before TME spoke up.**

" **Oh man, I have a bad feeling right now… a bit ago I felt some kind of terrible presence but it faded a bit later." TME said while Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra went to help the Orcs to find the exit here if there was one.**

 **Then Atomsk spoke.**

" **I did too and… I already know what's about to happen."**

" **Yeah… we either need to hurry… or prepare to get rid of my body, I have some spare blood back in Angel City and Emerald or a few healers can regrow a brand new body which I can pop in but I would like to try and get my old body first if we can." TME said while he got into a thinking position to think of what to do next.**

 **Atomsk didn't like the sound of most things before speaking up.**

" **Well despite the backup plan, I'm not gonna kill the body of my best friend. We have to find a way to beat the Black Hand before he delivers your body to Sauron."**

" **Well if things go well sure, but try and think of what could happen if a madman like Sauron gets his hands on my body, which even if he can't control fully right away has powers that would make most here practically bow down to him with just a thought, forget the one ring, might as well call it the one body to rule them all or something, I'm just being cautious, besides if you had to pick protecting me or Monica, which would you choose really if you had no choice?" TME asked with a serious look in his eyes while he crossed his arms.**

 **Atomsk took a moment think on this before speaking.**

" **Damn… You have point."**

" **Well depressing stuff aside, it's not too bad being a Wraith, for all we know I can actually knock the Spirit of the Master Emerald on the head probably so that's a bonus in my book if that works." TME said before chuckling, seems he was taking this form of his well.**

" **Well better hope Heather finds it funny, 'cause I don't know what her reaction will be when she finds out about everything else." Atomsk said even though he chuckled a bit at TME's joke.**

" **Well then, want to lead the readers into the story or should I?" TME asked while he points a ghostly thumb at the readers.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

" **Well considering what's gonna happen to your body… why don't you lead this one?"**

 **TME shrugs before he looks to the readers and spoke up.**

" **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 of SOI, as you can see, Atomsk and I and the others here are in persuit of my body… really hope the chase goes well… otherwise my body might end up like Isildurs in SOW." TME said while he sweatdrops from that memory.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

" **Yeah… let's hope it doesn't. Besides, since we're dealing with Sauron, I believe we should try and corrupt more troops to our cause."**

" **Yeah, but let's try and keep the One ring out of this… Celebrimbor failed twice with rings equipped and we both know what happened to him in the end right?" TME said while he facepalms from the repeated failures.**

" **Well he didn't die… but doesn't mean he isn't alive either. Plus don't forget he ditches Talion for the elf woman."**

" **Yeah… I was talking about the two times he fought Sauron, he lost the ring from the first round, lost, got his family killed, tortured, than killed, and the second fight had the elf women lose a couple fingers and Celebrimbor and Sauron would be duking it out for control until the ring got destroyed… kind of worse than death if you think about it."**

" **True… but there's also the possibility of someone actually able to control the ring without having it go to Sauron."**

" **Uh… unfortunately I looked and Sauron got Celebrimbor to do something to it that binds Sauron to the ring, even with Celebrimbor binding himself as well… it seemed more like a last ditch effort by Celebrimbor but Sauron got more control of the ring in the end, can't really use it to finish him off or you will lose finger Atomsk, do you really want to risk using it and he somehow get's it and my body?... would seem like a very bad combo to deal with." TME said with a raised eyebrow.**

" **True… can't blame a guy for trying right?" Atomsk said while TME sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

" **Yeah… would have been your fingers… not mine taking the hit so no real complaints from me, but I think we went off subject here for the readers, want to give a slight recap of what happened last time?" TME said with crossed arms.**

" **Okay." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

" **So Finn's training is going smoothly, with Emerald and Gunter's help. And thanks to Simon, he was able to construct a ring of Ice for Finn so there will be no insanity trouble. But once again, Finn went back to being the peeping prince again. But at least he learns something and knows what the girls he's looking at feels for him."**

" **Well no insanity as long as he stays away from high and mid tier moves, and yeah with the part about how some of them feel for him, but I must say that Bubblegum has a bit of a temper with Finn right now, he better brace himself for when Huntress gets there hehe." TME said before he chuckles when he could picture Finn getting slapped.**

" **Yeah and something tells me that our prince is gonna get more slaps before anything else happens." Atomsk said before chuckling with TME following suit before a noise came from one of the orcs.**

" **Find… odd… look." The possessed Orc barely got out while pointing a thumb at a part of the wall it was at which got everyone else's attention.**

 **Atomsk would've sweatdrop at the possessed orc before he and everyone else approached the wall.**

 **The orc moved back to the switch on the wall and pressed it… however no one expected the wall to act like a drawbridge and squished the orc while a passage was revealed while nearly everyone's eyes widen in shock at what just happened.**

" **Okay that was… unexpected. But damn… lost ourselves a good orc." Atomsk said while TME shrugs.**

" **Well we can always get more… besides I don't think brainwashed Orcs are fully in the attic if you get what I mean…. Think I might need some practice for fully brained grunts." TME said before he whispered that last bit while one of the remaining orcs just drools a little.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

" **Yeah, good idea."**

" **Well unless you have anything else left to say, I suggest we go ahead and follow the path." TME said before Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra shot down the path with their weapons drawn.**

 **Atomsk readied his weapon before looking at TME before speaking.**

" **Mind wanting to finish this intro while I go in?"**

" **Sure, this story picks up a bit after Emerald, Gunter, Finn, and Simon head back into the main Ice Palace while they wait for Canyon and Huntress, but will the journey be so smooth for the two female travelers?, well let's find out shall we while Atomsk goes on ahead, I'll catch up with him so no worries." TME said while waving a hand to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk nods to TME before he motions his three remaining orcs to follow him before going to the path.**

 **TME than looked to the readers with a grin before the scene shifts to the Ice Kingdom, more exactly to Finn after a few days passed and for some reason, Canyon and Huntress hadn't arrived yet.**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Finn, Emerald, Gunter, Simon (Wraith)**

Finn is seen pacing back and forth with Emerald and Gunter standing at the wall watching him before Finn spoke up.

"Something is not right. They should be here by now."

"Try and remember Finn that there are enemies outside of the ice kingdom that outnumber you 10 to 1, they probably had to take some kind of long route or something." Emerald said when he tried to comfort Finn but he also felt like something was off, if those two were really good with what they do, then what was the hold up if they knew the lay of the land.

Finn did felt a bit better but doesn't mean he was still concerned before speaking.

"Well still… maybe I should check on them." He said before pulling his demon blood sword out of its sheath.

He looks into the eye before speaking up.

"Show me… Huntress Wizard." He said… however instead of seeing anything good like a possible nude moment or even of Huntress walking or sneaking alongside Canyon… it looked like she was hiding from something behind some tall sick looking trees and had some serious injuries on her body… what the hell happened and where was this Canyon woman at?

Finn pulled his head back before speaking up.

"Ah snap! Huntress Wizard is in trouble. She's hurt and looks like she's hiding from something. I don't even see that Canyon person."

Emerald got a serious look on his face before he spoke up.

"Can that sword give details of the area?, like where is this Huntress at, say the word Finn and I'll shoot over to her to help her." Emerald said while he gripped his weapon in his hand while it was on his back.

Finn looks at Emerald before speaking.

"All I saw was her hiding behind some tall, sickly trees."

" **The Dead Woods... most likely if she came directly from the Candy Kingdom with Canyon… during the four years you were asleep, in order to get some elemental based slaves, The Dark lord during one of the early years, about a year in a half in, tried to take over the Candy Kingdom and used the forest nearby as a way to help hide and defend troops, but that was mainly a distraction when many wood nymphs were taken, either as slaves… or for being forced to do tier 15 by some of the more insane man or some women in the enemy army… without the Nymphs there, the trees started to get sicker and sicker till they look like husks of their former selves…"** Simon explained when he appeared near Finn with a grim look on his face.

Finn's eyes widen in shock when heard that before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"Emerald get going now!"

Emerald nods before he spoke up.

"And where is Canyon, I can look through the woods and find Huntress but what about this Canyon woman?" Emerald asked with a serious look on his face.

Finn wondered as well before he looks at the eye of his sword before speaking.

"Show me where Canyon is."

The scene he saw would shock Finn when he saw Canyon bound and gagged while some odd mist was over her body and she had a unfocused look in her eyes, it looked like Canyon was in some kind of large cage or something, and with a few armored knights near the cage showed how large Canyon was while she wore a toga like outfit which had a few wounds on her body which bled a little with blue blood seems they were in the Dead Woods but in a different area in some kind of camp… what the hell happened?.

Finn immediately pulled his back with wide eyes before speaking up.

"Dude you got to hurry. That Caynon person is also hurt. She's bound and gagged and is inside a cage surrounded by some armored troops and some weird green mist. I think she's in the Dead Woods, but in a camp somewhere else in there."

Emerald nods before he surprised Finn by shooting towards the window and actually jumped out of it while drawing his weapon.

The young Ice Prince was shocked but was still worried for the two before speaking up.

"Simon… I hope Emerald makes it there."

" **Not to worry Finn, before he got here, Emerald ran for three days and nights when he was fleeing his pursuers and that was for his own survival… but when a possible ally is in trouble, well, no offence but Emerald cares about his own allies more than anyone I ever met, he even took an attack for Gunter once when all the penguin did was give him some leftover Fish when Emerald was practically starving, so I wouldn't worry about Huntress if she continues to hide… but I do worry for this Canyon woman… that green mist… I think it's not deadly… but it might cause issues if it's what I think it is..."** Simon said while he got a bit worried when he focused on the memory of the green mist in Finn's head.

Finn sees the worried look on Simon's face before speaking.

"I don't want to know about that green mist. All I need to do is hope that Emerald gets there in time and comes back safely with Huntress and Canyon. I wish I can do more."

" **... hmmm… maybe you can, but I need to tell you about that mist since it can mean some bad things for Canyon, if you can do what I think you can do, than you can help either slow it's affect or get rid of it entirely."** Simon said with a thoughtful look on his face when he looked to Finn's sword when he had an idea of some kind.

Finn really wanted to help out Canyon, even if she's a total stranger, she doesn't deserve the torment she's facing.

"Tell me what I have to do. And also, do I need a disguise if I have to go there?"

" **No… just a line of sight for now… and that sword could be a key item for a surprising ability of yours since for you, as long as you have a line of sight, you can affect the weather of certain areas… and to be serious Finn if you have to deal with this mist later, that green mist is something called an aphrodisiac, a type of drug that forces women to go into a… lust filled state against their will, you can guess what happens when it fully takes effect with Canyon right?, no real fight for those knights if she is physically willing, but mentally, she won't have much control."** Simon said to get through to Finn about the possible ability and the mist in the cage.

Finn's eyes widen with shock before he pales a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Glob...Okay. Now I really need to help. How do this?"

" **For starters, have your sights back on Canyon and tell me what her current state is, if we're lucky than they could have just used that mist based aphrodisiac."** Simon said with a serious tone to his voice.

Finn was a bit hesitant but it didn't stop him from looking at the eye before speaking.

"Show me Canyon again."

The scene this time showed Canyon while she sat against the bars with her face looking slightly flushed before Finn heard a guard speaking up with a lecherous tone, the helmet seemed to prevent him from getting affected by the mist but what he said would probably piss off any decent person nearby.

"Hehe… just a few more minutes bitch and soon you'll be pleasing this base… just need to find that Nymph and see how well she can really suck cock!" The guard said with a lecherous tone while Canyon's eyes narrow a bit but she couldn't reply when it looked like she was fighting the effect for now.

Finn then starts to get angry when he heard that before speaking up.

"Like that will happen! Simon, how do I take that mist away ?"

" **Simple, all you need to do is focus on having cold winds blow into the cage and the rest will happen if you focus hard enough, thankfully the dead woods are a few miles away so Emerald will be there in 20 or so minutes if he books it, how does Canyon look right now?, I may see your memories, but its at a slight angle so it's hard to tell with her in the cage."** Simon explained when the memories that Finn saw was a bit different with the bars blocking Canyon from Simon's view.

Finn continues to look at the eye before speaking.

"She's trying to fight back the mist's effects, but her face looks a bit flushed."

" **We may have a chance then but Emerald might get a surprised if she has a good poker face, I would say about 5 minutes in the mist then, so try and focus Finn, think of the coldest winds you can think of and have them flow into the cage."** Simon said when he looked thoughtful.

Finn acknowledges before he starts concentrating on sending the coldest winds to Canyon's cage.

A few moments later, his crown and ring glows before the scene went to Canyon who felt something was off when she felt a light breeze of sorts before it kicks up greatly and the green mist flowed out of the cage before the guard spoke up with a shocked tone.

"T-The Fuck!, w-who turned down the temperature here?" The guard said while he hugged his arms when he shivered when the winds focused on him for some reason.

Finn smirks at his handy work as he continues to use his powers before the guard ran off to stand near a torch before he called out.

"Oi you bastards, something strange is going on, get more of that sex mist in there or we'll all be in trouble if she gets back to normal before we can break her." The guard, or apparently the captain of the camp said when lesser armed men and women came from nearby with some odd looking items that had some green mist emitting from them.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw that before speaking up.

"Oh no you don't." He said before sending another strong cold wind to the group.

This process repeats while the camera went to Emerald who at the time managed to get into the outer parts of the woods before he pants for breath when he ran all the way here.

"O-Oh freaking A… g-gotta pace myself better or I won't be able to help Finn at all…" Emerald said before he coughed a few times while he tried to catch his breath.

 **Meanwhile with Huntress Wizard…**

You see said Nymph hiding behind some trees.

However she groans a bit from injuries she receives before thinking.

' _What was I thinking taking a route through the Dead Woods... Now Canyon is trouble and I'm alone till I'm found out. If I make it out alive I'm giving Bubblegum a slap to the face for this.'_ She thought thought.

A moment later, Huntress than heard coughing which got her attention from nearby and heavy breathing from nearby before a voice spoke up.

"O-Oh freaking A… g-gotta pace myself better or I won't be able to help Finn at all…" The voice said before said voice coughed a few times while the person, who sounded male, tried to catch his breath.

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen after hearing that before thinking.

' _Did someone say Finn?'_ She thought before peeked her head a bit to see who spoke before she readied her arrow just incase.

The figure in question's body was hid by a cloak similar to her old brown cloak while it looked like the hood was up to cover the figure's head, but the real eye catcher was the heavy looking tooth like sword that looked like it was in the shape of a fang.

The Figure than spoke up to himself, most likely to collect his thoughts.

"Don't know if Huntress is nearby, so I might as well help Canyon if I can find that camp, seems she's the one in real trouble right now with that weird green mist… hope it's not that aphrodisiac thing I heard about a few years ago ... gotta hurry or Finn will get pissed with me if I fail." The figure said before he ran with surprising speed past Huntress's hiding place even with the heavy footsteps sounding which showed how heavy his weapon was before his form fades into the woods.

Said wood nymph's eyes widen with shock when she heard the figure saying Finn's name again along with Canyon's before her eyes widen again when she heard the part of the aphrodisiac before thinking.

' _Oh Glob no.'_ She thought before she decides to step out of the trees before she tries to call out to the figure.

"WAIT!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The figure in turn stopped when he was barely seen and when he looked back to Huntress, but since her body was in the shade, he couldn't recognize her before he had a hand on his weapon and his eyes glow with some kind of multi color energy before he spoke up.

"Who's there?, I'll warn you that if your an enemy… you better tell me where you camp is… **or I'll get the info the painful way."** The Figure said before he said the last part with a cold merciless tone as he effortlessly drew the heavy looking sword with one hand only.

Huntress Wizard flinched a bit before she starts walking a bit, though she grunts a bit from the pain before speaking before removing her hood.

"My name is Huntress Wizard. I heard what you said. I came here with a woman name Canyon to scout the Ice Kingdom… and to look for a person name Finn."

The Figure, though his eyes did widen a bit when he saw Huntress, the eyes narrowed under the hood before he spoke up.

"Prove it... I ran into various enemies who shapeshift before so unless you can tell me something that only the real Huntress would know… I suggest you stay away from me… quick Q to help save time… what did Bubblegum tell you to do to Finn when you meet him and know it's really him." The Figure said with a guarded tone... How did he know about that conversation?

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen a bit when she heard that before thinking.

' _How does he know about Bubblegum?'_ She thought before speaking up.

"She said that if I find him and that if he was the new Ice King and was still sane, that I was told to... slap him."

The figure the surprised Huntress by actually laughing for a moment before he spoke up and got into a relaxed stance.

"Oh wow, you really are Huntress, sorry for the third degree but you know how things are these days…" The figure said before he used a free hand to grip his own hood and pulled it back to reveal that the figure was a brown haired, green eyed human of all things after the rainbow like glow faded and was grinning to Huntress.

Said Wood Nymph's eyes widen a bit before speaking up.

"Okay… I don't know what just happen, but some questions. 1) Who are you? 2) How do you know about Bubblegum and what she said? 3) Is Finn really the new Ice King and if so, did he send you?"

"Well to be quick since were on a timetable to rescue Canyon and blow this joint, 1) Name's Emerald, my master, Xan Grandblade, helped the fire kingdom a few years ago when he died and I got his weapon that you can see as a momento that I use in battle, 2) Let's say that Finn the Ice PRINCE had peeping powers and spied on Bubblegum when he was concerned for her, though he did have some… interesting moments when he peaked on woman who were in compromising positions but I can gossip about that later, 3) Since he's still getting use to his 19 year old body after his 4 year sleep, I was sent to rescue you and Canyon, if you doubt my abilities, I was the one who sent the Army of around 200 packing… or more like 100 after I caused that avalance, if you can hide, than find a place to hide while I clear the camp where Canyon is in out… know where it is?, cause I really want to crack a few skulls with my sword if that green mist is what I think it is." Emerald said while he got a cold look on his face near the end.

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen in shock when she heard everything before speaking up.

"T-The camp is about NW that way." She said before pointing to the direction that she pointed out.

Emerald in turn nods before he spoke up.

"How are your injuries?, I know some medical spells so as long as their not life threatening or as long as you can draw plant like energy I can revive the earth around here somewhat and you can retreat into a tree to recover." Emerald said with a serious look on his face while his left hand let up with an orange light.

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen again before speaking up.

"W-Well my injuries are not that severe. I can still bring some arrows. But maybe I should come with you. If anything happens to Canyon it be my fault."

Emerald was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Very well, keep to the shadows and try to keep up, but if the injuries get to be to much than hide and let me know how your doing when the coast in clear, I'll use some healing spells on you." Emerald said when he turned to the Direction that Huntress pointed out before he got ready to run with his heavy looking weapon in one hand and pulled his hood up and pulled some kind of mask from the hood to hide his mouth.

Huntress Wizard pulls her hood up before speaking.

"Let's go save her." She said before starts going to the direction of the camp with Emerald leading the charge to protect Huntress.

As they run, Huntress Wizard was deep in thought after hearing what Emerald said before thinking.

' _So Bubblegum was right. Finn is the new Ice King or Prince as that Emerald guy said. And all this time, he was sleeping for those four years. No wonder no one could find him. I can't believe the guy I'm running with is the one that beat down those troops and to top it all off, his master's the one that help the Fire Kingdom before dying and his weapon disappearing. Although… when Emerald mentioned Finn being a peeper, what did he…*Eyes widen in realization*... that little pervert. He better not have seen me naked.'_ She thought with a frown on her face before blushing a bit.

Emerald was silent for a moment before he looked back to see Huntress blushing a bit before he spoke up.

"You OK Huntress?, your face is a bit red… are your injuries messing with you?" Emerald asked with some concern when he slowed a bit to run beside Huntress.

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen a bit before shaking her head a bit before speaking.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of what you said about Finn being a peeper."

"Ah that, mainly accidents when they happen, I mean it's not like he can get warnings if women are in the nude or not, but he never really looked away… I mean he never got the tier talk from his brother Jake so… mainly 60 to 70% curiosity for the most part, the other 30… backed up lust apparently, I mean to give Finn some credit, wouldn't you be both confused and intrigued with the opposite sexes more… private moments?, or the same sex?, kind of hard to tell what gender likes what in Ooo since man or woman hook up with one another here... I mean I had to give him the freaking talk when he saw Breakfast Princess and her maid in a… certain situation and it seemed the Maid was packing if you get what I mean." Emerald said while chuckling a bit with a slightly confused look on his face near the end.

Huntress Wizard was a very surprised when she heard that before thinking.

' _Wait… Breakfast Princess and her maid?! And what type of brother doesn't tell Finn about the tiers. At least Emerald took care of it.'_ She thought before speaking.

"Well… normally peeping on people is wrong, even though I don't know how Finn did it. But, after hearing what you said, I'll give him a break. However… did he peep on me?"

"Well, only when you talked with Bubblegum and the view for him was focused on her and for when we checked on you and Canyon when you two were taking your time getting here, but after that, no, and as for how he peeps, it's his sword, apparently his demon blood sword was changed and he can now look through the eye like part and peep on people he names, though you gotta admit that peeping blood sword did save you right?" Emerald said before sending Huntress a teasing grin near the end when the apply named Peeping sword helped Huntress today.

Said wood nymph did feel grateful that something like that in Finn's possession saved her and possibly Canyon if they can get there in time.

A few moments pass before Emerald shot ahead for a moment before he stopped when it looked like he saw something and got into a defensive position in front of Huntress to guard her.

Huntress stopped as well but was confused before speaking.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?"

The Question was answered when they saw a group of knight like guards appearing in low ranking armor with what looked like skeleton like dogs next to each of them before one spoke up.

"Hehe, seems we found the tricky bitch… and it looks like she found a friend, hey buddy, me and my pals here are feeling a bit… generous… leave the woman here and you just run on along and we'll let you live, for some reason there's this cold wind blowing through the camp that's making it hard for the aphrodisiac to take effect on the giant water elemental woman so consider us lucky when we run into an injured Forest Nymph… hehe…" The man said while eyeing Huntress like a piece of meat with a few of the men doing the same to her while Emerald frowned under his cloak.

Huntress Wizard pales a bit when she saw those stares.

Emerald however cracks his head a few times before he spoke up.

"One Question, about that cold wind… doesn't it seem a bit too helpful for the Giant woman?" Emerald said when he had a good feeling on what or who was causing it while he hoped Huntress got the message from his cryptic way of speaking while the guards just looked confused from what Emerald said… seems Finn was buying them some time somehow if Simon was helping Finn with his ice abilities.

Huntress Wizard was indeed confused before she gets what Emerald was saying.

"Heh, well even if it is, it's only a matter of time before that oversized bitch is pleasing us with her bod, even a slight smell of the stuff in that mist would send a person into a lust fueled frenzy but seems she has a will of iron… gotta respect it but it won't be long… now leave or die pal… you seem like an interesting guy with that weapon but do you think your a hero or something?" The guard said before Emerald was silent before he starts to chuckle with a dark tone which confused the guards before Emerald spoke up when he gripped his weapon.

"A hero?... no… nothing like that…. " Emerald said before he effortless lifts his weapon which glows with a bright flame before he spoke up again.

" **I'M A GODDAMN MONSTER TO FUCKERS LIKE YOU!"** Emerald roars out before he vanished with a shocking burst of speed and appeared near the edge of the guard group before he just swings his arm forward before his blade shot forward and through most of the enemies and all of the skeleton dogs while a chain held the handle to the blade while a few lucky or unlucky men fell on their asses in fear and shock when Emerald's weapon flew through a tree which crushed another guard with a bloody splat before his blade returns and returned to normal while his cloak was covered with blood to give him a monstrous demon like look while his eyes under his hood gave a red glow and the shadows of the hood only made Emerald seemed more monster like when he slowly approached the frightened guard, this one seemed more female like under her armor but Emerald didn't care when he continues to approach her.

Huntress Wizard was shocked after witnessing Emerald's speed.

She was also surprisingly, and almost, sorry for that female looking soldier and didn't know whether she should help or not.

A moment later, Emerald raised his weapon above his head before a cold chill came from him and his weapon before his red glowing eye turned blue before his weapon gained many ice like spike while the female guard starts to shiver from fright from how cold Emerald's eyes were.

Huntress Wizard groans a bit before she decides to speak.

"Emerald wait. Normally I won't defend someone like... her, but… she can be useful to us alive."

"How so… cause if we let her go, then things will get worse for us and Canyon before we can help her." Emerald said while he keeps his weapon at the ready to strike.

"She can tell us the camp's weaknesses and tell us how many troops there are. There could be some archers there on some towers." Huntress Wizard said while Emerald looked thoughtful before he spoke to the woman in the guard uniform.

"Well then, seems today might be your lucky day… better tell the truth as well or you won't live to see tomorrow." Emerald coldly said while he knelt in front of the female guard after stabbing his weapon in the ground next to him.

The female guard shivered with fear before speaking up.

"I-I'll talk but please don't kill me. I only joined to survive."

"Maybe, remove your helmet and let's see who you are… you have a similar magical energy to Huntress here and I want to be sure of something." Emerald said when he had some suspicious feeling about this guard.

Huntress Wizard raised her eyebrow a bit when she heard that before the female soldier shakenly remove her helmet.

To the duo's surprise, this guard was an actual Wood Nymph of all things and leafy hair was seen which flowed down her back.

The female soldier still shook a bit with fear as they look at her.

"Hooo… survival or not, seems like a dick move to screw people over in your own turf, granted if you couldn't fight it would be one thing, but since your a guard…" Emerald said with slightly narrowed eyes at the Nymph.

The Nymph then starts to cry before speaking.

"I-I know and I f-feel like scum. But it was either join or be… raped. And also…" She said before she starts to cry a bit more.

Emerald looked a bit sympathetic before he spoke up.

"Also?" Emerald asked when he felt that this story would get dark soon.

"They have my little sister. She's not fully matured. But if I didn't join the cause they would…" She said before stopping as she didn't want to think about.

"What's your name." Emerald asked while shadows covered his eyes when his hair hid them.

Huntress Wizard, who was shocked at the story was having a similar feeling as well before the nymph spoke.

"Aiag." Said the nymph now known as Aiag.

Emerald than stood up while to the duo's shock, a black mist emits from Emerald's body that seemed both comforting… yet frightening when he looks down the path to the base.

" **So Aiag, how old are you exactly?, know any magic that can allow you to adapt to various climates and for your sister as well?"** Emerald cryptically asked while his voice took on a slight echoing tone.

Aiag was shaken up a bit after hearing Emerald speak like that before speaking up.

"I-I'm 19 and my little sister is 7. And honestly no, but my sister and I were both born to adapt to this weather."

" **I see… anyone else there I need to help?... or are the others there aside from Canyon and your sister free game for me to kill?"** Emerald asked when he cracked his neck a few times.

"There's a few more nymphs in that camp that are still held captive." Aiag said.

" **Any chance they are used as guards… or…** "Emerald said when he didn't like the later thought.

"Not as guards, but I heard some of the other guards say how they're planning to have their way with them as breeding stock." Aiag said.

Huntress Wizard was steaming mad when she heard this.

Emerald however surprised the duo more when more dark mist emits from him.

" **Huntress… keep an eye on Aiag just in case… in the meantime… I got a base to exterminate."** Emerald said while his eyes start to glow with a white light and the mist gave him a more demonic look before he got ready to run down the path after he grabbed his weapon.

Huntress Wizard was surprised when she witnessed that before looking at Aiag.

Aiag in turn didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more scared when she saw what was going on with Emerald before Emerald shot away from the duo with surprising speed… and from the look of things, he might shoot right through the front door of the enemy base at the speed he was moving.

Huntress Wizard continues to look at Aiag before speaking.

"You know… I thought it was treacherous of you joining the enemy and letting our kind be treated that way. But seeing the look in your eyes and the love for your sister, I can see you had no choice."

"Well… even so, I'm not expecting forgiveness from the others… but if it means protecting my sister, I'll sell my soul to Hudson in the Nightosphere if I have to… would you if it means protecting a loved one?" Aiag asked when she took a moment to glance to Huntress.

Huntress was taken back by that question before speaking.

"I wouldn't know. I've been alone all my life."

"I see… I am wondering one thing though about that scary guy." Aiag said when she wondered something about what Emerald said.

"His name is Emerald and he's working for Finn, the Ice Prince." Huntress Wizard replies.

"H-Huh?... Finn as in Finn the Human… Ice Prince… what?... " Aiag said when she got royally confused now.

Huntress Wizard raises her eyebrow before speaking.

"I take it you heard of him before his disappearance?"

"Wouldn't anyone?, I mean Finn was known far and wide as one of, if not, the greatest Hero of Ooo, but he vanished 4 years ago and no one heard of him sense, are you sure about this Ice Prince Finn being the same guy and not some kind of impostor?" Aiag said with a curious tone.

"Well according to Princess Bubblegum, who sent me and Canyon here to scout the Ice Kingdom, believes so, plus that Emerald guy said so himself. It seems Finn took the Ice Crown from the former ruler before putting it on and went to a four year sleep." Huntress Wizard said while Aiag looked thoughtful about what she just heard.

"I see… hope I can meet him then, I'm a bit of a fan of his and I hope I can get an autograph from him for my sister and myself." Aiag said with a slight blush on her face.

Huntress Wizard raises her eyebrow before speaking.

"Well perhaps that Emerald guy will take us to him, because I really need to heal and I know Canyon does too."

Aiag smiles a bit at that before she spoke up while the scene goes to the front gate of the base with two guards patrolling the top of the gate.

"I really hope everything works out well in the end." Aiag said while the camera got a little closer to the guards before a conversation was heard.

"... and even though he's massive, she has a nice figure… maybe when it's my turn, I can use those breasts to really relieve some stress or if she's too busy with the others… visit those Nymphs and really see how limber they are... hehehe…." the guard said with a lecherous tone to his slightly altered voice.

"Yeah… let's not forget the sister of… Uh what's her name?... Aiag?" said another guard.

"Yeah, she made a deal to help us with… collections and we don't touch her sister, thought the boss would decline but… huh?… what the hell is that?" The guard said when he looked back to the path and saw something… blackish rushing right at them.

The second guard stares at confusion when he tries squinting to see what it was.

A moment later, something shimmered with light like something metal was reflected off off a surface before it heads straight towards them… more exactly, the closed gate under the duo and to the two guards shock, the object smashed right through the gate like it was nothing before the blackish figure was seen… but the figure wasn't black, but the aura the figure emitted was while a chain led to a large tooth like weapon that was now embedded in and through multiple guards and it looked like they died without knowing what the hell just happened.

Some of the guards who weren't at the gate heard the commotion before they step out from their tents before one of them spoke.

"What was that?!"

The guard's question was answered when they all heard footsteps from the shattered gate before a single figure was seen in a brown to tan like cloak with a lot of blood on it that had a hood and mask on which hid the figure's features and a dark aura was seen which flowed from the figure while the figure recalled the sword like part of the weapon which sliced the remains of the bodies off and got more blood on the cloak while the figure looked around the camp with pure white cold eyes that showed nothing but malice to the guards around him.

The guards were shocked at the scene before one of them glares at the figure before speaking.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

The figure was silent from the question before he spoke up with a slight echo to his voice… and his teeth seemed to glow when he had a dark grin on his face.

" **Well… considering I busted through your front gate… it should be obvious from what I'm about to do… I'm here to kill every single one of you fuckers, free the captives you have, and head home for a good nights rest, simple as that… and wanna know why I think that?"** The Figure asked with a slightly crazed tone to his voice.

The guards shivered a bit before one of them asked the obvious the question.

"Um… why?"

" **Simple... "** Emerald said before he shot forward and stopped in front of the guard who spoke while his weapon was already heading towards the guards with deadly force.

" **... you're already dead…"** Emerald growled out before the scene shifts to Canyon's area of the camp a minute before screams of the guards at the front gate sounds out.

The captain of the guard at the time, saw that even with this freaky wind slowing things down, it would just be a few more minutes till Canyon succumbed to the mist before he spoke up to said Giant water Elemental women with a grin on his face.

"You know, it must be freezing in there… maybe you want to get warm thanks to yours truely?... I would be more than happy to do that." The captain said with a twisted grin under his helmet.

Near the group was two other cages that were out of Finn's sight, one was a group of Wood Nymphs in rags if they could be called that while the other had a lone young wood nymph who was wearing simple clothing which showed she had more importance than the group in the cage.

The Wood Nymphs and the young did not like what they heard while Canyon sent a sharp glare to the Captain before thinking.

' _N-No… I-I… w-will not… succumb to this… M-Must… f-fight it.'_

The captain noticed before he sent Canyon a grin before he walked around till he was behind Canyon and with a swift move, used an armored hand to grip Canyon's clothed breast with his hand and spoke up.

"Hehe, you may fight it but you can already feel it kicking in right?, the raw lust?... it's just a matter of time till you submit… I maybe a patient guy but how is this?, like the fact that your body betrays you?... and even if it's not me, you might as well jump the next person who enters this cage to get rid of that burning in your loins… you know I'm telling the truth right?" The captain aid while he fondles Canyon's breast to mess with her both physically and mentally.

Canyon's eyes widen at that action before she grinds her teeth to fight back a moan.

Even though she didn't want to listen, she knew that the Captain was right before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… A-At this rate… I-I might have to… Hope Huntress Wizard got help.'_

 **Meanwhile at the Ice Kingdom…**

Finn, who continues to send a strong cold front to stop the mist's effects glares at the captain before speaking up to Simon while looking.

"This is bad Simon. Canyon is almost losing it. Hope Emerald makes it."

A moment later, a scream like noise from the sword got Finn's, Simons, and from what the images showed, the people in the camp when a greatly injured grunt ran into the area while he was missing his left arm which had blood flowing from it.

"C-Captain… H-Help!... M-Monster invaded… broke through front gate…. R-ripping through everyone with… massive sword." The grunt said before he fell to the ground… dead when he wasn't moving at all.

The Captain, who stops fondling Canyon's breasts, much to said water elemental's relief, storms to the dead body before screaming.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DARK LORD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The captain, and most likely the other captives who were thinking similar things before they all heard footsteps approaching from the shadows while a dark tone was heard.

" **Simple… your execution for harming Finn the Ice Prince's allies and for being a enemy of woman here… but you… instead of a simple kill like I did with the rest of this base… I'll be making yours a bit special since I heard from one of the guards who were forced into your services that your one of the guys who took over this place cause you have a thing for wood Nymphs."** The Dark voice said before a figure was barely seen.

The caged Wood Nymphs, the little girl and Canyon, who were shocked when they heard that voice before their eyes widen at the mention of Finn and wondered who it was that spoke before the Captain scoffed before speaking up.

"I ain't afraid and won't be intimidated by someone like you. SHOW YOURSELF!" He said before drawing his weapon.

The figure chuckles before he walked out of the shadows fully before his form was fully seen by everyone…which was covered head to toe in blood and the weapon and hand of the figure was covered as well… honestly with the shadows from the hood and the white light that showed the Figures eyes… he looked like a different version of death itself…

Canyon and the caged Nymphs were shocked again at the figure's appearance, but Canyon however… was feeling turned on a bit before thinking.

' _W-Who's that hunk?'_ She thought before her eyes widen before thinking again.

' _W-Where did that come from? Oh Glob. That mist is making me think strangely. Maybe that Captain was right. Although, I rather do that mystery figure than that scumbag here.'_

A moment later the figure looked at the three cages before he spoke up.

"Anyone, maybe the kid wood Nymph there, know a person named Aiag?" The Figure said with a relaxed tone when he ignored the captain to see if it would piss him off.

The kid Wood Nymph was shocked when she heard Aiag's name before she stood up before speaking.

"That's my sister! Is she okay?"

"Well I gave her a fright when I killed the messed up guards near her while I met up with Huntress Wizard, but after a bit of a talk, I came here to rescue you, the other Wood Nymphs here, and get Canyon to the Ice kingdom, though I hope you all can wait while I take care of Rapey here." The Figure said with a relaxed tone while he points an unbloody finger at the Captain of the camp.

Aiag's sister, the three Wood Nymphs and Canyon we're surprised before feeling relief that they're about to get rescued.

Captain however felt insulted by the Figure's, disrespect before speaking up.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!... Doesn't matter now. I knew that bitch, Aiag would turn on us. After I'm done with you, I'm giving that water slut and the kid something they won't forget."

Canyon and Aiag's sister pales when they heard that.

Finn, who was watching everything, was shocked when he finally saw the other caged Wood Nymphs and the little girl before he felt angry when he heard what the Captain said before speaking up.

"Give them… Hell, Emerald." He said even though no one can hear or see him except for Simon who agreed with Finn.

The Figure, or Emerald fell silent when he heard that before he sighs.

"Welp… you did it you sick fuck… **Gonna make you beg for death before I kill you now."** Emerald said while a dark aura emits from him while he walks towards the Captain with his cold gaze looking straight into the Captains eyes.

The Captain flinches a bit before he stood his ground before looking at his remaining troops who came running when they heard the noise before speaking.

"Don't just stand there. GET HIM!" He orders before the soldier charged Emerald who in turn shook his head before speaking up.

" **Pathetic…"** Emerald said before he shot forward and like last time, had his weapon pulled back for a swing in front of a couple guards before he effortlessly sliced through them through their waists and in their few second of life after words before they bled out… they said one thing.

"M-Monster…" The cut in half guards said while Emerald ignored them and turned his gaze onto the other grunts and charged them with his weapon at the ready.

The next few minutes were filled with screams of agony from the remaining guards when Emerald effortlessly cuts them down and even punched a few in the chest which caused them to either fly into a wall with a bloody splat or even punching through their chest cavity and he tossed the corpse into another grunt with a roar, and when the knocked down guard in question was busy with trying to get the dead guard off of him, Emerald raised his weapon and sliced the guard in half from head to toe and through the dead guards corpse which caused even more blood and guts to be thrown around the area while Emerald, or to the others living in the camp, the monster or Figure, continues to ignore the blood and guts hitting him when he continues to cut down one guard after the other till there was only the captain and a few remaining guards who looked like they were scared shitless at the sight of Emerald while he walked through the pool of blood and gore… it was like he was a demon among demons to them… bloody doesn't even describe what he just did and he did it without breaking a sweat…

The Captain along with the caged Wood Nymphs, Aiag's sister and Canyon were shocked when they saw Emerald killing each without breaking a sweat. If they can see it.

Canyon however was still feeling a bit of the mist's effects before thinking.

' _O-Oh man. Who is this guy? He almost reminds me of Billy.'_

Emerald than shot forward and with a surprising show of strength, used his free hand to grip the captain's neck before lifting him into the air before he spoke up.

"So ladies… got any suggestion for this guy or mind if I do what I want to do to this fucker!" Emerald said while he tightened his grip on the Captains neck.

The Captain gags a bit while the rest of the guards shivered with fear before the Wood Nymphs and Aiag's sister spoke up.

"Kill him!"

Emerald shrugs before he spoke up.

"Alright, one thing first since he deserves this." Emerald said before he shocked all when he held his sword back and stabbed it into the captain's groin area and slashed downward which showed that when Emerald pulled away… the captain just lost his dick and what not and was still unfortunately alive while Emerald gave him a cold look.

Canyon, the caged Wood Nymphs, Aiag's sister and Finn, who knew that the Captain deserves this, cringes before Finn spoke up while looking.

"Ohhh… that's gotta hurt." He said before hearing the Captain wale in agony.

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU BASTARD!"

Emerald just let out a humph like noise before he spoke up.

"Considering that most women would say that to you than it's pretty ironic… but I am a nice guy so…" Emerald said before he used his sword to decapitate the captain of the camp's head before he dropped the now dead body before he sent a slight glare to the remaining guards before he spoke up.

"I have a message for you to pass along to your army… consider it a lucky day for you… but pass along that if anyone tries to harm anyone in these woods which is now under the Ice Kingdom's control… than expect a bloody end… My name is Emerald, Ice Knight of the Ice Kingdom and Finn the Human, or Finn the Ice Prince, is now ruling the area… and he doesn't take kindly to guys like you who harms his people… Understand?" Emerald said before using some killing intent for the last bit to get his point across to the frightened guards while his eyes flashed with a white light.

Instead of answering, the remaining guards, quicky left the tent and eventually the base camp before Finn, who smirked at the scared guards before speaking.

"He did it. YES!" He cheered before asking Simon for a high five.

" **Uhh… not really a high fiver Finn, you'll just phase through."** Simon said with a raised eyebrow.

Finn felt embarrassed when he forgot about that before speaking.

"Hehe… sorry. Was caught in the moment." He said before rubbing the back of his head.

 **Meanwhile with Emerald...**

He walked to the cage with the many Wood Nymphs in it before he spoke up.

"Stand back ladies, I'll bust you out in a moment." Emerald said when he held his weapon out in a swinging motion and they all saw how large and heavy the weapon looked from up close… how did he hold it like that?

The Wood Nymphs, Aiag's sister and Canyon were wondering about that as well before the door to the three Wood Nymph's cage was bust open.

They immediately got out the cage before one of them spoke to Emerald.

"Thank you so much." Said Wood Nymph #1.

Emerald grins at the Wood Nymph before he spoke up when he pulled his hood back to speak to her properly.

"No worries, just wait here for a moment while I get Aiag's sister and… probably Canyon if she is in her right mind, and we can leave, Huntress is with Aiag so one second." Emerald said before he walks to Aiag's sisters cage before he spoke up.

"Hey Squirt, hope you have a name so I won't have to call you that again, hope you were OK until I got here." Emerald said with an amused look on his face when he tried to keep the tension low for now.

Aiag's sister huffed a bit since she didn't like being called squirt before speaking up.

"My name is Autumn." Said Aiag's sister now known as Autumn.

"Hehe, well nice to meet you Autumn, beautiful name for a Wood Nymph… now stand back, I'll bust you out and when I get Canyon, we can go to your sister and Huntress Wizard." Emerald said while he held his weapon at the ready to free Autumn.

Autumn did stand back and covered herself in case of anything.

A moment later, the bars to the cage were broken in half and Emerald used another to knock them out of the way to get rid of the lower ones before he stood back a few steps to let Autumn get out and to make sure she was OK since it was a bit of a drop to the ground for the small Wood Nymph.

Autumn was a bit shaken up but was indeed okay before stepping out of cage.

"Thank you." She said which made Emerald chuckle before he spoke up.

"No worries Autumn, hopefully if things go well, you, your sister, and these Nymphs here can live in the Ice Kingdom for protection if you all want to live there... no one was able to get into the kingdom yet so it's a pretty safe place, and I heard that you and your sister can adapt to climates so it should be easy to live there right?" Emerald said when he knelt down to look Autumn in the eyes while he smiles at her.

The Wood Nymphs and Autumn were surprised when they heard that before Autumn spoke.

"Yes it's true. Our father, who did some ice based spells, married our mom who was a Wood Nymph."

"I see, well ladies, give me a minute to get Canyon out and we can get going… though if she is affected by that mist… I may have to pull the entire cage to be safe… hope it at least has wheels..." Emerald said while he sweatdrops when he looked to see how Canyon was doing right now.

Said water elemental tries to calm down a bit since the mist was now gone.

Emerald in turn approached Canyon in the cage before he spoke up when he pulled down the mask bit oh his face.

"So… you still in control or do I need to pull the cage?" Emerald said when he wanted to be sure of how Canyon's mental state was doing right now.

Canyon breathed a few times before speaking.

"I'm okay. Just need to stay calm but I'm alright."

Emerald nods before he moved around to one side of the cage which Canyon rests in and when he saw a decent amount of space between them, he then raised his weapon and he slashed the bars a few times and Canyon had a good opening to get out now… but Emerald noticed that she was bound and got a bit nervous when he felt conflicted on helping or not with Canyon in her current state.

Canyon sees this before speaking.

"I'm okay. Just need these binds cut off."

Emerald nods before he carefully got into the cage with Canyon before he angles his sword and lightly slashed at Canyon before the ropes binding her were cut and they fell slack around the Giant Water elemental.

Canyon sighs with relief before she starts rubbing her wrists a bit before speaking.

"Much better."

"Glad to help, can you walk?" Emerald asked while he hopped out of the cage and turns to Canyon.

Canyon manages to get out of cage, but when stook a step after exiting, her legs wobbles a bit before she groans a bit before getting down on one knee.

Emerald facepalms before he spoke up.

"Oh great… just… hold on and let me think… hey Wood Nymphs… what are your names?" Emerald asked when he looked to the three Wood Nymphs with Autumn.

The three Wood Nymphs looked to one another before each one spoke.

"I'm Summer." Said the first nymph name Summer.

"Sequoia." Said the second nymph in the middle.

"And I'm Pinetress." Said the third nymph.

"Can any of you use magic?" Emerald said while thinking Pinetress's name sounded like Huntress's for a moment, maybe a relative?

The three looked to one another before Summer spoke.

"Sadly no. The Captain drained our powers so we couldn't fight back. It might take some time till we're fully powered."

"Great… and if you could recover in a tree, how long would it take if I revived one of the dead trees here?" Emerald asked while his hand glows with orange earth magic… didn't he use something else earlier?

The Nymphs were shocked when they heard that before Pintress spoke,

"If you can, will probably be at least an hour or so."

"Hmmm… alright, I'll revive a few trees so you three can recover, I'll take Autumn and Canyon here to Aiag and Huntress… speaking of which… sorry for this Canyon but can you sit cross legged?" Emerald asked with a nervous look on his face when he sheathed his sword on his back.

Canyon was curious before speaking.

"Um… yes."

A moment later, after Canyon sat crossed legged, Emerald walked to a few nearby trees and when he placed his hands on the ground, he focused his orange earth energy into the ground with one hand and magical healing energy with the other and the area around him grew grass and the trees around him looked healthy… they even grew leaves before Emerald stood up to admire his work.

The Wood Nymphs and Autumn were surprised when they saw that before Sequoia spoke up.

"Thank you sir knight. We'll be able to be at full strength within the hour."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Just Emerald is fine, beautiful women like you three who endured what just happened is really to be admired if they didn't do anything to you yet, for now, hop in the trees and rest up, I'll have Finn send some ice and fire based beings to guard the place, lot of friendly fire wolves… there are even some that adapted to the climate and can breath frost based breaths and have a white and blue based fur pattern now." Emerald said when he sent the three woman a kind smile.

The three Wood Nymphs blushed a bit before giggling after hearing that before Summer spoke.

"Tell his majesty that we are gratefully indebted and will be happy to help him and the Ice Kingdom in any way. Even assisting you."

"Well thanks, but no need to repay us, it's the right thing to do after all, but if you really feel like that than just let me know if I can help with anything at all if you need the muscle." Emerald said while innocently saying that to the three wood Nymphs.

The three wood nymphs smile at Emerald before they went to hop on the newly regrown trees before they start to recharge their power.

Emerald in turn smiles a bit before he turned to Canyon and sighs.

"Uh… just to be sure before I do what I do, can you shrink for a short time since your a water Elemental and could change your form if you want?, or is that your natural size for a reason?" Emerald asked when he walked to and stopped near Canyon while Autumn walked near the duo.

Canyon looks at Emerald before speaking.

"I can shrink down if necessary." She said before she starts concentrating on going small.

It took about almost a minute before she was no longer a giant.

But she was still taller than least by a inch and a half.

However before Emerald could say or do anything, Canyon's body shudders before she starts to grow back to normal while pain shot through her leg to break her concentration.

Canyon grinds her teeth as she tries to rub her leg before speaking.

"Damn!... My leg's too hurt to concentrate."

Emerald facepalms before he spoke up.

"Of course... Sorry for this Canyon." Emerald said before he walked behind Canyon and to hers and Autumn's shock, Emerald gripped her ass with his hands before he shocked them further when he picked up Canyon and took a moment to steady himself while he leaned back to act a bit like a chair, made sense now for Canyon to cross her legs now but still... His hands did sink a bit into her her ass cheeks when he had to grip Canyon to keep her steady.

Said water elemental was indeed shocked at the position she's in before blushing a bit before thinking.

' _Okay… that was unexpected. How strong is this guy? Plus no one else touches my ass since Billy. I should be a bit upset… but for some reason, it feels nice… probably thanks to that mist… but still…'_ She thought while Autumn was surprised when she saw Emerald carrying Canyon since she was bigger than him.

Emerald in the meantime blushed a bit while he tries to keep Canyon steady before he had this thought.

"Ok… really shouldn't think this since she was nearly raped and is still probably fighting off that mist stuff… but she does have a surprisingly soft rear for someone who seemed to train a lot." Emerald thought before he blinked a few times and spoke up.

"Canyon, Autumn, mind being my eyes, I can't see in front of me so I'll need you got guide me past things, I remember the path back to Aiag and Huntress but there might be branch and stair issues we may have to deal with." Emerald said while he took a moment to adjust his grip on Canyon's ass which accidently tease her when he got a better grip on her.

Canyon jolts bit before blushing a bit big after feeling that.

Autumn however giggles a bit before speaking.

"Sure I'll help out. Let's go so we can see Aiag."

Emerald nods a bit before he slowly starts to step to his left when he remembered the exit being in that direction before he starts to step forward with Canyon and Autumn leading the way while the scene went to Huntress and Aiag a bit later.

 **Ooo/ Dead Woods/ Huntress, Aiag**

Said duo was waiting patiently, although, Aiag was very worried.

"It's been way to long… oh glob maybe he got killed and their already having their way with my sister!" Aiag said while she got up and got ready to rush down the path where Emerald went.

Huntress Wizard went to the panicked wood nymph, before she put her hands on Aiag's shoulders before she starts shaking her before speaking.

"Just calm down. You need to relax. Emerald will keep her safe. Besides I'm also worried for Canyon as well, but I'm not in panic mode right. Just think of any happy thoughts like… what would you do if you saw Finn."

Aiag blushed a bit near the end, but before she could answer, some rustling the bushes nearby was heard which got the two women's attention which made Aiag look to the source with worry.

Huntress Wizard looked to the same direction before she readied her arrow just in case.

However to their surprise, they saw a small girl wood Nymph who was a stranger to Huntress… but to Aiag…

"AUTUMN!" Aiag called out when she rushed to Autumn with a relieved look on her face while she stops to kneel in front of Autumn and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Aiag." Autumn said before hugging back.

Huntress smiles at the scene before she approaches the duo before speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but where's Emerald and Canyon?"

Autumn took a moment to remember before she spoke up while scratching her cheek.

"Well…" Autumn starts to say before the scene shifts to when the trio walked back a bit from where Autumn came from… and if Finn was still watching, would see a shockingly funny, and painful sight with Canyon on her back… and Emerald was under her with one leg flat on the ground and his other leg was fully bent back and his head was seen which had a wide eye look that was full of pain.. Ironically he still had his hands on Canyon's ass which seemed to squeeze it more either from the pain or from him trying to push her off before Autumn spoke up.

"He… kind of tripped on a loose rock and… the big lady here… crashed onto him after he did the splits… I think he… might be… not dead… what was that other word… un… un… the word for knocked out?" Autumn said when she had trouble remembering the word.

Huntress Wizard sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Ummm… knocked out works. How are you... holding up Canyon?"

Canyon, who blushes a bit after feeling Emerald's hands, spoke up.

"Um… I can't say… but at least we're alive and okay thanks to him."

"Uh… is he still breathing?, cause I think he stopped moving." Aiag said with a worried tone when she noticed Emerald's movements slowly stopping while Autumn noticed the same thing.

Canyon and Huntress looked at Emerald to see if he's alright.

All Emerald did was barely raised his head before he spoke up.

"He….hep…" Emerald tried to get out before his head fell to the ground with closed eyes and he stopped moving entirely.

Huntress Wizard and Canyon sweatdrops before Huntress spoke.

"Hope Finn somehow sees this and sends some help."

And just like that, the group heard some big foot steps till they turned their heads before seeing three snow golems, along with four fire wolves led by Gunter as they approached the group.

"Wenk Wenk." Gunter said when he waved to the others before the snow golems moved to help Canyon off of Emerald while some fire wolves and apparently the ice version or Ice wolves approached the others.

Huntress Wizard was indeed shocked before speaking.

"Wow, so he must've did saw."

Autumn however just squealed a bit when she saw some fire wolf pups and ice wolf pups before she spoke up.

"Oh cute puppies!" Autumn said when she got ready to run to them.

Aiag was a bit worried before speaking.

"Autumn wait! Some of them are fire based." She said before she went to stop her sister.

"Awww… but look at them… their so cute… I never saw one in person before!" Autumn said when a few pups gave the duo the cute puppy dog face.

Aiag hate to admit it… but they were indeed cute.

"Well... you're right but be careful." She said before standing behind Autumn just in case.

While Autumn played with the ice puppies, A couple snow wolves went to Canyon when she was set on the ground near Emerald and lay next to her injured leg before the cold feeling was felt on Canyon's leg to act as a compress to try and help her before a snow golem looked to Emerald who was in a very painful position before the Golem gripped Emerald's leg, and his shoulder before unbending Emerald while the sound of cracking bones were heard which seemed painful and Emerald stirs from the action with a groan.

Huntress Wizard and Canyon cringed a bit after hearing that before Huntress spoke to Canyon.

"Think he's okay?"

"Uhh… maybe… I did fall on him with all of my weight…" Canyon said while the snow golem lifts Emerald and gripped his leg pointing back before moving it back to normal with sickening cracks which fully waked Emerald from his sleep while he was set on his feet.

"H-Huh?... I'm normal again?" Emerald said before he took a step forward… to only fall flat on his face before he groans while the snow golem who *fixed* Emerald just scratched it's head from confusion.

Huntress and Canyon sweatdrops at the scene before Canyon uses one of her hands to help him up.

Though Emerald fell into a sitting position before he spoke up.

"Ugh… what happened… last thing I remember was seeing something blue crashing on me before pain is all I remember." Emerald said while he rubbed his hips and chest area.

Canyon scratched her head before speaking.

"Yeah… that was me. See you were carrying me due to my injury, then there was a slip up where I fell and made you do the… splits."

"Oh yeah… now I remember… *Shudder*." Emerald said before Autumn, who was being dog piled by ice pups spoke up with some laughter.

"Y-Yeah… the big lady crashed o-on you ...and t-the ground r-rumbled and I ran for help." Autumn barely got out while also accidently calling Canyon heavy before Autumn got piled on again and got her face licked which made her laugh quite a bit when the feeling tickled her.

Canyon felt a bit insulted after hearing that before she actually looks at her figure to see if she gained weight.

Emerald noticed before he spoke up with a smile on his face.

"No worries Canyon, for a person of your size and shapely figure, you were light, just blame the loose ground for what happened." Emerald said while he compliments Canyon to try and cheer her up.

And just like that, Canyon did feel like she cheered up but she somehow blushed after hearing that.

Emerald than looked to the golems and Gunter before he spoke up.

"We got three wood nymphs hanging back in the camp to recover, can you guys go to them and help make sure they're safe?" Emerald asked while Gunter salutes before he and to Autumn's disappointment, the wolf pups and the grown wolfs followed while most of the golems did as well while a couple stayed behind to help carry Canyon when they picked her up and she looked like she was sitting in a chair while her hands hanged to the ground without touching it when the Golem's ohhed their language while they held Canyon from her sides, she had their heads as arm rests but she would have to be careful to not fall back or she would fall again.

Canyon did felt a bit comfortable before thinking.

' _Well… at least Emerald won't get hurt again.'_

Autumn than moved to stand in front of Canyon before she spoke up.

"Are you OK big lady?, you were in that green mist stuff that that bad man talked about for awhile, even with that cold wind helping." Autumn said when she worried for Canyon right now.

Canyon, even though still felt a little upset about the weight thing, couldn't help but smile at the girl's concern before speaking up.

"Yes I'm okay. And it would've been worse if Emerald didn't show up. Also I'm to understand that Finn sent you?" She asked after looking at Emerald.

"Yeah, and he most likely helped you with that mist with the cold wind that I heard about, he has this peeping demon blood sword that allows him to look at anyone he wishes so if he knew about you, he might have tried to see if you were safe but knowing his luck so far… he found himself watching women in private moments." Emerald said with a grin while he tried to keep his language clean around Autumn.

Little did everyone know that Finn was watching and he was now upset before speaking.

"You're in big trouble mister splits."

Canyon blinked a few times before realizing what Emerald meant.

Huntress Wizard however had a deadpan look before speaking up.

"Is it wise for you to say something like that? For all we know, Finn might've saw you do the splits. How else did help get here fast."

"Eh I'll deal with his anger later, but better to be honest about talking about the sword now, if he is watching, just say something, Huntress, you have a message for him right?" Emerald said with a nonchalant grin on his face before he looked to the tree based Wizard.

Huntress blinked a few times before nods her head.

Canyon was confused since she didn't know anything about a message.

Huntress than looked to the sky before she spoke up.

"Finn, if your there and watching, can you send a signal?" Huntress asked when she wanted to be sure Finn was watching.

Finn grins a bit while watching through the eye before speaking up.

"Oh I got a signal alright." He said before using his ice powers.

About a moment, thundering was heard before Canyon saw a snowball heading straight towards Emerald and lands on his head which made him sweatdrop when it covered his entire head before he spoke up.

"Oh he's watching alright…" Emerald said while Autumn laughed at Emerald when he had a snowman like head where his head was.

Canyon, Huntress Wizard and Aiag started to laugh as well.

Finn was laughing a bit at his handy work.

Then Huntress Wizard spoke.

"Guess he wasn't too thrilled when you mentioned the peeping thing."

"Well considering his track record, he could bury me in snow and it wouldn't change that… hehe… HEAR THAT PEEPING KING!, BRING IT ON!, I CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU CAN DISH OUT!" Emerald called out with a grin on his snowman head somehow, maybe some Ice magic to make the face move.

Finn blinked in surprise before speaking.

"Challenge accepted." He said with a grin.

Canyon, Huntress Wizard, Aiag and Autumn sweatdrops a bit after hearing that.

A moment later… the sky rumbles again before Emerald sweatdrops when something fell from the sky.

"Oh boy!" Emerald said before he was hit with a giant snowball that when it broke apart... Turned him into a complete and dazed snowman with human like arms.

Everyone else's eyes widen before they starts to laugh again after seeing that.

A moment later, Emerald shook his head before looking to Huntress before he spoke up while his snowman like body gave her a half lidded look.

"Please tell your message before Finn brings down an avalanche on me." Emerald said before he used fire magic to start and melt the snow off of him.

Huntress Wizard chuckles a bit more before speaking.

"I can try."

"What message Miss...uh…" Autumn said when she got a bit confused from what was going on.

"Huntress Wizard and you don't want to know." Huntress Wizard replied.

"Really?, sounds like your name is similar to Miss Pinetress's name, maybe you two know one another?" Autumn said before Emerald spoke up.

"Hey Autumn, why not take Aiag and Canyon on ahead while Huntress and I speak with Finn, if you get there quick enough, you could have a room made there that you can rest in." Emerald said with a grin on his face to the smaller Wood Nymph girl who looked excited at that offer.

"Really!?, come on sis, let's go!" Autumn said with a smile on her face when she ran to Aiag and tugged on her sleeve.

Aiag chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going." She said before she, Autumn, and the snow golem carrying Canyon went to the Ice Castle.

Emerald than looks to Huntress before he spoke up.

"The message please Huntress, Finn showed he's peeping right now so no worries about him not looking in on us." Emerald said with a grin on his face when his clothing drys off.

Huntress Wizard looks up in the sky before shouting out.

"Finn… the reason I'm here is deliver this message. Princess Bubblegum was hoping you take part in the resistance against the Dark Lord. But also, she hopes you haven't gone insane with the crowns magic. You aren't right?" She asked.

"Well aside from his perverted peeping, he is as sane as you and I… then again I ripped the base apart with the mentality of a berserker so I guess my sanity is in question… but still, aside from the new look he has, he's still the Hero of Ooo and now the ruler of the Ice Kingdom to boot… I mean Simon already told him about the dark lord and about what's going on in Ooo and before we came to help, we were training Finn to get used to his older body." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Huntress Wizard was a bit surprised when she heard about that before thinking.

' _Hmmm… he be 19 right? Same age as me.'_ She thought before her eyes widen a bit when she realized what Emerald said.

"Wait, you said Simon? The former Ice King? How long did he know?"

"Well… to be exact, the Ice King that you know and the Simon I know are like two different people, apparently when Finn tried to help Simon, the Crown wouldn't let him and instead let the Ice King keep basic ice abilities and Ice King wouldn't age into nothing since the Crown in a sense keeps the wearer immortal and Simon's spirit, without Finn knowing, was pulled into the crown and now he and Finn are linked, Simon in a sense is now possessing Finn's body like a ghost while Finn is in control… best I can say is that while they are separate beings, Simon can't travel far from Finn thanks to the crown, I mean Simon has been around for who knows how long right?, and Finn froze himself for four years soon after getting the crown and remaking the Ice Kingdom but Simon woke him from his slumber to help Ooo and while he's still in training… here we are today with me acting like the muscle for now since Finn's still getting the hang of things." Emerald explained as best as he could while crossing his arms.

Huntress Wizard was shocked after hearing this before speaking.

"W-Wow."

"Ayep, so why don't we catch up with the others and head back, Finn can fill you in more when we get to the Ice Kingdom, and since you're in winter gear Bubblegum made, you'll fit in well." Emerald said before he turned away before he spoke up to the sky.

"Get ready for guests Finn, and possibly new citizens as well." Emerald said to the sky before he continues to walk away to follow the others.

Huntress Wizard looks up to the sky before speaking.

"I may know the answer to this Finn, but will you help us. Give one snowball no and two for yes."

A moment later, two snowballs fell from the sky in the distance before Emerald comically calls out.

"GLOB DARN IT FINN!" Emerald called out in the distance which showed that Finn targeted Emerald with those two snowballs.

Huntress Wizard chuckled a bit before she looks up to the sky with a smile before speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Finn. I'll see you at the Castle." She said before she went to follow Emerald and the others.

A bit later, after Emerald dried himself off and met up with the others before they took a few hours to get to the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom.

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ outskirts/ Emerald, Aiag, Autumn, Huntress Wizard, Canyon**

As the group walks, no one noticed Canyon acting a bit funny before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… what's wrong with me? Whenever I look at Emerald, I feel a bit hot and bothered… is that mist still bothering me even though it's been so long?'_ She thought before a blush was shown on her face.

Aiag who was near Canyon noticed the blush before she spoke up with a slightly low tone when she thought of something.

"Is everything ok Canyon?, your face is a bit red… wait… is that mist still bothering you?" Aiag said when she got a bit closer to Canyon.

Canyon was making sure no one was looking before speaking in a low tone.

"A-A bit… But I'll be fine. Just need to wait till it passes."

"Actually I heard from the captain that he got that formula from a scientist and it was made for Wood Nymphs, but after hearing about you, he had a different one made before the scientist left which was made for you specifically, apparently it's supposed to be like a virus and that it will keep getting stronger and stronger in your body till you… get satisfied which would explain the Captain's good mood since something like that was made recently and his camp would have been the first to test this virus out before it would be altered for more general use… to put it lightly, even if you didn't get the full impact of the mist you still got some right?, than it would have just taken more time for it to take effect and it's been hours since than." Aiag said when she looked to Canyon with some worry.

Canyon's eyes widen when she heard that before speaking.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah… hopefully it won't take fully… but I would suggest that you… find a guy or two or a few women and… work out the virus like it was intended, granted it's not ideal but it's better than getting it on back there with those bastards right?" Aiag said to help soften the blow.

Canyon blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before speaking.

"Y-Yeah. We'll probably have to tell Finn and Bubblegum about those altered aphrodisiacs."

"Yeah… at the very least though you can get a few people here, those golems might be willing to help since they are technically genderless, or you could… use an icicle or something." Aiag said to throw ideas in for Canyon to help.

Canyon blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before speaking.

"T-Thanks. I'll try to think of something."

"Well try to not take too long, I heard from a guard that they actually… had a wood nymph use a slightly altered experimental version to see how it would take after a few hours of having her beg for sex… and tossed in a fire wolf for some sadistic pleasure… I… ran before I could see anything… but I definitely heard things." Aiag said with a slight blush on her face.

Canyon was surprised after hearing that before thinking.

' _Okay. Looks like I have no choice. But who should I sleep with? Hmmm… no offence to the snow golems but no. I could ask Aiag or Huntress. However, there's Finn depending how he looks like, along with that hunk, Emerald.'_ She thought before her eyes widen a bit after thinking that last part.

Meanwhile with Aiag, she saw Canyon thinking before Canyon's gaze went to her and Huntress for a moment before her gaze settled on Emerald which made Aiag blink a few times before she spoke up to Canyon.

"Need help with getting that Emerald guy alone with you?, I can help handle things with meeting Finn if you need some time alone… honestly that strength of his could make some interesting ideas happen if you really think about it." Aiag said with a slight grin on her face when she teased Canyon a bit.

Canyon blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before speaking.

"I-If… that happens and he agrees."

"Well then, when we get to the castle, I'll distract the others, you get Emerald away from us and you can handle the rest right?" Aiag said with a smile on her face.

Canyon returns the smile as the group kept walking to the Castle.

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Castle entrance/ Emerald, Aiag, Autumn, Huntress Wizard, Canyon**

A few minutes later, the group finds themselves in front of a well detailed castle of ice that was hidden by some mountains, looked heavily guarded as well with Snow golems, penguins, and fire and ice type wolves prowling around the area while Emerald just grins and looks to the group.

"Well, welcome to the castle of ice, no worries about manners, Finn's not really a guy for that kind of thing, anyway, follow me and I'll introduce you to him." Emerald said while Aiag smiles a bit and moved a bit forward with a slight spring in her step which made Autumn giggle before she walked alongside Huntress and Canyon.

"Hehe, my sis always had a crush on the Human named Finn, but him going missing for 4 years really worried her, I wonder if she can keep calm around him." Autumn said with a smile on her face from how her sister was acting while she followed Emerald.

Huntress and Canyon couldn't help but chuckle a bit after hearing that as the group got closer to the entrance.

A minute to two later, instead of going to a fancy room, Emerald led them… to the kitchen?

"So, while I get Finn, you ladies want a bite to eat?, I'm normally the cook and cleaner as well for this kitchen, I'll even get some bandaged and whatnot for you and Canyon, Huntress." Emerald said when he looked to the wounds the duo had.

Said duo gave Emerald an appreciative nod before everyone else took a seat.

Emerald than took a moment to walk out of the room before he walked back in a moment later with a chef hat on his head before he spoke up.

"Any requests for food anyone?" Emerald asked when he wondered what they would pick.

Canyon took a moment to think before speaking.

"I'll have a small salad."

Then Huntress Wizard spoke.

"I'll have a mushroom burrito."

Aiag than spoke up with a smile on her face.

"A cheeseburger please with mushrooms as well." Aiag said before Autumn raised her hand with an excited look on her face.

"Oh, Oh, can I get a steak?" Autumn asked with an excited look on her face.

Emerald grins at Autumn before he spoke up.

"Alright, a salad, a mushroom burrito, a cheeseburger with mushrooms, and a Steak, anything else you four like favorite drink?, a dessert?, side orders to go well with the food?" Emerald asked with a notepad in hand like he was acting like their waiter right now.

"I'll have a water and for dessert… make it a cheesecake." Canyon said.

"I'll have a diet soda. For a side… make it a house ceaser with light dressing and a keylime for dessert." Huntress Wizard said.

"Hmmm… I'll take some full sized sauteed mushrooms as a side and … piece of chocolate pie if possible." Aiag asked which showed she had a love for mushrooms.

"Same like my sis for the side, but can I get a chocolate sundae as a dessert?" Autumn asked which made Emerald chuckle when the sis's had similar tastes.

"Sure, give me a bit to send the order for the ingredients and I can get started, in the meantime try and relax in the chairs, we walked all the way from the Dead Woods and you fours must be exhausted right now after everything you four went through, so for now, better get ready to be treated like Queens here… or in Autumn's case, a princess." Emerald said to the ladies with a grin before Autumn giggles a bit at the princess bit.

The rest chuckled a bit at the queen's remark. But Canyon for some strange reason seems to like it before Emerald leaves the room which left the four alone.

That is until after a minute or two, a door opens up which caused the ladies to look at the source.

They all saw Finn the Ice Prince entering the room in his royal outfit and blue skin while his crown of ice sat on his head while he had a sharp teeth grin on his face when he saw the four ladies in the room.

"Hello ladies. Hope you're all enjoying your stay in the Ice Kingdom. Though I must say I had no idea I would be visited by three beautiful women and a adorable princess, though we might have to give this one a nice outfit to play the part." Finn said as he compliment the women and Autumn though for the older women, it might sounded flirty.

Autumn blushed a bit from the compliment to herself and looked excited when she would get a new outfit soon.

Aiag however blushed brightly when Finn called her beautiful before she looked down while she had a noticeable blush on her face.

Huntress Wizard did somewhat chuckle, though surprisingly blushed a bit after being called beautiful.

Canyon had the same feeling as well before Autumn spoke up.

"Are you really Finn?, my sister here is a huge fan of yours and wanted to meet you for awhile." Autumn said which made Aiag blush even more while she sent Autumn a look to be quiet which made Autumn giggle more.

Finn blinked a bit before he chuckled a bit before he approached Aiag before speaking.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" He asked before giving her nice smile.

Aiag blushed more before she spoke up with a stutter.

"A-A-Aiag… your majesty." Aiag said when she remembered that Finn was the ruler here now.

Finn waved his hand before speaking.

"There's no reason for that. Just Finn. And also that is a beautiful name." He said before grabbing Aiag's hand before kissing it.

And that was it for Aiag who faints right then and there which caused her head to hit the table while she had a smile and a blush on her face.

Finn, Huntress Wizard and Canyon blinked in surprise before FInn spoke up.

"Um… is she okay?"

Autumn giggles before she spoke up with a teasing grin.

"Well when the guy she has a crush on kisses a part of her body, she couldn't take it." Autumn said with a grin on her face.

Finn was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"She has a crush on me?"

"Hehe, yeah, she normally goes into her own room and doesn't come out for awhile, but for some strange reason, I heard her call your name with a loud voice like my mom did for my dad sometimes when they went into their room, but I never figured out why." Autumn innocently said to the group.

Finn, Huntress Wizard and Canyon were shocked when they heard that before Finn starts to think.

' _Oh Glob. Just like BP. Although… Aiag is cute… no, beautiful to be correct. Perhaps I should get to know her in case something happens.'_ He thought before looking at Autumn.

"It's probably nothing." He said while trying to be cool.

"Really?, she normally brought some plants into her room and even though she doesn't have a way to water them, they seem to stay healthy for some reason, their mainly vine like plants for some reason..." Autumn said while tilting her head with some confusion before she just shrugged and spoke up.

"Oh well, I'm hungry and thinking just makes it worse, hope the food is ready soon." Autumn said with a grin on her face while she placed her head on the table while she had her chin touch the icy table.

Finn sighs a bit with relief now that the subject was changed. However, as soon as he sat across the table, the young Ice Prince starts to picture those vines. And surprisingly… Canyon, Huntress as well while Aiag was still knocked out at the moment.

A few minutes later, Emerald walked out of the room before he spoke up.

"Well everyone, it will be 20 minutes till the ingredients get here so if someone needs me for anything, I'll be taking a shower or something, I got blood in places that should not be there." Emerald said while he looked down at his cloak and saw how caked with blood his cloak was before he got ready to walk out of the room.

That's when Canyon spoke.

"Actually Emerald, if you don't mind, I could use some help with applying the bandages."

Emerald looked a bit confused at first before he spoke up while nodding.

"Sure, I guess I'll leave Finn here to help Huntress with her wounds then, let those golems follow me and we'll be in the training area, there is a med kit there, we still need to make a hospital or something so that's the best we got." Emerald said before he walked out of the room while the two Golem's picked up Canyon and they follow Emerald out of the room… did he just suggest that Finn handles Huntress's wounds?

Finn blinked in surprise before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress had a oddly calm look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well you heard him, might as well get this over with since I can't ask Autumn here yet and Aiag is knocked out thanks to you… try to not stare at my bod though, I heard you like to peek after all." Huntress said with a raised eyebrow a moment later… though her cheeks did have a slight blush on her face near the end.

Finn facepalms before speaking.

"I don't make it a habit. Plus I blame the timing whenever I check on my friends."

"And yet I heard you never look away… better make sure to keep quiet if you happen to *check* on me in the future… cause if you see my face… better expect an arrow to be sent right up where the sun doesn't shine, Aiag and Autumn here have masks as well if you look at them and it's for culture reasons that only a bonded lover can look at our faces… just giving you a heads up about that." Huntress said while sending Finn a extremely cold glare which showed she took this seriously.

Finn flinched a bit before speaking.

"Hey I would never do something like that. I happen to know and respect all wood nymph cultures. Plus the reason I didn't look away was because of hormones. I mean I look 19, but I'm mentally 16. I never got the talk from brother till last month or so from Emerald. I mean he did tell about it right?"

"Yeah, but 16 or 19 doesn't matter, you're still a hormone riddled guy who now knows what he is doing so expect to either take responsibility if you see my face or get ready to feel a whole new world of pain… just saying in advance since you're technically of legal age now." Huntress said while she crossed her arms… but flinched a bit when she accidently touched one of her wounds.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Careful, you don't want to make it worse. I can either get the bandages from my room or carry you there. But nothing perverted." He said with a tone that he means it.

Huntress thought of the options before she sighs and spoke up.

"Might as well get it over with by carrying me, hope you got some control of that body or we'll see how well you can run from an army of arrows…" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow to Finn.

Finn would've flinched a bit, but instead said this.

"Yeah quick warning, I can freeze any weapon, so you might expect some of your arrows coming back."

"Some but not all, you underestimate me and my arrows… anyway let's get going alright?" Huntress Wizard said.

Finn sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright." He said before he gets and walks over to the Wood Nymph before he gently picks her and carries her bridal style. But his hands didn't touch her ass.

Huntress blushes a bit anyway which grew more when Autumn giggled at the sight before she spoke up.

"Hehe, it's like your a princess and a prince about to have a happy ending in those stories." Autumn said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"We'll be back in a moment." He said before he starts walking, while holding Huntress, to his room.

The camera in the meantime shifts to the training room where Canyon and Emerald find themselves before Emerald spoke up.

"Give me a minute, I'll look for some bandages so get comfy, and can you remove your shoes for a moment?, I think they have a few bruises there if you can't stand at all, maybe a twisted ankle or something." Emerald said when he starts to rummage around the place for medical supplies.

Canyon was a bit confused for most things before speaking up.

"How come Finn didn't bring Huntress Wizard here since she needs to get bandaged as well?"

"He has his own med kit in his room, I have most of my med stuff in here since I normally train here and best I got in my room is small bandages, but I also have a large bed here as well for when I need to sleep after a training marathon and I don't feel like walking all the way to my room." Emerald said while he points a thumb to a wall which a Golem opened which showed a large water bed that seemed to keep it's form somehow before it grew to Canyon's size when Emerald used his magic to make it so she would be comfy… but to a heated Canyon whose body felt warmed thanks to the mist effecting her… she had this reaction.

"W-Wow that's good thinking." She said before thinking.

' _Plus we have this place all to ourselves.'_

"Thanks… hey you two, can you gently set Canyon on the bed, I'll handle the rest so you can do whatever you guys do." Emerald said before the Golems walked over and set Canyon on the bed before they Ohed at one another before they left the room and closed the large double doors which left Canyon alone with Emerald who finally found the bandages a moment later.

"Aha... finally!" Emerald said with a grin on his face before he turned to Canyon and walks to her to help Canyon out.

Said water elemental can feel her heartbeat quicken a bit when she felt excited as she saw Emerald approaches her.

A moment later, Emerald stopped in front of Canyon and looked up to her before he spoke up.

"Can you hold a leg out?, I'll apply the bandages if you can, I'll check your feet for swelling as well just in case." Emerald said before while he tossed the bandages up and down a few times.

Canyon gulps a bit before speaking.

"S-Sure. Let me just take these off." She said before she pulls her knees up and unties each of the shoes' laces before taking them off and kicking them off the bed before she presents the young Ice Knight her long, gorgeous legs.

Emerald blushed a bit but that turned into a frown when he saw the wounds on her body and one of her ankles did look slightly swollen before he spoke up.

"Hmm… I'll use some medical magic to help with the wounds for the most part, but I'll need to touch you for it to work, can you play through the pain?" Emerald asked while his right hand with the bandaged glowed with a green light.

Canyon was liking the idea of Emerald touching her before she nods her head at him.

Emerald nods back for a moment before he went to her ankle first and with a light touch to keep the pain low, starts to send some med magic into the swollen ankle before it slowly starts to return to the natural blue color it had.

However Canyon shudders a bit at the feeling before a light blush appeared on her face.

When the ankle looked normal, Emerald starts to wrap it up before finishing a moment later to show that Emerald used a bit of the bandaged to hold the ankle steady.

"There, the med magic should have helped with that, but try and not put to much weight onto it, you can stand and walk somewhat now if your careful but you'll need a few more sessions before your ankles at 100% again." Emerald said when he wanted to see if Canyon could at least stand for now.

Canyon nods to him before she sits at the edge of the bed before trying to stand up.

For the most part, she was able to stand again, but when her weight shifts, pain shot up her leg, but compared to earlier, it was manageable right now if she removed some of the pressure.

Canyon groans a bit before she sat back down before speaking.

"Still hurts a bit."

"I see, but is it at least manageable now?, think you can walk with some support?" Emerald asked when he looked up to Canyon's face.

Canyon did blushed a bit when she saw him look at her.

Emerald raised an eyebrow from her slightly red face before he spoke up.

"You Ok Canyon?, you have a slightly red face… hmmm...think you got sick or something?... or was it from that mist?, did they try and poison you cause it looked like compared to the Wood Nymphs in the woods back than were practically naked while you were fully clothed." Emerald said when he wondered if they used something else on Canyon.

Said water elemental couldn't take it anymore before thinking this.

' _Fuck it. It's now or never.'_ She thought before she surprised Emerald by reaching her arm out and gripped his shirt before she pulls him in and brought her lips to the surprised Knight for a kiss… though thanks to the size difference, where Emerald was an average adult size, Canyon was practically two to three times his size in height so it was a bit off when Canyon's lips pressed against the lower part of his face.

 **Lemon alert/ Straight**

Emerald, after he got over his shock, used a surprising show of strength to grip Canyon's hand before he pried her fingers off of his shirt and jumped away with raw confusion and with a blush on his face while he looked to Canyon before he spoke up.

"T-The hell!?, where did that come from?" Emerald said while he used his sleeve to wipe his face for a moment when the kiss was a bit sloppy.

Canyon felt like she crossed the line before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry. As it turns out that the mist's effects didn't go away and now I can't stop feeling this way till I'm… satisfied." She said while blushing.

Emerald in turn blushed brightly as well before he spoke up.

"W-Well I would love to help but… uh… I'm a virgin so I doubt I would help much here… and since you're practically three times my size… I… might not be able to satisfy you there as well… don't get me wrong, you look beautiful but even if I ignore the size… I might not last as long as you want for me to help… I mean I could try but…" Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face.

Canyon blushed brightly after being called beautiful before speaking.

"W-Well… if the size thing bothers you, I think I can manage to shrink to your level."

"I think you need to focus for that for after you get fully healed… I mean the size doesn't bug me but what about the virginity part?" Emerald asked while he scratched his cheek with a finger.

Canyon giggled a bit before speaking.

"Well not to worry, we can do this slowly. I'm still myself even if the mist is affecting me little by little."

Emerald rubbed his head again before he sighs and spoke up.

"And there is no way you can wait this out?" Emerald asked to be sure of a time limit or not.

Canyon shook her head before speaking.

"Believe me, I want to. But according to Aiag, that mist was actually an altered version of the mists that affects Wood Nymphs made specifically for me. The scientist that made it gave it to the Captain of that camp to test it out before they plan to alternate some more before they use it on other camps. And also the effect of the mist won't go away until I'm satisfied..."

Emerald frowned a bit from that before he spoke up.

"Well… damn… *Sigh*... fine, but since your injured, I'll be doing the work alright?, just lay back on the bed and let's get started." Emerald said said when he had a blush on his face from what he was about to do right now.

Canyon blush as well before speaking to the Ice Knight.

"Thank you Emerald. Sorry to have ask for your help with something like this. But there is something I also wanted to say."

"What?" Emerald asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well... I'm not sure if it's the mist affecting me but… I did think you were a hunk and stuff." She said while blushing.

Emerald blushed as well for a bit before he spoke up.

"Well… thanks but let's see if you still think that after we get that mist thing over with… for now just lay back on the bed and spread your legs, I'll be there in a second." Emerald said while he starts to get undressed while also trying to keep Canyon from moving much thanks to her wounds.

Said water elemental blushed a bit brightly before she tries to take off her clothes.

For the most part it worked but she still had trouble with her bra and shirt before Emerald spoke up.

"Welp, I'm ready, need any help on your end?" Emerald asked from out of Canyon's view.

"Um… well… I need help with my bra and shirt." Canyon replies.

"I can help with that for later, but for now, just relax and let me do the work." Emerald said while Canyon heard muffled footsteps approach from out of her view since she was laying down and couldn't see Emerald right now.

Canyon turns her head a bit to look to see where Emerald is and the moment she saw him, she blushed brightly when Emerald was fully in the nude.

He had strong looking arms and legs, some muscle on his chest but not much and his stomach looked like an average person's body so the magic must have fueled his power from earlier and by going a bit lower, Canyon saw that Emerald was fully erect and around 6 to 7 inches in length and a couple inches in width while Emerald had a slight blush on his face when Canyon looked his way.

Said water elemental continues to stare while blushing big before speaking.

"Oh my."

Emerald blushed a bit more from that before he spoke up.

"Alright, now let's see if I can help." Emerald said before he walked to Canyon before he climbed on the bed and got between her legs, and since she was two to three times his size, it really gave Emerald a good view of what Canyon had which made him blush somewhat before he spoke up.

"So… got any requests or so I try and surprise you?" Emerald asked when he saw how soaked she was.

"Hmmm… why not just start licking first?" Canyon said.

"Well I can try but uh… I might accidently pop my head inside… mind if I try something?" Emerald asked while he had an idea that showed with the look on his face.

"Hmmm… you can but like I said, I can try to shrink down a bit to help." Canyon said.

Emerald just looked to Canyon with a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"Alright, let's see how much with those wounds, you returned to normal thanks to the pain so I'm trying to be careful here." Emerald said before he waits for Canyon's response.

Canyon was about to try… but then decides not to after hearing it before speaking.

"You know I think it's better if I don't do it then."

Emerald just hummed before he looked to Canyon's soaked folds before he held a hand out and without Canyon noticing, his arm was covered with a water like tentacle that starts to move on her folds after it turned into the shape of a large tongue.

Canyon shudders a bit before she jolts after feeling that before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob… don't know what you're doing… but keep going."

Emerald just kept quiet to focus for now when he used his other arm to make another water like tentacle in the shape of lips before the water lips shot forward and latched onto Canyon's bud before it starts to pull like a suction cup of sorts and clenches and unclenches around Canyon's bud to really make it feel like Canyon was getting pleasured orally while the water tongue continues to lick Canyon's folds.

"O-OH FUCK!" Canyon moans after feeling that which made Emerald grin a bit when it sounded like Canyon liked this before he spoke up.

"So tell me, got any more requests?" Emerald asked when he felt himself getting even harder but he ignored it for now to give Canyon some relief.

Canyon moans a bit more before speaking.

"J-Just keep doing that. Y-You can lick it if… y-you want."

"Well then, I'll dig in then." Emerald said when he had the tongue turn into large watery hands which carefully spreads Canyon's folds a little to see how she looked on the inside.

And like most of her body, her insides were blue as well but aside from that, Canyon looked like a normal woman.

Emerald then moved his head forward he took small careful lick in certain areas, thanks to his smaller size, he was able to really watch Canyon for good reactions while he had this thought.

"Not a bad taste, either she's unique or all woman must taste good." Emerald thought before he quickened his licks a little while Canyon in the meantime...

Said water elemental shudders and moans at the feeling before speaking up.

"O-Oh Glob… Emerald. Y-You say you're a v-virgin… b-but y-you lick… like a p-pro." She said before moaning a bit more.

Emerald pulled his head away for a moment before he spoke up.

"Either that or you haven't gotten any in a long time, thanks to your size, I can see you twitching a lot already." Emerald teased a bit before he starts to lick her folds again.

Canyon had a deep blush on her face before speaking.

"I-It's true. I-I...h-haven't had any s-since… B-Billy and I… b-broke up. Which was… y-years ago. S-So don't w-worry."

Emerald in turn grins a bit before he pulled away before he spoke up.

"Well then, let's take this up a notch if you want." Emerald said while the water lips continue to suck on Canyon's bud.

Canyon jolts a bit before her breathing quickens at the sensation.

Emerald just keeps his grin when the water hands moved themselves from Canyon's folds and reformed into a large water dick, which was made for Canyon's size, which pressed against her tunnel before he spoke up.

"Try and relax alright, this might feel off to you if you don't." Emerald said while he rubbed the water dick on her folds.

Canyon pants a few times before her eyes widen when she saw that water dick before nodding to Emerald.

Emerald nods before the water dick slowly pressed in before it's head popped into Canyon's pussy before Emerald slowly pushed it in and pulled it out after a few seconds before going a bit deeper with each thrust.

Canyon grinds her teeth a bit before she starts to moan loudly the pleasure.

Emerald in turn smirks a bit while he slowly starts to pick up speed to help heighten Canyon's pleasure before he felt the Water dick bump into something, most likely Canyon's cervix before the water dick starts to thrust in and out of Canyon's pussy and hitting her cervix at the same time like it was trying to break through to her womb.

Canyon groans and moans with ecstasy before thinking.

' _OH GLOB!… this guy's amazing. H-How did I not meet him… b-before? H-Hopefully w-when the... m-mist's affects dies out… I-I can know him… p-properly.'_

Emerald however didn't even think of much right now except for helping Canyon while the water dick speeds up again, and when he saw her ass, he had a thought before speaking up.

"Hey Canyon, ever do anal before?" Emerald asked to be sure of Canyon's experience in the past.

Said water elemental groans a bit more before speaking up.

"N-No."

"I see, want to experiment a bit or hold off?" Emerald asked with a teasing grin on his face while the lips removed themselves and turned into another water dick to show what Emerald was thinking right now.

Canyon moans a bit before she lifts her head up a little before speaking.

"D-Definitely… bold. G-Go for it." She said with a deep blush on her face.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well, considering how cute your acting right now, I might as well either go bold or hold back, and with how I am, I'd rather go bold… relax cause this might be uncomfortable for a moment." Emerald said before the second water dick went to Canyon's ass, and thanks to it's watery properties, when it teased Canyon's ass, it slipped around a bit while it felt like it could easily slip into her asshole.

"GAH!" Canyon yelps while blushing big after before called cute before she starts moaning loud.

However, she surprisingly felt her heart flutter after hearing Emerald said cute.

A moment later, the water dick pressed against her asshole before it popped it, and thanks to the water, it was practically lubricated as it slowly slid into her ass while the water dick in her pussy sped up more to help distract her from any possible pain.

Canyon jolts a bit more before speaking up.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

Emerald chuckles a bit from that before he spoke up.

"Wow, seems you really like this stuff, how did Billy ever lose a rad dame like you in the first place?" Emerald asked while the water dick in Canyon's ass speeds up a bit.

Canyon moans a bit more before speaking up.

"W-Well… b-back then… h-he wanted to have a kid… b-but later… he found out… that h-he couldn't. T-Then... came t-the drama about how h-he saves… o-one life… another get… k-killed. I-I tried to be there for him… b-but... h-he turns away and s-says… w-we... s-should see other p-people."

Emerald blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Wow… I get the fact that the kid part might have been a low blow for him, but the hero thing as well?... just to check, mind if I punch him twice if I ever meet him for making a woman like you sad?, one for the turning away and the other for just practically insulting heros in general." Emerald asked with a half lidded look on his face while the dicks went a bit faster in Canyon's holes from his slightly irritated state.

Canyon blushed a bit while moaning loud before speaking up.

"That's sweet... B-But I'm afraid that... B-Billy died some time a-ago at the h-hands of t-the Dark Lord. H-However… he c-came to m-me… in my s-sleep and s-said h-how… s-sorry he was for h-hurting me. S-Said I deserved… b-better. A-Also... h-he wanted… m-me to t-tell Finn… t-thanks."

Emerald had to chuckle at that before he spoke up.

"Well we can tell Finn that message later… for now, time to get serious since you seem to have relaxed enough!" Emerald said before the dicks start to increase in speed til it looked like they were pistoning in and out of her holes with surprising speed.

Canyon moans loud with ecstasy before screaming.

"OH FUCK EMERALD! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!"

Emerald in turn just keeps grinning when he saw that Canyon was enjoying this right now before he keeps increasing speed while he waits for Canyon to cum or at least get close for what he had in mind right now.

About 5 minutes later, Canyon can feel her climax approaching before speaking up.

"O-Oh fuck Emerald!... I'M GONNA CUM!"

Emerald grins right then and there before he spoke up.

"Might as well make it a orgasm to remember then!" Emerald said before the dicks shot water like cum into Canyon's holes but a moment later, the streams start to spark with electrical energy to really blow Canyon's mind.

Canyon's eyes widen from that feeling before she grunts and yells out.

"CUMMING!" She screams in ecstasy before she came hard on the water dick in her pussy and ass.

Emerald in turn just waits for Canyon to enjoy the ride so to speak when she orgasms while he watched her.

About 25 seconds later, said water elemental grunts before she finally taps off.

Emerald in turn saw that before he spoke up while the water withdrew from Canyon's holes.

"Hows that Canyon?, think it was enough?" Emerald asked before he waits for her response.

Canyon shudders a bit before speaking up.

"A-Almost."

"Hmmm… got any ideas for what's next or do I surprise you again?" Emerald asked when he wanted to help more.

Canyon pants a bit before lifting her head a bit to look at the Ice Knight before speaking up while smiling.

"S-Surprise me… you hunk." She said while blushing.

Emerald blinked a few times from that before blushing a bit as well before he grins.

"Oh you asked for it now, might push my limits with keeping a balance with water and lightning but…" Emerald said before a lot more water formed around Canyon and lifts her from the bed a little while he arms were lift over her head and her shirt was removed by some water before Canyon sat in the nude on a large bubble full of water which was larger than she was while Emerald keeps a grin on his face.

"...Considering that I still have some work to do, might as well go all out today huh?" Emerald said with a grin still on his face before some tentacles formed from the sides of the water ball and a couple wrap around her breasts and a couple more went to her nipples before they play with her breasts and a couple went back into her ass and pussy before they start to go in and out of Canyon again while Emerald watched while his dick felt a bit pained from just watching for now, but the sight right now made it worth it.

Canyon groans and moans while loving the sensation before speaking.

"O-OH FUCK YEAH!" She said before noticing Emerald before speaking.

"E-Emerald. L-Let me… s-suck you… o-off."

"Hmmm… maybe for later, for now, I have an idea to help me with getting some more water under control later… mind if I go for your pussy real quick?" Emerald asked when the tentacle in her holes sped up a bit.

Canyon moans a bit more before speaking up.

"S-Sure… Do w-whatever… y-you want. I-It's all for… y-you."

Emerald grins at what Canyon said before he approached the much larger woman while some of the water under Canyon acted like stairs for him to walk up before Emerald was standing between Canyon's legs which were spread out a bit more while the tentacle in her pussy moved to her ass to join the other one which really caused her ass to get filled before Emerald used a hand to check how wet she was, water tentacle or not, Water Elemental or not, Emerald wanted to be sure Canyon was ready right now.

Surprisingly, Canyon's pussy was beyond soak which showed she was ready for what's about to happen.

Emerald then moved a bit to get into position while he spoke up… he might not have size for now to really please Canyon yet until she can shrink herself… but he can do the next best thing when he pressed the head of his dick at her folds and pressed himself in with ease while his body rests against her folds now while he shudders from the feeling of Canyon's pussy wrapping around his dick.

"Oh Glob Canyon… even after all of that… your so tight, guess you Water Elemental's can bounce back easily huh?" Emerald said when he enjoyed the feeling of Canyon's pussy and he placed a hand on her bud to get a grip so he could pleasure Canyon and steady him at the same time while he got ready to surprise her.

Candy shudders a bit when she felt that.

She wished was his size but knew that Emerald was trying before speaking.

"Y-Yes indeed."

Emerald then grins a bit before he surprised Canyon when he said this.

"Well hopefully you and I can really get into it when your fully healed, but for now, time to really give you the shock of your life!" Emerald said while electrical energy went to his dick to really shock Canyon's insides while his left hand emits electric energy on Canyon's bud… seems Emerald was going all out to please Canyon as best as he could right now, size difference or not.

Canyon's eyes widen after feeling that.

"GAH!" She yelps before moaning loud at the intense pleasure which made Emerald chuckle before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Canyon's pussy while the electrical energy shot into her pussy with each thrust of Emerald's hips before he spoke up between thrusts.

"M-May… have… a… lack of s-size… but t-this s-should help gre-greatly right now." Emerald said while he keeps thrusting into Canyon's pussy with an electrically charged dick.

Canyon groans and moans at the sensation before speaking.

"I-l… don't care… a-about that. J-Just… k-keep..f-f-f… FUCKING ME!"

Emerald in turn grins somewhat while he continues to thrust his dick into Canyon's pussy while the other tentacles work on her breasts, nipples, and ass for a few minutes.

Canyon continues to moan and groan while her tongue hangs out of her mouth while Emerald continues to fuck Canyon before he felt his dick twitching a minute later before he spoke up.

"G-Gonna cum soon!" Emerald warned when his thrusts got faster in Canyon's pussy and wanted to be sure of where to finish.

Then Canyon said this.

"I-INSIDE!... SAFE DAY!"

A few moments later, Emerald grit his teeth while speeding up his thrusts before he slammed his hips forward and when he was pressed against Canyon's body, he starts to unload electrically charged semen into Canyon's pussy while he spoke up.

"C-Canyon!" Emerald groans out Canyon's name and surprisingly enough, Emerald lets loose a surprising amount of semen which slowly but surely fills her while Emerald had an unfocused look on his face while he road out his orgasm while the water ball let out electric shocks on and in her body as it shot water onto her like faux semen which also had an electric charge to it.

Canyon's eyes widen once she felt that before saying this.

"EMERALD!" She yells his name with ecstasy before she came hard on his dick.

The pressure caused Emerald to groan more and let out a bit more semen before he and Canyon tap off a bit later while Emerald rests his head on Canyon, his torso went a bit above her bud and his chest felt some watery peach fuzz which showed that Canyon shaves or controls the length of her hair if she wanted, but all Emerald wanted to do was catch his breath so he could continue if Canyon needed more help.

Said water elemental pants a few times before speaking up.

"O-Oh...f-fuck, Emerald. Y-You… were… a-amazing." She said with a deep blush on her face

Emerald however chuckles a bit when he pushed himself back up before he spoke up.

"Were?... I'm just getting a second wind so I can continue, but do you need a moment?, and is that mist still affecting you Canyon?" Emerald asked while his dick grew to full length in Canyon a moment later.

Canyon pants a few more times before speaking.

"No. But the m-mist… is still in a-affect." She said but felt excited that Emerald wants to do more.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Well I'll put a tentacle back in here than… mind if I have fun with those big breasts of yours?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face to tease Canyon somewhat.

Canyon blushed a bit brightly before she surprised Emerald by returning a grin before speaking.

"Like I said before, all for you."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well thanks, I'll return the favor when your healed and show you what I can do later if your up for it… but now…" Emerald said before he rose into the air on a ball of water which floats to Canyon's breasts and a new tentacle went into Canyon's pussy to thrust in and out of it.

Canyon shudders a bit before she moans at the feeling.

Emerald in the meantime stopped floating at Canyon's breasts before the tentacles holding her breasts turned into oversized hands which gripped Canyon's breasts and Emerald moved himself so that his dick was sandwiched between the giant breasts before he spoke up.

"Wow… talk about soft… really going to enjoy this one." Emerald said before he starts to buck his hips while his dick, which had electrical energy flowing through it, zapped Canyon's breasts each time he thrusts into them before Canyon's nipples were aimed at Emerald's head by the water hands before Emerald used both of his hands to hold onto them and like with Canyon's bud, he starts to zap the nipples as well while Canyon in the meantime…

Said water elemental grinds her teeth a bit before feeling nipples gets zapped.

"Gah!" She yelps before she felt her folds getting wet while Emerald's water tentacle enters and exits it quicker as a result of Canyon getting soaked again.

The large water hands in turn, after Emerald had a good grip on Canyon's nipples, starts to fondle and massage them roughly while Emerald, who was still thrusting his hips, leaned his head down to one nipple and used his own tongue to lick her right mipple while his tongue zapped it with electric energy.

Canyon groans and moans from that action before speaking.

"That's it big guy. Keep going. Don't stop."

Emerald was silent when he heard that but he did increase his thrusting speed while the hands got ever rougher with Canyon while he felt another orgasm approaching with his dick pulsing as a result, but thanks to Canyon's size, she might not notice it, but his slight grunts might give him away when he fought from cumming.

Canyon can also feel her climax approaching and was trying to hold back as well so she can keep enjoying this.

A few thrust later, and Emerald groans while he pressed his hips into the underside of Canyon's breasts and kissed Canyon's nipple with an electrically charged kiss before he starts unloading between her breasts, and the tentacles unload in her holes as well, for Emerald's load which for her size, didn't even reach the top of her breasts from the amount but a bit still did which showed that compared if Canyon was Human sized, it would be a different story but it showed that Emerald was really virile for a human and with the electrical energy in the semen, it really jolts between Canyon's breasts.

"GAAAAHHH!" Canyon screamed with ecstasy with her tongue hanging out before she came hard on the water tentacle.

About 20 or so seconds later, the duo tap off before they start to pant for breath while Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up between breaths.

"S-So… how about it?... still being affected… by the… mist?... or do I need to keep going" Emerald asked while he pants for breath.

Canyon breathes a few times before speaking.

"A-Actually… I… f-feel it... G-Going away… now. Thank y-you… Emerald." She said before sending him a cute smile.

Emerald blushed a bit when he sat that before he felt himself getting erect again before he spoke up with a grin.

"Well then, if it's fading, might as well continue till it's fully gone right?, that offer with your mouth still on the table?" Emerald asked when he pulled himself from Canyon's breasts.

Canyon groans a before she got a look at Emerald's dick which was fully erect and lightly covered with semen.

"So?... that offer for those cute lips still up or no?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while his dick twitches a few times.

Canyon blushed before she sends Emerald a flirtatious smirk before she lick her lips before speaking.

"Oh yeah."

Emerald in turn grins again before he used the small water ball he was on before he floats over and towards Canyon's head while a water tentacle forms and shifts into a dick which sat between her breasts and the water hands held her breasts together on in before he spoke up when he placed his dick in front of her mouth.

"Sorry for the lack of size but you'll get a tasty treat if you want me to switch things up, want a different elemental payload?." Emerald said while his dick twitched a few times while Emerald placed his hands on Canyon's forehead for balance.

Canyon licked her lips again before speaking.

"Surprise me." She said before opened her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick before using her tongue to lick around.

Emerald groans from the feeling of Canyon's largemouth pleasuring his dick before the tentacles in Canyon's holes start thrusting again while the tentacle dick between her breasts starts thrusting as well while Emerald was careful when he thrusts his hips which caused his dick to go in and out of Canyon's mouth a bit, but the suction pulled him back in which made since when Canyon had a giant set of lungs before Emerald spoke up.

"Oh Glob Canyon… really need to see if your smaller form is as fun as this giant form of yours… this is flipping awesome." Emerald said with a pleased look on his face.

Canyon mentally giggled a bit before she sent Emerald a wink before she continues her action.

Emerald in turn groans before he sped up the watery tentacles while he continues to thrust his hips before he spoke up.

"G-Glob Canyon… really wondering if you haven't done this after Billy, way too good for something like this if you haven't done this in 4 years." Emerald said when he felt Canyon's mouth working his dick like a pro, giant or not.

After hearing that, Canyon pulled her mouth away to breathe before speaking.

"Nope, hadn't had any action since then. And plus… your cock was the first thing I've sucked and lick."

Emerald chuckles while he took the chance to calm down before he spoke up.

"So… I think I'll have one or two rounds left in me after this… got a fantasy that you wanted to do in your giant form with a guy my size?" Emerald asked to see how Canyon would react.

Instead, Canyon said this.

"Well… if I was healed now, I would love for you to ride my ass."

"Hmmm… actually I could do that now but after we finish this round, hope you don't mind." Emerald asked while his dick twitches a few times in front of Canyon which showed he was getting close.

Said water elemental giggles before speaking.

"Not at all big guy." She said before she went back to sucking Emerald's dick before using her tongue again.

Emerald groans before he starts to thrust his hips again while he felt himself getting closer and closer to giving Canyon an element charged payload when his dick twitches more and more in her mouth.

Canyon continues to bob her head a bit before she used her tongue to lick the head of Emerald's dick before going to the tip.

A few moments later, Emerald groans before he yelled when he starts to unload in Canyon's mouth, and the kicker, it shot out with a surprisingly large watery like load which showed Emerald was using water magic to really make his load larger for the giant woman's mouth while the other tentacles sped up again before they all shot their watery payload, the multiple ones in her holes filled her again and over filled her now, while the one on her breasts shot its load which hits both Emerald and Canyon's face but since it was just water there was nothing for Emerald to worry about.

Canyon's moans were muffled since she had Emerald's dick in her mouth as she tries to swallow some before moving her head a bit to make him cum more.

Emerald groans from that feeling while his semen continues to unload in Canyon's mouth before she had a decent amount in her mouth before Emerald tapped off when he was starting to have trouble with his water magic right now.

Canyon hums with delight as she swallows some of Emerald's cum before there was nothing left before pulling her mouth away.

A pop sound was heard before Canyon spoke up.

"Hmmm… delicious."

Emerald pants a few times before he spoke up after a minute of catching his breath.

"Well… thanks… for the compliment… but we have one more area to go to… your sweet ass, felt nice when I carried you back somewhat… hope it feels better in it." Emerald teased while his dick twitches a few times while it grew back to full power.

Canyon was surprised when she saw that before blushing a bit at the tease before she smirks a bit before speaking up.

"Then why not try it yourself?"

Emerald grins before he used his smaller water ball to float away from Canyon before she got a surprise from Emerald when she was held in the air and she was turned onto all fours, or she would have if Emerald didn't keep the ball between her and the bed while a part of it held Canyon's injured leg gently to keep it from hitting anything and when her breasts squished against the water ball, they went right in before they start to wobble and pulse when Emerald had the ball massage both of Canyon's breasts at the same time and both were fully submerged so the two breasts were fully massaged as a result.

Canyon was indeed surprised at this action before she starts to moan a bit from the treatment.

Emerald than had some water form a complete mouth that latched onto Canyone's folds and starts to eat her out before Emerald took a thinking pose while he admired the sight right now with a grin on his face when he continues to please Canyon before he makes a backdoor entrance.

Said water elemental shudders and groans as she was loving this feeling.

A couple more water tentacles appear before they formed into a couple of mouths and one lightly latched onto one of Canyon's ears to lightly bite it while the other went to her neck to lick and suck at the side of her neck before Emerald who stood on the water ball when he floats behind Canyon while a couple water hands form before they grip Canyon's ass cheeks and lightly pulled them apart to showed Canyon's asshole to Emerald who grins at the sight while he placed his hands on Canyon's asscheeks near the asshole and teased Canyon by fondling the cheeks with the larger water hands mimicking his own to really get Canyon into it.

Canyon groans a bit for a few minutes before she turns her head a bit to look at Emerald before speaking.

"E-Emerald please. No more. Please fuck my ass." She said before giving Emerald a cute begging look.

Emerald in turn grins before he spoke up while he aligns himself with Canyon's ass.

"As… you… WISH!" Emerald said before he thrusts every inch of his dick into Canyon in one go before groaning from how tight Canyon's ass was even in her giant form.

"Gah!" Canyon gasps as she felt that before her body shudders a bit.

Emerald in turn took a moment to let Canyon adjust before he slowly starts to thrust in Canyon's ass while electrical energy charged his dick, and since he used too much water magic, his electrical energy was two to three times stronger than normal which meant…

"Gah!" Canyon yelps before starts to groan and moan from each thrust while Emerald enjoys the feeling of Canyon's ass when his multiple water magics cause Canyon to really tighten on his dick before he spoke up between pants.

"Just… think… of what I can do… with you later… hehe… going to enjoy this if you're up for it… so damn tight... " Emerald said while he keeps thrusting his hips in Canyon's ass before he pulled a hand back and starts to spank her with his own hand while the larger right one does the same since Canyon seemed to enjoy getting her ass fucked right now.

Canyon was surprised at such actions, but deep down, she was enjoying as she gasps and moans before speaking up.

"I-I'm really… u-up for… i-it… Emerald."

Emerald in turn grins before he spoke up.

"Nice to know, really looking forward to it after a few dates… this situation may be nice, but not the most ideal… but for now… I'm gonna focus on really giving this ass a shock it won't forget." Emerald said before his body starts to spark with electrical energy which was sent into Canyon's ass with every slap and thrust of his hips and hands.

Canyon was shocked when she heard that Emerald would date her.

It... made her feel… happy.

She turns her head before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"R-Really? Y-You would... d-date… someone… l-like me?" She said before blushing a bit.

Emerald was a bit confused from that before he spoke up while he continues to fuck and spank Canyon.

"A-And… why.. wouldn't I?... y-you may… have… size… on your… s-side… b-but… you can… shrink for… a short time right?… but… y-you seem… like a nice… beautiful… cute… all around… radical dame… and no… offense… to Billy… but he… was an idiot… for causing you two… to break up… when all he could have… just done… even without… the heroing… is to satisfy a… sweet… woman like you… I-I mean… you two… could have a-adopted and B-Billy… wouldn't have to hold back right?... r-really make a mess… of your insides… but no… he left you high and dry… e-even with that dream of a-apologizing… I-I still want to a-at least slug him in the face once!" Emerald said when he got a bit irritated with Billy again but calmed down to focus on making his thrust even faster with the lightning aiding him right now.

Canyon was shocked at after hearing that before speaking up while smiling.

"T-Thanks… Emerald… T-That's the… s-sweetest thing… I-I have ever… h-heard. A-And you… know… w-what? I w-would… definitely like to… date you. M-Maybe… be… y-your… g-girlfriend." She said before blushing.

Emerald in turn blinked a few times before he chuckles a bit.

"You know what… sure, after this we could... make it official with a date or two to see if we really get along… and you know what... Giant or not, you can take w-whatever form you want around me, n-no complaints since you look beautiful either way!" Emerald said when he starts to use more electrical energy in his thrust when he felt himself getting close and grit his teeth when he held himself back a bit to finished with Canyon when the mouth eats out her pussy with more force and her breasts were massaged harder by the water ball in response to him slowly losing control.

Said water elemental, who was very happy to hear that, gasps and moans before speaking.

"OH FUCK EMERALD! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! HOPE OUR DATES GOES WELL."

Emerald in turn kept quiet to focus before he thrusts harder and harder until Canyon…

About a few minutes or so, Canyon groans before screaming out.

"I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

Emerald in turn groans and moans for a moment before he snarled when he starts to unload his electrically charged semen right into Canyon's ass which really shot hard while quite a bit of electric energy was pumped into her ass with the semen as well when Emerald slammed himself inside while he rides out his orgasm.

"AAAAHHH!" Canyon screamed in ecstasy before climaxing hard as well.

About 20 seconds later, Emerald tapped off before he just fell face first and rests his body on Canyon's soft ass while he takes a bit to recover.

Canyon shudders a bit was trying to catch her breath as well before speaking up.

"O-Oh… fuck… Emerald. Y-You've… r-really… rocked my… w-world."

"He...hehe… well how are… you… feeling… any… mist left?" Emerald asked while he pants for breath.

Canyon shook her head a bit before speaking.

"N-No… I-It's… finally… gone."

"H-Hopefully… g-gonna need to… see if… you don't have… a relapse later…still… either way… happy to help if so..." Emerald said with some concern in his voice, but his body felt weak right now from using so many muscles that he never really used before.

Canyon weakly turns her head to look at Emerald before speaking up while smiling.

"D-Don't… worry. I-I'll… be… f-fine. J-Just need… to… rest. W-Want to… cuddle… w-with… me?" She asked while blushing.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"M-Maybe when… I get back here… need to get food for others… I-I'll b-bring the salad you wanted… hehe… want anything else after using this much energy?" Emerald asked when he used his hands on Canyon's ass to push himself up before he pulled himself free of Canyon's ass and saw some semen flowing from her ass.

Canyon shudders a bit before speaking.

"Well… I would like a… proper kiss from you."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Right now, best I can do is a kiss on the cheek or forehead or I might accidently headbutt myself into your mouth and I doubt we would like that… hehe.." Emerald said when he used the Water ball to move away from Canyon before the larger one rolled Canyon back on her back and gently sets her on her back, and it looked like the water ball cleaned her off and when it slipped her onto the bed, it went between her asscheeks to clean the semen off before Emerald had the water vanish into steam before he made the smaller one vanish as well, but before he had the larger one vanish, it pulled a few spare sheets and bunched them together to make a faux pillow for Canyon for her ankle and got an extra large blanket for Canyon so she could warm herself up.

Said water elemental was surprised from that action before she smile at Emerald while blushing a bit before speaking.

"Thanks Emerald. I hope I can heal fast so we can have our date."

Emerald chuckles with a blush on his face before he spoke up.

"Same, and rest well, I'll handle the ankle healing later with some med magic, my best guess is a session or two before you can walk without much issue, but for now, the kiss on the cheek or forehead, take your pick cause I'll really give you a kiss when your around my size later… hehe." Emerald said while he teased Canyon somewhat.

Canyon blushed brightly before speaking.

"Cheek please."

Emerald in turn chuckles before he walked over to Canyon's large head and after climbing on the bed a bit, walked over and kissed her cheek with a little electrical energy to tease her a bit before he turned to walk off the bed while speaking up.

"One salad, a Water and a cheesecake for dessert, seriously though, anything else since we both did work up an appetite." Emerald asked while his own stomach growls while he went to get his clothing.

Canyon took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Perhaps… a large bowl of chopped fruit… that we can both share." She said before blushing.

"Hehe… consider it done, word of warning though, not a strawberry fan, but I might as well add chocolate to make it somewhat romantic right?" Emerald teased when he finished getting dressed and ran out of the room with an excited look on his face… seems Canyon really made his day today.

Said water elemental blushed bright before she lays back down and sighs before she said this.

"Oh… Emerald."

It seems that said Ice Knight made her day as well before Canyon starts to think.

' _I can't wait for our date.'_

The scene than shifts back to Huntress and Finn when they first get to his room.

 **Lemon over**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Finn the Ice Prince's room/ Finn, Huntress**

The room in question looked like something like royal suite with a major ice theme before Huntress spoke up with a raised eyebrow when she saw the place.

"Interesting place you sleep in." Huntress said to Finn without looking at him with a blank tone.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Thanks." He said before he brings Huntress Wizard to his bed before he gently lays her on her back before putting her head on the pillows.

Huntress blushed a bit at the treatment since that was a rare action for her in general, but she kept quiet to let Finn focus on getting the bandages when she looked around the room for something to distract her.

It was only a few seconds before Finn came back with some bandages and other stuff before speaking.

"Okay, where are you hurt the most?"

Huntress blushed a bit when she points to her left side of her body under her arm… which was dangerously close to her left breast… if Finn wasn't careful… he would see a woman's breast for the first time in person… and probably get an arrow to the ass if he wasn't careful in how he approached this.

Finn blushes a bit after seeing where the wood nymph was point at her injury before speaking up.

"O-Okay... y-you're gonna have to… remove some parts… so I can properly disinfect and such."

Huntress blushed somewhat as well before she just sighs when she had no other choice and went to remove her cloak first by surprising Finn by turning it to an actual leaf and set it next to her before she shocked Finn by doing the same to her own shirt which left her with nothing hiding her breasts and she kept quiet while she looked anywhere but in Finn's direction right now.

Finn blushed brightly since this is the first time he sees a pair of breasts in person before seeing what size they were.

They were surprisingly large, around C to D in size with bright green nipples, and to add to Huntress, her training gave her some surprising abbs which gave her a thin waist… if it wasn't for the wounds on Huntress, her body would look perfect for a wood Nymph.

' _Oh Glob. She looks strong and her bod is so...'_ Finn thought before he immediately shook his head so he can stay focus on what's important before speaking.

"Okay… I'm going to apply the disinfect. It will still a little okay?" He said to let her know.

"Let's just… get this over with…" Huntress said while she still had a blush on her masked face.

Finn couldn't help but think how cute she looks with that blush before speaking.

"Alright." He said before he grabs a bottle that said disinfect before he shakes it and opens up the bottle before a little brush like object appears and looks like it was wet enough.

Finn gulps before he cautiously brings the brush to the wounded are before he gently starts to stroke with it.

Huntress grits her teeth harshly when she felt the brush and from what she felt, liquid fire, touching her wound but to give her credit, all she did was let out a momentary groan like noise but fell silent a moment later when she fought past the pain before she spoke up.

"N-No Cyclops tears?, g-guess you n-never got that stuff huh?" Huntress said to help distract her from the pain.

Finn continues his action before speaking.

"No I did, just forgot to pack some with me." He said before saying this.

"Sorry for that threat thing by the way."

Huntress wondered what he meant for a moment before she spoke up.

"T-That arrow thing?, yeah… my bad as well… but… I heard that… you peek a lot… with that sword of yours… so… can you… blame me for… thinking that?" Huntress said when she just waits for Finn to finish cleaning her wounds.

"No it's understandable. I still think it was wrong of me to do that." He said before he finally stops adding the disinfect before speaking.

"There we go. Now before I apply the bandages, is there any other wounds that needs attention?"

Huntress blushed a bit when she surprised Finn when she used her right hand to cup her right breast before lifting it a little to show a slight cut on the bottom of it while Huntress kept silent while she blushed, seems this was going to be odd no matter what.

The young Ice Prince was blushing brightly after seeing that before speaking.

"O-Oh I see. Okay well… I'll make sure to be… gentle. And… if it stings… you can… squeeze my hand if you want." Finn said before he offers Huntress his free hand.

"J-Just get this over with, I'll even ignore any touches for now since this is for medical reasons." Huntress said with a blush on her face when she practically gave Finn the green light to touch her if needed.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before thinking.

' _Be cool Finn. Just help Huntress.'_ He said before he starts gently apply the disinfect.

Huntress for the most part grits her teeth from the pain while she gripped her breast a bit while Finn did his job, though Finn accidentally bumping his hand a few times on her breast did make her blush a little, she was normally calmer than this and if Finn was younger than she wouldn't even flinch if he did this… but his 19 year old body really messed with her somewhat and it really confused her.

 _'What is going on with me?, I shouldn't feel… like this… but Finn… oddly looks handsome like th-!... WHAT THE GLOB AM I THINKING!?'_ Huntress thought before she mentally panicked and just closed her eyes with the blush on her face getting redder while waiting for Finn to finish, she had other wounds but those two bugged her the most and she would be glad they will get cleaned out soon.

Finn continues his work before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… Why does my hand keep bumping to her breast. I'm mean… it did felt nice. Kinda want to grab hold of them and … NO!'_ He thought before he tries to do some talking to distract him.

"I-I'm glad that you and Canyon made it out safely thanks to Emerald, Huntress. I was worried when I waited for you two."

Huntress was grateful for the distraction before she spoke up.

"W-Well thanks, b-but wish… I-I was able to… h-help Emerald… and Canyon… b-but these w-wounds made it hard… to focus." Huntress said while she waits for Finn to finish while she got used to the feeling of the peroxide.

"Well at least that captain guy is no more. Though to be honest I wish I came with Emerald to help. Because when I saw you in trouble and hurt, I felt like coming there to help you. But if I did, then Canyon would in more trouble if I haven't used that cold wind to stop that mist." Finn said before he stops applying the disinfect.

Huntress was a bit confused before she remembered that Finn was able to do some things from a distance with his sword before she spoke up with a sight chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure Canyon is grateful and thanks from myself as well for helping her… honestly we had a decent time with trying to get here but we had to make a detour through the Dead Woods and when we got cornered in an area, Canyon decided to try and distract them while I had to run and hide when I got wounded… Glob I wish I didn't run but it was 20 to 2 and Canyon was able to fight off 5 easily so I thought she could handle it…" Huntress said before she got a regretful look on her face near the end.

Finn sees this before he surprises Huntress Wizard by bringing his hand to her cheek before speaking.

"Hey it's okay. You and Canyon are still alive. We all make mistakes, but the important thing is that we learn from it." He said while hoping that it made her feel better.

Huntress just blushed when she felt Finn's hand on her cheek before she looked away and spoke up.

"M-Maybe, but keep up the nice guy act and people might think your flirting with me." Huntress said with a slightly humored tone to mess with Finn a little so he could focus on the medical issue right now.

Finn however chuckles before speaking.

"Well it be impossible not to. I mean after all, I am with a beautiful woman."

Huntress blushed some more before she kept quiet… she didn't deny what Finn said so maybe she might be warming up to him faster than she thought.

"Glob what is wrong with me, I barely interact with this guy and he's already acting like one of the better guys I've met… damn… I'm not suppose to feel like this… hopefully my wounds will heal and I can leave soon so I won't feel so confused… gonna need to use that Holo-gem that Bubblegum gave me before I left with Canyon to report to her after Finn leaves the room." Huntress thought while she had strange emotions going through her head right now.

Then Finn spoke.

"Okay, I'm gonna apply some bandages… unless you want to do it."

Huntress sat up a bit while wincing when the two wounds act up a bit before she spoke up.

"Might as well go the whole nine yards and have you do it, just… don't make the bandages to tight or I might not be able to breath." Huntress said while she continues blushing.

Finn blushes as well before speaking.

"Okay." He said before he grabs the bandages and starts to apply them on the wounds.

For a few moments, things went well when Finn worked his way up Huntress's body… but when he got to her breasts… Huntress had a blush on her face… but she just sent him a nod since it was needed to help the wounds heal faster.

Finn nods back while blushing as well before he resumes gently apply the bandages on the wood nymph's upper body.

Huntress blushed a bit when Finn rubbed against her breasts a few times while flinching in pain when the bandaged touched her wounds before Finn finished and it looked like she was wearing a tube top of bandages that showed her figure well to the ice inclined human turned Ice Wizard.

Finn looks at Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"How do you feel Huntress?"

Huntress blushed a bit before she spoke up while looking away.

"Better than before, my wounds don't sting as much… mind doing me a favor… can you reach into my… right back pocket and get the Holo-gem out?... I… need to report to Bubblegum now since I'm here." Huntress asked while she blushed a bit while she laid on the bed.

Finn blushed a bit as well before speaking.

"How about you rest up first? I'll do the talking." He said before going to the Wood Nymph's back pocket before he searched around a bit before pulling out what it appears to be a gym like object.

Though he did feel how toned her ass was when he felt around which did cause Huntress to blush a bit which hopefully went unnoticed by Finn before she spoke up.

"She might wonder what happened so I should at least tell my side of the story first… and seeing me in your room might give her ideas… some of them kidnapping related as well since you got the crown here." Huntress said with a blush on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before realizing that Huntress might be right before speaking.

"Yeah… good point." He said before he gives Huntress Wizard the gem.

A moment later, Huntress sat up with some pain filling her body before she pressed a part of the gem with her thumb before a pink holographic image appeared which had words in it.

" _Calling Princess Bubblegum… Calling Princess Bubblegum…"_ The gem repeats while Huntress waits for Bubblegum to pick up while Finn in the meantime…

Finn watches while feeling a bit nervous knowing what will come next when Bubblegum sees him.

 **Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom right after Huntress started her call…**

You see Bubblegum in her lab till she heard her something on the computer and sees she's getting an incoming call from...Huntress Wizard.

"Oh thank Glob it's her." She said before answer the call before speaking.

"Hello?... Huntress Wizard?"

 **Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom with Huntress and Finn…**

The Duo saw the screen on the holo-gem shift before they saw Bubblegum on the other end before they heard her speak to Huntress.

" _Hello?... Huntress Wizard?"_ Bubblegum asked which made Huntress nod before she spoke up.

"Indeed, sorry for the wait but Canyon and I ran into some complications from the enemy army and tried to hide in the Dead Woods, but Canyon and I got seperated there and Canyon was caught, but thanks to a new ally that… Finn sent… we were able to get here and the Dead Woods are safe… but Finn the… Ice Prince here has taken claim of it… but that was most likely his Ice Knight Emerald saying that for dramatic effect to scare the enemy army." Huntress said before she turned the Gem a bit to now show Finn to Bubblegum, and pink coloring thanks to the Gem aside… she saw his new look and than some while Huntress's words processed through Bubblegum's head.

Bubblegum was shocked after hearing the news before her eyes widen after seeing Finn standing right there before speaking.

" _F-Finn?"_

Finn waves a bit before speaking.

"Hey PB, how's it hanging?"

Bubblegum had almost forgotten about her nickname.

However, she got upset before speaking up.

" _How am I doing?... WHAT DO YOU THINK?!... You had everyone worried when you disappeared. In fact… Huntress, remember what I asked you to do if you see Finn?"_ She asked.

Huntress blinked a few times when the memory hit her before she spoke up.

"Oh… well he did dress my wounds… really want me to do that still?" Huntress asked while hoping to not slap Finn who worked a bit to help her heal more while she blushed a bit again… what was wrong with her?

Bubblegum raised her eyebrow a bit when she saw that before noticing the bandages on Huntress Wizard's body before she sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright. I see what you mean." She said before looking at Finn before speaking.

" _Since you saved Canyon and Huntress's lives… you won't get slapped… for now that is. Anyway, it's good to see you Finn and glad that you're okay. But how are you still sane after wearing the Crown?"_

Simon at the time decided to pop in… literally before he spoke up while Huntress let out an uncharismatic but cute sounding call when she fell back on the bed.

" **Hello your Majesty, actually you can thank me for that one, I was able to reduce the strain while he slept but after he woke, I had to use another route to keep the sanity in check, for example, the Ring on Finn's hand is a good buffer unless he uses stronger tier spells. So he won't go insane for now, and after a bit, I'll help upgrade it for some mid tier spells but that's for much later when he gets a better grip on his aged body… he was asleep for 4 years after all."** Simon explained to Bubblegum while he ignored the fact that he could have given Huntress and Bubblegum heart attacks.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw Simon's spirit, though has no idea who he is before speaking.

" _What the?... Who are you?"_

" **I believe you know the Ice King you know right?, I was him after I equipped the crown… I am the Simon that Marceline is trying to help… even though I'm not in that body anymore."** Simon said while he adjust his glasses and he placed his hands behind his back.

Bubblegum was shocked again before speaking.

" _Mein Glob… S-So your the Simon that Marceline talks about. Wait, you said Finn has been asleep for 4 years?"_

" **Indeed… right after his fight with Pho- Flame Queen, he took the Ice King to his treefort and Finn took the crown there and came back to the Ice Kingdom where he broke up with FQ, long story short, he made a deal with the Crown to try and free me from it by taking its place but that didn't work to some extent, but my body was not aged into dust after the crowns connection was severed and IK kept some abilities to defend himself, isn't it strange that after FQ's meltdown, the Ice Kingdom reappeared shortly after in its current form?, Finn remade it as best as he could and went to a hidden room before freezing himself for a four year sleep, he's 19 now but mentally he's around 16 years old, the Finn that you know, just with an older, altered body."** Simon said while he was quick to fix his near slip up of Phoebe's name and hoped the info he gave Bubblegum distracted her from noticing.

Finn hope so as well. But luckily for the two, Bubblegum didn't notice the slip up as she was too focused at the explanation before speaking.

" _Mein Glob, so that's where you been all this time. Well… it's an honor to finally meet you Simon and thank you for helping Finn keeping his sanity. Especially the ring that you mentioned."_

" **Thank you your majesty, I have been studying the crown from the inside to out to find out how it works and while I did some stuff to help Finn, I feel like I barely scratched the surface, hopefully someone of your intellect can do more, Archeology was my strong point, not magic or science… but like some people say, you either learn things or die sometimes."** Simon said while he looked to the Holo-gem screen with Bubblegum looking to him.

" _Well after what you've done for Finn and Marceline, I'll be happy to help you out in way I can."_ Bubblegum said.

" **Well I'm glad your willing to help, but for now, unless there is anything else needed, I'm going to head to the kitchen to check on the ingredients, Finn, if you have anything to ask, now would be a good time to say it before we leave Huntress to rest, we can have Emerald bring her food here."** Simon said before he got ready to vanish.

Finn nods to the Simon before looking at Bubblegum.

"Listen PB, I need a favor. I know that I might have no right to ask since I was missing."

Bubblegum wondered what the favor is before speaking.

" _What is it?"_

"Well… you're probably gonna tell everyone I'm alive… which I'm fine with it. But… don't tell them I'm the Ice Prince… not yet at least. Only until I have full control of my powers."

Bubblegum blinked a few times before speaking.

" _Are you sure?"_

" **Actually, I have to agree with Finn with this… but I have… an idea to allow the Ice Prince to be known… but Finn could stay hidden for now."** Simon said while he eyed the Crown of ice for some reason.

Finn, Bubblegum and Huntress Wizard were wondering about that before Finn spoke up.

"How Simon?"

" **Simple, remember the forge?... I can rework the crown to have a more mask like shape if it's alright with you."** Simon said when he had an idea for the Crown in mind already.

Finn, Bubblegum and Huntress Wizard was surprised after hearing that before Finn spoke.

"W-Wow, really?"

" **Well considering the Crown had that style for awhile, might as well get it a new look that's in right now and not ancient history right?"** Simon said with an amused tone to his voice.

Finn couldn't find nothing wrong with it before speaking.

"Sure I'm cool with it."

" **Hehe, ice cold it seems Mr. Ice Prince."** Simon said with an amused smile on his face.

Finn chuckles a bit before looking at Bubblegum.

"So will you do me that favor PB?"

Bubblegum took a moment to think on that before speaking up.

" _Alright. But you will have to tell them about everything sooner or later."_

Finn nods to her before the Candy Monarch nods back before speaking up.

" _By the way, where's Canyon at?"_

"Oh Emerald took her to get her leg checked on a bit ago, maybe Finn could peek on them with his peeking blade and see how they are doing." Huntress said while sending Finn a slight smile when she found his expression amusing.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before looking at Huntress Wizard with a 'I can't believe you did that look'.

Bubblegum was confused before speaking.

" _Peeking what? Finn what is she talking about?"_

" **Oh she means his Demon Blood sword that went through a change, now it can show Finn distant areas and whatnot but when he checks on people… for the most part he saw them in adult situations for the most part… was able to send Emerald to help and allowed Finn to help Canyon without being there… but for the most part, most of us call him the peeking Prince sometimes since he never really looked away."** Simon said with an amused look on his face while he joined Huntress in the teasing.

Finn was now sweating bullets after Simon said that.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after figuring out what said Spirit meant before she shook her head at Finn before speaking.

" _Really Finn?"_

" **Well… if you saw what happened in your room… you'll be asking for what Finn saw in there instead of judging him… I mean I would really check if you haven't been there in a few days if you were too preoccupied with your work."** Simon said with an amused grin on his face.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that before speaking up.

" _Wait. What?!"_ She said before she said before she used the computer to connect a link to secret camera in her room to see what Simon was talking about.

A moment later… she saw the horror that Phoebe and Marceline made in the room and since she was normally in her lab, Peppermint Butler and the other staff would normally ignore the room unless ordered to clean it… and the mess on Bubblegum's bead was hardened greatly and many of Bubblegum's rare plants were burned to death… oh the horror…

" _OH. MY. GLOB!"_ She screamed before she looks at Finn with a very angry look.

" _Grrrr...Finn… tell me who did this… and I'll let the part of you peeping… slide."_

Finn was conflicted. He didn't know whether to rat out Marceline or Phoebe or not before Simon spoke up with a humored grin on his face.

" **Now now, you can't say you don't deserve the karma, I mean you did spy on a lot of people… maybe one of them was angry enough to get some payback for it… who would be the best person that fills that role?"** Simon asked while he was obvious about knowing who did it but thought Bubblegum deserved the karma.

Bubblegum didn't know how Simon knew about that before she took a moment to think before her eyes widen in realization before speaking up.

" _Flame Queen."_

Simon chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

" **Well I won't lie, she's one of them, but try figuring out who the second person is who helped cause the mess before you go pinning things on her… as for how I know, I'm linked with Finn so his memories are open to me to watch… I mean your not exactly a saint and kind of deserved the mess in your room a few times."** Simon said with a half lidded look on his face to the Candy ruler.

Finn was surprised after hearing Simon spoke while Bubblegum did felt a bit bummed since said Spirit was right.

" **Still, if you'll excuse me, I'll do what I said I would do, good luck with dealing with this situation Finn."** Simon said with a smile before he vanished before anyone could react… which left Finn with a stunned Huntress and a bummed/ aggravated Bubblegum.

Finn still couldn't believe Simon did that before he looks at the Candy Monarch before speaking.

"Um… PB."

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

" _I… need some time to think on something… Right now I…need to get my room… cleaned out. So right now I need you and Emerald was it?, to look after Huntress and Canyon before they're able to go back."_

Finn could still see the bum look on Bubblegum's face before speaking.

"Um… PB? If you want to know, I agree to helping out the Candy Kingdom and the resistance. In fact, I can send Emerald with Canyon and Huntress to assist you in anyway." He said hoping it'll make her feel better.

Luckily for Finn, Bubblegum did smile a bit before speaking.

" _Actually, I would like to meet this Emerald person, but you do need some help while he's away… Hmmm… Huntress Wizard, do you think you can stay there in the Ice Kingdom to help train Finn until Emerald gets back?"_ Bubblegum asked the plant based Wizard when she had a thought about Huntress sticking around with Finn.

Finn was surprised after hearing Bubblegum make a request like that before looking at Huntress Wizard to see what she thinks.

Huntress was a bit stunned from that request before she spoke up.

"Uh… I don't mind, but won't you need a new scout or something while I'm gone?" Huntress said to Bubblegum with a slightly worried tone.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on that before thinking.

" _Well… I could ask Emerald to help. Or… Finn since your sword allows you to see places no one can't , perhaps you can sometimes be the… eye in the sky so to speak. But I know you still have training but I'll call if anything."_

Finn took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"I guess that can work out for both of us. But only if Huntress is ok with staying here to help. I don't mind at all, but what do you want?"

Huntress had to blush a bit when Finn seemed concerned for her but she had no idea why she felt her face get like that before she looked to Bubblegum and nods to let her know she was okay with staying here if Bubblegum okay with it.

Bubblegum sees the blush before she sends the Wood Nymph a smile follow by a wink which caused Huntress to get a slightly confused look on her face… seemed that she didn't get why she was blushing at Finn yet.

" _Then it's settled. Huntress Wizard stays to help Finn train after she heals while Emerald brings back Canyon and such. I'll talk to you two later. Goodbye."_ She said before the gem hologram turns off.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Boy that was something. How you feeling now Huntress?" He asked with concern.

Huntress jolts a bit before she looked to Finn and spoke up.

"Fine, probably just need a nap and I should be good to go, maybe a day or two more before getting to 100% again… how are you by the way?, physically you maybe fine but how are you feeling about sleeping for 4 years straight?, did anyone ask you about that?" Huntress asked since that might be an issue later.

Finn was surprised when he heard that before speaking up.

"Well… the only people who knew about it before were Simon, Emerald and Gunter. Though I am shocked that I slept that long. Along with the fact I that I have a 19 year old body while I act 16. It must've been part of the side effect from the spell I used to put me sleep."

"Well considering you went to sleep 4 years ago, than I guess it must have been a blink of an eye for you huh?... did you dream about things in your sleep?" Huntress asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

Finn took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Actually I did. I dreamt that I was still adventuring with Jake, Flame Queen never dumped me. Then there was me hanging out with Marceline. Also and surprisingly… I had a dream about you."

"Me?... I'm… flattered but I don't think I did much to get something like that… why have a dream about me?" Huntress asked with a bewildered tone.

Finn shrugged before speaking.

"Don't know. Maybe was when I met you at the Wizard battle or Wizard City. Anyway deep down I wanted to hang out and get to know you and stuff."

Huntress blushed a bit more before she just layed back on the bed before she spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind if I nap before eating… though I do have to ask, how is Canyon doing?, she sleeping or eating right now?" Huntress asked to be sure if Emerald was taking good care of her or not right now.

"Well… I can check through the sword, or just ask him." Finn said.

"Either or works for me, I mean it's just covering wounds right?" Huntress asked when she couldn't picture anything else right now.

Finn shrugs before picking up his sword before he brings by Huntress Wizard before looking at the eye before speaking.

"Show me Canyon."

The sword glows with a blue light like normal, but the images shown… were nothing like Huntress thought when she looked through the sword with a curious look on her face… before her face blushed brightly from the sight of whatever she saw and Finn saw her eyes go wide as well…

Finn was confused as well before his eyes comically widen while blushing mad at the what he was seeing after he took a second to pull the blade away to look into it...

 **Lemon moment…**

What he saw was Emerald fucking Canyon's ass while she was on all fours on the water ball before he saw Emerald groan when he came hard in Canyon's ass and she came as well before Emerald fell forward to rest his body on Canyon's ass.

He then saw Emerald pulling out of Canyon, using the water ball to turn and clean Canyon off and carefully setting her on the bed, but he also heard Emerald talking bad about Billy which was a bit confusing if he didn't get the entire conversation… but he did hear about Emerald and Canyon dating later before Emerald got dressed after making sure Canyon was comfy on the bed before he rushed out to get her and the others something to eat with a happy look on his face.

Finn and Huntress sees Canyon also having a happy look on her face before they heard her sigh happily before they surprisingly heard her say…

"Oh… Emerald."

A moment later, the scene returned back to the duo as the swords power faded for now.

 **Semi Lemon over...**

Finn immediately pulled his head back while still blushing big before speaking up.

"Oh. My. Glob."

Huntress blushed brightly as well before she spoke up.

"You… can say that again… didn't expect that at all…" Huntress said while she looked to the ceiling with a wide eyed look on her face.

"Y-Yeah… me neither." Finn said with the same expression before speaking up.

"Wanna pretend we didn't see that?"

"I… doubt that we could forget that if they act like boyfriend and girlfriend here… Don't know about you but I'm more worried you might spill the beans so to speak… either that or that Simon guy will…" Huntress said while she tried to relax on the bed.

Finn rubbed the of his head before speaking.

"Well… I like to keep things in my personal vault so I won't say anything. Anyway… I'm gonna check on Aiag and Autumn. You just rest up and when your food is done, I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble Finn, hopefully I can repay you later for letting me use this room, bandaging me, and feeding me as well so to speak… night…" Huntress said before she closed her eyes while she missed the expression on Finn's face when she said she would repay him.

Finn smiles a bit before he did something that shocked him and Huntress if she was awake.

Finn leans down… and kisses the Wood Nymph's cheek before speaking.

"Good night." He said before he gets up and walks out of the room.

It was long before he exits and quietly shuts the door leaving Huntress Wizard alone.

When he left, Huntress opened her eyes and raised a hand to her cheek that Finn kissed before she touched it to feel a slight cooling sensation there while she wondered why Finn did that… and why her heart was beating in her chest before she tried to ignore the feeling and went back to rest while the scene fades to black.

 **The scene showed the Black Hand and TME's body running out of the hidden tunnel to the back of the base before they stopped when they heard a loud bang echoing from deep in the tunnel, the intruders must have found the secret exit.**

" **Looks like they found it." The Black Hand said while TME's body just stood there since it got no other orders yet.**

 **The Black Hand looks at TME's body before speaking.**

" **Let's get moving."**

 **A moment later and the duo starts to run again from the tunnel before a minute to two pass before the main four people followed by the remaining Orc's exit the tunnel before they noticed the duo running far across the field.**

" **GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Emerald called out before he and Umbra shot across the field with Demonga in tow to bring up the rear which left Atomsk, and by extension, TME behind before TME appeared with an irritated look on his face before he spoke up.**

" **Great… I thought I saw that guy earlier, I may have asked this last time but should we worry about the black hand?, I mean I never fought the guy yet in the game but I heard he uses some nasty illusion." TME said when he watched his three OC's chase The Black hand and his body across Mordor.**

" **Well… he is strong. But easy to beat." Atomsk said.**

" **A glass cannon huh?, better be careful since he has my body under control." TME said before he looked to the readers before sighing.**

" **Well dead readers, seems my body is slipping away for now and we're about to go on a hunt for my body if those three lose them, and it seems like SOI Emerald got to lose his cherries to Canyon… think the readers would expect that Atomsk?" TME said with a serious look which turned into a grin a moment later from talking about the lemon from earlier.**

" **Hehe… nah I say they'll be surprise. Plus let's not forget that Finn might lose his cherries as well. But the question is… who will it be?"**

" **Well if things go well, hopefully Huntress, but we'll see how the plot goes while she sticks around the Ice Kingdom while Emerald goes with Canyon to the Candy kingdom, think they might go through the Dead Woods camp, maybe meet up with the three wood Nymphs and Gunter and his group after they clean the place up a bit, what do you think?" TME asked while he looks to Atomsk to see how the idea works.**

" **Hmmm, well it's possible since Finn now has direct control of the camp now. Perhaps they'll check on the three Wood Nymph's who were trying to regain their strength." Atomsk said.**

" **Yep… and maybe they could… repay Emerald if they happen to spend the night there with Canyon joining it if you get what I mean." TME said while he winked to Atomsk.**

" **Hehe… oh I get what you mean." Atomsk said after chuckling.**

" **Well if the plot allows it, but enough talk about the story for now, let's get going after my body unless you want to say something to the readers real quick." TME said before he vanished from sight.**

" **Hmmm… why don't you, while I go help the others?" Atomsk said before he starts running to assist the others.**

 **TME appeared while sweatdropping before he looked to the readers and spoke up.**

" **Seriously?... I just vanished… oh well, I'll make this quick, and say that in Atomsk's place, see you later, and Deuces." TME said before he vanished from view while the scene fades to black.**


	5. Both Sides of the Armies

**The scene opens up with Atomsk, Emerald, Demonga, Umbra, and TME's spirit, trying to catch up to the Black Hand and TME's body.**

 **The Black Hand sees this before he looks at TME's Body and spoke up.**

" **Try and stall them, but make sure to keep following me." He ordered.**

 **TME's body then stopped for a moment to look at the 5 following before he raised his hand and fired multiple black orbs that shot towards them like homing missles, the group tried to dodge but they got hit anyway, the orbs grew greatly before passing through everyone… and no one was harmed for some reason… didn't the Black Hand give the order to stall them?**

 **The Black Hand frowns before speaking.**

" **What was that? I said stall them."**

 **The Body didn't respond but just points at the orbs which start to shake madly before each orb starts to shift and shrink a bit… right before Dark mirror versions of Atomsk's group appeared, and unlike Emerald's Darkside, it seemed that Sauron was controlling them because each double showed flaming red eyes that looked eerily like Sauron's on the tower… was he looking through them now?**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen when he saw his double before speaking.**

" **That can't be good."**

" **Indeed outworlder… Black hand, keep going with my new body, I'll personally keep these five here." The Atomsk double said with Sauron's voice before each double summoned the original's weapons but with a dark color palette, but the Atomsk double, who seemed to be the lead guy, summoned a mace… Sauron's iconic weapon when he had a body.**

 **The Blank Hand smirks while Atomsk blinks for a moment before he said this.**

" **Please. You may control these bodies but I can have them removed like this." He said before snapping his fingers.**

 **However, instead of vanishing, the doubles were still there before the Atomsk double said this when the doubles got in combat stances.**

" **This body was made by your friend there… same being as you… and I control that body and power since he is my Wraith now… may not be to good with thinking… but it does well with following orders… speaking of which… Black Hand… I believe I gave the order to leave now… or are you deaf?" The Atomsk double said before he looked at the Black hand with a fiery gaze that looked right in the Black hands eyes with a look that said he wouldn't give the order again.**

 **The Black Hand flinched before he looks at TME's body before speaking.**

" **Let's go you." He said before he starts running away from the group with TME's body running after him a moment later.**

" **H-Hey!" TME's spirit called before he tried to go after them but his Dark Double phased through Atomsk thanks to its Wraith like form and tackles TME's spirit before TME's Spirit double said this.**

" **I won't let any of you run after them." The Double said before all of the doubles started to attack, TME's spirit had to summon a sword with the double doing the same before their attacks connect, and thanks to their Wraith like nature, no one could help, not like it mattered, Emerald, Demonga, Umbra, and Atomsk were busy fighting their own doubles right now.**

 **Atomsk was dodging the Atomsk double's strike before Atomsk.**

" **Damn looks like we're in a stalemate. Looks like we're gonna have cut this intro short and start the chapter."**

" **You… think!" TME's spirit said before he ducked a wide sweeping attack that could have took his head off if he wasn't paying attention while the Mace wielding Atomsk double was walking towards the original with an imposing pressure that showed he was different then the others when Sauron knew that Atomsk was the most deadly here and wanted to get rid of his himself.**

 **Atomsk makes sure to hold his ground while making sure to not get hit with the mace before speaking up.**

" **Scene change… now!" He said before the scene fades black for a moment before scene shifts to show the Ice Kingdom.**

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/**

Time then passed from last chapter to show the group waking and getting ready in their own ways before the group went into the kitchen one by one, or in certain pairings, two by two, with Finn and Huntress getting there first with Finn supporting Huntress, she felt much better after getting a good night's rest, but still had trouble walking, she blushed a bit when Finn offered to help but she didn't say much but thanks and the duo made it to the kitchen in good time, though thanks to Huntress stumbling once, she had to be stabilized by Finn and her face went very close to Finns which caused her to blush like a green tinted tomato when she remembered the kiss, she wasn't a romantic so stuff like that really caught her off guard.

Finn blushed as well from how close the forest nymph was before he regained his composure and helped Huntress to her seat when he took her to the table.

The next group was Aiag and Autumn, and Autumn had a grin on her face when Aiag had a bright blush on her face when she saw Finn.

Finn, after making sure that Huntress was nicely seated, sees the two sisters before giving the duo a kind smile before speaking.

"Morning you two. How'd you both sleep?"

"Well I slept good… my big sis on the other hand…. Hehehe." Autumn said before she busts out in a giggle fit when she couldn't speak right now.

Aiag blushes brightly in embarrassment while Finn got what Autumn meant before blushing as well.

That's when he spoke up so he can change the subject.

"So… where are Canyon and Emerald at?"

"Over here Finn." A voice said which caused the group to see a much smaller Canyon while Emerald carried her bridal style into the room, seems she was much better to allow her to shrink down easily, guess Emerald's healing magic worked wonders… and other private things…

Canyon blushed while she was being carried while Finn and Huntress sees the duo though they had a slight awkward look since Finn and Huntress Wizard saw what happened yesterday.

Emerald then set Canyon on a chair and kissed her on the cheek before he said this when he stood up with a chipper tone.

"So everyone, what do you want to eat?, don't know about you but I worked up a real appetite this morning." Emerald said with a grin on his face… seems he had a morning moment with Canyon it seemed.

Canyon blushed knowing why he's in a good mood while Aiag sees this and believes something good maybe more happened with the Water Elemental and Emerald.

Finn on the hand had this thought when he saw Canyon blushing.

' _Yeah I bet you did you sly dog.'_

After a minute of not getting an answer, Emerald said this.

"Welp if no one is answering I'll ask again, Finn, Eggs and Bacon, Huntress, some kind of salad right?, or something else?, Autumn, what does a little princess like you want today?, and Canyon, what does a beauty like you want, nothing is to good for you today, should help you recover easily." Emerald said while Autumn giggles at being called a princess while Huntress raised an eyebrow when Emerald seemed really happy today.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Actually Emerald, can you add some pancakes to the mix?"

"You got it bro might as well go all out and make an all you can eat Breakfast buffet for everyone, now if you'll excuse me." Emerald said while he turned and moved into the kitchen before anyone could say anything and it seemed Emerald saw Finn like a little brother or something since he taught Finn a lot over the time Finn was awake up to now… and him giving Finn the Talk was a big part as well.

Finn felt his heart beat as he saw how brotherly Emerald was to him. Now he was not bad mouthing Jake but since Finn isn't with him for the time being, Emerald is now the closest person he as for a brother.

Now he feels bad for accidentally looking at what Emerald and Canyon did through his sword. However it won't stop him from trying to be a little brother figure to Emerald.

Finn then spoke up to the group.

"Well since we're waiting for Emerald, I have some gifts to give to you guys."

Autumn perked up greatly before looking at Finn with some excitement while Huntress looked confused.

"GIFTS!" Autumn said before bouncing in her seat a bit, seems she was the easily excited type.

Aiag and Canyon were also confused before they heard Finn clapped his hands for some odd reason.

That's when after a moment or two passes before the doors open and coming in we're some penguins carrying different types of clothing.

Finn gets up before he approaches his penguin subjects before speaking.

"To Autumn, like I promise, a nice outfit for an adorable princess." He said before showing Autumn a princess like outfit that was like a mixture of Ice, snow, and leaves, it looked like a beautiful dress with long flowing leaves that where patterned to look like it swirled down in a clockwise position, all in all, it didn't look half assed and looked like a dress fit for a plant like princess of the frosty forest.

Autumn's eyes widen greatly before she squealed a bit before getting up from the chair and went to hug Finn around the waist before saying this while bouncing a bit.

"Thank you Finn!, Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Autumn quickly said before she went to look closer at the dress with a happy look on her face.

Finn chuckles before he said this.

"Well that's not all. I know how much you enjoyed playing with the pups so…" He said before stopping when whistled at the opened entrance.

That's when you hear some footsteps before you see one ice wolf pup and one fire wolf pup coming in with excited looks.

Autumn squealed again before she rushed over to them and hugged the pups while being careful of the fire one by lightly petting its head before quickly petting the ice wolf pup to cool her hand off.

Finn smiles before speaking.

"Hope you like your new pets. Just remember to be responsible."

"Of course!" Autumn said before the Wood Nymph kid got dog piled by the two wolf pups before they start licking her face while she giggles happily with her sister, Canyon, and a slightly smiling Huntress watched.

Finn smiles as well before he looks at Aiag before speaking.

"For you Aiag this lovely dress." He said before showing Aiag her outfit which was like Autumn's with the same Ice, snow and leaves pattern but it was more of Aiag's size plus it was like the dress was given a little royal look with how elegant it was.

Aiag blushed brightly at that before saying this.

"Y-You didn't need to do that Finn." Aiag said with a deep blush on her face.

Finn blushed as well before speaking.

"But I wanted to."

Aiag blushed more while Huntress blinked a few times when she felt a bit off with how Finn looked when he looked at Aiag when he gave her the dress, it… wasn't pleasant and it confused her since she didn't know what was going on.

Canyon was a bit confused while Finn looks at Huntress before speaking.

"Something wrong Huntress?"

Huntress blinked a few times before saying this.

"No, do I look off?, am I bleeding or something?" Huntress said when she looked at her bandages on her body.

"No just thought that something was bothering you. Anyway I have a gift for you." Finn said.

"For me?, I don't think that's needed Finn." Huntress said when she wondered why Finn got her a gift, even if it caused a pleasant feeling in her body, she didn't know why she felt like that.

"Nonsense. I think you'll like this." He said before he shows Huntress a cloak before speaking.

"With a bit of help from Simon, I was able to contact the Wood Nymph's from the reformed camp that Emerald help take over and with them and again Simon's help, we were able to create this cloak that can help you adapt to certain environments. Like if you were in the Fire Kingdom, automatic fire shield, Ice Kingdom, well like what you were wearing before but you get what I'm saying?"

Huntress blinked a few times before saying this when she held the cloak in her hand while she felt impressed.

"Seriously?... This seems like it would be tough to make, seems like it would be hard to make that adapting cloak, you sure you want me to have this?" Huntress asked when she could feel the material.

Finn smiles at the Wood Nymph before speaking.

"I do."

"Well… can't really change your mind then huh?... I'll use it later, don't want to get it dirty now with food or blood if my bandages leak." Huntress said before placing the cloak on the back of the chair.

Finn smiles a bit before he looks at Canyon.

Now he did have an outfit for her, but he decided to do this.

"Now for you Canyon, this is something that Emerald wanted you to have." He said even though it was a lie but was doing it to make Emerald look better when he shows Canyon an outfit that was like Satele Shan's outfit from the Old Republic game.

"Whoa… did he really do this?... he and I didn't separate much when he and I were in the training room when he was… helping me heal." Canyon said before blushing a bit when she said that.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Well he secretly passed a message to one of the penguins to give to me after I left Huntress to rest. Emerald wanted it to be a good surprise for you."

"I see, well I'll have to thank him later then." Canyon said before blushing a bit more.

Finn nods his head to Canyon even though the group saw her face blushing.

A minute later, Emerald walked out with many penguins following with plates on their heads before the group saw a mouth watering buffet of breakfast foods being set on the table, seems Emerald went all out here.

Finn and the others were shocked at the amount before Finn spoke.

"Wow Emerald. You really went all out."

"Eh, let's just say I worked up an appetite, don't know about you all but I am about to dig in if no one wants to." Emerald said with a grin on his face before time advanced too much later with Finn and Emerald standing in front of one another in their combat gear while they had wooden swords equipped while Huntress, Canyon, Autumn, Simon, and a few icy subjects watched the two, looks like Emerald was seeing how Finn's combat experienced held up, some training worked to get him pretty mobile again, but he hadn't wielded his sword in a long time.

Finn had a determined look on his face as he readied his weapon while he gauged Emerald's combat stance.

Emerald had a pretty relaxed stance while he just held his weapon in front of him while he waits to see how Finn would react, even if Emerald had plenty of openings, Emerald had a stronger body then Finn from his years of training while Finn slept, so compared to Finn, Emerald was holding back to stay at Finn's level.

Finn took a couple of breaths before he starts to attack.

Emerald grins before he starts to block and dodge Finn's attacks before saying this.

"Dude, try and be tricky, you're fighting style, while good for a brawl, is not subtle, I can see each attack like its coming a mile away, and I can do stuff like…" Emerald said when he dodged a hit and swings the wooden sword when he passed Finn and hit him on the ass which caused Finn to stumble.

"...That…" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he turned to Finn.

Finn groans when he felt that before attack before he looks at Emerald and went for another attack but made sure to be tricky.

Emerald had to grin from that, granted it was still sloppy but Finn's moves were much sharper then before before Emerald said this.

"Not bad… but another tip for battle, try and piss the opponent off, you may do that sometimes, but that's more like to get them in a fight… for example… and sorry for this… but I would feel bad for everyone if they saw you now, weak, helpless… in need of a hero yourself…" Emerald said while he keeps his grin on his face.

Finn was at first angry but then sees what Emerald meant before he tries to counter as well.

"If you're talking about yourself then I suppose Canyon won't mind if you saved the day since she does like strong dudes." He said with a fanged grin.

Emerald gave a one armed shrugged before he said this.

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind if she saved the day as well, I mean at least I can get lucky with a lady I care about." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn was a bit pissed before he spoke as he tries to push Emerald back.

"You got lucky because of that dumb green mist's effects."

"Maybe, but I'm sure I could just use a bit of charm on her to get a similar result, I mean I was kind, helpful, and did help rescue her from rapists after all, and unlike you who would stumble when you first see a woman… I knew what I was doing to get it on with her… granted I was a virgin at the time but I did man up in the end." Emerald said with a grin on his face while everyone listened in to the back and forth.

"So what, I was able to get a girlfriend and I was still a virgin back then while you probably didn't." Finn countered.

"True… but at least I didn't cause my girlfriend to fight a freaking king of Ice, bit cruel of you to do that you know." Emerald said with a shrug of his arms.

However, instead of getting pissed, Finn just dropped his sword before he got on his knees and ferociously punch the floor of the arena before tears start to leak a bit from Finn's eyes.

Emerald cringed a bit from that before he facepalmed and said this when he got close to Finn and held a hand out for him to take.

"Look Finn, I'll admit that was a low blow, I was just trying to get you pissed or something since it would cause a person to get sloppy." Emerald said while he leaned down a bit with his hand held out.

Finn did take Emerald's hand however, he did a surprise counter by quickly grabbing his sword and goes in for a quick attack.

However before he could even swing the sword, Finn felt the side of his head get attack before he got launched away while everyone saw that Emerald was already swinging the weapon when Finn took Emerald's hand before Emerald said this to the downed Ice Prince with a disinterested tone.

"Not bad trying to trick me, unfortunately for you, my master was a real demon in terms of training, and long story short, you hammed up that act a bit too much." Emerald said before he looked at Finn.

Finn groans as he got up before speaking.

"Thought it could work." He said with a slight frown.

"Well can't say it didn't, was actually worried but you tighten your grip too much when you grabbed my hand, better work on that grip thing later, now got anymore tricks for me?, trust me my Master was a slave driver in training and it was traumatic for me so I learned plenty of tells." Emerald said before shuddering a bit when it looked like he had flashbacks.

The women sweatdrop before wondering what training did Emerald's Master gave him while Finn, who finally gets up before speaking.

"Hey do we have to get you a blanket and bottle or are we gonna keep sparring?" He said with a taunting grin.

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this with a creepy grin.

"Cute Finn…. Really cute… why don't I personally show you a bit of what my Master did for training and see how you feel after a session." Emerald said while he got a dark mist around him… uh-oh… seems Finn accidently pushed one of Emerald's buttons.

The women and Simon blinked for a moment while Finn sees this before spoke up to Simon.

"Uhhh… Simon? Is that even allowed?"

" **Well… you two are ability users… but compared to Emerald… well, unless he's doing that to look creepy… I would suggest running."** Simon said while Emerald slowly walked to Finn with a creepy chuckle.

Finn pales before he said this.

"Uh-oh." He said before he tries to run.

Time then skipped to much later, though Emerald did tease Finn a bit when he remembered that Finn teased him about Canyon and teased him about peaking for a few hours, they even apologized for the insults thrown to one another, even if Emerald was trying to provoke Finn to make a point.

A few days passed with many things happening, one was Finn getting the beatdown of his life when Emerald put him through training hell, Huntress and Canyon healing up, and the scene went to Finn, Emerald, and Simon in the forge before Simon explained what he was doing when he had Finn place the crown of Ice on a slab in the middle of the room and Finn asked why he did that.

" **Well Finn, simply put I'm hoping to change the Crown if Ice's shape to be more mask like, even with your current changes, you'll still be recognized by others who know you well."** Simon said while he waits for Finn's response.

Finn can see the logic but was still unsure before he spoke up.

"But… what if something happens to the crown that might go wrong in the forging."

" **Well, then I could die, and you would lose the crown, no real biggy since my body would still live and all that, but I did the math and the chances of that happening are slim, all I'm doing is just shifting some things around so that it will hide your face somewhat…. Now better hid behind Emerald in case this explodes."** Simon said which caused the two men to get wide eyes before saying this when Simon casts a spell on the crown.

"WHAT!?" the duo said before the crown starts to shift with a glowing light, and like Simon, said, some of the gold went to form a mask while the gems oddly went to form eye and mouth like objects, the rest of the gold on top of the crown thinned a bit to give it a more jagged look before it was finished, and the Crown mask looked both interesting… and intimidating...

Finn blinked for a moment before he said one word.

"Whoa."

"You can say that again." Emerald said before Simon looked to Finn before he said this.

" **Why not try it on Finn?"** Simon suggests while he gestured for Finn to approach the Mask of Ice.

Finn was a little hesitant before he approaches the mask and picks it up before wearing it.

Surprisingly, aside from a slight red tint, everything else looked normal… except for Emerald who had a slight red outline for some reason.

Finn blinks behind his new mask before he spoke up.

"How come I'm seeing a red outline on Emerald's body?"

" **Red outline?/** Red outline?" The duo said before looking down at Emerald's body to see it normally before saying this.

"Er… you sure your not seeing things Finn?" Emerald asked while Finn pulled the mask on and off to see Emerald looking normal when the mask was off, but when it was on, Emerald gained a red outline before Simon said this after a moment of thought.

" **Emerald, mind walking out of the room?"** Simon asked which confused Emerald and he starts walking out of the room while Simon gestures for Finn to equip the mask and watch Emerald.

Finn was confused before he puts on the mask again to see what's all the hubbub.

For some reason, when Emerald left, he could see his outline still like an X-Ray of sorts even though Finn couldn't see the rest of his body.

"Whoa… I can still see where he's at. Well the outline part anyway."

" **I see, could be a thermal X-Ray to detect heat sources, should help with later missions, I doubt I have a heat source since I have no body right now, so why don't we tell Emerald the good news, he also helped pick a mission outfit for you after he heard about the *gift* to Canyon that you said was from him."** Simon said while quoting the word gift.

Finn blinks for a moment before he remembers what he said before speaking.

"Oh right the *gift*... hehe… well Emerald, and you, have helped me a lot. Plus we had spend a bunch of times together since I woke up. Made us look like brothers which I don't mind at all. Could use another brother. Plus I wanted to help him out even though he could use those charms."

Simon chuckles before he said this.

" **Well hopefully that charm rubs off on you so you can get your own ladies, who knows, you could get Marceline since you did peek on her so you should take responsibility right?"** Simon said with a grin on his face.

Even though Finn was wearing the mask, he still blushed red in embarrassment before he spoke up.

"That's if Marcy and Phoebe... and maybe Breakfast Princess don't clobber me to death."

" **Well, I will wish you luck then, but for now, we should go before Emerald wonders what is going on."** Simon said before he vanished in a flash of light.

Finn sighs a bit before he said this.

"I'm gonna need a lot more than luck." He said before he walks out of the room to meet with Emerald.

Time then passed a bit to a bit later with Emerald and Canyon walking next to one another while Emerald had his weapon on his back while he carries a picnic basket on one hand, looks like Emerald and Canyon were on a date and we're walking along a pathway to some kind of snowy field that overlooked a village, the past few days to nearly a week was productive for everyone when Emerald and a small group of highly trained ice based creatures went around nearby territories that were under enemy control and freed them, some were goblin people lived in small villages, some were street Flame people, and some were other wood Nymphs, heck, some were even surprisingly interesting people like Me-Mow and Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel got forced out of her home and Me-Mow got jumped recently, if it wasn't for Finn who located them thanks to some rumors giving enough descriptions to identify them, and Emerald for the physical combat, then the two would have been turned into slaves.

There were also non combatants who moved into the Ice Kingdom for protection and as a result, a large City was forming that Emerald and Canyon looked over, it wasn't massive but it was approving the Fire Kingdom in size, give it a year or so and it would be the same size.

Canyon smiles for a moment before she spoke up.

"Who knew that so much has changed since then."

"Eh, well we got plenty of magic users and others as well, so it was simple these two weeks, and thanks to Guardian Angel and Me-Mow joining, we got our own Angel who guards our city and our own assassin who trains others so we got our own scout squad, granted it's still in the works but still an improvement nonetheless." Emerald said when he remembers the two missions where he had to help both and it was tough fights, seems the Dark Lord was putting up more of a fight when he or she realized that the Ice Kingdom was becoming a threat and send some small armies to try and deal with it before it got out of hand, but thanks to Emerald and the others, that was easily forced back and there was a short break for some reason so it allowed Emerald to ask Canyon out on a date officially, and the scene now shows the duo sitting down before they start to eat on the food that Emerald made and talked about things.

"Hmmm, this food is delicious Emerald." She said before taking another bite.

"Thanks, I made it all myself with Gunter helping me, long story short, do not underestimate the little guy when it comes to cutting fish just right." Emerald said while he made chopping gestures with his hand.

Canyon chuckles after hearing that before she spoke up.

"I'm very happy we're on this date Emerald." She said while smiling a bit before blushing.

"Same here, sorry if I can't do more… but there is when the date ends and we can have some serious fun later in bed now that we know you won't grow by accident." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he drank some soda he had.

Canyon blushed brightly when she heard that before giving a seductive smirk before speaking.

"That is true." She said before she slides her hand closer to Emerald's hand.

Emerald grins before he starts to reach over before a Wenk was heard which made the duo look over to show Gunter waddling towards them with some kind of note in hand.

"Hey Gunter, what's wrong?" Canyon asked with a confused look.

Gunter wenked a bit before passing a note to Emerald who read it before his eyes widen in shock before he said this.

"Glob… The Candy Kingdom's being attacked." Emerald said with a shocked look on his face.

Canyon's eyes widen in shock before she spoke up.

"We gotta go help them!"

"You mean I Canyon, you and Huntress are still injured, Finn is not only still hiding his identity and still training, but I know that won't stop you so if you come, I want you to listen to one condition that I have." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Canyon blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Simple, either stick near me or Finn and Huntress, or any good guy who can kick ass, sorry that this date was cut short, if you'll excuse me, got a new outfit for this battle." Emerald said before he kissed Canyon on the lips and ran off a moment later to change.

Canyon blushed brightly from that kiss.

Even though she was disappointed that her date with Emerald was cut short, she knew that saving the Candy Kingdom was important.

So the Water Elemental got up and gathered everything before she went to go change to her new outfit.

A bit later, everyone but Emerald and Finn was gathering in the Throne room of the Ice Kingdom, Huntress was wearing the new cloak that Finn got her, Aiag and Autumn were wearing the new dresses, Canyon was in her new outfit, Gunter looked like he was ready for war with the ice shifting sword at his side, all in all, everyone looked battle ready aside from Autumn and Aiag.

Said duo had heard that the Candy Kingdom was in trouble and were already worried if Finn and Emerald will be okay.

Thankfully Autumn's pups were with them to help calm them down as they continue to wait for Finn and Emerald.

A minute later heavy thumps were heard behind everyone while Emerald's voice was heard, but his voice seemed different, more… metallic.

" **Sorry for the wait everyone, had to suit up."** Emerald said to get everyone's attention… and when they all saw him… everyone's eyes widen in surprise when they saw what he was wearing.

First off, he was wearing a helmet with three deadly points on top, there was no faceplate but somehow shadows covered his face and two green eye like shapes were seen.

Second, his torso was covered in blue colored armor that looked like it was themed for the Ice Kingdom.

Next he wore two bulky gauntlets that glowed with various colors to show he was using his magic to test the new equipment, he wore a fur like pelt around his waist while he wore blue colored pants with durable looking shin guards and some part of the shin guards went over his boots for protection and could bent with a few sections made like that for ease of movement, all in all, with Emerald's Spire sword in his right hand… he looked ready to kick ass take names and give the taken names to other asses he kicked, and everything looked ice themed as well to give him a ice knight look. **(A/N: Slightly altered mixed look of the Overload 1 and 2 outfits)**

While some of the women were surprised, Canyon was the only one blushing big when she saw how intimidating Emerald look.

That's when they heard Finn's voice.

" **Same for me."** He said in the same metallic voice, seems the mask was given a voice changer to let the Mask of Ice hide his identity.

Everyone looked over Before Emerald hums and said this while the camera turns to Finn to show his new look to everyone.

" **Nice look on you Finn, hope it helps in the battle."** Emerald said while his expression couldn't be read thanks to the shadows covering his face.

" **Oh I say it does."** Finn said when everyone saw his armor.

He's seen wearing his golden mask with his white hair tied in a ponytail, while his amor had the same blue theme color like his kingdom with gold trimmings here and there.

There's even some on his chest plate that resembles a single eye like the one on his demon sword as a symbol of sorts.

He's also wearing a pitch black cape with a hood attachment while his demon sword was equipped to his side.

" **Hehe, hope it fits well, were about to go into your first ever fight in the new Ooo Finn, better hope it doesn't cause issues, now then, Finn and I are going to the Candy Kingdom with part of our built up forces to aid them, if anyone here wants to come with, now is the time to speak, Aiag, Autumn, you two will hold down the fort here alright?"** Emerald said before looking at the elder and younger sister.

Aiag wished she could do something but the Ice Kingdom need someone to watch it and the people.

"Yes we'll make sure it stays in good hands."

" **Right but make no mistake everyone, we won't leave this place defenseless, Me-Mow and Guardian Angel or Angel will be staying here in case anything happens, as will some Flame people who we rescued along with many others so the bulk of our Army will be here for strength in numbers, now, for anyone else, who wants to join… Huntress, Canyon, you two in?"** Emerald asked while looking at the two women.

Huntress had a determined look before speaking.

"I'm not backing down from this."

"Same here, Huntress and I will stick near Finn so he can protect people without holding back, I'm no fool, I'm not at 100% yet but I can fight somewhat." Canyon said while she cracks her knuckles.

Finn sees this before he spoke up.

" **Alright but still be careful. The last thing that Emerald and I want if anything bad happens to you both."** He said with a concerned tone.

Huntress blushed lightly from Finn's concern while Canyon did as well when she saw Emerald looking her way before Aiag surprised most by walking in front of Finn and did this.

"F-For good luck!" Aiag said before hugging Finn tightly around his body while Autumn cheered on her sister… and Emerald sweatdrops when he saw Huntress getting pissed but she looks confused as well while Canyon smirks a bit.

 _'Wow…. Seems Finn may have more ladies then he can handle.'_ Emerald thought while Aiag keeps hugging Finn.

Finn blushes a bit behind his mask before he spoke.

" **D-Don't worry Aiag. I-I… We'll be back safely."** He said before he returns the hug.

Emerald chuckles before saying this with a grin on his shadowed face.

" **Hehe, who knows, you may get a good reward from some happy ladies there… but for that to happen, you need to give the order Finn… I have everything set up with Simon's help, all you need to do…. Is give the order and we will destroy anyone who threatens our allies."** Emerald said while he grabbed a cloak that was brought to him before he equipped it do that only the right arm and leg of his body was seen, seems he would wear it to hide his look for the reveal later while his weapon sat on his back like it was magnetized to it.

Finn, who stops hugging Aiag, looks at Emerald, Huntress, Canyon, Gunter, with a hard to read look due to the mask but had was obviously serious with determination before he spoke up.

" **Let's get going."** He ordered.

" **Right!/** Right!/Right!/Wenk!" The group all said at once while the scene went to Me-Mow and Guardian angel while they watch the Army walk towards the Candy Kingdom.

"And there they go." Me-Mow said as she watches.

"Indeed… and the army looks diverse with all of the different beings there…. Some may call me a monster for preying on others but at least I kept to my own territory." Guardian Angel said with crossed arms.

"You said it. But man I wish I was with them. I know they need us to help guard this place but wish I gets some action." Me-Mow said before sighing when she said this.

"Though I can't complain since I do owe Emerald and the prince there for saving my ass."

"Indeed, but unlike us, Huntress and Canyon have more at stake than us, besides we got Aiag and little Autumn to guard and a Kingdom to run while they are gone, and you got a spy network to train right?, The best we can do is let everyone who makes it back and have a home to return to." Angel said to try and cheer Me-Mow up.

Me-Mow blinks for moment before she felt better and said this.

"You're right. As far as I know, this is our home and I'll do my part to defend it."

"Right, if you'll excuse me, I got our monster division to set up, good thing they hate this Dark Lord cause I doubt that they would work together like this." Angel said before she used her wings to fly away and left Me-Mow to her thoughts.

' _You know it's funny. Never thought I find myself teaching people. But you know it feels good. I rather be here than being in the Dark Lord's clutches. Still I really do owe that Emerald guy, with the prince's help, for helping me. And I will admit… he does seem… cute.'_ She thought with a slight blush.

The scene then went to Emerald and the others while they March next to one another before Emerald said this.

" **Finn, mind if I go on ahead so I can aid the kingdom?, I'll make sure that the people there that you care for won't die."** Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

Finn's start and nods to Emerald before speaking.

" **Alright. Even though you're tough, be careful."**

" **Hehe, who the hell are you talking to?"** Emerald said with a relaxed tone before he used his magic to let his body get charged with energy before he shoots forward with insane speed, seems he would get there far before the Army at this rate.

Finn chuckles for a moment as he marches with his army for some time before he spoke up.

" **I can't believe so much has changed in Ooo."** He said when he saw how the landscapes have changed.

It looked like most of the land was… rotted away or bombed to hell here and there… and any village they found was either enslaved or abandoned… even some places where he thought they would be safe… all in all… this place… looked like hell…

 **"Oh Glob..."** He said while thinking if it was a mistake that he went to sleep for so long.

That's when he had this thought.

' _Looking back, I thought it was a mistake for me to sleep. But after training and getting some words of wisdom from Emerald and Simon, I learned that there's nothing I can do except fight. I know can't save everyone but I will do everything in my power to save them and finally beat the Dark Lord who he or she is. Then maybe life will once again blossom in Ooo. But for I need to focus on helping PB and the others. Hope Emerald saves some bad guys for us.'_

The scene then shifts to the Candy Kingdom while the invasion from the Dark Lord's forces were well underway, many modies littered the area around the Kingdom when both armies clashed and some bodies where in the Kingdom itself when many arrows took out plenty of Bubblegum's soldiers...

The camera then went to Bubblegum who was ordering many people to do various things.

"Okay I need someone to help defend that wall and our troops need help at the gate!" Bubblegum ordered as she saw some soldiers trying their best to beracade the gate.

"R-Right!" A guard said before Marceline flew into the room with her axe guitar in hand and looked like she was in a fight recently.

"Bad news Bonnie, some guy kamikazed the eastern wall and my guys and I had to fall back, Phoebe and her troops are giving us some breathing room but I don't know how long they will last." Marceline said while gritting her fangs, each enemy was easy to take down but there was just no end to them it seemed.

Bubblegum grumbled before she spoke.

"We just have to keep holding out as best we can Marceline. I just hope someone comes and saves us."

"Y-Your magesties… t-those m-muscle g-giants a-are a-approaching the front gates!" A recon member in the room said before a large hologram showed a couple massive looking Giants who were genetically engineered and tamed to listen to their handlers orders, they were made a year after Finn was asleep and the later ones were enslaved Giants who were genetically re-modified to have more power but their intelligence was cut as result, a cruel fate to giant kin but horrible for Bubblegum's kingdom when one raised its massive arm to bring down the front gate while many of the Dark lord's army was poised to enter, Bubblegum's army tried to stop the two Giants but they were able to ignore them while the second muscle Giant was holding off the enhanced Gumball guardians.

"Oh Glob." Bubblegum said with wide eyes.

Time seemed to slow with many feeling fear or horror when the Giant starts to bring the fist towards the gate… however, something small flew at the Giant with some kind of electrical energy and the Giant stumbles back with a roar of agony when it's right arm was cut off and stumbles back a few giant steps before falling while the object that got everyone's attention when many hologram's appeared in many areas showed a massive tooth like sword embedded in the wall near the gate… to most… it was a strange weapon… but to Phoebe… that Weapon was recognized instantly…

"It can't be." The Flame Queen said with wide eyes.

"What the cabbage was that?!" Bubblegum asked with a very confused look on the outside but on the inside was relieved for the Giant's fall which caused a great quiet to fall over everything

That question was answered when a voice spoke up to get everyone's attention when a helmet wearing cloaked figure was walking towards the kingdom walls while many screens around the kingdom showed the figure.

" **Good grief, good thing I hustled here or there may not be a kingdom left to save."** The figure said while the figures face was hidden by shadows while he approached the Candy kingdom army.

Bubblegum was even more confused before she said this.

"Who is he?"

Coincidentally, one of the troops who was the closet, ask the same question.

"Who are you stranger?"

The figure looked to the person and said this.

" **Names Emerald… Knight of the Ice Prince and Ally of the Candy Kingdom, just hold on for a bit more and he will be here… with an army."** The figure or Emerald said while he looked to a camera nearby that fed the video of Emerald saying that to Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phone when the feed was sent throughout the entire kingdom.

"Ally?... An army!?" Marceline said with a shocked tone while Emerald approached his weapon.

Phoebe was shocked to hear that there was an Ice Prince and he was coming here with and army.

Bubblegum was shocked as well for the army part and seeing the Knight, Emerald.

That's when she had one thought.

' _Finn is coming.'_

However before Emerald could get his weapon, the one armed muscle Giant got up with an enraged look on its face before roaring and sent an attack Emerald's way with its remaining fist.

To the shock of all who watched, Emerald just looked at the Giant… and simply raised his armored hand and to further shock… blocked the punch and stopped it in its tracks while a small shockwave emits from the duo which knocked many onto their asses while Emerald's body emits an orange light that seemed to strengthen his body.

Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe watched with shocked looks while the Candy Kingdom army had this thought.

' _Oh shit.'_

A moment later Emerald said this to the Giant with a regretful tone to his voice.

" **I'm sorry that your forced into this, and I'm sorry for the arm… I doubt I can ask much, but if possible… will you leave?"** Emerald asked to try and reason with the mutated giant.

Everyone was shocked to hear Emerald ask the mutated giant that before seeing what the giant will do or say.

However and obviously, the mutated giant still went for the attack which pushed Emerald back which made Emerald sigh before he pulled his right hand back… right before he used a bit of his power to send the giant flying towards the enemy arm after breaking the giant's arm… Emerald felt bad for the changed creature since he didn't like to fight those who were forced to.

The giant cried in agony while everyone else that was watching had their jaws dropped.

A moment later Emerald got to his weapon before he picked it up while the other Giant charged at Emerald with an enraged look on its face which caused Emerald to sigh before he vanished and reappeared in the enraged Giants face and said this when he swings his sword while twisting the chain and sent the blade flying through the Giant's neck, severing its head.

" **Sorry… but it was you or me."** Emerald said before he jumped on the Giant's body and when he looked at the enemy army, he charged right at them alone of all things.

Marceline who was watching things go on said this to Bubblegum.

"Damn… don't know who this Emerald guy is but glad he's on our side." Marceline said while she saw Emerald attacking the enemy army single handedly and blood starts to coat his cloak again to give him a reaper of death look while he tore through many enemies.

Bubblegum though paled was relieved before speaking.

"Yeah me too."

The scene then went to one of the enemy armies tents to show a badly injured grunt running to get someone in there, most likely the commander, seems everyone was confused when they saw how injured the grunt was while a woman was moaning and groaning inside which showed the commander was getting it on with someone in there.

The grunt groans before he stumbled into the commanding officer's tent before he blushed brightly when he saw the commander plowing the woman's pussy.

She appears to be an amazon warrior like Jungle Princess.

Her skin is the same as said royal but she had red tattooed like markings on her body and her hair was blue.

Also her breasts were at least E size.

The commander's body was covered by shadows which made it hard for him to be seen, but when he noticed the injured grunt, he said this while he keeps fucking the women's pussy, she wore a collar so it looked like she was a slave of sorts.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me, otherwise you won't leave this tent alive, if you got bloodied up from another soldier acting up…" the Commander said while his body emits a pressure of sorts while he gripped the women's ass and starts to thrust as hard as he could.

The woman groans and moans loud causing the injured grunt to blush a bit more before he spoke up.

"F-Forgive me Commander but we have a situation. The Candy Kingdom seems to have a new ally. He's killed one of our giants and injured a few of them. Now our troops are getting slaughtered."

"I see. Go get healed up, I'll be there in a moment." The commander said before he thrusts harder and harder which causes the bed to rock a bit.

The amazon woman went back to moaning loud before the injured grunt blushes at the scene before he quickly got out of the tent even though he groan from the pain.

A minute later the commander thrusts his dick one last time into the Amazon slave before he came hard in her with a slight grunt and held her there while he rides out his ejaculation.

"AAAAHHH!" The Amazon slave moans loud as she felt her womb bloat up before climaxed hard on the commander's dick.

The Commander tapped off while he took a moment to pant for breath and pulled his dick out of the slave's pussy before saying this when he got up to get ready.

"Not bad, may call you for another round later." The commander said while he was quick with dressing but he walked to the slave's mouth and said this when he showed her his semen covered dick and said this.

"Mind cleaning this mess you help make?" The commander said with a grin on his face, the shadows covering his face made hard for him to be seen so still no idea what he looked like in detail… but oddly enough, he had long brown hair and a oddly friendly grin on his face.

The Amazon slave pants for a moment before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes… Master." She said before she opens her mouth and swallows the commander's dick and bobs her head while she uses her tongue to clean it off.

The Commander lets out a pleased groan through grit teeth before saying this when he pulled his now clean dick out of the slaves mouth and had a hand to pet her head.

"Good girl, I'll have you entertain some men and women soldiers here while I'm gone, do well and I'll let you sleep with me tonight as a reward, until then… I got a kingdom to conquer." The Commander said before he quickly went to put his remaining armor on and looked like a demon incarnate while he had a greatsword on his back, the look was complete with a horned helmet. **(A/N: Picture a standard Judge outfit from FFXII and add more demonic features and you get the general idea.)**

The woman had a deep blush on her face when she heard of the reward before speaking.

"I won't fail you Master."

"Good girl, rest up here if you want but be at the barracks in 30 minutes, now if you'll excuse me…" The Commander said before he exits the tent in the imposing armor and gestured for a lower ranked soldier grunt to come to him.

The grunt came towards the commander before speaking.

"You call my lord?"

"Indeed, The woman I was with will be going to the barracks to help the others with the stress relief in 30 minutes, make sure no one goes too far like last time or I'll personally make sure heads will roll… I can easily replace you all… **Understand?"** The Commander said before leaking a little killing intent to the grunt.

The grunt pales for a moment before he spoke up.

"C-Crystal my lord. I-I'll make sure t-that nothing goes too far again."

The Commander calmed down before saying this.

"My apologies, but you know how hard it is to find a woman like her who is happy about her position, so do well with protecting her and I'll let her give you a real one on one reward later, that clear?" The Commander said with a much friendlier tone, seems he was the kind to be friendly who follows orders well.

The grunt blushes at the thought of him and the commander's slave before he spoke.

"Yes my lord."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I also want you to tell the Vice Commander she is in charge right now since I'm going to personally fight this newcomer." The Commander said before he starts walking away with heavy thuds of his armored feet, seems the Commander was amused right now instead of angry since it was rare for a person to give him a good fight… and a monster wreaking havoc… seems like a good way to let loose.

The grunt took a moment to sigh before he went to tell the Vice Commander the news.

When the Grunt got to the Vice Commander's tent a few areas away, he heard a woman grunting and moaning before the grunt heard this from the vice commander herself.

"Come on you fucking bastard, you call this a good fuck!?, give me all you got!" The Vice commander said with a dominating tone to her voice, seems she had some poor sap or saps who wasn't able to keep up with her… again.

The grunt gulps a bit before he cautiously entered the tent.

Turns out The Vice Commander, a well trained woman with D to E cup breasts, was having two well muscled men, one looked like a slave, and another was a higher ranked officer then the grunt, while they fucked her holes, but it looked like they were having trouble keeping up with the Vice commander.

She looked to be like some kind of Corrupt Fire Elemental woman with a scar running down her face over one eye while another scar went over her lip to give her a battle worn look, more parts of her body was covered with scars but she still had a sexy figure before she said this.

"Come on you fuckers, I'm letting you two fuck me, so the best you two can do is give it to me good, or do I need to go to the commander again!?" The Vice commander said while her body flared a bit when she felt the two men slowing down a bit.

The two men groan before they tried to keep plowing the Vice Commander's holes as hard as they could.

"Oh fuck that's better… hmmm?" The vice commander said when she looked to the grunt and said this.

"You better be here to either join in or have some news for me maggot, you can see I'm in the middle of my fun here." The Vice commander said with a one eyed glare while pulling a leash on the slave, some kind of minotaur to speed things up when he slowed a bit in her.

The slave groans while the grunt gulps before he spoke up.

"F-Forgive me Vice Commander. The Commander wanted me to tell you that he's joining the battle and that you're in charge until he returns."

"Really?, damn, wish I could see him fight, was the Commander until he took my position and made me his bitch in front of everyone, I feel sorry for whoever fights him since his magic is unlike anything I've seen before." The Vice commander said before grinding her body more on the two to get them to go harder.

That's when the grunt spoke.

"Well not sure if you heard but it seems that the resistance has acquired a new ally and he's slaughtering our troops singled handily."

"Seriously?, damn, looks like we'll have to get more men and women for our army then and train them seriously, but I doubt it will last long when the Commander gets involved." The Vice commander said while she could feel the two men's dicks twitching in her but she forced them to not slow down at all even when they were so close.

The grunt sees the two male's struggle before he spoke up.

"If you excuse me ma'am, I will not interrupt anymore of your time." He said before he turns around and starts to walk out of the tent.

"Oh hell no you don't Grunt, get undressed and get over here, these two are about to blow and I want to keep the fun going." The Vice commander said with a grin on her face while she keeps riding the two until...

The two men groan loud in unison as they came hard in the Vice Commander's holes.

The Vice commander groans loudly before she looked to the grunt when she wonders what his response would be.

The grunt gulps before he spoke up.

"A-As much as I want to… I need to head back to the Commander's tent since his slave is needed at the barracks."

"Ho… and what does this slave of the Commanders need that is so important that you have to ignore my order?" The Vice commander said while her body flares a bit with anger, not enough to harm the two with her but enough to cause them discomfort.

The grunt gulps again before he spoke up.

"J-Just to help the t-troops with some… s-stress relief ma'am."

"Hooo… this the commanders orders or just you playing favorites?" The Vice commander said with a tone that showed the grunt was on thin ice so to speak.

"H-His orders… m-ma'am." The grunt replies while shivering a bit with fear.

"I see… then I'll be joining you and the others in 30 then, if the Commander gave that order then he would have given his slave some reprieve but I need more to take the edge off, so tell the men and women in the barracks to get ready since I'll be personally coming there as well." The Vice commander said with a grin on her face.

The grunt, though surprised, still shivered before speaking.

"I-I will do so at once ma'am. J-Just a heads up, the Commander w-wanted me to make sure that… n-nothing goes too far with his slave."

"Heh, seems he a softy like always with a lady who pleases him, tell the slave as well I want a round with her to see if she is as delicate as the commander thinks… don't worry, I won't go too far." The Vice commander said with a lustful grin on her face.

The grunt gulps before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said before he starts leaving the tent so he can tell the troops in the barracks the news.

The Vice Commander chuckles before she said this to the two partners in the room.

"Hope you two are not finished yet… really need to warm up before I go get some real fun later." The Vice commander said before tightening her holes on the duo's dicks.

The male duo groans before paling a bit on the inside before they had this thought.

' _Oh boy.'_

The scene then went back to Emerald while he was using his massive Spire Sword to cut through enemies or deflect arrows while he danced through the battlefield with deadly precision, in fact he was fighting so well, he was forcing the enemy army to focus on him, which gave time for Bubblegum's forces to get their bearings, and sense Emerald sometimes ripped apart enemies with his bare hands… there was only one word that most thought.

"Monster…" almost every grunt to high ranked person thought when they saw Emerald being bathed in blood which gave him a more monster like look, however, a small few had these thoughts.

' _Man this guy is good.'_ Marceline thought with wide eyes when she saw how deadly Emerald was while he ripped through the enemy army.

' _He might be the Ice Prince's Knight, but I like to know where he got that weapon.'_ Phoebe thought even she was still surprised and shock when she watched Emerald do all the killing.

Bubblegum who was watching had this thought.

' _Mein Glob. He's hardly breaking a sweat. Where in the world did Finn meet this guy? I mean he's taking them down like they were nothing. So skillful and so… strong.'_ She thought before she had a slight blush but quickly shook her head since she had no idea what was that about.

A minute later, someone entered the room and spoke up to get Bubblegum's attention.

"Your majesty, medic robots, healers, and healing wizards are going around our army so if that Emerald person I heard about can hold them off somehow, we should be at full strength in 10 minutes." A woman's voice said near Bubblegum, not Doctor princess's voice but a different person.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she turns around to see who spoke.

Turns out, it was Minerva Campbell, Mother of Finn the Human or to be exact, the former Human of the island of protected humans who put her mind in some kind of computer to control many Minerva bots, all in all, the computer and data with Minerva was brought to the Candy Kingdom shortly after the war broke out and Minerva used her medical knowhow and her hive like mind with her bots to help keep the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom at full health.

Bubblegum gave Minerva a kind smile before speaking.

"That's good Minerva. We need all the help we can get. Just hope the Ice Prince gets here soon with his troop."

Before the duo could celebrate a bit, the Recon officer said this with a horrified look on his face.

"P-Princess… he is coming into the frey… the Commander of the army… and he's heading right towards this Emerald person!" The Recon officer said while the monitor showed a blip on a large radar that showed a high level threat target was heading towards Emerald.

"Oh no." Bubblegum said with wide eyes before she spoke up.

"We need to try and warn him."

"TO LATE!" The recon officer said when the blip somehow sped up and was right on top of Emerald's blip while the group looked to see Emerald about to kill another soldier with a overhead strike with his Spire sword in Axe mode but got blocked easily by a greatsword appearing out of nowhere and the Commander of the Dark Lord's army was standing in front of Emerald.

"Sorry for cutting in." The Commander said with a grin on his face, granted his face couldn't be seen but the tone was obvious that he was finding this amusing.

Emerald was caught off guard at the strength the guy used… and his voice…. Was oddly like his own without this helmet on which was made to disguise his voice, granted could be a coincidence, so he just shrugged it off to say this.

" **Eh, no worries, was hoping for a strong fighter to appear for me to take out, at least hope your high in rank, can't really be a moral breaker if your not a high ranker."** Emerald said with a similar tone while he placed his sword on his shoulder.

The Commander chuckled before he spoke up.

"Indeed I am a high ranker."

" **Alright then... "** Emerald said before his body sparks with electrical energy which surprised the Commander a bit… but oddly not enough when Emerald vanished and said this when he brought a overhead strike to the commanders head.

" **SEE YOU IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE!"** Emerald roars before the Commander shocked all when he used a similar electrical magic to quickly raise his weapon and blocked Emerald's attack…. And the bad part was… Emerald was slowly being forced back…

"Hehehe… impressive but…" The Commander said before he uses his strength to push Emerald further.

Emerald grit his teeth before he jumped away to this when his energy shifts to his earth based magic so that he could use the added power to charge the Commander with a quick side strike.

To his shock… the Commander did the same move by using the same magic to power his body and lowered his weapon to block Emerald's hit… and was pushing Emerald back again.

Bubblegum and the others watch with shocked looks before Bubblegum had this thought.

' _Oh Glob… they're almost equally matched in power but Emerald… is slowly being pushed back through. Where are you Finn?'_

"So… what is your serial number and why are you fighting for these weaklings?" The commander asked which confused Emerald who said this while Minurva's eyes widen when she realized something.

" **Serial number?, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, names Emerald!"** Emerald said when he jumped back when he tried to gauge the opponent who seemed amused and said this.

"Oh really?, my number is 32611232, but most call me Commander here…" The Commander said before he stabbed his sword into the ground for some reason and went to remove his helmet… and to Emerald's shock… the Commander looked exactly like him while the Commander had a grin on his face.

Emerald still had a shocked look on his face before the Commander chuckles, he couldn't see Emerald's face but the wide green glowing eyes on Emerald did show his shock.

"Wow, guess you really don't know?, might as well give you a slight introduction then, I am one of many clones in the Dark Lord's Army, but unlike what most would think, the cloning process is unique in that we clones are granted a certain power from the original material and are limited in using certain power past a certain percentage to keep ourselves from killing ourselves from overusing that power, I'm guessing you're a weak clone reject with only a 5% output so that would explain why you were not awakened from your slumber, mine however…" The commander said before he appeared in front of a wide eyed Emerald with a punch that Emerald barely dodged and his helmet got knocked off before everyone saw that he and the Commander looked exactly the same.

"My output right now is around 10 to 15 percent until I can get more stabilized…" The Commander said with a grin on *His* Face while Emerald continues to looked shocked while many in both armies were shocked when they saw that there were two Commanders in a sense, one was fighting against them, and one for them….

Bubblegum and Phoebe were shocked at what they saw and heard before the duo said this in unison even though they're in different locations.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE?!"

Marceline had a more quiet reaction by thinking that with wide eyes while Minerva said this with a regretful tone.

"I knew I should have been more careful…" Minerva said while she watched Emerald get into a combat stance again while he seemed to have trouble thinking right now.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"What are you talking about Minerva?"

Minerva looked to her before saying this.

"I'll explain more later if we live… but in a nutshell… I was the one who helped make the cloning program that those two are a result of." Minerva said while Marceline's eyes widen in shock when she heard that.

The Commander chuckled before he spoke up.

"If I were you, I would surrender. You can't win this. However I will offer you a choice… either join me and the Dark Lord or… die with your pitiful friends."

"Really?... you'll let me live if I join?" Emerald said when it looked like he was actually considering it.

Everyone in the resistance was shocked when they heard that before the Commander spoke.

"Indeed. I can even help you get more powerful than what you are using now." The Commander said.

"I see… then I'll say this…" Emerald said before he vanished with a shocking burst of speed that even surprised the Commander a little when Emerald used more the 5 percent somehow and barely avoids an attack that would have taken his head clean of and he barely blocked a kick with his left arm that made him skid away while Emerald lands where he was… wasn't his total power at 5 percent… or was it higher?

The Commander was surprised before thinking.

' _How is that possible?'_

Emerald then said this to break the Commander's train of thought while he used his free hand to throw his cloak off.

"You know… even if what you're saying is true… your destroying this place and turning the people in it into either unwilling soldiers or slaves… and considering some of you who have a part in it have my fucking face… really pisses me off… especially since my master told me to never harm the innocent unless they deserve it like breaking the rules that would harm others… so tell me… how fucked up are you to actually be working for this Dark Lord?, or is he like you and me and a clone as well but at a much stronger level?... you know what, I don't want to know… I'll find out when I use my sword and cut his fucking head off and find out later… for now… **I'll start with you!"** Emerald said before his power erupts with a surprising amount while he walks toward the clone that was leading this army.

The Clone Commander, though surprised, surprisingly chuckled before speaking.

"Very well. I was hoping for a good fight anyway." He said when he got his weapon and powers up as well before he made a quick dash towards Emerald.

Emerald in turn dashed towards the Commander before the two start trading blows with their weapons, Emerald had a pissed off look on his face while the Commander had a joyful look, like he finally found a challenge in battle up till now while many watched and what not while, though, confused from the clone thing, the Commander's army cheered The commander on.

"Come on Commander! Show that wannabe who's boss!" Yelled one of the enemy troops.

However some of the Candy troops start to cheer Emerald on.

"You can do it Emerald!"

Meanwhile while Emerald and the Commander fought, Finn's army and the others were hoofing it when Huntress tried to message Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum come in, do you read me?" Huntress said while she held up her hologem.

That's when the hologem starts to light up before Bubblegum's face was seen and she was very worried.

" _ **Huntress Wizard? Oh thank Glob it's you. How close are you guys?"**_ She asked.

"Were about 20 minutes away from the Candy Kingdom, how are things on your end, is Emerald there?" Huntress asked while she worried a bit for the Ice knight when he bolted ahead a bit ago.

" _ **He's there. And he's fighting off the Commander of the Dark Lord's forces. But it gets worse. The Commander of that army is a clone of… Emerald."**_ Bubblegum replies.

"Ok… I think I speak for everyone when I say what the flip!" Canyon said when she worried about Bubblegum's state of mind right now.

" _ **It's the truth Canyon. The Clone asked about some serial number and said that there are others like him and Emerald. Only those clones could be working for the Dark Lord. Plus the Clone has powers just like Emerald's."**_ Bubblegum replies.

"Oh Glob Ice Prince, better give the word to to the others… We better double time it!" Huntress said before she starts to run faster with the Holo gem still active in Huntress's hand, seems that she was trying to keep Finn's identity a secret in case anyone was listening in on Bubblegum's conversation.

Finn, who was worried for Emerald, looks at his troops before speaking.

" **You heard her guys, double time!"** He orders before he runs fast as well with Canyon and Gunter picking up the pace.

The rest of the Army slowly sped up when word of running faster was passed on before the entire army was running with all they had while the Hologem that Huntress had was shut off, Bubblegum saw that the Army behind Finn was large and was practically charging to their aid.

Said Candy Monarch sighs before speaking up.

"I hope they make it on time."

Meanwhile with Emerald and the Commander...

The fight seemed to intensify when the two traded blows before Emerald got blasted back by the Commander which caused Emerald to skid on his feet, the two had some battle damage on their armor and Emerald had blood dripping from his left arm when he barely dodged a powerful attack by the Commander.

The Commander had a scar on his cheek while his right arm had blood dripping from it.

Emerald then used the duel sword feature on his Spire Sword and he was using Fire and ice in the two blades to keep his powers balanced while he tried to get a good hit on the Commander, seems Emerald's weapon to the Commander had more under the hood then it seemed.

The Clone Commander chuckles before he spoke up.

"Seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Same to you… running out of steam though?, I can fight all day if I wanted to!" Emerald said after a few attacks before he jumped into the air and combined his weapons and caused it to go into its Axe mode before it glows with orange energy.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Emerald roared out when he brought the attack down towards the commander.

Both armies, Bubblegum, Phoebe, Marceline and Minerva, watched with shocked looks when they saw that display.

The Commander however raised his sword for defense with a similar energy before he blocked the hit and the two energies caused the earth to shake and rumble which caused many, both friend and foe on both sides to fall on their asses while the effect was felt by both Finn and his army which slowed them a bit when they felt the earth based magic of the two Emerald's in effect who were still about a few minutes away and Bubblegum and everyone in the candy Kingdom who had a personal view of the action.

Phoebe and her forces tried to regain their footing while Bubblegum holds on to something before speaking.

"Such power." She commented.

However what Bubblegum and the others watching didn't expect, and Finn and his forces when they finally got there after really putting things into high gear, was seeing the Commander roar out and forced Emerald's weapon to the side and to everyone's horror, the Commander quickly used lightning to speed up his body and stabbed Emerald's clean through the stomach but the force of the attack caused him to lose his grip on his weapon before Emerald skids away with the massive weapon in his gut and he coughed up blood as a result.

Everyone was shocked at the scene while Canyon said this.

"EMERALD!"

The Clone Commander chuckles when he saw Canyon with Finn's army before he spoke up.

"How interesting. nice pet you have there. I'll personally take good care of her after I'm finished with you."

However what none expect… was Emerald gripping the Commanders sword in his stomach before saying this with an enraged look in his eyes.

" **Like I'll let that…. HAPPEN!"** Emerald said before he roars when he pulled the greatsword out of his stomach… how the hell was he still standing for a reject clone?... his spine should have been destroyed from that last attack.

"Impossible." The Clone Commander said in disbelief.

Emerald grit his teeth while his energy rises beyond what the Commander thought… and it still kept climbing when Emerald roars when he charged him with both weapons in hand.

The Clone Commander quickly tries to counter Emerald's attack with an element based attack with his left hand.

Emerald in turn heard this in his head when time seemed to slow… the voice of his master during his training days.

" _Listen Emerald, no matter how strong your opponent is, they always have one sort of weakness of some kind, exploit it, your fighting for your life after all… and not only that… if you're pushed into a corner and find yourself at your limit… remember the people important to you, and the reason why you fight… and you will find yourself stronger than a person who has no real reason to fight."_ Emerald's master's voice rang out while Emerald roars before he charged at surprising speeds under the Commander's attack that flew over and hit the Commander's own army with deadly results while Emerald dropped the Commander's weapon and gripped his Spire Sword with both hands and swings the blade as hard as he could… this close… the Commander wouldn't be angle to dodge or counter which was shown when the attack connects, but instead of breaking the armor, Emerald's attack started to bend it in when his weapon erupts with multiple elements when he roars this when Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightening, Light, Darkness, and some odd green colored energy erupts from the blade.

" **ULTIMA…."** Emerald roars when he swings the blade with the Commander starting to fly away when the energy engulfs him.

" **WAVE…!"** Emerald roars when the energy flew from Emerald's sword and sends the Commander flying over his own men with the initial impact around Emerald caused a massive shockwave that blasts everyone around him away which left Emerald alone in a crater of sorts while the energy around the Commander dissipates, but he was still flying away with a charred body of sorts so it was hard to say if he was alive or not right now.

Everyone was shocked at how strong Emerald was while the resistance wondered if he's okay.

Finn knew what needs to be done before he pulls his demon sword and points up before roaring this.

" **CHARGE!"** He yells after pointing his sword straight before he starts running fast to help Emerald and the Candy forces.

The effect was instant, even if the Dark Lord's army was bigger, the loss of the Commander, killed or not, was a big blow to their moral, combine the fact that Emerald caused serious damage here and there, and the result was the enemy army slowly being driven back thanks to Finn's army using the terraign for them, the more hardy allies took the brunt of desperate attacks while the long ranged users and the magic inclined used their skills to bombard the enemy with large scale attacks, all in all, the enemy lost many even when retreating while Emerald starts to wobble in the crater with an unfocused look in his eyes while the enemy runs around him in fear that he could kill them right now.

However he heard a familiar feminine voice calling to him.

"Emerald!" Said a voice which revealed to Canyon coming to his side.

Emerald however was starting to black out when she got close which caused him to start falling forward while he dropped his weapon which made a loud thud when it hits the ground before Emerald could fall much, but he was still falling either way.

Canyon quickly got to him and was able to catch Emerald before he could touch the ground.

She held him close before speaking.

"Hang on Emerald. You're gonna make it." She said before tears start to leak out.

However the scene slowly shifts with Emerald's vision fading while Canyon keeps calling out to him to now show the Candy Kingdom gate entrance with Emerald being Quickly carried in by Canyon, he passed out on her but he was still alive.

Huntress Wizard was able to get Emerald's weapon, even with how heavy it was to her, while she, Finn, Gunter and his army, after beating the Dark Lord's forces even though Finn lost some soldiers but not too much even if it was still a sad moment to lose anyone, enter through the Candy Kingdom gates to see the Candy forces getting healed while some tries to rebuild damage structures.

The camera however went to Canyon with Emerald, Huntress, Gunter and a disguised Finn while they rushed Emerald to the Candy Kingdom hospital and the group saw Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe, and Minerva while was pulling out a gurney for Emerald to be sat on with many staff pouring out of the hospital to help treat the wounded.

"Set him on here Canyon, I'll do the operation myself." said while gesturing for her to set Emerald on the gurney.

Canyon was afraid of letting him go but she know Emerald needs help.

So she gently set him down on the gurney while giving Dr. Princess an okay nod.

"I would like to help with the surgery Dr. Princess, I can help raise his chances of recovering." Minerva said which caused Marceline to ask this.

"And how do you know?" Marceline said while Minerva said this to Marceline with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want to stand around now and ask questions or later when I help him?" Minerva said while she had the gurney rushed inside with Dr. Princess following a moment later, seems things would have to wait until Emerald was helped.

Everyone stayed silent before Bubblegum spoke up to Marceline.

"Was it really necessary to ask that Marceline?"

"Well considering a lot of things, I'm really confused right now, I mean she maybe Finn's mom in a robot body and is a doctor, but how do we know she can help that guy, I mean don't get me wrong, but doesn't it seems suspicious to you?" Marceline asked while not realizing Finn was near her thanks to the Mask of Ice.

Finn's eyes widen in shock behind his mask before saying this.

" **WHAT?!"**

Everyone looked at Finn with either surprise or shock while Marceline said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… apparently she was Finn's mom but put her brain or something in a computer and now controls many robots that look like her… and I'm guessing you're the Ice Prince or something who took the Crown from Simon… personally I should deck you for that one but considering the situation, I'll save it for later." Marceline said with an angered tone to her voice.

Finn sweatdrop before Bubblegum spoke.

"Marceline… I'm sorry Ice Prince... the crown that she spoke of was important to someone she cares about. But anyway thank you for saving us." Bubblegum said while trying to keep Finn's identity a secret but now she knows that Finn is gonna need some answers.

" **It was no trouble at all your highness. I can understand about sentimentality but I can assure… Marceline was it?... I didn't steal it. I found it lying on the ground. No one was near it."** Finn said.

"Really?, cause I heard from Simon that Finn knocked him out and brought him to the Treefort, if Finn did that then he should have brought the crown, I mean it's not like he would steal the crown for himself right?" Marceline said with narrow eyes… damn she was sharp…

Finn had a surprise look on his face, which was hidden by his mask, at how accurate the Vampire Queen was but was lucky that she doesn't know yet.

" **Hell if I know. I mean I don't know him personally but I've heard of his story of what heroics he did."**

"Yeah well I'm still going to have to… talk with you later about taking the crown, I mean you should have known about the Crown of Ice, I don't know how you changed it to look like that, but I will get answers no matter what anyone says." Marceline said when she glared a bit at Finn or the Ice Prince.

Everyone else sweatdrop while Finn pales behind his mask before thinking.

' _Hey Simon… I don't know if you read my thoughts but I'm in deep shit now. She's catching on a bit. She will find out its me. What shall I do?'_

" _ **Let me handle the talking then."**_ Simon said in Finn's mind before he appeared next to Finn while saying this.

" **Hello Marcy… nice to see you still alive."** Simon said with a smile on his ghostly face.

Gunter, Huntress and Canyon were surprised that Simon appeared while Bubblegum was wondering why Simon appeared.

Phoebe was surprised to see the spirit before Marceline spoke with wide eyes.

"S-Simon?"

" **In the flesh or Spirit so to speak Marcy."** Simon said while waving to the Vampire Queen a few times.

That's when Phoebe spoke.

"Wait if you're Simon then what about the former Ice King?" She asked with a confused look.

" **Simple, he is the Ice King, but I am Simon, Two different beings so to speak sharing one body, but since the Crown of Ice has had me for so long, I wasn't able to go back into my body, thankfully when the Ice Prince here found the crown, he made a deal to allow the Ice King to keep existing instead of aging into dust and to allow him to use the basic ice abilities."** Simon said to help Marceline realize he was the real deal.

Marceline and everyone else was shocked at the explanation before Marceline spoke up.

"He made a deal with the crown to save you?"

" **Indeed, granted it's not much now but hopefully it will work out better in the future, still… hope Emerald will be alright, overheard that he was doing fine till he ran into that commander."** Simon said before he looked at the hospital.

Everyone felt bad when they remember seeing Emerald's condition before Bubblegum spoke.

"Yes well apparently that Commander was revealed to be clone of Emerald which begs the question… how many clones are out there now?"

" **No clue, but we should be glad that out of the bunch, we got Emerald who has allies who care for him right?"** Simon said with a smile on his face.

Finn, Huntress, Gunter and Canyon nod while Princess Bubblegum nods as well.

The scene then went back to the enemy camp while the Slave and the Vice Captain were servicing the grunts in the barrack.

The Slave was sucking off one guy while another fucked her pussy, and a woman was licking her asshole while rubbing her ass cheeks after spanking them a bit.

The Vice Commander was getting pounded while she rode a Grunts dick while she stroked two off while she was sucking one man off, a Woman who had shapeshifting skills was fucking her ass now and it looked like everyone was well into the act…. So much so that they didn't notice a panicked grunt enter the room.

"V-Vice Commander… we have a problem." Said the panicked grunt.

The Vice Commander, who was enjoying herself, got narrowed eyes while she pulled her head away before the guy who was getting sucked off, went to fuck her tits.

"What could be such a problem that you're interrupting this for?" The vice Commander said with a irritated tone.

That's when the panicked grunt said this.

"The Commander has severely been beaten."

Everyone stopped what they were doing before the vice Commander said this.

"You know… this better be a very sick joke." The Vice Commander said with a royally pissed off look now when she got up from her group and starts walking to the panicked grunt.

"I-It's not a joke ma'am. The Commander fought against this mystery foe but when their helmets were removed they looked like… twins! That's when the foe used some powers and caused the Commander to fly. And it gets worst… another army showed up which caused our forces to retreat." The panicked grunt said.

" **WHAT!?, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COMMANDER THEN!?, I CAN ASSUME YOU FUCKERS BROUGHT HIM BACK RIGHT!?"** The Vice Commander roars while gripping the Panicked grunt around his throat and brought him over to look her in the enraged eyes.

The panicked grunt pales before speaking.

"Y-Yes ma'am… W-We were able… t-to find him… a-and he's being healed right now."

The Vice Commander tossed the Panicked grunt to the side and she stormed out of the Barracks while she wanted to see how badly hurt the Commander was, she didn't even care she was in the nude right now which left the Slave with the other grunts in the Barracks.

The slave was now worried for her master and surprisingly she wanted to see him.

Thankfully for her, the grunts were to preoccupied with getting dressed and what not in case they would either be called or to know if to fall back for now to the capital, this would be a tough moment for both sides.

The slave was able to put on her bra and loin cloth on before she left the tent and went to look at for the Vice Commander so she can follow her.

The duo, with the Vice Commander first, walked into the healers tent and stopped with shock when she saw how badly wounded he was… he was covered head to toe with burn marks of various types, his Armor was destroyed in one section, and it looked like he bled a lot so he looked pale, but he was still breathing while the Healers worked their magic while they tried their best to heal the wounded Commander.

The slave was the second to enter before she gasps when she saw the Commander's condition.

The Vice Commander looked at her before getting angry and said this to her when she starts to drag her out of the room.

"Better get ready bitch, I'm pissed right now and I'm going to need someone to get my aggression out on and your the perfect person right now." The Vice Commander said while she pulled the Slave out of the room while having this thought.

"Seriously… if the Dark lord or the upper leaders hear of this… I'm not sure if our heads will roll or what and I'm not going to find that out." The Vice Commander thought while she keeps dragging the Slave to her tent.

The slave groans before she spoke.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh I won't hurt you, but get in the way of the Commander's healing in any way and you better brace yourself since I won't hold back then." The Vice Commander said before she and the slave enter the tent before the group heard the Slave yell this out after a few minutes when the sound of slapping flesh was heard in a tier like way.

"O-Oh yes Mistress! Keep fucking this slutty body!"

The scene then went back to the Healers tent where the Healers were working as hard as they could to heal him.

One was working on his torso before the female healer spoke.

"So much damage. What could've caused this?"

" **I'm curious about that as well."** A voice echoed out around the healers before a hologram like image was seen of a person… one that frightened the Healers greatly when they recognized who was talking with them when the image fully solidified to look like the real deal…

The female healer turns around before she spoke

"M-My Lord." She said before bowing at this mystery figure.

" **No need for that… focus on healing him… I want to speak with him so I can know who this mystery person is…. This… Reject so to speak."** The Figure said before the figure starts to come into focus… he wore a simple outfit of pants and robes with skull like icons here and there and had a mask on that showed no facial expression, lt looked more like a helmet with black flames on it while, it didn't look like much but considering who he was… then it didn't matter what he wore.

The male healer then spoke up.

"We're healing him as hard as we can my lord."

" **Very well… I'm a patient person, I managed to take over most of Ooo so I can wait a bit longer, patience is a virtue after all… let him die though… and well… I doubt your families will have to worry about you right?"** The Dark Lord said with an emotionless tone while his right arm lit up with a green flame that was similar to the Lich's.

The healers pale while gulping before they went back to work on healing the Clone Commander like their lives depend on it… which it was.

A minute later, the Healers managed to get the wounds to none threatening levels before the Commander starts to stir, it really took a lot out of the healers but this should be good when the Dark lord lowered his hand and looked to the Commander to see how he would react.

The Clone Commander stirs again before he starts to open his eyes a bit before he completely opens them as he was shocked at who was looking at him.

"M-My Lord." He said.

" **No need for pleasantries around me since you clones are the strongest soldiers in my army and you had a good track record… I'm here to know who beat you in battle, simple as that, depending on the answer, I may order a full retreat since we're dealing with two armies instead of one."** The Dark lord said with a emotionless tone.

The Clone Commander sighs a bit before speaking.

"Apparently I was facing another clone but it look like this one was a late bloomer."

" **I see, either that or he forced himself to break his limit, still, the question if he lives or not from his wounds will be up to his resolve to live, for now rest up and have the Army retreat, you're in no condition to fight, even if your Vice Commander is there, she would have to go against Marceline the Vampire Queen, The Leader of the Ice Army, the New Prince of Ice since the Ice King lost his crown 4 years ago if I heard things right, and Phoebe the Flame Queen, and Bubblegum and her intelligence, knowing them, the Vice Commander would be killed before she could take them out and I'm not one to rush."** The Dark Lord said with a serious tone.

"I understand my Lord. But I have a feeling that this one will live because, out of all the allies he has, there's one that is most important to him. Plus she is quite the looker." The Clone Commander said with a slight grin.

" **Maybe, but don't push things if I don't order it, I am a patient man after all, if we get the chance, you'll get her if you want, but for now, remember you're the leader of this Army… even if it is one of the smaller ones, your still a leader nonetheless, remember that and boost your soldier's morale by showing your in perfect health, if they ask why they are retreating, the answer is simple… It's because of my order to do so… after all, I'm a patient man who can actually think of things and not a psychopath who's only focused on one goal."** The Dark Lord said before his form starts to vanish from sight.

The Clone Commander sighs before he tries to sit up even though he's still hurt.

One of the healers, a female looking one rushed forward before saying this to the Commander.

"S-Sir, don't push yourself, y-you heard the Dark Lord, you need to be in perfect health for the others." The Healer said when she tried to reason with the commander.

The Clone Commander chuckled before he spoke up.

"For such a pretty face… very well then."

The Female healer blushed brightly at that before she and the other healers got to work with healing the Commander.

The Commander looks at the healer before speaking.

"For a woman who's so dedicated to her work, you have such lovely hands."

The Healer blushed a bit more before saying this.

"Thank you My lord, hope your not in any pain." The Healer said while she rubbed her hands on the Commanders wounds that were healing with her hands glowing while other healers did the same to the Commander's other wounds.

That's when the Clone Commander said this.

"You know when this is over and I tell the troops to retreat, how about I invite you back in my tent later for a… reward?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows before saying this.

"Unless you wanna do it now while healing me."

"U-Uh… m-milord… I don't think that's proper… and you shouldn't strain yourself." The female healer said with a blush on her face.

"Awww, pretty please?" The Clone Commander asked before he surprisingly gave the female healer the puppy eye look.

The Healer flinched a bit before saying this with a nervous tone to her voice.

"F-Fine… b-but let me do the work." The Female Healer said while the other healers looked a but surprise, but kept quiet when they keep their work up while the Female Healer worked to unbuckle the Commander's pants.

The Commander gave the healer a slight smile as he lets the female healer do her thing.

A moment later, the Commander's dick sprang free and the Female Healers in the room blushed big when they saw the size of the dick.

The Clone Commander's dick was at least 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

The Clone Commander chuckled before he spoke up.

"Like what you see?"

The Female healers nod a bit while the Male Healers decided to step away with one male Healer saying this.

"We… will be back after a bit… ladies… make sure to take good care of the Commander alright?" the Male lead healer said before the other male healers left the room which left the female Healers alone with the one male commander.

The Clone Commander chuckled before speaking.

"You heard him ladies. Do well and I'll personally reward you all." He said before winking at them.

The Female Healers blushed brightly before they start to work on healing his body again while the one that was teased starts to use her magic while she slowly strokes the Commander's dick and tease his balls.

The Clone Commander let out a pleased groan as he starts to enjoy the treatment.

The Female Healers continue to heal the Commander while the one stroking the Commander off licked her lips before she leans down and starts to suck him off while the other female Healers blush a bit while they watched the show.

The Clone Commander let another please groan before he spoke up.

"Oh yes. That's some nice mouth work."

The female healer who was blowing the Commander blushed a bit more before she starts to take more into her mouth, the other healers that watched the sight, double timed it in the healing so that they can join in.

The Clone Commander chuckles before he spoke up.

"Don't worry ladies I'll make sure you all get pleasured greatly."

The healers blush a bit more while they keep on pleasing the Commander before the scene shifts to much much later back in the Candy Kingdom Hospital when Minerva and Dr. Princess exiting the emergency room while everyone was waiting in the lobby.

Canyon was the first person to approach the duo before she spoke up.

"How is he Dr. Princess?" She asked with a worried look.

"Well, long story short he will live, but will take a bit for him to heal, Minerva helped with that one, if not, his spine would have stayed damaged." Dr. Princess said while she removed her bloody gloves.

Everyone sighed with relief when they heard that before Canyon said this.

"Can I see him?"

"Well I would suggest giving him a few hours to rest, but if your quiet, then we can let one or two people visit as long as they are quiet." Dr. Princess said with a serious tone to everyone.

Most people sweatdrop before they nod their heads at the Doctor.

"I will also say this, try and not touch him alright?, His body was pushed to hard and he used way to much power and his body suffered to much recoil, so his body will be sensitive to feeling pain and other feelings like tightened senses so to speak." Minerva said with a concerned tone.

Everyone winced for a moment before Canyon spoke.

"I understand."

"Alright, please enter Canyon, everyone else, please wait till her visit is over with." Minerva said while gesturing for Canyon to enter.

The Water Elemental nods before she follows Minerva inside.

While the two enter, Huntress said this to everyone while she had Emerald's sword on her back.

"Uh… not to break the tension on a bad way… but can someone help me with this slab of metal?... I can feel my body about to collapse…" Huntress said while she tried to power through with the weight of the sword but seemed to be failing.

Everyone else sweatdrop before Finn spoke up.

" **I'll help you Huntress."** He said before he went to the wood nymph's side to help with carrying the weapon.

However what no one expected was Finn picking the weapon up… and stumbles back before he fell back with the sword landing on his chest with a pretty loud crash that shook the ground a little… but thankfully not the sharp side… bad part was he was slowly getting crushed.

" **S-Sweet… Glob."** Finn said as he tries to get the weapon off.

Simon gave Marceline a look that asked her to help Finn, who to her was just the ice prince which made her sigh before she went to help Finn and when she picked the blade up thanks to her enhanced strength, but was surprised greatly when she had trouble holding it and had to rest it on her shoulder.

"W-Whoa… what is this thing made of?" Marceline said with a surprised tone to her voice.

Finn catches his breath for a moment before he spoke up.

" **Thank you Marceline."**

"No worries, better train more so you can hold something like this, still wonder what it's made of though, bit hard for me to hold as well." Marceline said with a confused tone to her voice.

" **I sometimes wonder that myself."** Finn said.

That's when Phoebe spoke.

"Ice Prince."

" **Yes?"** Finn replies.

"How did Emerald get this weapon?" Phoebe asked with a curious look while her eyebrow rose.

" **Actually your majesty, I believe I can answer that, remember the old man who defended your Kingdom and died?, He was Emerald's combat master."** Simon said while adjusting his Wraith like glasses.

Phoebe and Bubblegum were surprised when they heard that before Phoebe spoke up.

"I see. Well I apologize for any future accusations."

" **I doubt Emerald would mind considering the situation, still it does ask the Question of who made it, his master?, if so then we may need to ask Emerald when he wakes to see if the person who made the weapon is still alive."** Simon said before the scene went to much much later with Emerald starting to come to, at first his vision was blurry while he blinked a few times before things start to clear up so he could see where he was.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Ah I see you're awake."

Emerald got confused before he tried to locate the source of the voice when he looked down to look around the room since he was on a bed.

That's when the voice spoke.

"On your left kind sir."

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked to his left and he saw who was speaking with him.

It was Minerva who was giving Emerald a kind smile.

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Hehe, guess I survived somehow huh?, don't get me wrong, not like I'm trying to go and see Death, but thought that would be it for me when that guy skewered me through the gut, thought that would be it." Emerald said while he wondered where he was, things looked a bit to sweet for him with the Candy theme, so he figured he was somewhere in the Candy Kingdom.

"You may think that but I believe part of you didn't want to leave yet. Your friends would've been sad especially your girlfriend." Minerva said before she points to Canyon who was sitting on a chair while sleeping.

Emerald chuckles a few times before he said this.

"Well, not like I'm going to just let myself die that easily if I can help it, but if it was between me and Canyon, I'd pick Canyon no question asked, again, not like I would just throw my life away but you know how good some guys are when it comes to protecting what's theirs." Emerald said with a grin on his face, thankfully Canyon was asleep so she couldn't take it wrong.

Minerva however had sad look before she spoke.

"I sometimes wonder that. Before putting my brain in this body, I was married once and had a little boy. Then one night they disappeared. Turns out my husband had a troubled past. I'm not sure what became of him but I'm hoping I find my little boy."

"Well if your husband had a troubled past, hopefully those… questionable skills will help out in this day and age, who are the two anyway?" Emerald asked with a curious tone.

"There names are Martin and Finn Mertens." Minerva replied.

Emerald's eyes widen comically before he said this with a shaking hand rising.

"Uh… just to be clear… you said Finn right?" Emerald said with a hard to read tone.

Minerva blinked for a moment before she spoke.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, first off it will make this reaction make a lot of sense…" Emerald said before he did this.

"WHAT!?" Emerald yelled when he said up quickly and even ignored the pain that he felt while he had the mother of all shocked looks when he got up from the bed and in front of Minerva.

Minerva blinks in raw confusion before the duo heard Canyon stir and spoke up.

"H-Hey… who's screaming?" She asked before her eyes widen after opening them to see Emerald awake and off the bed already before she spoke up.

"Emerald!" She yells a bit before she got up from her seat and ran towards him.

Emerald however walked a few steps towards Minerva which comically caused Canyon to miss the hug and crash when she tripped while Emerald said this when he gripped Minerva's shoulders.

"You saying Finn is your son?" Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice while he looked Minerva in the eyes.

Minerva still didn't know what's going on while Canyon groans as she got up and gave Emerald a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Not cool Emerald. When a woman who cares for you wants to hug you… you let her."

"And I'll make that up and much much more in a bit with a full blown make out session or a full on tier thing but I think… we just stumbled upon Finn's mom Canyon." Emerald said when he looked to Canyon after a moment of looking around before looking back to Minerva… wait… did Emerald mean the same Finn?... or a different one who had the same name?

Canyon blinks for a moment while Minerva asked this.

"What's going on… I-Is my son alive?" She asked with hope.

"Just to be clear since you said this, but you were human before you got this body right?, being triple sure right now." Emerald said when he could already see the similarities.

"Yes, I was human and lived on an island with other humans before I met my husband. After he and my son disappeared, a terrible illness start to spread on the populace. So I had robot versions of me created before I put my mind in this robot or the computer that controls the robots that look like this so I can help them." Minerva replies.

"I see…. Canyon… know where Ice Prince is?" Emerald asked while he looked to Canyon.

Canyon eyes widen a bit before she spoke up.

"Well I believe he and the others are having breakfast in the cafeteria while waiting for you." She replies before Minerva spoke.

"Why do you need him? Does he know where Finn is?"

"You could say that, however you have to keep things a secret alright when you meet him, trust me, you'll get it when you see him… Canyon, can you get Ice Prince please?" Emerald asked when he could feel his body hurting already and he was forced to sit back down on the bed.

Even though Minerva was shocked, she still tries to help Emerald before Canyon left the room to get Finn.

It took a few minutes of trying to locate Finn, but she and the Ice Prince came back into the medical wing with Emerald who was laying on the bed again while he looked a bit ill, seems he pushed himself in the excitement and was paying for it now while Minerva was trying to help him with some ginger ale and some pain killers.

" **Hey Emerald… Glad you're awake."** Finn said before his eyes focus on Minerva.

"H-Hey… s-sorry I can't stand to greet you… reason why later… f-for now… s-say hi to Minerva here." Emerald said while he tried to focus on taking the pills and the ginger ale.

Canyon gulps for a moment before she sees Finn approach Minerva.

Minerva looked at Finn, or Ice Prince to her, after she helped Emerald a bit while he looked slightly relieved a moment later near the edge of the screen when the camera focused on her and Finn.

"H-Hello your majesty, sorry for having you come here like this, Emerald said that you would have some kind of answer for me." Minerva said with a worried look on her face.

" **Answers to what?"** Finn asks while knowing where this might lead to.

"Do… you know a Human named Finn?, should either have the last name Mertins?, possibly Campbell or something?, mainly the Finn name." Minerva said while she had trouble asking this question.

Finn was now silent before he looks at Emerald to see if it was okay.

Emerald, though sorta out of it thanks to the pills gave Finn a look that said that this was his choice, he may help things along but it was Finn who had to make the call here.

Finn nods before he looks at Minerva before speaking.

" **Before I tell you… you must promise to keep what I say a secret."**

Minerva looked a bit confused but nods in agreement anyway while wondering where the Ice Prince was going with this.

Finn then sighs before he spoke up.

" **I know who Finn Mertens is."** He said before he brought his hand to his mask and removes it to show Minerva his face before speaking in a normal voice.

"He's me."

Minerva's eyes widen in disbelief when she saw Finn's face and his new look.

"I-Impossible…." Minerva said before she starts to see the similarities, granted the coloring was off thanks to the crown… but the way Finn said it with such honesty, she had to be sure.

"C-Can you hold your hand out?" Minerva asked for some reason.

Canyon and Finn were confused before Finn did as he was requested.

Minerva held out her hand before her index finger was near Finn's before some kind of compartment opened and some kind of clamp appeared before it quickly closed on Finn's finger and pulled away while a stinging sensation was felt before it pulled away.

"Gah! What was that?" Finn questioned.

However that was ignored when Minerva held up her other hand before some kind of small hologram was seen right before a Found appeared on it… right before a Baby Finn Mertens was seen which caused her to gasp… and probably other Minerva bots who were doing their own thing before she said this while looking at Finn.

"I-I can't believe…. I mean… you look so… different…" Minerva said while she looked like she would cry but she couldn't thanks to the lack of tear ducts in her robotic body.

"Yes well… wearing the crown… or mask… has that kind of effect." Finn said.

Minerva was quiet before she said this to Finn.

"Please follow me, I don't know what you were told but I'm just a bot connected to the computer where your mother's mind rests, granted I was made more advanced than the others and I'm more life like and we may imitate her but she's the controller, we're just eyes, arms, and legs for her since she can't move anymore." Minerva or the Minerva bot said while she gestured for Finn to follow her with a look that begged Finn to do that.

Finn and Canyon were a bit surprise before Finn spoke up.

"My mom's mind is here?"

"Indeed, please follow me Finn, I'm sorry but Emerald or Canyon here won't be able to join, Emerald for his healing injuries, and Canyon since I need her to make sure Emerald doesn't leave this room anytime soon." The Minerva bot said before she starts walking away.

Finn blinks for a moment before he looks at Canyon and Emerald before speaking.

"I'll be back you too. Emerald, try and take it easy. Canyon, already know but keep him company."

"Oh trust me, I plan to." She said before looking at Emerald while Finn puts his mask on and left the room to follow Minerva.

Emerald in the meantime chuckles nervously and said this.

"G-Good thing this is a single's room huh?, n-no need to hold back on hitting me or anything." Emerald said while he held his arms up defensively.

Canyon chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh I'm not gonna hit you." She said while grinning before she starts walking towards Emerald.

Emerald chuckles before the scene went to Finn while he followed the Minerva bot down a long set of stairs under the Candy kingdom, but looked recently built and next to some much older stairs that said to not enter.

Finn was confused and wanted to ask something but decided to wait till the duo reaches their destination.

When the duo got to their destination, he saw some kind of computer screen in the middle of a brown lake that seemed to flow in from elsewhere, the Minerva bot was somehow able to walk on the water while she went towards the monitor.

Finn was confused before he tries doing that as well.

Unfortunately he fell in when he stepped into the water while only the top half of his head was seen while he had a half lidded look on his face while he grumbles underwater, oddly enough, he could see many types of computer brains and what not that all seem to connect to the monitor in the middle of the room.

Finn, though surprise, swam to towards the Minerva bot before he stands on the pedestal and removed his mask.

The Minerva bot then gestures for Finn to approach the screen.

Finn blinks his eyes before he walk towards the screen.

A moment later, another Minerva appeared on the monitor, but unlike the others, this one… seemed hopeful.

"Am I dreaming?... who are you?" The Minerva on the screen asked.

Finn was confused before he spoke up.

"Mom?"

The Minerva on screen looked surprised before smiling and said this.

"It… is you… oh my gosh… I can't believe you're alive… granted you look… blue now… but still… Minerva bot, if you haven't yet, can you hug Finn?" the Minerva on screen said before the Minerva bot next to Finn hugged him tightly before the Minerva on screen said this.

"You're beautiful… my boy baby Finn… hehe… you've gotten so big, last time I saw you, you were about 6.875 Kilograms… but now, look at you…" The Minerva on screen said with an excited tone.

Finn blushed from the hug before he spoke up.

"Well I'm… glad to meet you. I was surprised when I heard about you but was shocked when I heard that you're my mom."

The Minerva on screen puffed out her cheeks a little and said this with a funny tone.

"And what's so shocking about finding out your mom is living in a computer now?" Minerva said with a half lidded look on her face.

Finn puts his hands up in defence before speaking.

"Didn't mean to offend you. I was just shocked. I mean I never knew who my real parents were back then until meeting you now."

"I know, I'm just messing with you a bit sweety… you're probably wondering why this happened huh?" Minerva said while she gestured to everything around them.

"Yeah I really want to know. I mean I always thought I was the last human on this world till Simon told me that there was an island full of them and meeting Emerald as well." Finn said.

"Well…. I have two things to say… one of them is about Emerald but he will have to be brought here so I can tell him in person, as for the last Human thing, well…" Minerva said before she starts telling Finn about her life as a Helper, how she met Martin, how the illness took hold on the island and as a last ditch effort to save everyone else, and herself to an extant since her body wouldn't last much longer, she uploaded her mind into the main computer of the island and had many Minerva bots made to help the island.

"... Quite a bit of time passed before Marceline, Bubblegum, and Jake with the Seeker Kara or Susan Strong as they call her, they came here when they heard about other humans and hoped to find you here, but considering their nature… my Minerva bots tried to get rid of them since until I met them, everyone on the island was both afraid of the outside world and the island guardian that would keep any humans on the island if they tried to leave, thankfully your friends helped turned off the island guardian and we made it to Ooo… but shortly afterwards, the Dark Lord started to invade Ooo and… well… long story short, we were unprepared and was forced back before we could do much, we had to barricade ourselves in various kingdoms who had the firepower to resist, but as you could see, if it wasn't for Emerald… we would have lost long before you and your army came by… a Muscle Giant was about to break down the front gate and if it wasn't for Emerald, we would have had a serious breach in the kingdom's defenses." Minerva said with a frown on her face at how bad things could have gotten.

Finn was shocked at the story before he spoke up.

"Yeah good thing Emerald did. Wish I knew about the attack ahead of time though."

"Well oddly enough, Bubblegum was the only one who considered it for some reason, but considering that you're the prince of ice, it would make sense, good thing she managed to have a messager run there, cause when the battle started, we had no way of sending a message… that's how bad it got… and we will have to deal with burying the dead, speaking of which, I'm having other Minerva bots handle that, enemy, ally, doesn't really matter, most of the enemy army would have been forced into fighting so they at least deserve a proper burial." Minerva said with a regretful tone, seems she feels responsible for this.

Finn sees the look before he spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… long before your friends came to the island, I was working on cloning technology so that in the event of some kind of catastrophe, we could have had Human's cloned naturally like in an artificial womb, your friend Emerald, from the abilities, the looks, and the raw strength… is one of them… don't get me wrong… Emerald is a good guy and a good clone… but considering the enemy is using more… well..." Minerva said with a looked that showed she really regretted the cloning thing.

Finn blinks in surprise before speaking.

"Listen mom, I understand how you feel. I have regrets too. But the only thing we have to do is learn from that. All we can do now is help our friends. Maybe we can think of something to stop the clones."

"Maybe, but I don't think things would have been this bad if I never tried to make super strong human clones, I was just worried about our kind dying out… but it looks like my mistake will cause the end of Ooo." Minerva said while she tried to find a good point about this… but failed…

That's when Finn spoke with a serious look.

"That's not gonna happen mom. I would rather lose my insanity than see Ooo fall. You're a smart woman. There has to be a weakness of some kind."

"Well there is one so to speak, but its like a battle of endurance for that to kick in, and some clones are built stronger than others." Minerva said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well maybe you and PB can create like a… virus to make the clones look weak or something." Finn suggested.

"Try and remember that Emerald is one of them, if that Virus thing happened, then Emerald would get hit as well." Minerva said to help Finn remember that fact.

Finn gulps before he spoke up.

"Yeah I don't want that happening. Sorry, guess I didn't inherit your smarts."

"No worries, at least you didn't get your father's selfishness, heard you were a hero of Ooo here from Bubblegum and the others… hopefully you got a lady friend that I can meet, hope to see some grandkids sometime in the future." Minerva said with a teasing tone.

Finn blushes before speaking.

"Well… technically I did a few bad things in the past that I've been regretting. I'm hoping that when the time is right I apologize to them. Plus… well it's complicated but two... well actually four women have feelings for me and the first two women that I know personally and have feelings for agreed about sharing me if they see me. I'm also starting to like the other two women... maybe three as well."

Minerva tilts her head before saying this.

"Well… can't really complain but I do have one request if you get serious with any of them." Minerva said while getting a serious look a moment later.

Finn blinks for a moment before speaking.

"What's that?"

Minerva then got a grin on her face before saying this.

"Hope one of my bots can be invited to the weddings so I can see how it goes later." Minerva said while the bot near Finn smiles while her camera eyes focused and unfocused on Finn to prove it had a camera feature.

Finn blinks in surprise before he spoke up.

"Well I don't know what will happen but of course I'll invite you. You're my mom."

"Thanks Finn, wish I could do it in person, but my bots don't have the brainpower so to speak to hold my mind, you saw the Computer brains under the water right?, that's how much processing power it will take to make sure I stay active." Minerva said while smiling at finn before the Minerva bot said this.

"Still, we think and act like the original so you might as well think of all of us as your mothers." the Minerva bot said before smiling at Finn.

Finn smiles as well before speaking.

"That works for me. Still I'm really happy to meet you."

Minerva and the bot smile at Finn before Minerva said this.

"Well Finn, I'll let this Minerva bot here lead you back to your friends, and since you seem to be hiding your identity for some reason, the other bots will act like your the Ice prince, not Finn, that alright with you?" Minerva said while she smiles at Finn.

"Yes mom. Outside of the Ice Kingdom, only you, Princess Bubblegum, Huntress, Canyon Gunter, Simon, Aiag and Autumn know who I am. But if we're alone or in my Kingdom, you can call me Finn." Finn said.

"Alright, see you later Finn." Minerva said before the screen turned off which left Finn with the Minerva bot.

Finn looks at the bot before speaking up.

"Let's get going mom." He said before he steps in the water only to comically sink again.

The Minerva bot sweatdrops before she said this.

"I'll… wait for you at the stairs Finn." The Minerva bot said before she walked on the water and past Finn who's upper half of his head was above the water and it looked like he was grumbling again when he starts swimming after the mom bot while the scene went to much much later back in the enemy base Camp with the Commander, fully healed and who had a nice time with the healer females, was refreshed, it was like he was never in battle just a few hours ago.

"Man that felt great. Thanks for the treatment ladies." He said before looking at the female healers in the healers tent.

Though considering they were a bit… out of it here and there while all their holes were filled with semen, they could only groan with pleased tones that showed how well the Commander did with them.

The Commander chuckles before he spoke up.

"If you ladies need more sexual release, you know where to find me. Plus I can even invite my slave over so she can pleasure some of you as well."

The female healers could only groan while some of them gave thumbs up in agreement before a few male healers walked up to the Commander before the head healer said this to the Commander.

"Sir… are you fully recovered?" The Healer said while he looked the Commander up and down.

"Indeed I am. And then some." The Commander said before chuckling.

Another male healer then looked into the room before backing away and said this.

"Ugh… it's… everywhere… all over the floors… the ladies… parts of the walls… and how the hell is it on the ceiling?" A male healer asked while looking both impressed and sickened at the same time… seems the healers will need a new tent until this one is either burned or cleaned… thoroughly…

The Commander chuckles before he spoke up.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, gotta tell everyone to retreat upon orders." He said before he starts exiting the area.

The Head Healer sighs before he said this.

"Thank Glob…. Anyway, can one of you set up a new tent so we can heal any other injured?... I'll be making sure that the ladies in there are alright… someone get me a hazmat suit and an incinerator at the ready so I can burn it later." The head healer said to the other male healers near him.

"On it." Three male healers said before one went to make another tent while one went to get a the suit and the third to get the incinerator.

While the Male Healers were busy with the Commander's mess, the Commander himself was heading to the Vice Commander's tent when he heard from some relieved grunts that were loyal to him and not forced into this army that the Vice Commander took his slave into her tent.

The Commander didn't like the sound of that before he approaches the Vice Commander's tent and goes inside to see this sight.

Seems the duo was trading places every now and then, because the Commander's slave was fucking the Vice commander with a dick, thanks to various spells, the normally shapeshift impaired could grow a dick for a short time, and it looked like the Vice commander didn't notice the Commander entering the tent while she held the Commander's slave with a collar around her neck that had a leash on it.

"Come on bitch, I know you got more in the tank then this!" The vice Commander said with a grin on her face when she felt the Slave fuck her pussy.

The slave was moaning loud as she tries to keep up before the duo heard the Commander speaking.

"Well this is an interesting sight."

The duo jolt before the Vice Commander and the Slave saw the Commander in full health which got this reaction from the Slave first.

"Master!" She screams before the slave groans loud and came hard inside the Vice Commanders pussy.

The Vice Commander groans loudly as well before the Commander saw the duo cumming hard because of him entering the room.

The Command sweatdrops from the reaction before he waits for the duo to tap off.

When the duo did tap off, they had to pant for breath before the Vice Commander managed to recover and sat up after pushing the Slave so that she was resting on the bed.

"C-Commander, y-your treatment went well?" The Vice Commander said while she blushed a bit when she saw that his body was fully healed and aside from some pants and boots, his body was bare so she saw his muscles.

The Commander chuckles before speaking.

"In more than one ways. I see you two were enjoying yourselves." He said with a slight smirk.

The Vice Commander jolts before she bowed deeply and said this.

"M-My apologies sir, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries, but when I saw you in that state I wasn't thinking clearly and… and…" The Vice Commander said while she tried to calm down when she felt a bit of fear, normally if a person even looked at the Commander's favorite pet, current slave or from a built up number of them who were willingly to go to him, most would find themselves 6 feet under before they would realize it.

That's when the Commander walk towards the Vice Commander before he cups her cheeks and leans down before kissing the Vice Commonder's lips.

The Vice Commander's eyes widen in shock before she slowly melts into the kiss while the Slave watched the duo kiss for a bit before she saw the Commander pulling away about 20 seconds later, thanks to his magic, he was unharmed, and thanks to other spells, the Vice Commander could touch others, but only in certain areas where a large field like spell was in effect.

"I wasn't complaining." He said with a slight smile.

"R-Really?, your normally protective of your… pets." The Vice Commander said while looking at the slave who sat on the bed.

"Only if they were treated far too badly but for you… is an exception." The Commander said before using his hand to rub the VC's cheek.

"R-Really?" The Vice Commander said while she wondered where the Commander was going with this while she had a feeling where it was going.

"Indeed. If you ever need anything, I'll be happy to give you some nice relief. You can even use one of my pets if needed as long you don't treat them too badly understand?"

"Y-Yeah… s-still sorry for not letting you know at least." The Vice Commander said while she nervously pressed her fingers together a few times.

The Commander chuckles before speaking.

"No biggy… I was knocked out and was getting healed so all is good."

"I see… well if you want… want me and your pet to help you relieve yourself?... your probably stressed after getting forced back here… what happened anyway?, all I heard was that another you beat you and… well…" The Vice Commander said before looking worried for the Commander since that could be a touchy subject.

Surprisingly the Commander just waved it off before speaking.

"Eh don't worry. I'll meet that look alike again someday. As for that offer… perhaps later since I received orders from the Dark Lord that we should retreat since that second army from the Ice Prince showed up."

"Wait… the Dark Lord gave the order!?... how did he know?, the battle barely passed right!?, shouldn't the Dark Lord still be in the capital?, all I heard was that other you fighting you and what not, and Ice Prince?" The Vice Commander said with a shocked tone to her voice.

"I don't know how he knows but it's best we don't question his orders. So after we relocate… we can have our fun. Unless you want to do it now." The Commander said with a lustful look.

"W-Well it would take some time for everyone to pack, let me handle the order real quick and then I'll be back so we can have our fun." The Vice Commander said before she quickly pulled on a tank top and sweatpants that were made for her before she walked out of the tent to quickly give orders to get ready to fall back to the capital.

The Commander chuckles before he sat on the bed and looks at his slave before speaking.

"Sorry if I caused you to worry my dear."

The Slave blushed before she had her dick vanish before she said this when she cuddles up with the Commander a bit.

"No worries Master… I'm just glad you're alright." The Slave said while she nuzzled her head in the crook of the commanders neck.

The Commander smiles before he uses on hand to lift the slave's chin up a bit before he leans his head down and kissed her.

The Slave moans into the kiss before the duo fell onto the bed to make out before the scene time skipped a bit to show the Vice Commander walking to the tent while many people were getting ready to leave before the Vice Commander said this when she entered the tent.

"We got about 30 minutes before we leave s-sir!..." The vice Commander said before blushing when her one eye widens when she saw what the Commander and the Slave were doing while they were going at it.

The Commander was pounding the slave's ass before he turns his head before speaking.

"Ah Vice Commander, glad you're here. Sorry if we already started."

"N-No worries, was just saying that we have 30 before leaving." The Vice commander said while she looked to see that the Slave was enjoying her ass getting fucked right now and her face showed it with her having a fucked up look right now.

"Hmmm then we better make make the most of it. Bring that sexy bod of yours here." The Commander said.

The Vice Commander blushed brightly before nodding while she stripped down and a minute later, seems the tables were turned and the Vice Commander was getting her pussy fucked while she was laying on the bed and the Slave was kissing her on the lips while the Commander enjoyed the sight.

The Commander then got rough on his thrusting as he enjoyed seeing this display.

For a bit, all three were enjoying themselves before the scene shifts back to the Candy Kingdom when it looked like the Commander wouldn't finish anytime soon.

Oddly enough Emerald was laying on the bed while he watched Canyon ride his dick while he was laying there, he tried to move a few times to help with Canyon's pleasure but she had none of that when she flat out told him to stay still while she did the work.

Canyon continues to moan as she bounced on Emerald's dick making her breasts bounce.

"D-Damn… C-Canyon… k-keep this up…. And I'll cum soon!" Emerald muttered while he tried to hold himself back.

"C-Can't help it… I-It feels… s-so good!" Canyon said before she felt her climax approaching.

"C-CANYON!" Emerald yelled out when he came hard in Canyon's pussy he didn't know why but his body felt more sensitive than normal and everything felt better then usual to him and Canyon riding him like this really caught him off guard.

"EMERALD!" Canyon yells when she felt her pussy getting filled before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasms before Emerald tapped off about 30 seconds later and pants for breath, oddly enough his dick was still erect, guess he was still raring to go.

Canyon taps off as well before she tries to catch her as well before her eyes widen when she felt her boyfriend's still erect dick.

Emerald chuckles at the surprised look in her eyes before he said this.

"S-Sorry… you feel way too good for me today, not saying your not usually, but for some reason everything is really popping right now." Emerald said which reminds Canyon of what she was told earlier about Emerald's body being more sensitive than usual.

"N-No worries… want me to stop?" Canyon asked.

"No, not saying you should, if you want you can, but for some reason I feel like I can go for hours if I want… though I would have to move for that." Emerald said while grinning at Canyon while he flexed his hips a bit to make his dick wiggle in Canyon's pussy.

Canyon shudders before she spoke up after leaning down til their faces were close.

"Oh why not? I just can't get enough of you." She said before she kisses his lips.

Emerald moans into the kiss before used his arms to hug her gently while he rubs her back.

Canyon moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Emerald's with a deep blush on her face.

For a bit, the duo keep on kissing and what not while unknowingly to the duo, a person was listening in… turns out it was Princess Bubblegum, she wanted to try and thank Emerald when she heard that he awoke and for helping her kingdom… but heard what was going on and had no idea what to do right now before she heard the sound of slapping flesh again while she overheard Canyon moaning this.

"Oh fuck Emerald! Keep giving it to me!"

"Oh I will Canyon… hope I can go for that sweet ass of yours later, who knows, when I'm at full health again, I can go around with your giant form again while you can actually do things hehe." Emerald said before Bubblegum heard the sounds of someone being spanked a bit.

The Candy Monarch was shocked at what she heard before blushing big when she heard their moans before thinking.

' _H-He wants to take on her giant form? I mean… only a person like Billy could do that but… with the way he handled with the Dark Lord's forces and the Commander… I guess anything's possible.'_ She thought while she still listens to the duo's love making before she surprisingly felt something wet in her panties.

That's when her eyes widen before thinking.

' _Am I getting excited?'_

Bubblegum then left for now so she could thank Emerald later before a few days passed with a few things happening, one was Jake getting to the Kingdom after he got word at the Slime Kingdom that the Candy Kingdom was attacked and a small contingent of the slime Army followed in case they needed more help.

When they got there it seems that they were already saved thanks to Finn, who's still under his Ice Prince persona, and his army.

Jake was a bit cautious when he saw the masked Finn, but since Emerald and the Ice Prince's army did help, he would give them the benefit of the doubt.

Slime Princess then came by a few hours later to talk with Bubblegum and Phoebe about various strategies that they can use with the Ice Prince's help, it seems that they could finally start to strike back a little with the Ice Prince's help, to Phoebe and Slime Princess, Finn was just the Ice Prince, but to Bubblegum who knew otherwise, she had these thoughts.

' _So good that Finn is here. At least he got to see his mom. Though I wonder if he'll tell Jake as well. He and Lady hoped that Finn came back. Not only that, but I think Marcy is getting close to finding out who Finn really is. Plus… Phoebe is too. They been spending a lot time together and I sometimes hear them talk about the Ice Prince. This will not look good for Finn when this happens.'_

Speaking of Phoebe and Marceline, the scene then went to a few hours after the meeting to show the duo talking with one another in private about the Ice Prince himself and the possibility that he is Finn...

"So Mar Mar… your saying that Finn is the Ice Prince?, I mean I get the similarities, but couldn't the Ice Prince be anyone with Finn's build?, they all look alike to me, not being… what was that word… Racist but wouldn't the crown hide the skin color with the iconic blue, the hair turned pure white, and we both saw how thin most humans from that island looked after you Bubblegum, and Jake brought them back, there are other humans running here and there in Ooo while trying to stay safe and one of them could have picked up the crown recently right?" Phoebe said while she talked with Marceline in Phoebe's guestroom.

"Maybe Phoebe. But I'm going with my gut. Only way we're gonna get that answer is if we get that Mask off. I know you want to know too Phoebe. Didn't also you say that he had a demon blood sword? Finn had a blade like that right?" Marceline asked.

"Well yeah, but it looks different, it had a cross like shape, but now it looks like it has an eye, and even if it was Finn, why won't he say anything yet?, I mean I get he may think we maybe mad at him and he's hiding his identity and don't get me wrong, may slug him in the jaw for vanishing for 4 years, but aside from that, I'm… not mad anymore… especially after we heard that Jakes the one who screwed up back then… but I think there is another reason for him hiding his identity if so..." Phoebe said while she was brushing Marceline's hair with a comb while she sat behind the Vampire Queen.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Well I'm not mad at the weenie anymore plus… there is the possibility that if Finn was the Ice Prince, he wouldn't want the Dark Lord to send anyone after us."

"Well there is that, but I think it's mainly for his… and by extension, Simon's protection, if the Dark Lord knew about Finn, I doubt that monster would have stopped attacking the Ice Kingdom until Finn was dead, I'm guessing Simon was the brains for that since I doubt Finn would have kept his cool huh?" Phoebe said before smiling a bit at her pun.

Marceline chuckled before she spoke up.

"Yeah you're right."

Phoebe giggles a bit before saying this.

"So… how do we approach the Ice Prince and unmask him and see if he really is Finn?... I doubt we can just walk up to him and yoink that mask off without some kind of struggle and while I doubt he would hurt us, he does have ice powers so he could probably bind us or something." Phoebe said before she held the comb out for Marceline to take, looked like she was finished brushing Marceline's hair.

Marceline takes it before she spoke up.

"That is true. Perhaps we ask him to come alone and have him meet us in your room. We then say what we would've said to Finn and hope he removes the mask."

"Well either that or we could just get his mask off while you flirt with him a bit, say you had some time to think and thought you should… repay him… if he's the same Finn we know, he should freeze up right?" Phoebe said before facepalming when she made a pun again… and about ice as well...

Marceline chuckles before pulls her head back to look at Phoebe upside down before speaking.

"Well funny pun aside… that could actually work. Love the way you think."

"Thanks, do we invite Bubblegum or something?, she should know about this as well, or do you think she already knows… she seemed… not as surprised as us when she saw the Ice Prince." Phoebe said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Marceline chuckles before speaking.

"Girl if its Bonnie, she probably already knows. I bet she has been in contact with him when we agreed to send Huntress Wizard and Canyon to scout the Kingdom. But if Bonnie knew she probably can't say anything since Finn might've asked her not to."

"Maybe, but we can deal with that later, want to… have some fun before sleeping or just go to sleep?, don't know about you, but I need the stress relief." Phoebe said with a slight blush on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Like you need to ask." She said before she used one hand and gripped the back of Phoebe's head before the Vampire Queen pulls her down for a kiss.

Phoebe groans while she melts into the kiss before the duo starts to make out while they pet one another's bodies, Phoebe's hot fiery body against Marceline's cold sexy body.

"Oh Phoebe." Marceline said between kisses.

"M-Mar Mar…" Phoebe said doing the same before she said this with a grin when she pulled away.

"So… want to be the aggressive one this time, or should I?" Phoebe said while she waits for Marceline's answer.

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"I'll be aggressive this time."

"Alright, want to go with this sexy form of yours or go monster like again?... personally I don't mind either way…. Mistress..." Phoebe said while she lightly kisses Marceline on her bite marks.

Marceline moans a bit before speaking.

"This time… sexy form."

Phoebe grins a bit at that before she said this.

"Very well… your first order Mistress?" Phoebe said after getting off of Marceline while playing the submissive role.

Marceline grins before she gets up and removes her clothes and summons her dick before speaking.

"Start sucking."

Phoebe grins before she moved over to Marceline and opened her mouth wide before she starts to deepthroat Marceline's dick with various gag like noises every few times she deepthroats Marceline's dick.

Marceline shudders before she placed her hand on Phoebe's head before petting it.

Phoebe lets out a slightly brighter blush before she starts to finger Marceline's pussy while she sucked Marceline off, seems the duo went at it daily, because unlike last time, Phoebe was able to take Marceline's dick without much issue right now.

Marceline moans a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck Phoebe."

Phoebe just gave her a eye smile like look before she bobs her head faster and faster while fingering Marceline's pussy more and more for a few minutes until…

Marceline groans before she placed her hands on Phoebe's head and pulls her head in before Marceline came hard in the Flame Queen's mouth while climaxing with her pussy.

Phoebe's hand stung a bit, but she keeps on fingering Marceline's pussy while she drinks Marceline's load while she waits for her to tap off.

It took the Vampire Queen at least 30 seconds before she finally taps off.

Phoebe took a moment to drink the remaining release on Marceline's dick before pulling her head back while panting for a moment before saying this.

"S-So… did I do good Mistress?" Phoebe said while she really got into the role of the submissive pet.

Marceline pants for a bit before she looks down and spoke up.

"Oh you did good. And good pets deserve a reward."

"Thanks you Mistress… please… tell me what the reward is." Phoebe said while she moved a bit so that she was angled to the right a little while looking up at Marceline to try and tease her a bit when she posed a little.

Marceline's dick hardened before she spoke.

"You're gonna get your pussy pounded good."

Phoebe grins at that before she said this.

"Thank you Mistress… have a position in mind or do you want me to pick for you?" Phoebe asked while smiling up at Marceline.

"Hmmm… since you asked… you decide." The Vampire said.

Phoebe nods before she turns on the bed and got on all fours and said this.

"Hope this position pleases you mistress." Phoebe said while wiggling her round ass at Marceline… did she shift her form a bit to make it round for Marceline?

Marceline's dick twitched which shows that she's pleased before she got behind Phoebe and shoves her dick in the Flame Queen's pussy.

"OH… MISTRESS!" Phoebe loudly groans when she felt her pussy getting filled to the brim.

Marceline groans before she spoke up.

"Yeah that's right. Moan for your Mistress!" She said before she starts thrusting her dick hard in Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe moans from the feeling while she pushed her hips back to help Marceline get deeper in her pussy, she could feel her juices drip on the bed, thankfully her guestroom was fireproof so no need to worry about holding herself back from having fun.

Marceline continues to go all out in Phoebe's pussy before she leans down and gripped Phoebe's breasts before squeezing them.

"O-Oh… M-Mistress…" Phoebe said before she looked back and surprised Marceline by kissing her on the lips when she couldn't hold back anymore.

Marceline just moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Phoebe's mouth as she continues to thrust and buck her hips as hard as she could.

Time then went to a few minutes more with Phoebe getting close before pulling her head away and said this.

"I-I'm… s-sorry M-Mistress… I c-can't hold it any longer…." Phoebe groans out while she could feel her orgasm about to hit her hard.

"D-Don't worry… I feel mine coming too." Marceline said as she starts thrusting faster.

"P-Please g-give it to me… please…." Phoebe said while she could feel herself getting closer and closer until… Phoebe threw her head back and groans while she felt herself cum on Marceline's dick and she squirts on the bed hard, seems the stress of stuff happening lately really built up for her.

Marceline groans loud before she said this.

"A-Ask and you shall… RECEIVE!" Marceline moans before she came hard inside Phoebe's pussy and flooding her womb.

"MISTRESS!" Phoebe yelled out when she could feel how much Marceline was unloading in her, guess Phoebe wasn't the only stressed out person here.

Marceline held Phoebe close as she continues to climax for about 40 seconds before she finally taps off.

The duo pant for breath before Phoebe said this when she caught her breath.

"S-So… Mistress… want to switch roles… real quick… or continue?" Phoebe asked while looking at Marceline with a cute look on her face when she blushed somewhat.

Marceline pants before she spoke.

"L-Let's switch… my cute little Mistress." She said before kissing her lips.

Phoebe moans a bit into the kiss before pulling away and moving her body away and said this to Marceline with a more dominant look on her face.

"Alright, why don't we really get kinky and you take a more monster like form for me to have fun with… I'll even let you pick if you want, if not, then hope you don't mind if I fuck your ass." Phoebe said while she summoned her dick.

Marceline made her dick vanish before she spoke up.

"Just fuck my ass Mistress."

"Alright… get into any position you want then." Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she strokes her dick.

Marceline grins before she got on her hands and knees and shook her rear to entice Phoebe.

Phoebe grins before she said this.

"One last thing… normal… or want me to really go all out with my own monster like form?" Phoebe suggests for a rare first… normally she would work with what works but not today.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Go all out on me Mistress."

Phoebe grins before her form starts to shift, her normally 10 to 12 inch dick grew a bit so that the minimum was around 12 inches to 14 and the width went from 3 inches to nearly 5 while it had a more flaming look, like an actual torch and Phoebe took a form that was like her giant form but much smaller to fit in the room… and she said this with a grin on her face.

" **Change your mind?"** Phoebe said with a grin on her face, she wouldn't blame Marceline for changing her mind since people did cower at this form.

Marceline surprisingly shook her head before she spoke up.

"You kidding? Give it to me good."

Phoebe grins before she moved so that she was over Marceline, and she used a large flaming hand to grip her dick before she moved it over to Marceline's asshole and Marceline could feel how massive and heavy it was even if it looked like it was just pure flames now instead of having a solid form.

Marceline was getting impatient before she spoke up.

"Please Mistress. Fuck my ass hard."

Phoebe blinked a few times before she shrugs and with a quick pull of Marceline's waist with one large hand, went from pressing against Marceline's asshole to fully hilting her in no time flat before she was thrusting her hips without giving Marceline time to adjust, she asked for it after all and she would give it to her.

Marceline's eyes widen before she yelled this.

"OH FUCK!" She yells before she starts groaning and moaning from this feeling.

Phoebe grins at that before she keeps lifting and lowering Marceline on her monster dick while she leaned back, if someone walked in, they would see Marceline being used as a toy by a much larger Phoebe, and the look on Marceline's face would surprise most when she was being used like a sex toy.

Marceline was moaning loud with ecstasy while her face showed a very pleased and fucked up look as her tongue hangs out.

For a few minutes, the duo keep going before Phoebe said this when she moved Marceline faster and faster on her cock.

" **A-About to blow!"** Phoebe said while she moved Marceline faster and faster on her cock.

"D-Do it!... FILL ME UP GOOD!" Marceline yells.

And a minute later, Phoebe did that and more when she roars, hilts Marceline's ass and starts filling her so much that Marceline starts to cough up fiery semen that flows down her body while it got on Phoebe's massive hand, Phoebe didn't really care right now when she was unloading who knows how much semen through Marceline.

Marceline, though coughing, moans loud before she climaxed hard on Phoebe's dick when her pussy sprayed on the floor.

Phoebe tapped off about a minute later before she slowly pulled Marceline off her cock which showed Marceline's ass was gaping greatly before she was set gently on the bed.

" **Sorry if I got a bit too into it… been awhile since I did that… normally alone to be exact."** Phoebe said before blushing a bit while she looked down at Marceline.

Marceline pants for bit before she turns her head to look at Phoebe before speaking.

"Y-You kidding?... T-That was… the best."

Phoebe blinked before saying this with a grin.

" **Hehe… good to know… want to go one more round?, consider this an order… take a monster form that you think would be perfect for this situation… doesn't matter if its fucked or your fucking me in this state, I just want to get really wild before we turn in."** Phoebe said with a grin on her face while her monster dick grew erect again.

Marceline grins before she starts to shapeshift into her giant batform, but seemed more… humanoid to have female features and what not to make a more bat like Humanoid Hybrid.

Phoebe blinked a few times before saying this with a grin.

" **Hehe… so… giving or receiving end?"** Phoebe said with a grin on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

" **Definitely receiving."** She said before she lays on her back.

Phoebe grins before she did as so and got on top of Marceline while aligning her dick with Marceline's pussy and after a moment of kissing Marceline, shoved her dick inside before she starts thrusting her hips and caused the monster dick to enter and exit the monster pussy.

Marceline moans loud in Phoebe's mouth when she felt that before she starts enjoy having her pussy fucked.

Phoebe then keeps on fucking Marceline's pussy while she was in her altered Giant bat form before she could already feel herself about to blow again, honestly it was hard to hold back with Marceline feeling this good.

Marceline continues to moan before she wrapped her legs around Phoebe's waist before she uses her wings to wrap around the Flame Queen's back to make her thrust deep.

Phoebe groans from that before she turned her body to be more flame like and used the flames to hug Marceline's body like a blanket so to speak while she thrusts harder and faster until Phoebe roars right before she came hard in Marceline's pussy, seems she was really enjoying this because she was unloading more then usual.

" **AAAAHHH!"** Marceline moans loud as she holds Phoebe tighter before she felt her womb getting bloated with fiery or in this case, lava like semen.

Phoebe tapped off after a minute and reverts back to the giant form before panting for breath while her dick was still in Marceline before she slowly shrank back to her normal self.

Marceline reverts back to normal as well as she pants for breath while still holding on to Phoebe.

"O-Oh wow… definitely… going to need to do that again…." Phoebe said before she pants for breath.

"Y-Yeah… definitely." Marceline said.

"Hehe… got one more round in you?... was always curious how you had fun in that werewolf form I heard about." Phoebe said while she slowly pulled free before semen flowed from Marceline's pussy.

The Vampire Queen groans at first before she chuckled and shapeshifts in her werewolf form.

Phoebe grins before she said this while turning and got on all fours.

"Why not be classic about this… called doggystyle for a reason right?, mind going for my ass this time?" Phoebe said while shaking her ass at Marceline.

Marceline blinks before a moment before she grins and said this while she grew her dick again.

"With pleasure." She said before she gets up and mounts on top of Phoebe before she aims her dick at Phoebe's asshole.

Phoebe grins before she surprised Marceline by pushing back and groans when she took most of Marcelines dick in her ass but also used some flames to jet herself the rest of the way and caused her and Marceline to fly a bit before Marceline found herself on her back and Phoebe was on top of the werewolf Marceline.

"Hehe, you like surprises right?, well hope this is a good one." Phoebe said before she starts to bounce her ass on Marceline which caused the dick in her ass to enter and exit the fiery tunnel.

Marceline was at first surprise by that action before she starts to moan loud which meant that she did enjoy her surprise.

Meanwhile while a hidden camera was watching them… the feed went to Bubblegum who was watching the duo ever since she found out about what happened in her room, and as a precaution made sure that she booby trapped her bedroom with traps only she could disarm, which also helped with the occasional assassination attempt on her life and was in the middle of her own fun while wondering why everyone was getting it on lately, granted it was a few days in between but still…

Bubblegum was seen sitting on her chair and had her pants and panties down as she fingers her pussy while panting.

Seems Bubblegum was really backed up when she had a few orgasm's prior and the mess on the ground in front of the chair was proof, she even had a dildo that was recently used nearby but she switched it up to simple fingering now while she watched Phoebe and Marceline go at it in various forms and how hard they went at it.

The Candy Monarch continues to pleasure herself before said this.

"Oh Glob… I don't why I enjoy watching this but… it does feel exciting. Makes me wish I had some action."

Bubblegum then decided to try something… a bit new to help her unwind when she remember the robotic version of herself that she made, granted it was long gone with Bracco and who knows where those two were, but in the event that she needed a body double for some kind of plan, she did work on more and surprisingly pulled out 5 of them… each were pretty advanced so that they didn't need any tubes or anything, and thanks to their robotic nature, they were customizable and everything, hell, she even took the time to turn four of them into different people for just in case moments, one was giving a different form to look like Marceline, another like Phoebe's, two were oddly like the Ice Queen and Fionna and there was notes on them that said this, Use as distraction for Ice King, finally one stayed as herself, mainly for the fact that she didn't have time to work on it much, but she did have this idea and after bit of tinkering here and there, changed it to look a lot like Canyon for some reason.

All in all, the 5 Bubblegum Bots now looked as followed, Marceline, Phoebe, Simone the Ice Queen, Fionna the Human, and Canyon, they were inactive right now so they just stood there with no reaction whatsoever.

Bubblegum blushes when she saw them before thinking.

' _Glob… I may be good at creating robots but it seems I'm really desperate for some action. I even made one to look like Canyon. What's next… robot version of Emerald or Finn?'_

A minute later, she got a universal remote before she turned all of them on at once and a moment later, the Fionna bot blinked a few times with the other bots doing the same before she said this while stretching her body.

"Ugh… oh wow… glad to be active after so long… feel different though..." Fionna bot said while she stretched a bit which caused her breasts to bounce a bit.

"You said it." Phoebe bot said while she and Simone stretched as well.

Marceline and Canyon did the same before they all noticed their different forms before the Marceline bot said this.

"Wow, guess our creator wants us to do something different huh?, standing in for the originals?... and from that note on Fionna bot's shoulder and the Simone bot's shoulder, need the Fionna bot there and the Simone bot there to distract the Ice King Bonnie?" Marceline bot said before blinking a bit when she said that, guess she had the originals mannerisms now.

"Not right now Marcy bot. I activated you all for one thing." Bubblegum said before blushing a bit.

The Canyon bot looked around for a moment before saying this when she saw the original Phoebe and Marceline going at it on screen.

"Ah, seems our memory banks will need to be updated but it looks like you need us for sexual purposes." Canyon Bot said which caused the Fionna bot to blush a bit since she was made to act like Finn or Fionna the Human in Bubblegum's own way, also caused the Marceline bot to grin before saying this.

"Hehe, that right Bonnie?, need all of us for little ol you?... wonder if you got some kind of kink for being gangbanged huh?" the Marceline bot said with a fanged grin while loving the teasing program she got.

Both Simone and Phoebe bots grin as well while Bubblegum blushes brightly as she tries to stay quiet.

Marceline bot chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Well personally I don't mind since I have the original's personality programmed into me, but mind if we borrow your computer here to get some updates first, seems things changed because before I got this programming, I think I was activated about 4 years ago, don't know about the others but things seem off here." Marceline bot said while she grins at Bubblegum's blushing face.

Bubblegum gulps before she spoke up.

"V-Very well."

The Bots nod before 10 minutes passed with all of the bots sharing one computer while a USB cord was pulled from the back of their necks and a bit later the bots were standing in front of Bubblegum with the Fionna bot saying this.

"So… long story short, my organic male version Finn, went to sleep for 4 years and a war broke out and a lot of things that would be to much to go over happened, and if I'm being technical, I got a mom with this Minerva person because of the other bots here as well, and Finn is the new Ice prince… wonder how Simone here will react if she's anything like that fanfic version of her, or did she get updated with the newest stuff for a calmer version of herself?, then there is that Emerald guy that Canyon bot's organic version likes after you and your kingdom survived an attack thanks to Emerald and the Army Finn brought and Marceline bot and Phoebe bot's original got together right?" Fionna Bot said, over the four years, the Ice King's writing went from less insane to more controlled and that resulted in Simone, who in the story to act less insane but more calculating, only times she would break that and go into the insanity zone was when a plan of her either backfired or failed, and sense she was technically Fionna, she was a bit on guard with the unknown version of Simone bot here..

That's when the Simone bot spoke.

"Actually… I do feel calmer than before."

"Good to know, would be a shame to kick your buns if you tried to kidnap Finn or Emerald." Fionna bot said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah that would've been bad." Phoebe bot said while chuckling causing the Simone bot to puff her cheeks.

"So… I'm guessing we will be deactivated after we help you get relieved, am I reading this situation so far?" Canyon Bot said with a blank tone to her voice with the others looking a bit worried at that, granted they can't disobey an order, but it didn't mean that they had to like it..

Bubblegum sees this look before she spoke.

"Well… seeing what's happening now, I can probably keep you guys active for as long as I need to. Will probably need your help with things other than sexual desires unless I say so."

"Well then… how should we service you right now?" The Marceline bot said while the other Bots grin at Bubblegum before they used special programmings to summon a dick from their clits, the mechanics would be too hard to go over, but long story short, they were all looking at Bubblegum with lustful looks.

Bubblegum blushes before she spoke up.

"O-One of you takes my… ass and the other gets my… p-pussy. I can either let the rest wait or I can simply give two bots hand jobs and one a blowjob."

"Hehe, I call the ass." Marceline bot said while her dick pulsed with artificial blood.

"I get the pussy." Phoebe bot said while grinning.

"I want the mouth." Fionna bot said while Canyon bot said this to Simone bot.

"Guess we get the hands for this round." Canyon bot said while looking at Simone bot.

"Looks like it." The Simone bot said.

"Hehe… so… lets get started ladies." Marceline bot said while the female bots walk towards Bubblegum with lustful looks in their eyes.

Bubblegum gulps while blushing brightly before she starts removing her clothes till she was completely nude.

She has a nice hourglass figure with slender legs and her breasts were at least D-E size.

The Bots grin at that before the Marceline bot and Phoebe bot got on the bed before they had Bubblegum rest on her side before the Marceline bot said this.

"Might as well get you warmed up." the Marceline bot said before she starts licking Bubblegum's asshole after she leaned in to do so behind Bubblegum.

Bubblegum jolts for moment before Phoebe bot moves down and starts licking the Candy Monarch's folds causing Bubblegum to shudder before moaning a bit.

Canyon bot had to chuckle a bit before saying this to the other free bots.

"So, while they're getting warmed up, want to do the same?" Canyon bot said before she reached down and starts to stroke both Fionna bot's dick and Simone bot's dick as well which caused Fionna bot to jolt before her body shudders with pleasure.

Simone bot blinks in surprise before shudders as well before moaning a bit.

Marceline Bot then used a finger to tease Bubblegum's ass before she actually starts fingering her ass with a couple fingers after a moment of working them in.

Phoebe Bot did the same thing to the Candy Monarch's pussy causing Bubblegum to pant and moan a bit loud.

Canyon Bot then led Fionna bot and Simone bot to the bed before she said this to the duo.

"Why not give Bubblegum a show and have you two stand in front of me while I stroke you off while I sit on the bed?" Canyon bot said before she sat on the bed while Fionna bot blushed before she got in front of Canyon, seems she was sold already when she was already groaning and moaning when Canyon bot strokes her off before Canyon bot did the same to Simone bot.

Simone bot though blushed, did grin a bit as she groans and moans as well while enjoying her dick getting stroked.

Bubblegum blushed brightly while when she saw Canyon bot bring the duo and stroke their dicks in front of her.

A minute later, Marceline bot looked at Phoebe bot before saying this with a fanged grin.

"Hey Hot Bot, think Bonnie here is ready for us?" Marceline bot said to Phoebe bot.

Phoebe bot pulls her head back before she licks her lips and said this.

"Seeing how wet her cunt is… oh yeah." She said while grinning.

"Well then Bubblebutt… why not get on your knees and let us get to work." Marceline bot said while lightly tapping Bubblegum's round ass.

Bubblegum jolts before blushing a bit when she got on her hands and knees.

Marceline bot then got behind Bubblegum's ass and after a moment of aiming her cock, she shoved it in before holding Bubblegum's arms and pulled her back so that she was standing on her knees to allow Phoebe bot to insert her dick into Bubblegum's unguarded pussy.

Bubblegum groans from having her ass penetrated while Phoebe bot chuckles and got in front of Bubblegum before the flame bot angles her dick and shoves it inside the Candy Monarch's pussy.

"Gah!" Bubblegum yelps before groaning a bit having both her holes getting filled.

Marceline bot shudders a bit at the feeling of Bubblegum's ass before she said this to get the other groups attention.

"Hey lady bots, Bubbleutt's ready for us." Marceline Bot said which got the group's attention, granted they were warmed up a bit from Canyon jerking them off, but Fionna bot had a grin on her face when she got onto the bed and had her dick touching Bubblegum's lips, and thanks to her programming, Via Bubblegum herself, Fionna bot just grabbed Bubblegum's hair and pulled so that Bubblegum took most of it in her mouth before Fionna bot starts thrusting her hips, seems Bubblegum was a pure masochist for wanting that kind of programming.

Canyon Bot blinked a few times before shrugging and gestured for Simone bot to follow along so they could get in position… and long story short… Bubblegum was now sucking off Fionna bot, she was stroking off Canyon Bot and Simone bot, and was getting her ass fucked by Marceline bot, and her pussy fucked by Phoebe bot.

Marceline bot was really enjoying how good Bubblegum's ass felt while Fionna bot had a pleased look on her face while she keeps fucking Bubblegum's mouth while her hands held her head still.

Phoebe bot and Simone bot groans and moans while Bubblegum gags a bit with Fionna bot's dick in her mouth as she strokes Simone bot's dick.

Surprisingly however, the Candy Monarch had felt some excitement of getting gangbang as she muffly moans on Fionna bot's dick.

"O-Oh… d-don't care if this is programming… f-feels way to good!" Fionna bot said while she could feel herself getting close.

"Y-You said it!" Phoebe bot said while she and Simone bot felt their climax approaching as well while Bubblegum continues to moan in the pleasure.

"W-Well Lady bots… better cum as one… Sync up cause I'm going to… C-CUM!" Marceline bot said before yelling when she starts filling Bubblegum's ass with artificial semen with Fionna bot groaning with her tongue hanging out of her mouth when she came hard in Bubblegum's mouth followed by Canyon Bot cumming hard while groaning through grit teeth and came hard on Bubblegum's right breast.

Phoebe bot groans loud when she climaxed hard in Bubblegum's pussy and the Candy Monarch's womb starts to bloat while Simone bot came hard as well as her dick sprayed synthetic cum on Bubblegum's left breast.

Bubblegum muffly moans loud as she felt her ass, pussy and mouth getting filled before she tries to swallow some of Fionna bot's cum before she climaxed hard on Phoebe bot's dick.

All in all, it all happened at once and thanks to them being made by Bubblegum, their cum was really sweet but not too sweet and when they tapped off, they looked at Bubblegum to see how she was doing, she could be too tired to continue or keep going if she wants.

Bubblegum pants a few times before she looks at the bots and said this surprising thing.

"L-Let's… keep doing it." She said with a slight smirk.

The Five bots blink in surprise before shrugging while they keep switching positions.

One had Bubblegum on all fours while she was getting her ass fucked by Fionna bot, her pussy fucked by Simone bot, she sucked off Marceline bot after she cleaned her dick off, and she stroked off Canyon bot and Phoebe bot.

Another position had Bubblegum on her back while Canyon bot fucked her pussy while Fionna bot fucked Bubblegum's tits, Simone bot was stroking herself off over Bubblegum's head with Phoebe bot was doing the same while Marceline bot was doing it as well.

Another position showed that Bubblegum got a bit kinky and had Fionna bot and Phoebe bot both fuck her pussy while she was sucking off the rest and even tried taking all three dicks in her mouth… man she must have been backed up to do that.

All in all, Bubblegum was getting the fucking of her life from her bots and had various thoughts about each one.

' _Oh fuck! I've hadn't this much fun in decades. Each time gets better! Plus each bot is unique. Phoebe's cock is warm while Simone's his cold. Marceline's cock is so rough while Fionna's cock hits the right spot. Which leaves Canyon's cock super slick.'_

Phoebe bot and grunts and groans before she had this thought.

' _Fuck this feels amazing. Who knew creator here can take on so many cocks.'_

Simone bot had this thought.

' _Damn! Creator here is gutsy though I do wonder if she'll allow me to try a different partner.'_

Canyon Bot had this thought.

 _'Glob, I know my programming shouldn't think like this but how much of a masochist is the Creator?, and does she ever call it quits?'_

Marceline bot had this thought.

 _'Damn, glad that the Creator gave me these thought patterns from my original, cause I just want to see how much of a whore I can make Bubblebutt feel…'_

Fionna bot had this thought.

 _'W-Wow, glad I got to have fun with the Creator like this, now I know why my male original wanted to try and get with her, even if he doesn't, still glad to be able to have fun with her… who knows, maybe able to have fun with the other originals here as well.'_ Fionna bot thought while she keeps enjoying the feeling of Bubblegum's body.

Bubblegum continues to enjoy this intense pleasure before she, Phoebe bot and Simone bot felt their climaxes approaching.

Marceline Bot, Fionna bot, and Canyon bot felt the same before Fionna bot said this with a moment of bravery.

"H-Hey everyone... w-want to… f-finished all over PB?" Fionna said while trying to sound like the original Finn.

"Sure." Simone bot and Phoebe bot said in unison.

"Oh yeah." Marceline bot said with a fanged grin while Canyon bot nods before all five was seen to be jerking their dicks over Bubblegum's body and from the look of things, were getting really close.

Bubblegum pants for a moment before she waits for the five bots to ejaculate on her.

That's when she did a nice sexy pose to entice the female bots by turning onto her back and used one arm to push her breasts together when she wrapped a hand around the other side while her other hand went to finger her pussy which caused her face to get a bit flushed.

The effect was instant when the fembots start to stroke themselves off quickly before each of them came hard on her, Marceline bot came on her breasts, Fionna bot aimed for her pussy, Canyon bot aimed for the stomach, Simone bot aimed for her face, and Phoebe bot aimed for her hips… all in all with some adjustments to allowed Marceline bot and Fionna bot to move so that they finished off on Bubblegum's breasts and face, everyone got a pretty decent shot or shots in.

Bubblegum shudders before she climaxed as well when some of the cum landed in her pussy.

A minute later, thanks to the fact that the Fembots didn't need to breathe, they were able to get Bubblegum out of the mess they made and helped clean her up before the Candy Royal was set on the bed with the bots getting next to her to spoon with her with Fionna bot holding Bubblegum from behind and Marceline bot in the front, seems Canyon bot was behind Fionna bot and Simone was hugging Canyon bot while Phoebe bot was doing the same with Marceline bot.

Bubblegum had a sigh of relief before she spoke up.

"I feel so much better. Thanks guys."

Marceline bot chuckles before she said this.

"Eh, no worries Bubblebutt, just ask us for another round again and again and we will be happy to help, hope you don't mind if we have fun with the other organics though." Marceline bot said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"I think I can arrange that."

Fionna bot said this when she snuggles up with Bubblegum and her body starts to warm up.

"Hehe, good to know, hope you don't mind if I act as a heater right now?" Fionna bot said with Marceline bot doing the same by raising her body temperature for Bubblegum to be comfortable.

"Hmmm, that actually feels good." Bubblegum said which made the two bots smile before Fionna bot said this.

"Sleep well PB, even if you go to that Emerald guy or Finn, you at least got me and the others here." Fionna bot said while she snuggles a bit more into Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit at the possibility before speaking.

"When you're right about that Fionna. You're right about that."

Bubblegum then dozed off with the bots doing the same, though thanks to their built in computers, they each took turns sleeping to make sure Bubblegum is safe while the scene shifts.

 **?/?/?**

The Camera then shifts to a massive Kingdom which had an oppressive feeling here and there while a massive tower stood in the middle of it which seemed to have no end in sight… this was the capital where the Dark Lord resides and where his power and Army grew while it conquered the surrounding lands.

The scene then showed the Commander, the Vice Commander, and the commander's slave while they walked into the massive tower and into a large throne room that was dimly lit, not for the oppressive feeling but because most there didn't like bright lights oddly enough before the trio knelt in front of the throne while a figure sat there while a few torches lit to show the Dark lord himself sitting there… and unlike earlier… everyone in the room could feel his presence.

"We have returned my lord." The Commander said.

" **Welcome back Commander, hope the return trip didn't have issues."** The Dark lord said with a patient tone.

"Not at all my lord." The Commander said.

" **Good… so tell me about this Reject in detail, I find it hard to believe you would lose to one under normal circumstances and the rest of the battle went smoothly until he appeared."** The Dark Lord said while looking the commander in the eyes.

The Commander was a bit hesitant before speaking.

"Well I thought he was a late bloomer. I mean he doesn't seem to know of his origin and serial number. But it seems there's more to him than meets the eye. He was able to push himself further to protect what was important for him."

" **Impossible normally, unless a special serem is used for a short term power boost, then doing that without some kind of side effect is impossible…. Unless…."** The Dark lord said before taking a moment to think which was a bit odd since he could normally care less about how the clones worked unless they were at a high enough percentage level.

The Commander was a bit confused before he spoke up.

"My lord?"

" **... normally I would punish anyone who fails me, but in light of your record so far and in gaining this information, I'll ignore the losses we had in your invasion of the Candy Kingdom… if you run into this… reject… I want you to bring him to me alive… you can even remove limbs if you want since we can make him more if needed… easy for clones to replace limbs after all…"** The Dark lord surprisingly said after a minute of thought.

The Commander was surprised for a moment before he spoke up.

"I will see to it that it happens my lord."

" **Good, do well in this mission and I'll let you pick any women in this kingdom to make as your new pet, no matter the rank here… that should let you know that this mission is to not be failed… understand?"** The Dark lord said with a serious tone… and any Rank?... even nobles?

The Commander blinks in surprise when he heard about the reward before he spoke.

"Understood my lord."

" **Good, you may leave now, I want to speak with your Vice Commander and Slave alone for a moment."** The Dark Lord said with a serious tone to his voice.

The trio were confused before the Commander spoke up.

"As you wish my lord." He said before he gets up and looks at the two before speaking.

"I'll see you both later." He said before he starts to leave the throne room.

When the Commander leaves, the Dark Lord spoke up to get the two women's attention.

" **So, Vice Commander, Slave, how stable is the Commander physically after his fight with the Reject?, the reason I ask is that if he took too much damage and is trying to hide it, I will have to have him take time off to get healed and you know how much he loves to fight… but I can't have a Commander being stubborn… Vice commander… aside from being forced to be his woman at first, you were also chosen to stay as Vice commander, even if you have a temper because you have a head on your shoulders and you know what's best for your men… and Slave… dare I need to explain why I should ask you?"** The Dark lord said while looking at the slave while a pressure of sorts emits from his body that made the Commander's and Emerald's combined pale in comparison.

The Vice Commander blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

" **Well… to be honest, we thought it was a sensitive issue but… it seems he wasn't bothered by it. I believe he was caught off guard from whatever happened at the field. Seems he found a true opponent to battle against."**

" **I see… and you Slave?"** The Dark Lord said while he looks at the Slave.

The slave gulps before she spoke up.

"I always considered Master being strong… though after the battle… I mean he wants us to see he's okay but I think deep down he doesn't like to lose."

" **I see… you two can leave now, make sure the Commander goes in for the annual checkup… understand?"** The Dark lord said with a tone that that dared them to argue with him.

The Slave and the Vice Commander shivers for a moment before they spoke.

"Yes my lord." They said in unison.

A moment later, after the duo walked out of the room before the Dark Lord heard a voice that few could hear.

" _ **I see your forces have failed to conquer the Candy Kingdom."**_

" **Maybe, but this setback does bring in new info that we can use, the Reject who took on the commander, the Ice Army and the new wielder of the crown, who I'm guessing is Finn the human for two reasons, and the fact that we could use this to our advantage for so many reasons."** The Dark Lord said before looking to his right before the Wraith like form of the Lich appears.

" _ **I have suspected that pesky human to be the new wearer of the crown. But do tell anyway."**_ The Lich Wraith said.

" **Simple, first off the Crown or Mask as some call it nowadays went missing 4 years ago, same time as Finn the Human went missing and shortly rebuilt the Ice Kingdom, no low level Ice magic can do that in such short time, and it so happened that when some reports said that the Prince of Ice and snow wielded a sword oddly like the Demon blood sword… it got me to think… its a blood sword simple as that, demon or not… so why would happen if a person who had full control of Ice and snow freezed the sword a little?, personally there are more like why would someone corrupted by the Crown or Mask of ice help Bubblegum and her friends… unless the wearer is too strong of will to corrupt easily and there was someone helping the wearer on the inside… someone who acts like you but for the crown so to speak… like who the Ice King was before he went insane… this Simon if I remember right."** The Dark Lord asked while he got up from his throne.

The Lich Wraith's eyes blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

" _ **It would make sense but how is it possible? If someone wears the crown, then the previous wielder should aged to dust. How is it that this Simon became a Wraith like me?"**_

" **Well you know how smart that man is even for a mortal, probably found a way long ago to do that but was never able thanks to his insane side having most of the control… as for the part about not aging into dust… I heard rumors that the Crown of Ice was suppose to grant wishes originally… maybe Finn made a deal with the crown to take the Ice King's place but cause of things you and I won't understand, the Crown wasn't able to do that and as a result did the next best thing and just made it so that the Ice King wouldn't age to dust, would make sense as well for him to have minor ice and snow powers correct?"** The Dark Lord said with a patient tone while he walked through a few rooms with the Lich wraith in tow.

" _ **That would make sense."**_ The Lich Wraith said.

" **Would also make sense on how that Reject was able to take over the Dead Woods… I heard from some people he let go that the Reject claimed them as Ice Kingdom territory… now I can ignore that but the real question is this… how did The Human turned ice King or prince and Reject know about what was going on there… unless they had some way to look at distant areas or people and happened to see them in trouble… guess that would explain the eye like shape of the Demon blood sword that the Ice Prince used."** The Dark Lord said like it didn't bother him at all.

That's when the Lich Wraith spoke.

" _ **If his sword is the key then that would not be good."**_

" **Normally, but try and remember, he only sent that reject alone when he saw that one of his friends was in danger if that's his ability correct?, handy for seeing an ally who is in trouble… but not able to tell how dangerous things are around the target in question… like how he just sent his strongest fighter in to fight an army alone to hold them off until the Ice Prince's army gets there… perfect for a trap so to speak, I mean… you know how good the Hero is right?... why not use that sword against him?, and even if those plans fail… it at least will be a good distraction so he won't know about our real plans right?"** The Dark lord said like he already had a plan in the works in his head.

The Lich Wraith took a moment to think on this before he starts chuckling evilly and said this.

" _ **Yes. This can work to our advantage."**_

" **Indeed, and considering some rumors over the years tell about some of them having romances… well… more weaknesses for us… but make no mistakes Lich… unlike you who rushed things and failed your plans because of your hatred for life in general, I can take all the time I need to make plans and what not… helped with making a kingdom like this that took over most of Ooo after all."** The Dark lord said like the Lich didn't threaten him at all..

The Lich Wraith frowns before speaking.

" _ **Don't get smart. We both want something. So I'll let you do what you normally do."**_

However what the lich didn't expect was him getting pulled towards the Dark Lord and gripped around the throat before the Dark Lord said this with a malice filled cold tone.

" **And don't you patronize me… you want to get rid of all life on Ooo… that includes me and my Kingdom… but guess what, you need me and more importantly my body as an anchor and the clones here as well… after all… unlike the past bodies you had that rotted away… the clones you inhabited never did… only burned out when you tried to force them past their intended limit… play your cards right and you can get a body to be reborn in… but cross me… and trust me… I maybe a clone as well… but I'm way too strong for you to control… after all… you were originally in this body when the bomb went off after all and took over the original's body… the same body that all clones are made from."** The Dark lord said before removing his mask to show a face that looked exactly like Emerald's again.

"So believe me Lich… I know what can happen if you take over… I'm no fool after all… Cross me… **And I will make it so that you will never see the light of day again."** The Dark lord said with eyes so cold and with power that radiates from his body that it never mattered if he was looking right into the Lich's… the taker of Life in Ooo… and that spoke volumes… the Lich needed him and his clones for a reason… a new body… and right now… the Dark Lord could end him right now if he wanted, even if he wasn't killed, he could be forced into a clone and locked away in a special cell that could keep the Lich from using to much of his power.

The Lich Wraith surprisingly shudders from this clone's power before he spoke up.

" _ **I-I… understand."**_

" **Good…** Make no mistake, I'll help you get a new body, but try and cross me before hand and I will make your eternity hell… after all, you and I are two halves in a sense, one can't live without the other… I can deal with you if you try and cross me with a body but until then, we're supposed to be partners… and compared to what I did… I know you despise Finn more… so like I said when we first met… truce until our business is done?" The Dark lord said while looking at the Wraith of the Lich after letting him go.

The Lich Wraith looks at the Clone before speaking.

" _ **Truce."**_

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find out more about this Reject since compared to Finn who's still on training wheels so to speak, this Reject will seem like a threat to me if he grows too much… still.. Play your cards right and he could be your new body… one that doesn't have limiters if my theory is correct… anyway go find a clone to inhabit if you want to go far from me to experience what it's like to live again before you try and end Ooo again, you know where the brothel is and you have my own slaves to entertain you, but remember… no harming anyone unless I give the green light… the deal we had after all… I become your link to Ooo and in exchange for finding you a new body, one that won't quit on you, you listen to my orders and you keep your powers in check while supplying me a fraction of yours for my own use, I'm a fair guy after all… but only what a deal is kept between both parties after all..." The Dark Lord said before equipping his helmet and walked away from the lich while the Lich could feel the power emitting from the Dark Lord.

That's when the Lich Wraith had this thought.

' _ **I may need him and his clones but once I get my new body I will show him a thing or too. Hehe… hope you're ready Finn the Human, once I return… I will destroy everything you know and love hehehe.'**_ He thought before he starts leaving and do what the Clone said about inhabiting a Clone and maybe find a brothel.

The Scene then shifts to show the Lich closing his eyes before he opened them after a moment to find himself in a Lab designed to grow clone bodies, some were male or Female to help make things more equal, but the Lich inhabitat one of the Male clone bodies that was freshly made and got out of a tank to take a good look at the body, well muscled, no damage or abnormality, all in all make the Lich grin when he starts to leave the lab after grabbing a set of shirt and pants while not caring about the tech staff in the room.

That's when one of the nurses popped out and sees the Clone leaving before she spoke up.

"Whoa there sir. You're not ready to get out yet." She said before she went to stop him.

The Lich looked at her while she approached and took a moment to look at her face and figure to see how she looked when he could get a better look at her.

Turns out that this nurse was a female water nymph.

She had a nice figure with attractive legs and her bust size was at least D size considering the cleavage that was showing.

The Lich let her get close before saying this when he gripped her chin with a strong grip with his thumb and index finger.

"Hooo… I would like to give a refresher that I'm not just a… **clone…"** The Lich said before his eyes flashed with his power to show her what he was right now.

The nurse gasps when she saw that before finally understanding that it was not just a Clone.

"So… I was planning on heading to a brothel but considering that you won't let me leave… well… you should get where I'm going with this right?" The Lich said while grinning a bit at the Nurse.

The nurse blinks for a moment before her eyes widen in shock before blushing for a moment when she nods at the Lich.

The Lich grins a bit more with the new face showing not an ugly mug but a pretty decent Face before he said this.

"Well then, might as well start by having you undress, I'm not supposed to cause trouble, but you do know how hard it is for me to have fun with people stopping me right?" The Lich said while his dick grew erect in his pants.

The nurse blushed a bit brightly when she saw the bulge before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes… M-Mind if I escort you to a private room?"

"Doesn't really matter to me if I take you on a desk here or in the bedroom, better hope its nearby or you may as well show your coworkers how wild you get with clones." The Lich said which showed he wasn't really in the mood for patience right now.

The nurse gulped before she spoke up.

"I-It's only a couple doors down."

"Very well… lead the way then." The Lich said with a grin on his face while he let the nurse go.

"O-Okay." The nurse said before she motions the Lich to follow her.

After a minute of walking, the duo was in front of a door before the Nurse opened it and led the duo inside, the Lich saw it was well made before he heard the door lock before looking to the Nurse with a grin.

"So… want to undress or have me rip your clothing off, doesn't matter either way." The Lich said with a teasing tone to his voice.

The nurse blushed brightly before she starts taking of her clothes.

It only took a some seconds before she was completely nude except for some heals and stockings.

The Lich grins before he pulled his shirt of his body and removed his pants to show he was in the nude and his dick was fully erect before he said this.

"Better hope your wet already, because I'm not going to stop now… so turn around and hands on the wall… depending on how you act… I could warm you up a bit before getting to the good part… also you better be on the pill or have one of those morning after pills I heard about… well… not like I care if you get knocked up or not." The Lich said with a grin on his face.

The nurse gulps a bit before speaking.

"I-It's a s-safe day." She said before walk towards the wall and placed her hands on it.

The Lich chuckles before he walked up to the Nurse while taking a look at her ass to see if she was wet or not.

Whether or not the Lich cared, seems the nurse was not wet yet even if she's a water nymph.

The Lich rolled his eyes before he used a hand to grip her ass cheeks and said this while he fondles her ass.

"I'll make you a deal… lets see how well you work your mouth, or I can just go in without any lube and get this over with." The Lich said while he rubbed the head of his dick on her folds.

The nurse at first jolts when she felt the Lich's hand before speaking.

"L-Let me use my mouth."

"Very well… depending on how you do, I may stick around for another round or two." The Lich said with a grin on his face, he may not be charming normally, but he did have a living breathing body now that wasn't rotting so instead of an undead master, the Water elemental nurse saw a bad boy like clone who could care less about her but had looks that made up for it.

The nurse blushes a bit before she turns around gets on her knees before she gripped Lich's dick and stroke it a bit.

The Lich lets out a pleased tone before he fell silent to watch the woman work his dick.

The nurse continues to stroke the Lich's dick before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head.

The Lich moans a bit while he placed a hand on the Nurses head before he forced her to take his dick in her mouth before he thrusts his hips lightly.

The nurse's eyes widen by that action before she gags a bit and tries to relax a bit so she can adjust.

The Lich in the meantime slowly thrusts his hips a bit harder before he used a bit of his power to summon a bony hand under the Water Elemental's ass, he then had it start to rub and finger her pussy a moment later while another went to do the same with her ass.

The nurse's eyes widen again before she muffly moans as she felt that.

The Lich chuckles at that before he adds another set of hands while he watched the reactions the woman gave him, normally he could care less, but he was working out the lust in this body so it gave him some pleasure to see the woman squirm thanks to his actions.

The nurse squirms again before she tries to bob her head on the Lich's dick.

The Lich grins at that before he summoned a few more skeleton hands which start to roughly spank the nurse's ass while the fingers work her pussy and ass from the two extra hands.

The nurse muffly gasps and moans from that action which caused her to bob her head a bit faster.

The Lich groans while he could feel the Clone's body he was inhabiting already getting close, technically he was a virgin in this body so he was having trouble with holding back, granted he was lasting longer than the normal virgin, but was still fading fast.

The nurse felt her climax approaching as well as she continues to bob her head before she uses her tongue to lick the head.

The Lich grit his teeth before he forced the Nurse to deepthroat his dick before he ejaculates down her throat while he groans through his teeth, seems each clone, male or female was very productive so it made the Clone last longer than many in how virle he was.

The nurse's eyes widen at the amount while gagging before she tries to swallow the Lich's cum while climaxing hard as well.

The Lich tapped off about 40 seconds later and pulled his dick out of the Nurse's mouth to let her breath, he maybe the Lich, but he wouldn't bump uglies with another dead person or with a knocked out person… no fun since they don't give reactions.

The nurse coughed a bit after she taps off before tries to catch her breath.

"Hehe… hope your warmed up now… so why don't you get back to have your hands on the walls so I can have more fun." The Lich said with a grin on his face while his eyes emit a green mist.

The nurse pants for a moment before she spoke you.

"W-Would you feel more comfortable if I… ride you?" She asked before blushing a bit.

"Hehe… maybe when I get a new body since I'll have to move to new ones sooner or later, for now, get into position." The Lich orders with a dominant look in his eyes.

The nurse blushes a bit before she gets up and placed her hands back on the wall with her ass pointing at the Lich.

A moment later, he approached the Water Elemental, placed his hands on her ass, and after a moment of thinking, just shrugged and placed the head of his dick at her pussy before shoving himself in, he didn't care if she was a virgin or not which showed when he starts thrusting this hips right after, he even used a hand to spank her ass.

"GAH!" The nurse gasps before she starts groaning and moaning from that action.

"Heh… surprisingly slutty are you?... I just put it in and start thrusting away and your already moaning for me." The Lich said while he leaned down a bit and gripped the Nurse's breasts with strong grips before he resumed thrusting his hips.

The nurse groans again before she turns her head to look at the Lich before speaking.

"I-I've been… g-given orders from the… D-Dark Lord… t-to help the soldiers w-with… stress r-relief."

"Interesting, I'm guessing you're either into this or were a slave huh?, or maybe your a hardcore masochist and love getting it from clones daily?" The Lich said before he leaned back to spank her ass again while he keeps thrusting his hip, this time he summoned a set of long boney hands that start to fondle the Water Elemental's breasts.

The nurse groans and moans from that action before speaking.

"I-It's true… I-I enjoy a little pain every now and then."

"Well then… how about this for a little pain!" The Lich said before summoning two full body skeletons that moved under the Water Elemental women's body and opened their mouths before their teeth bite the Nurse's nipples, not enough to damage, but wasn't gentle either.

"GAAAAHHH!" The nurse moans loud when she felt that which caused her pussy to tighten on the Lich's dick.

The Lick groans before he keeps on thrusting his hips while his two skeleton minions keep playing with the Nurses breasts for a few minutes, 3 to 4, before the Lich felt himself about to blow again, this time, he didn't even warn her or slow down, in fact, he sped up his thrust while he held back his load as long as he could when he got a good feeling about holding back again.

The nurse kept moaning from how good it was before she felt her climax approaching as well.

The Lich however wanted the Nurse to finish before him, so he used a summoned skeleton, a third one that was summoned from the ground, to hold the Nurse's cheeks apart while The Lich summoned a simple bone before he pulled his dick free of the Nurse's pussy and shoved himself inside of her ass while the bone flew right into her pussy before the Lich and the bone starts to thrust wildly in the two holes.

It took about a minute or so before the nurse moans loud as she climaxed hard on the Lich's dick and summoned bone.

The Lich grits his teeth before he roars and came hard up the Nurse's ass while the bone starts to spin in the woman's pussy which caused the wide end to batter her insides while the arm threatened to push through her cervix.

The nurse moans loud again which caused her climax to get stronger before she taps off after 40 seconds.

The Lich pulled his dick free of the Nurse's ass after enjoying the afterglow for a minute and just let the Nurse fall to the ground with the spinning bone still in her pussy.

"Not bad, if I run into you in a new body or this one if it lasts that long, better get ready for me if I'm in the mood, doesn't matter if its publicly seen or not to me, now if you'll excuse me." The Lich said after he put on the pants and shirt before he starts walking out of the room with a emotionless look on his face.

The nurse's body shudders as she still feels the spinning bone in her pussy with a pleased look on her face.

The scene then slowly fades to black with the Lich, who got a pair of boots, was walking out of the Cloning facility before he starts to think of what he could do next, either test the waters with this body in a training battle… or go by the brothel to get more lust out of his new body's system.

 **The scene fades in which showed the two groups, the Dark doubles controlled by sauron, and the originals of TME, Atomsk, Emerald, Demonga, and Umbra, were still fighting the doubles and were not making much headway.**

 **Atomsk, who was still dodging the Atomsk double's attack, was getting aggravated before speaking.**

" **Damn! There has to be a way to beat these guys."**

" **W-Well sometimes the best way is to… SWITCH!" TME said after kicking his double away before he phased through Atomsk and was already attacking the Atomsk double… with some oddly energetic motions…**

 **Atomsk blinked in surprise before finally realized what Emerald meant before he starts to attack the Emerald double.**

 **Emerald and Demonga then used various techniques to switch with one another before the group slowly starts to push the doubles back, TME was overpowering the Atomsk double with speed, Emerald with the Demonga double with many moves that he learned, Demonga to exploit the Emerald double, while Umbra held off his own double for a bit while he waits for someone to finish off a double to aid him.**

 **TME… was oddly happy when he was attacking the Atomsk double… seems he has some repressed anger or something while he was forcing the Atomsk double back with an evil laugh of sorts…. Well technically TME did die and get turned into a Wraith by a poisoned arrow to the ass… so kind of justified here.**

 **Atomsk was able to catch that before he had this thought.**

' **Okay I don't know if he's angry towards me with the way he's attacking my double… perhaps when this is over and I get TME's body back I should probably give him some personal space for some time.' He thought while using some techniques on the TME double.**

 **Granted the TME double had similar abilities so the attacks couldn't be erased, but they were not at the same level as the original's or even the bodies alone, seems that if Atomsk planned his attacks right, he would make some headway in this battle.**

 **Emerald used some shadow clones to distract the Demonga double while he powered up one of his chaos fists while Demonga used his speed and lightening to make multiple wounds on the double, Umbra and his double were just holding off one another, and TME used some surprising moves to get around the Atomsk double's attacks before he mimicked various characters from other stories and games to confused the Atomsk double by mixing and matching moves.**

 **Atomsk then uses a very powerful lightning strike on the TME double before he supplies it with some water attacks.**

 **The TME double then broke down into a dark mist while TME slipped behind the Atomsk double before surprising most when he did this…**

" **HIDDEN LEAF SECRET TAIJUTSU!" TME roars much to the Atomsk's doubles confusion, or Saurons, when TME just had two Fingers next to one another while he charged the backside of the Atomsk double.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen when he remembered that jutsu before seeing what happens next.**

" **1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" TME roars and to Sauron's confusion turned into disgustful horror… the attack caused the Atomsk double to grip its own ass while he flew through the air with an agonized look on his face before vanishing into dark particales while TME grins at his handywork.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops but shudders when he saw how much TME enjoys that.**

 **Emerald in the meantime charged the Demonga double before using a fully charged chaos fist to smash the Demonga doubles head in while Demonga stabbed his hand through the Emerald doubles chest where the Emerald double's core was before the two doubles vanished before the two attacked the Umbra double with their iconic attacks… and not a trace of the double remains while TME said this.**

" **Welp, I feel much better for some reason." TME said with a oddly relieved look on his face.**

" **Right…" Atomsk said while now feeling a bit weary.**

" **Right… well the three of us will run on ahead and try and catch up, you two deal with the readers." Emerald said before he, Demonga, and Umbra ran after the two who left the battle.**

 **However, Atomsk said this.**

" **I'm gonna follow them TME. You handle the rest." He said before he went after Emerald's group.**

 **TME rubbed the back of his head before saying this to the readers.**

" **Well everyone, aside from the obvious, like the lemons and what not, hope you like the way they were handled, and hope you like the part with the Commander and Emerand and the fact that Emerald and some of the strongest enemies in the future will be clones… and who knew they would be cloned from the Lich from before the Original got Lichified, should be interesting to see how long the Dark lord, a very strong clone that would make the commander and Emerald currently, combined power as well pale in comparison, and the Lich's truce sticks… I'll leave you now since I can't stay for long, Celebrimbor was only able to be seen by others while near Talon in certain situations after all… not sure if it was a gameplay thing or for plot, but anyway, like Atomsk says…. Deuces…" TME said before he vanished while the scene fades to black.**


	6. Time in the Dark City

**The scene opens up and you see Atomsk, TME, Demonga, Emerald, and Umbra, continuing their journey after defeating the dark clones.**

 **Thankfully for the group, they followed the black hand and TME's possessed body while TME's spirit flew next to Atomsk.**

" **So while we are chasing those two, why don't we get into the story now and deal with the rest later." TME's spirit said while he hovered next to Atomsk.**

" **Fine by me." Atomsk said.**

" **Great, last time in a nutshell is pretty simple, Finn's Army of Ice aided the Candy Kingdom and the Dark Lord's Army had to pull back from the combined forces of the two armies, and it seems the Dark Lord and the Lich know of Finn's ability to see wherever he wants as long as he knows a person, and the Lich is working for the Dark Lord and is now walking in a Clone's body, last time we left the Lich, he had some fun with a Nurse as soon as he got his new body and is now deciding to either test his body out in a fight or go to a Brothel to get anymore lust out of his system, did I miss anything?, I get that there are other events but those were two big key moments in the story." TME's Spirit said while he looks up while he tries to remember more.**

" **Hmmm, yeah. You're right on the money there." Atomsk said.**

 **TME then remembered a couple other things and bopped his fist in his free hands.**

" **Ah, and there is the fact that Minerva helped make the Emerald clones and there is the fact that Phoebe and Marceline suspect the ice prince to be Finn big time, unless something is done, Finn may as well just give up the disguise at this rate, and Bubblegum reworking some Pbots into various replicas of people or characters she knows about was also another moment, and a small tidbit, Me-Mow and Guardian Angel are now working for Finn after Finn and Emerald saved them from certain situations, I would say more but I believe we should let the story speak for itself soon, I've seen reviews talking about these lengthy intros so let's try and keep them short like so." TME said when he remembered the last intro being pretty long.**

" **That's true. It's amazing Finn didn't break that much character when he heard Marceline mentioned that Minerva was his real mom. Though he may have to have a chat with Bubblegum on that matter I mean, Bubblegum didn't say anything when she chatted with Finn and Huntress right?" Atomsk said.**

" **Maybe she wanted to be doubly sure and she could have been too busy to mention it to Minerva, either that or she wanted to make sure there was no spy or something in her kingdom, they are at war with the Dark lord so precautions are needed… more so with Bubblegum as her bread and butter." TME said while he shrugged a bit when he remembered how paranoid Bubblegum could be normal… stressed with war… crank that paranoia to a 12 on the 1 to 10 scale.**

" **Eh you have a point. When there's a war happening, there's gonna be a turn coat somewhere and then the next we see is someone pulling a "Benedict Arnold" thing." Atomsk said.**

" **Uh… not sure what a Benedict Arnold is… well I think I heard its a food item or something that deals with an egg but I could be mixing it up with something else." TME said while he tried to remember what a Benedict Arnold was.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops.**

" **Yeah I'll explain later. How about we start the chapter now.?"**

" **Sure, lets go back to the Lich for a bit since we still have to finish his adjusting time in a Clones body." TME said to suggest the starting point to Atomsk**

" **Okay, let's go for it." Atomsk said.**

" **Right, this chapter offically starts right after the Lich exits the Cloning facility in his new body…" TME said before the scene shifts to the Lich.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Dark Lord's City/ Cloning facility entrance/ Lich (Possessing a Clone body)**

The scene showed the Lich shortly after his fun time with the Nurse, he had gotten a new outfit that looked similar to his old outfit complete with the hood and robe but it looked freshly made instead of being ripped and torn here or there, all in all, the Lich was pretty alright with his look and was glad that they had something made for him.

"Hmmm, not bad, now then… time to see if this body can channel some of my power." The Lich said before he turned and walked down the street where he could see many things happening around him.

For starters he saw many clones either in armor or wearing lab outfits to show that some clones were working as soldiers or assistants for many people here.

He also saw that some people, the high to mid ranked nobles here who had some influence here, were walking around like they owned the place while servants and slaves walked with them doing various things.

Though none of that interested the Lich much since at the end of the day, or war, the Lich would find a way to end these fools lives like the pathetic ants that they were.

It wasn't long till the Lich found a nice private spot before he begins to channel his power.

Thankfully for the Lich, he could still use plenty of his attacks like summoning skeletons to using bone based missiles when he shot many around him while his mind guides the bones to their targets, granted he had to limit his power but this clones body was a bit sturdier than the others, however, he could feel the strain on the body so he had to take a break after 20 minutes of testing his various powers alone which resulted in the Lich sitting on a nearby chair while he thought about how to adjust his powers for better use.

' _Hmmm… not bad. But I need to figure out how to channel more of my power without straining this body.'_

However there was a limit to what this body could do and channeling the Lich's power for so long did have the Lich realized long ago that each body could only use his powers for a certain amount of time each day, granted the Lich could use his power in small bursts but there must be a way to let him use his power for longer bursts… but that would be dealt with later, for now the Lich tested his power out somewhat, 20 minutes of his power was used, he could use it for another 15 minutes before he would have to rest for 24 hours in order to use them again.

Though simple tests would be good, he needed some kind of sparring partner in order to see how good this clones combat abilities are.

Thankfully for the Lich, the Vice Commander of the Commander's army that was recently attacking the Candy Kingdom was busy using some training dummies for target practice for her fire based attacks and the Lich got up and he walked over to her without a hint of fear in his eyes.

The Vice Commander noticed the Lich approaching but has no idea of the Lich inhabiting the clone's body.

"Can I help you with something?" She said with a narrow look on her eye.

"Yeah, I need to test some of my power and I need a training partner in order to do that properly." The Lich said while he crossed his arms.

The Vice Commander blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Let me guess, new clone?"

"Indeed, just left the cloning lab today." The Lich said while choosing his words carefully to not scare the vice captain away since if she found out he was the Lich, then she may run away.

The Vice Commander continues to have a narrow look before shrugging.

"Whatever, I can always practice with new meat."

The Lich didn't say anything as he watched the Vice commander walk away from him and gets into a combat stance on a wide training field while the Lich just walked onto the field without getting into a combat stance for some reason.

The Vice Commander was a bit confused before she shrugged and charges at the Lich.

A moment later, the Lich used some green energy to glide on the ground to the side while he keeps an eye on the Vice commander and dodged her attack when she gave a fiery punch.

The Vice Command was a bit surprised before she charges again.

The Lich in turn keeps on dodging hits while gauging her strength and when he felt he was done with watching her, the Lich used a sweeping motion with his hand and many glowing bones shot from the earth and towards the Vice Commander at a quick pace.

"What the fuck?!" The Vice Commander said with a wide eye before she tries to dodge the attack.

Thankfully she was able to dodge the hit when she turned into flames and shifts under the bones and reformed back to normal while the Lich smirks a bit at the look on the Vice Commanders face when she starts to realize what was going on as the Lich used a bit more energy into his right hand and summoned a large skeletal hand and it looked like it was about to swipe at the Vice Commander.

"Shit!" She said before she tries to use a powerful attack to block it.

What she did was use a two handed fire blast which shot towards the Lich who used the large skeletal arm as a shield to block the hit while he used his free hand to summon more bones which oddly enough shot high into the air for some reason… but that was answered when the Lich's bones fell towards the Vice Commander's position while she was busy with holding back the large skeletal arm which tried to forced its way to her.

The Vice Commander quickly took notice before she tries to dodge that incoming attack.

Thankfully she was able to dodge to the side and the Lich had the arm pull away from the flames and stays at the ready while the bones that were falling towards the ground vanished and the Lich waits for the Vice Commander to attack him.

' _This is no ordinary clone. Seems I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns.'_ The Vice Commander thought before she starts to power up.

The Lich raised an eyebrow while he keeps waiting for the Vice Commander to power up as he had the large skeletal arm vanish.

That's when the Vice Commander charges at the Lich with super speed before she somehow became a big fire ball with a demonic looking face.

The Lich got a half lidded look on his face as the Lich waits for the Vice Commander to get close and… raised a hand and made a ramp of bones right in front of the Vice Commander and she couldn't stop herself from flying through the air when she flew up the ramp and over the Lich who turned to watch what the Vice Commander would do in that situation.

The Vice Commander was able to use this to her advantage as she made sure her face was looking at the Lich and shoots some fireballs from her mouth at him.

The Lich raised a hand and a shield of bones appeared to block the attack while the Lich shot the shield at the Vice commander and it was coming at her fast.

The Vice Commander sees this before she tries to get away from the shield's path of flight.

The Lich in turn clinched his hands and the shield of bones broke into multiple fragments which shot towards the Vice Commander from multiple angles.

The Vice Commander dodged a few bones before blasting them with some fire balls.

The bones shattered from the heat while the Lich waits for the Vice Commander to either land or act from the sky while a few people nearby gathered to watch the fight that was going on.

The Vice Commander, who finally was out of her fireball mode, stayed in the sky but was getting angry.

" **You're starting to piss me off!"** She said before she shot a beam of fire with both hands.

The Lich sighs before he powered up a little as a large skull formed around the Lich and when the flames hit, the skull looked super heated as the Vice Commander heats it up more.

The Vice Commander grinds her teeth as she keeps using more of her power to break the skull.

However it seemed to stay strong and when the Vice Commander was forced to land and pant for breath when she recovers, she saw the glowing skull which was super heated and when it starts to crack… it pretty much shattered… to show nothing and a large hole in the ground was where the Lich was...

The Vice Commander was shocked.

"What the?!..." She said before trying to be on guard as she looks around.

Though the Lich wasn't seen oddly enough before the ground rumbles for a moment and two skeletal hands shot from the ground and gripped the Vice Commander around the ankles before she was pulled into the ground till only her head was seen and the Lich, who used many skeletal hands to dig a tunnel under the Vice Commander, had dug a hole which he was lift out of thanks to a few more skeletal hands before he dusts himself off and looks at the Vice Commander with a stoic look on his face.

"So… that was interesting, thanks for the sparring session." The Lich said before he starts to walk away from the grounded Flame Elemental.

The Vice Commander grunts before calling out to the Lich.

"H-Hey!... Don't walk away! Get me the fuck out!"

The Lich just looked back at the Vice Commander before the ground rumbles for a moment while the Vice commander looked nervous when it was mainly focused on her… right before she was launched out of the ground thanks to some skeletal hands launched her out of the ground like a cork from a bottle before the Lich walks away as the Vice Commander crashes on the ground.

"Gah!... Glob dammit!" The Vice Commander said as she groans.

The Lich ignored the Vice Commander as he walked from the training grounds as the Commander walked into the training grounds from a different direction and walked up to the Vice Commander who was on the ground.

"What's wrong Infernus?, taking a breather from your training?" The Commander said while he had a relaxed grin on his face.

The Vice Commander, now revealed as Infernus, grumbles before getting up and gave the Commander an angry but narrow look.

"No… but I'm gonna show that new clone a thing or two when he least suspects it."

The Commander blinks a few times before he chuckles.

"Well well, a new clone managed to beat you?, this I have to see… but first if you want some comfort from yours truly, I'm free right now so…" The Commander said while grinning lustfully at Infernus.

Though Infernus blushed, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cute commander. That clone got lucky. Him and his special bone powers."

The Commander blinked a few times before grinning at Infernus.

"You know, out of context, many would misunderstand that but if you don't want any fun I can just have fun with my favorite pet, remember the lady you had fun with in my tent during the invasion to the Candy Kingdom?, well that's who I was originally going to see." The Commander said before he walked away from Infernus while counting down from 3… 2… 1…

Infernus blushed again before grumbling a bit.

"Hold it right there."

The Commander looks back at Infernus with a grin on his face when he got the Vice Commander hook, line, and sinker.

Infernus then walked over to the Commander.

"The clone really pissed me off so you better cheer me up good." She said.

The Commander chuckles before he picked up Infernus bridal style.

"Very well… but first since I just got out of my check up and my tune up… to get a bite to eat before we have room destroying sex." The Commander said while he had a lustful look on his face as he ran out of the training grounds.

Infernus blushes at the position but was too angry right now to be embarrassed as she plans to take her frustration on the Commander… with tier 15.

Meanwhile with the Lich…

He had left the training area and was walking around the city while he looks at his hands, thanks to the spar with Infernus, he had 5 minutes left for using his powers at that level so he decided to call it quits with battling for now so he could recover, get a small bite to eat, and get rid of any stress in this body, for some reason his eyes were drawn to the more shapely females around him… must be from the body he was inhabiting messing with him a bit since it was a living body instead of an undead one.

Though one shapely woman walked up to the Lich.

"Hey handsome. Wanna have a little fun?"

The Lich looked to see who was speaking with him while he had raised an eyebrow at who he saw.

Surprisingly, it was a dog woman, like Samantha the Dog Warrior.

"And you are?" The Lich said with a stoic look on his face.

The dog woman chuckled.

"Name's Lois and I couldn't help but notice that you're a man that needs to relieve some stress." She said.

"I'm guessing it's from the fact that I'm a specially made clone here and they are normally high in ranking here… trying to use me to climb your way up?, I was created recently but I have a few… skills that can tell if a person has hidden intentions, experimental skills so to speak." The Lich said while playing up the fact that this body was a newly made clone body so new abilities could be added to them.

Lois blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Oh please. I would never do something like that." She said.

The Lich shrugged before he looks at Lois.

"Fine, if you know a place where we can have some fun, then lead the way." The Lich said while he grins when he figured he should act a bit before this woman found out who the clone really was.

Lois chuckles.

"Very well then. Follow me." She said before motioning the Lich to follow her.

The Lich did so a moment later and his face turned Stoic while he takes a moment to look at Lois's figure and his body liked what the Lich saw.

Lois has light red fur, slender legs followed by an hourglass figure.

Her bust size was hard to tell but she did have a nice plump ass.

The Lich made a small hum of sorts that wasn't heard by Lois as he keeps following her to see where she would lead him.

It wasn't long before Lois lead the Lich to a… brothel?

The Lich raised an eyebrow before he looks at Lois.

"Just to point out, I'm newly made… I don't have any money on my person." The Lich said while pulling the pockets of his robe out to show nothing in them while he had a half lidded look on his face.

Lois chuckles.

"No worries. Consider it on the house since you're new."

"Ah, so a freebie to show your skills and the rest is pay up front correct?, interesting way of doing business, all the men and women here do that or is it just you?" The Lich asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, we all do it. My friends show you and anyone that comes here how good we are that way if you or anyone you know gets stressed then you know where to find this place." Lois said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, let's head on in so I can see how… good you are, and just to let you know, as soon as I awoke I had plenty of fun with one of the nurses there, a sexy Water Nymph and left her in a hard to move pleasured state so I may surprise you if you are not prepared." The Lich said while he gave Lois a fake grin on his face.

Lois blinked a bit after hearing that before grinning.

"Well then, guess we better hurry inside then." She said before she grabs the Lich's arm and drags him inside.

The Lich just had a half lidded look on his face while he went along with Lois and her pulling while he saw that she had an excited look on her face, he did wonder what she was thinking as she pulled him by a few rooms and saw a few women pleasing some men and some men pleasing some women, sometimes in groups of 2 to even up to 6 with multiple men against one woman or the reverse with multiple women against one man.

' _Hehe, this is gonna be exciting. I have done some clones before but… this guy is different for some reason.'_

Oh how right Lois was since she was practically dragging the Lich, the destroyer of Ooo, the ender of lives, the end of days… point is she was pretty much dragging a psychotic murderer in a clone's body into her room and the Lich looks around to see what Lois has in her room here in this place.

Inside Lois's room, it looked normal… if you don't count the toys and few equipment she has on display.

"Hmmm… interesting decor you have." The Lich said while he removed his hood to show his head and Lois saw the stoic look on the Lich's face as he looked around more.

Lois was confused on the stoic look before shrugging since she plans to make the Lich change that expression.

"Thanks. My friends and I tend to get quite kinky with our quest and we let the guest bring out their dominance as well."

"I see, well have a shower?, I trained against the Vice Commander Infernus so I worked up a sweat recently and its annoying me a little since a robe like this plus sweat doesn't make a good combination." The Lich said while he was honest about this part, being sweaty didn't feel good on his end.

Lois was a bit shocked after hearing that.

"S-Seriously? You fought against the Vice Commander?"

"Indeed, I was testing my powers and I buried her in the ground and won the spar session before I popped her out of the ground and left, problem?" The Lich said when he wondered if beating Infernus would give him trouble in the city, not like he cared but it could be a headache to deal with.

Again, Lois was shocked at the info.

"N-No it's just… you're the second clone to have beaten the Vice Commander. I heard that she was originally Commander before one of the clones beat her."

"I see, well hopefully I won't have to deal with her if she gets angry or something, in the meantime… that shower if you would be so kind." The Lich said while he looks around the room again to see if there was a door or something to a bathroom.

"O-Oh yes, of course. It's right over there." Lois said before pointing at the door across the room.

"Thanks." The Lich said before he walked away from Lois and left her alone as Lois heard the shower going which left her alone with her thoughts as she registers things fully like the Lich being able to beat the vice commander and what he could do to do that… and in the bedroom as well since if he was that strong… well…

Lois was already on the bed and was rubbing her folds with her fingers when she thought that the Lich was now hotter after hearing the part about beating the Vice Commander before wishing she had witnessed it.

A few minutes later, around 5 or so, the Lich exits the bathroom while using a towel on his head and blinked a few times when he saw Lois's current state on the bed.

Lois continues to rub herself before she jolt after noticing the Lich.

"O-Oh, you're done." She said while blushing a bit embarrassed.

"Indeed, and since you warmed yourself up, why not get undressed fully so we can start, or do you just want to move those panties aside and let me fuck you?" The Lich said while he raised an eyebrow since Lois didn't undress yet.

Lois chuckles nervously before she gets off of the bed and starts removing her clothes.

The Lich was just silent as he watched Lois undressed and his cock starts to get erect under his towel when he liked what he saw as Lois undressed more and more though his face didn't show it besides a long stare as he looks at Lois's slowly revealing body.

Lois was still confused on the stare, but did licked her lips as she eyes the Lich's dick even though its covered.

However, with her shirt and bra removed, Lois's breasts were at least C-D size.

The Lich's cock got more erect and it looked like it was just about to remove the towel from his body on the size of his dick alone which was massive and when fully erect, it got the towel off and it fell from his dick which lets Lois see it in all its glory. **(A/N: Forgot to give the Lich a size last time so will give one soon when the towel is removed, sorry for the interruption.)**

It was at least 11 ½ inches long and 3 in width.

Lois stared in AWE since this was the biggest dick she's seen.

The Lich cleared his throat when Lois seemed to stare for longer then he could stand since he was here to get his lust out of his system.

Lois was able to blink before blushing in embarrassment.

"Hehe, sorry."

The Lich got a small smirk on his face when he walked up to Lois.

"Then suck my cock if you want me to accept that." The Lich said with a dominating tone to his voice while his dick pulsed with blood when it was at full power.

Lois shudders from tone but in a good way before she licks her lips after looking at the Lich's dick again before she brought her head close to it and sticks out her tongue before licking it.

The Lich shuddered while he enjoyed Lois's long tongue which licks his cock from base to tip while she seemed to really like the taste of his dick.

Lois hums as she continues to lick the Lich's dick before she looks up and gave him an eye wink while making sure to show the Lich how sexy she is with her licking.

The Lich didn't blush or anything, but he figured he should humor the Dog woman when he pets her head and smiles a little and though it was fake, it looked slightly strained which could be contributed to him enjoying the pleasure.

Lois believes that the Lich is forcing himself to smile but didn't mind before she opens her mouth and swallows the Lich's dick as much as she can.

The Lich this times groans from the pleasure this time while he had his head back and he closed his eyes while he keeps letting Lois pleasure him.

Lois mentally chuckles before she starts bobbing her head on the Lich's dick.

The Lich keeps groaning lightly for a bit while he keeps petting Lois's head but he did used a small amount of strength to force Lois to take more of his cock into her mouth and he lets her head go so he could enjoy the pleasure for a bit more.

Lois lightly gags but was able to take it and bobs her head harder before using her tongue to lick around the shaft.

The Lich grits his teeth while he fights to keep from cumming after 10 minutes of Lois sucking the Lich's cock before she FINALLY felt his dick throbbing hard after she used her hands on his balls and even used some of her more pleasuring tricks try and get the Lich to slip up.

Lois then doubled or tripled her actions to make the Lich climax hard.

Thankfully for her, the Lich finally came hard inside of her mouth after a couple more minutes… the unfortunate moment though was the Lich using a hand to force Lois deep throat his cock before he blew a shocking amount of his cum right down her throat.

Lois was shocked at the amount before gagging and tries to swallow the load.

The Lich took 20 seconds to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off while Lois's stomach bloats a little from how much the Lich unloads into her before he lets go of her head and she slowly fell onto the bed and coughed while the Lich looks at Lois with a stoic look on his face again while his dick was still at full power.

Lois coughed again before finally able to speak.

"D-Damn… didn't expect you to… l-let out this… m-much."

"Well if your winded after a small load like this, then I should wait till next time before we get to the real fun." The Lich said while he went to grab his robes and counted down from 3… 2… 1…

"Oh fuck no. The fun just got started." Lois said with a lust filled grin.

The Lich chuckles once when he felt amused before he points to the ground.

"Then get on all fours and let me fuck you like the bitch that you are." The Lich said with a surprisingly wide grin on his face but the look in his eyes showed pure dominance that pretty much dared Lois to object to his commands now that she got the Lich worked up.

Luckily for the Lich, Lois licks her lips before she turns around after getting on the ground and got on her hands and knees before shaking her rear at the Lich to entice him as her tail wagged.

The Lich chuckles and when he got behind Lois, he used a hand to smack her ass cheeks to get her worked up but to his surprise, she was getting wetter and wetter with each smack on her ass cheeks.

"Fuck yeah! Keep smacking my slutty ass!" Lois moans.

The Lich didn't need to be told twice as he keeps on using more and more power in his smacks while Lois gets closer and closer to cumming from the smacks alone until…

Lois throws her head back before she moans loud and climaxed a bit hard from her pussy.

The Lich chuckles before he ignored her orgasming state when he gripped her hips and aimed his cock at her pussy and pretty much went balls deep into Lois while she was still cumming hard and the Lich starts to fuck her hard after he had a tight grip on her hips.

"GAAAAHHH!" Lois groans loud at the sudden penetration before she starts to groan and moan loud again from having her pussy pound which caused her orgasm to get stronger for some seconds before tapping off.

The Lich however never gave her time to catch her breath as he keeps fucking her pussy while her sensitivity was at an all time high before the fucking even began.

Lois moans more at the intense fucking before she felt her pussy tightens around the Lich's dick.

Her tail even wagged which somehow ended up tickling the Lich's ball sack when it moved around her body for easy access.

The Lich growls a bit while he fucked Lois at a harder rate while he used a hand to smack Lois's ass hard while he enjoyed how tight Lois was.

Lois's pussy got even tighter as she moans loud before her face starts to get a little fucked up.

The Lich then thrusts his hips at a harder rate when he could feel his dick starting to break into Lois's womb and a moment later, it bashed its way in before the Lich bashed into her womb again and again as a result.

Lois's face was fully fucked up as she groans loudly while her toes curled on the bed.

The Lich grins darkly when he used his power to form a few skeletal hands under Lois and they instantly went to grip her breasts and fondles them hard to really get her worked up while the Lich summoned a bone which shot into Lois's ass and thrusts in and out of her ass to help loosen it so the Lich could fuck it later.

Lois was shocked after feeling that but didn't care as she kept moaning and groaning loudly in ecstasy before she turns her head to look at the Lich.

The Lich just had a dominating grin on his face while his eyes and parts of his body glow with his otherworldly power, granted this would cut into his time to use the power but worth it when he was pretty much dominating Lois right now while he keeps fucking her and smacking her ass as the skeletal hands and bone in Lois's ass moved at a faster rate.

Lois continues to moan loudly before she actually said this to the Lich.

"K-Kiss… ME!"

The Lich grins before he used a hand to roughly grip Lois's maw and moved her head so that she had a better angle before he smashed his lips onto Lois's and fucked her at a faster rate while his tongue dominates Lois's wide tongue.

Lois's eyes rolled in the back of her head before moaning into the kiss and returns it before using her tongue to wrestle with the Lich's tongue.

The Lich keeps on kissing Lois while he keeps on fucking and pleasuring her body while he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching after 10 minutes and keeps fucking Lois until…

Lois moans loud in the Lich's mouth before her pussy tightens on the Lich's dick before Lois climaxed hard on it.

The Lich made one loud growl after feeling the tightness of Lois's pussy and pushed himself balls deep into the Dog woman and came hard inside of her with a loud groan and his cum pretty much made her womb bloat greatly as a result.

Lois moans even more when she felt that which caused her climax to get stronger.

The Lich grits his teeth while he rides out his orgasm as his balls throbbed when he keeps dumping his load into Lois before he tapped off after 30 seconds and lets Lois go and pulled free of her pussy and saw his load leak from her pussy in large quantity.

Lois, who taps off, groans before shuddering and as she feels the Lich's load leaking out.

Surprisingly with that much cum, there's no doubt that Lois may end up pregnant if she wasn't on the pill.

The Lich In turn didn't care if she got knocked up or not while he placed his hands on her ass and spreads her ass cheeks and his thumbs went to mess with Lois's ass after he removed the bone in it and used both thumbs to pretty much wiggle in her ass after stuffing them in.

Lois shudders again before groaning as she feels her ass being played with which caused her tail to wag a bit.

The Lich licks his lips before he aimed his cock at Lois's asshole and shoved himself inside and went balls deep in no time flat before he went to grip her hips and starts to fuck her asshole without holding back like earlier when the Lich wanted to dominate this bitch.

"FUCK!" Lois groans before her ass tightens around the Lich's dick.

The Lich just keeps on grinning with a dominating look in his eyes while he fucked Lois's ass nice and hard while making sure she wouldn't bounce off by accident if he used too much power in his thrusts, all in all, at the rate the Lich was going, Lois wouldn't walk right for a week.

Lois moans loudly as she continues to the intense pleasure before thinking.

' _F-Fuck!... This is the best sex that I'm ever recieving. So different than the other clones. Hopefully I'll see this guy again for a repeat performance.'_

Though the Lich didn't think among those lines since he was mainly one for destruction, but he did know that if he wanted to keep this body in peak condition, he would have to make some sacrifices and saying this body's lust would have to be a key thing so visiting Lois for relief may not be too bad of a time for him… especially when he saw the look in her eyes as he fucked her way beyond a normal person's limits.

Lois's face was beyond fucked up as she moans and groans loud with ecstasy with her tongue hanging out.

The Lich grins before he spoke into Lois's ear.

"So… considering I will have to pay for your… top quality services next time, I may not be able to visit much so sorry in advance if you see me around but I can't pay." The Lich said before he leaned back up and fucked Lois's ass harder and harder as time went on.

However Lois said this.

"N-No… worries!... I-If you… keep fucking me like… t-this!, Y-You don't have to… p-pay to see… m-me!"

The Lich chuckles before he said this and wonders how Lois would react.

"Not even after I tell you I'm the Lich in a Clone's body?" The Lich said with more green energy emitting from him and he summons the skeletal hands again which went to roughly grip her breasts.

Lois blinks a few times after hearing that.

"H-HUH?!"

The Lich chuckles before he used the skeletal hands to make Lois lean back while he used his own hands to roughly grip her breasts and keeps on fucking her ass.

"You heard me bitch… I.. am… the… Lich… in a Clone's body, bit of a deal with the Dark lord here, I lend some of my power to him and he works to give me a new body, simple as that and if we come to blows after, fine by me since I'm not fond of most life here on Ooo, I mean… why do you think I can use bones and death magic instead of the normal elemental magic that the clones use?" The Lich explains as he keeps on fucking Lois's ass while the skeletal hands went to finger Lois's filled pussy while one played with her bud.

Lois was again shocked that she was having sex with a clone that was occupied by the Lich however… she was still enjoying this pleasure.

"I-I… don't… c-care." She said.

The Lich blinks at that before chuckling darkly.

"Hooo… you just saying that to keep on my good side… or is it the fact I'll be fucking you into sex coma's daily a key factor?, I want to be clear I have no need for romance… put it simply since I'll have to inhabit these clone bodies because of my original being destroyed… but in order to keep this body in prime condition, I'll need bitches like you to sate my lust as much and as I would loathe it, this is a living body and it has needs… satisfy me and do well and I'll reward you well… if not… plenty of bitches here I can fuck daily so no issue on my end." The Lich said with a dominating look in his eyes as he keeps fucking Lois harder if that was possible.

Lois groans before she turns her head to look at the Lich.

"N-No! I can do it. I just want to keep feeling this pleasure. I'll do anything to please you. Won't mind being your cum dump."

"Hehe I don't know… unless you can satisfy me you may not be the only woman here who I please until she is worshipping my cock, but if you can outlast them then you may consider yourself the head woman of the group… how's that for a compromise?" The Lich said with a wide grin on his face as he could feel his orgasm getting closer as time went on.

This time Lois, who felt her orgasm approaching, had a determined.

"I-I… will show you… w-who's top girl. Won't matter to me if you plan to end me later on."

The Lich chuckles at that got a serious look in his eyes.

"Hooo… well then I might as well use you until you can't satisfy me anymore, better get ready to train… after all these clone bodies are constantly being upgraded so try and not fall behind." The Lich said before he got a slight growl to his voice when he starts to fuck Lois harder and harder while her orgasm gets closer until…

Lois grinds her teeth before she groans loudly and climaxed hard from her pussy as her ass tightens on the Lich's dick.

The Lich made one last thrust and pushed his dick balls deep into the Dog Woman's ass and growls deeply as he held Lois to his body and unloads more semen into her which caused Lois's stomach to extend bit by bit as time went on.

Lois groans more before she turns her head to look at the Lich before she unexpectedly use one arm to reach around and grip the back of the Lich's head before pulling him down for an intense kiss.

The Lich was a bit surprised by that but went with it anyway, if he was going to use this woman then he might as well humor her when he kissed her back and his tongue went to fight with hers while he tapped off 20 seconds later.

Lois tapped off as well but kept the kiss up as she had her tongue fight back the Lich's tongue while giving him a look to show that Lois will show the Lich who's the top bitch even if it kills her.

The Lich felt slightly amused by that when he pulled away from the kiss and pulled his dick free of Lois's ass while she was set on the bed and semen flowed a bit from her ass.

"Better get cleaned up for a few more rounds, your asking for me to go all out but I don't go for dirty beds after all." The Lich said when he saw the bed getting stained quite a bit as Lois's stomach deflates bit by bit.

Lois however chuckled.

"N-No… problem." She said before her hand somehow glowed and with the snap of her fingers, both the bed and Lois were fully clean.

"Hmm… a Wizard huh?, or just a simple spell, interesting, but before we-!" The Lich tried to say before knocking was heard on the door and The Lich heard a woman's voice, must be someone who worked here and could be calling Lois because of a client.

"Hey Lois, you have a customer, top paying guy as well who requested you personally, not sure who you are with but we can't lose a client like this, if you need to tag out I can take over." The woman said while the Lich raised an eyebrow at Lois when he didn't expect her to be called while she was with him but he just gestured for her to go to the door so she could do her job, can't have her get booted from here before he makes this place his personal sex building, if he was going to sate his lust he was going to damn well make sure he could have a woman called at a moments noticed once he tamed them.

Lois did sigh as she wanted to have more fun with the Lich but she can't turn down a client that pays well.

She gets up on the bed and walks towards the door but not before teasing the Lich as she shook her ass and hips.

The Lich just chuckles once while he sat on the clean bed.

"Just to let you know, I'm only letting that client of yours take the lead for one reason and one reason only, if I ended up killing him then I would have to deal with the headache of your fellow employees and possible employer getting onto me, I could care less how you gather money and while I can't do much thanks to the Dark Lord keeping me on a short leash, thanks to our deal… well… next time I don't want to be interrupted before I could get serious, better tell your friend that she's going to be a bit delayed for her next appointment because of her interruption and if any man here interrupts my fun… well… expect broken bones or people pinned to walls." The Lich said while his body emits a green mist of death for a moment before it fades while his dick stood tall like a tower to show he was still raring to go.

Lois did lick her lips for a bit before chuckling.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure some things change since I am the owner." She said when she smirks a bit.

The Lich blinks at that before chuckling again.

"Hooo… looks like we will have an interesting time if I come around in the future, but for your replacement who's waiting to take your turn with me." The Lich said while the knock on the door was heard again which got Lois's attention.

Lois sighs before she walks towards the door and opens it.

They saw a fox woman at the door, she looked petite compared to Lois while she had a scar on her face which sealed her left eye shut and blushed when she saw the Lich in the room before she looks at Lois.

"Sorry about this, I would have left you alone but like I said, top paying customer after all." The Fox woman said while she looks at her boss.

Lois shook her head.

"It's fine Kurama."

Kurama in turn nods her head before she stepped aside while she summoned a robe for Lois.

"Here, might as well make yourself presentable for him, I'll take your place with your guest, sorry about that by the way… seeing as this clone has a good cock, looks like he really gave it to you good if the state of your pussy is a good indicator, might as well stop by the healer to get that tightness back to normal." Kurama said when she saw Lois's abused pussy.

Lois chuckles.

"Yeah better do that before I entertain our guest." She said grabs the robe and puts it on.

She then placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Good luck." She said before walking downstairs.

Kurama blinks at that before she looks at the Lich who just had an amused look on his face while he gestured for Kurama to enter.

"Get in here bitch and take over for that interruption you caused between me and the top bitch here." The Lich said with a dominant tone to his voice.

Kurama blinked a bit before she walks inside and closes the door.

A moment later, Lois who walked down stairs and towards the healer hear Kurama screaming in pleasure a moment later… seems the Lich was giving it to her good from the get go either with his mouth or just using his dick, either way… seems like Kurama wouldn't walk out of that room the same again.

Lois chuckles before she resumes heading towards the healer in the building.

Meanwhile with the Commander and Infernus…

They had ate their meals and the Commander, having taken Infernus to his personal chambers was now fucking her hard while Infernus clawed his back and the bet shakes from the force of his thrusts but Infernus kept begging for more and trying to provoke the Commander into going harder, most likely to help her still boiling anger cool.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?!" Infernus said with a taunting grin.

The Commander just chuckles when he got an orange glow around his body.

"Oh you are asking for it now!" The Commander growled out with an amused grin on his face while he used much more power in his thrusts, all in all, the Commander was using much more power than before.

Infernus groans loudly.

"F-Fuck!" She moans as she tightens her hold on the Commander as her toes curled and kept scratching the clone's back.

She even drew blood which sealed up from the heat but the Commander didn't stop thrusting his hips while he could feel Infernus getting closer and closer until...

Infernus groans loudly as her pussy tightens greatly on the Commander's dick before climaxing on it.

The Commander made one final thrust and growls deeply when he came hard inside of Infernus's pussy which sent his load right into her fiery womb to cool her down from the inside out.

Infernus moans before she pulls the Commander down for a heated kiss.

The Commander returned the kiss while both high ranking soldiers ride out their orgasms before they tapped off.

An hour later after the Commander helped Infernus calm down, The Commander got up from the bed and stretched before he flinched.

"W-Welp… going to need to give the female healers a pit stop after the number you did on my back, I'll see you later Infernus, I'll join you in bed after I get my back fixed up… and maybe after giving some of the healers a thankful time first hehe…" The commander said before he walked out of the room after grabbing a shirt while… his very clawed up and burned back was on display while Infernus… she had the most fucked up look on her face while her womb was extended and semen was on her face and parts of her body when the Commander put her through the ringer just now as he left the room when he shut the door.

' _F-Fuck… now that was an intense fuck. Definitely gonna put him through the ringer when he gets back.'_ She thought before actually patting the area where the womb was.

She had no idea if she would get pregnant from this but if so… she would ask the Dark lord himself if she could train a replacement for her just in case while the Dark lord in the meantime…

In the Dark Lords bedchambers…

The Dark lord had retired early to his chambers and summoned his concubines and one was riding his cock while 9 more women were around him while the Dark Lord played with the Woman's breasts, this woman was a bird woman who had a shapely body, red feathers, and sharp, deadly talons on her, all in all, all the women selected by the Dark Lord, while not up to his level, had decent levels of power that average clones wouldn't match.

The Dark Lord never bothered to learn these women's names mainly for the fact that unless one of them impressed him enough to last, not many women stuck around since they couldn't take more than a few rounds with him… except for three who could last as long as he wanted so he saved them for last as the three women watched.

One was a shapely bear woman who had a figure to die for with D to E sized breasts, wide hips, and powerful muscles, she looked like she could break through stone walls with a simple punch alone.

One was a sexy lioness that had a body of a supermodel with C-D size breasts, excellent hips, nice curves and decent looking muscles and a golden to tanish fur color.

She may not look it but this lioness seems to have good reflexes.

Finally, and oddly enough… there was a Human of all things?, maybe a humanoid who looked human most likely or something... she had B cup breasts and thin hips, pure black hair but that seemed to shift for some reason a minute later to a brown color, then a red color while she had an ebony skin color… but aside from the lack of a figure… the pressure she emitted and the stoic look on her face spoke volumes about her power, she was the strongest of the women here and for a good reason… she was technically a clone as well but from a different source or sources as the Dark Lord and the other clones and genetically made to be powerful beyond belief when she was a cobbled together clone from many women around Ooo who showed significant power, granted the women on the bed had no need to fear her normally since she normally didn't do much but she did follow the Dark Lord's commands and when she gets one she pretty much completes them no questions asked.

The Bear woman looks at the Lioness before she spoke up.

"So Leonel, How long do you think this newbie will last with our man here?" The Bear woman said to the Lioness with a grin on her face while the human woman between the bear woman and Leonel just had a comically stoic look on her face.

"Hmmm… hard to say, Rabecca. But if she can last a few rounds with our Master… then she be alright."

Rebecca chuckles while she looks at the only female clone not related to the Dark Lord.

"What do you think Azure, think she has what it takes?" Rebecca asked while the small female hums a bit. **(A/N: Name was originally Lilly, but coined flipped and picked Azure's name.)**

"Hard… to say… after all…" Azure said before she glanced over her shoulder to see around a dozen women knocked out into various levels of sex comas.

"... Our Lord… has yet to get… serious with her…" Azure said while she keeps her stoic look on her face as she looks back to the Dark Lord and the bird woman while Rebecca chuckles while she pets Lilly's head.

"Well you have a point there, our lord does have the highest stamina here so a newbie would have to get lucky to get him to blow again and again." Rebecca said while she grins at Azure who just keeps a straight face.

"You got that right." Leonel said with a smirk.

A moment later, Azure, Rebecca, and Leonel heard the woman squawk loudly when she came hard on the Dark Lord's dick and he just raised an eyebrow when she had to pant for breath for a couple minutes.

"Pathetic, barely any stamina, might as well finish with you though before I go to Azure, Rebecca, Leonel, and the others here for some real stress relief." The Dark Lord said while he gripped the bird woman's hips and starts to fuck her beyond hard while he barely seemed to look like he was trying.

Leonel shook her head after hearing that the bird woman couldn't last long.

A minute later, the Dark Lord gave a deep growl when he filled the bird woman's womb with so much semen, her womb bloats greatly when it seemed the dark lord was intent of destroying her so that other men couldn't satisfy her.

Leonel, Rebecca and Azure watched as the bird woman squawked loudly before climaxing again on the Dark Lord's dick.

The Dark Lord then saw the Bird woman get a fucked up look on her face before the Dark Lord looks to the stronger women near his top 3 ladies and a moment later, the Bird woman was dragged away and moved to lay on the floor while the Dark Lord sat up with a disinterested look on his face.

"So, any other new women who want to try and satisfy me or can we get to the real fun?" The Dark Lord said while his dick stayed erect while it was covered in pussy juice and semen and while many women blush, Azure was the only one with a Stoic look on her face.

Leonel, Rebecca and Azure, with her stoic look, looks at the other ladies to see if one of them wants to take a crack at the Dark Lord since unlike the newbies who were taken out, the rest on the bed were able to go more than one round with the Dark lord.

One woman raised a hand which showed that it was a wolf woman.

The wolf woman has dark blue fur, decent muscles, a nice hourglass figure with D size breasts.

"Ah, Cedric's twin sister… Eruru correct?, sorry but I have trouble remembering women who just make it into the top 10 besides Azure here." The Dark Lord said when he looks at Eruru with a look that while showed no real emotion, didn't have ill intent either… and considering the casualties around the bed… for good reason it seems while Azure had a similar Stoic look on her face, guess that means that while she was number 1, Rebecca and Leonel were 2 and 3 respectively or that number could have switched… hard to tell with how different they were but with Eruru who just made it into the circle of women...

Eruru shook her head.

"No worries my Lord. I'm only here to make sure that I please you greatly and to make sure I stay as one of your top women."

"I see, well you're brother did help me with making this place and helped with capturing many lands so he has a good position in my army, so I might as well make sure you don't leave this bed unsatisfied, if you're going next then come… lets see how well you can do when I go all out, one of the downsides of being one of my top women… I don't hold back, unlike the last time with you when I was just testing you." The Dark Lord said while he gestured for Eruru to approach him.

Eruru nods to the Dark Lord before she approaches the Dark Lord on the bed which made her breasts bounced a bit with each step.

The Dark Lord looks up with her with a stoic look on his face while he waits to see what Eruru will do when she got near his dick.

Once Eruru was close enough she uses one hand to grab the Dark Lord's dick before stroking it a bit but before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before Eruru licks the dickhead a few times.

The Dark Lord lets out a slight groan but he didn't open his mouth to watch Eruru while he waits to see her do more while she worked to clean his cock off of the semen and pussy juice.

Eruru then opens her mouth again before she swallows the Dark Lord's dick with or without a bit of trouble before she starts bobbing her head like a pro.

The Dark Lord lets out a more audible groan as he enjoyed Eruru's work and used a hand to pet her head surprising a few ladies to show that the Dark Lord was pleased with her actions already.

Eruru was glad that her master was feeling a bit pleased as she bobs her head more before using one hand to fondle his balls.

The Dark Lord groans a bit more while he just lets Eruru please him while his dick slowly starts to throb in Eruru's mouth after 13 minutes of sucking which showed the Dark Lord getting closer and closer as time went on.

Eruru felt that which caused her to double her efforts before using her tongue to lick the tip.

The Dark Lord keeps on letting Eruru suck his cock before he held her head steady and he growls deeply when he came hard inside of her mouth while Eruru's cheeks puffed out from the amount and was forced to drink the Dark Lord's load down.

The women watched as Eruru drank the Dark Lord's cum like it was nothing while making sure to not spill a drop.

About 30 seconds later, the Dark Lord tapped off and lets Eruru's head go to let her breath while Leonel whistles a bit.

"Hehe, wow, talk about a go getter, who knows, she may get to the 6th rank alone if she does this well." Leonel said which made the 6th rank woman jolt and glares a bit at Leonel who chuckles at the look since she did like getting a reaction like that.

Rebecca rolls her eyes at Leonel's antics while Azure still had a stoic look on her face.

Eruru took a moment to breathe after swallowing the rest of the Dark Lord's cum before opening her mouth to show the Dark Lord that the cum was gone.

The Dark Lord felt some amusement at that and pets Eruru's head while had a small smile on his face stunning the lower ranked women of the group.

"Not bad, I may not be too fond of non human like beings from my own experiences, and while I have plenty of beautiful women here, human like or not human, since I myself am not human, glad I rescued you and your brother 4 years ago since you two are pretty devoted to me." The Dark Lord said with a somewhat relaxed look on his face while Eruru's tail wagged wildly from the phrases since, while not human, she was in her lord's good graces right now, even if he had no intention of helping her or her brother at first, the Dark Lord liked the look and response Cedric gave him years ago when he asked him why he should help, and when the answer was good to him, he gave Cedric his first set of weapons and that set gave Cedric enough power to rip the monster apart when it nearly killed their parents back then.

"Thank you my Lord. My brother and I still have not forgotten what you did for us years ago and we plan to keep serving you no matter what."Eruru said.

Though Eruru jolts when she heard a very familiar and deep voice speaking up from the Dark Lord's doorway.

"Either that or my sis will want to try and have your child even if the chances of that are pretty low." The voice said which made everyone look to see an amused and powerful looking Wolfman with bluefur while he had scars shown on various parts of his body while he leaned against the open door while some men were behind them, they had similar outfits similar to assassin gear though the Wolman's was more decked out in heavier looking armor that didn't hide his head unlike the grunts behind him, some were male and female and were busy with getting the females who were knocked out or nearly knocked out… out of the room while the wolfman had an amused grin on his face.

Eruru blushes in embarrassment when she heard her brother say that.

"C-Cedric?! What are you doing here?"

The wolfman named Cedirc chuckles before he walked into the room while he nimbly avoids the women on the ground with surprising speed.

"Well First off, I just got back from a mission and I wanted to tell my teacher here I found something interesting, seems I found a bunker that helped make one of the Mushroom bombs from before the Mushroom war, my men are busy combing the place from top to bottom in case of hidden areas and we found this… a recipe for what makes those bombs tick… granted we can't just bomb everything to the Nightosphere and back or we all pay for it but I figure I should let teach here know about it." Cedric said while he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and passed it to one of the ladies to pass to the Dark Lord.

"As you can see, I had to write it on a new piece of paper since the old one was so aged, thankfully we were able to make out the writing even though the ink was faded greatly." Cedric said with a grin on his face while the Dark Lord looks the paper over before he looks at Cedric.

"Good job, if this gives a similar reaction to the Mushroom bomb then we can use it in… less destructive ways that won't destroy everything on this planet, you are doing a good job Cedric, seems it really was a good call to make you head of my assassination squad, you can get around much faster then some of the clones here." The Dark Lord said while he had the piece of paper passed back to Cedric.

"Take the note and deliver it to the science department, if they get results you can have some fun with one woman here of your choice, Eruru excluded of course… and you can even have some fun with Azure since I know you fancy her a bit, or her body at least." The Dark Lord said while he got a bit amused when Azure looks at Cedric with a Stoic look on her face.

Cedric grins a bit as he looks at Azure and admires her and her body before looking at the Dark Lord.

"I will do so at once my Lord. And I will let you know immediately if my men found anything else in the bunker."

"Good, anything else?" The Dark Lord said while Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Well aside from wanting to see my little sis, my parents wanted to invite you for dinner later since its my mom's birthday in a few days, unless you're busy, you should visit since not only are you getting it on with my sis here, but you're practically family for saving us and healing our parents." Cedric said while The Dark Lord hums a bit at that.

Eruru blushes from what Cedric said before remembering that she has to get their mom something for her birthday before looking at the Dark Lord to see what he will say.

"Hmmm… If I'm not busy I don't see why not, your mother is an excellent cook and has whipped my own chefs into shape so I would be a fool to pass an offer like that if she's the one cooking for the guests, though your father is no slouch so I guess I'll see who cooks when I get there." The Dark Lord said with a slightly amused look on his face.

Cedric chuckles.

"That's good. My parents will be pleased to hear that."

"Indeed, anything else?" The Dark Lord said while most of the women around the bed were dragged out of the room.

"Nah, though mind doing me a favor and letting my sister at least limp out of here?, can't have mom and dad worry if I carry an unconscious Eruru home… again." Cedric said before he laughed a bit when he dodged a pillow thrown by Eruru and ran out of the room before she could throw another while the Dark Lord looked at Eruru in amusement when his bed lacked a good pillow now.

Leonel thought it was funny as Eruru blushed in embarrassment at her brother's antics.

Rebecca chuckles as well while Azure gave Eruru a stoic look while her eyes glowed with a dim pink light and the pillow floats back onto the bed, though one woman was pretty vocal.

"You bitch!, how dare you act that way in front of our lord!" The woman said to Eruru since Eruru was not only new here but was pretty much not showing her lord attention right now, she was a feline like Leonel but was more cheetah due to her yellow fur and brown spots.

Eruru looks at the cheetah woman with a glare.

"First of all, shut your trap! Our lord is not bothered by this. And if he was, I would accept whatever punishment he has for me. Second, I don't need to be talked down by a low level slut."

Before the Cheetah woman could do anything else, a pressure was felt by everyone as the Dark Lord gave both Eruru and the Cheetah woman cold looks.

" **Enough!"** The Dark Lord said with a one word command to get the two women to stop bickering as his power pressed down on them slowly.

Eruru and the Cheetah woman shudder at the pressure.

"Sorry my lord." They said in unison.

The Dark Lord keeps the pressure up for a moment more before he lets his power relax.

"I'll forgive this fight between my women once, however do that again and expect a punishment, I'm a busy person and I can only come to these chambers one or twice a week where I am trying to relax from the stress building up and I don't want you two to be idiots and harm one another, the reason I tolerate Eruru's antics is because she can handle herself in a fight and is still in training and is part of this ring of a select number of exceptional women like yourself from her willpower alone, or will you get onto Rebecca, Leonel, and Azure since they have their own quirks that would be considered… disrespectful?" The Dark Lord asked while Rebecca grins at the Cheetah woman while Leonel, who was a Lioness, pretty much dared the cheetah woman to say something, Azure ignored what was going on but the message was pretty clear, the top three ladies had power to contend with the Dark Lord if they teamed up together so they were not weak.

The Cheetah woman gulped a bit.

"N-No my lord."

"Good… now… if you two want my forgiveness… then kiss and make up… and I don't mean in a simple sorry since we are trying to keep me turned on after all." The Dark Lord said with an amused tone as he looks at Eruru and the Cheetah woman with a look that pretty much told them what he wanted.

Eruru and the Cheetah woman blinked when at their Lord's request however, they didn't want to upset their lord further before Eruru did the initiative and got close to the Cheetah woman before smashing her lips on the cheetah woman's lips.

For a moment, the Cheetah woman looked shocked, repulsed, and a few other emotions… however Azure when she saw that had an ability activate and her eyes gave a dim red glow which caused the Cheetah woman's body to heat up greatly and her body returned the kiss when she felt like she was in heat or something and Leonel noticed Azure using another ability when she saw Azure lightly pointing a finger at the Cheetah woman.

Rebecca also noticed as Eruru keeps the kiss up while not realizing what was happening.

"Hehe, seems our little Queen here is trying to get the lower ranked ladies to get along, eh Leo." Rebecca said when she and Leonel heard Azure muttering this for a rare talking moment.

"We should… all get… along… for our… lord." Azure said while she used her abilities on Eruru to force her into a heated state as well.

Eruru hugs the cheetah woman and made the kiss a bit intense while Leonel was surprised to hear Azure speak since it was rare for her.

The Dark Lord noticed what Azure was doing but kept quiet while he watched Eruru and the Cheetah woman continue their make out session before Azure stopped using her powers when she figured she got them hot and bothered enough.

Eruru slides her tongue in the cheetah woman's mouth before she uses her hand to grope the cheetah woman's breasts.

The Cheetah woman moans from that while she used her hands to play with Eruru's ass near her tail while the Dark Lord watched and he stood up on the bed and he approached the duo.

"Considering Eruru was in the middle of her turn, Sokudo, hold her tail still while I fuck Eruru, you'll be next after her." The Dark Lord said while he placed his hands on Eruru's asscheeks while The Cheetah woman or Sokudo, used her hands to lightly hold Eruru's tail steady as the Dark lord aimed his cock at Eruru's folds.

Eruru knew what the Dark Lord was gonna do before she shook her rear at her Lord while giving him a lust filled look.

The Dark Lord smirks before he gripped her hips and pushed his cock deep into her pussy, thanks to her training, Eruru lost her virginity long ago but the Dark Lord was so massive that she might as well be a virgin every time since he was 12 inches in length and 3 in width, perfect for a Clone of his stature.

Eruru groans a bit loud before her pussy happily gripped on the Dark Lord's dick.

The Dark lord gave a content groan before he starts to fuck her pussy hard and fast while making sure to fondle her ass cheeks a few times before he used a hand to smack her right ass cheek in a constant rythem while Sokudo moved to kiss Eruru again while she used one hand to play with Eruru's bud while the other went to hug Eruru's head to keep her from pulling away from the kiss.

Eruru moaned into the kiss before returning it and played with Sokudo's breasts again as she enjoyed the Dark Lord's dick in her pussy.

The Dark lord chuckles before he fucked her harder while the scene went to Cedric who was walking from the Dark Lord's area and heard this from her sister when he got to the exit to enter the city.

"Y-Yes my lord!...YES!"

Cedric blinks at that before he chuckles when he heard that.

"Hehe, seems my sister really is having fun… wish I could find my own lady to have fun with but oh well, just gotta get this to the scientists and I can have plenty of fun with Azure hehe… man and it's been four years since I joined the Dark Lord…" Cedric said while he thought back to that day...

* * *

 _ **Four years ago/ Ooo/ ?/ Cedric, Eruru (Both are 14 at this time)**_

 _The scene now showed Cedric, a 14 year old kid as he was playing with his sister and some of his friends out of the town they lived in, it was a bit off the beaten path but that meant many people don't know about it which helped prevent bandit raids on their area, Cedric and the others were making a game to see who could swing from branch to branch the longest and Eruru was not playing since she wasn't as physically capable as her brother and friends and was allowed to pick where the goal was which was quite a number of trees away._

" _Alright!, here is the goal everyone!" Eruru said while she waved to everyone while Cedric stretched his arms and did a few squats._

" _Alright!, ready guys?" Cedric said to his friends, one was a feline girl with red fur, another was another wolf cub just like him and finally there was a Turtle man who just stretched slowly._

" _Ready!" The trio said._

 _Eruru saw everyone getting ready and raised a hand into the air._

" _Ready!" Eruru said when everyone was ready._

" _GO!" Eruru yelled before Cedric and his friends ran and jumped into the trees and start to swing from them with fast speed… but the fastest… was shockingly the turtle, however one of the branches he was swinging on broke and he had to tuck into his shell when he crash lands which left the two wolf cubs and cat girl in the race._

 _Everyone hoped that the turtle was okay as Cedric was determined to win while swinging from branch to branch._

 _Thankfully for him, the other wolf Cub slipped from a branch and lands on his feet which left Cedric in the race with the Cat Girl with red fur who grins as she was neck in neck with Cedric._

 _Cedric grins as well._

" _Just you… *grunt*... and me."_

 _The Cat girl just grins before she swings by Cedric… and shocked him when she kissed his cheek and grabbed a branch to keep swinging… Cedric… being the hormonal teenager however…_

 _Cedric was flustered as he didn't know what just happened before something in his mind made him go after the cat girl._

 _The Cat Girl noticed and giggles before she used a few good swings when she avoids Cedric's grasp… and Cedric was flying towards a Tree as the Cat Girl went towards Eruru… uh oh…_

 _As Cedric was getting close Eruru shouts out._

" _Cedric!... Watch out for that tree!"_

 _However… Cedric could only look at the Tree before he crashed into it which caused everyone to flinch as the Cat Girl lands next to Eruru with a slight smirk on her face._

" _Eh… he will be fine, after all I did get him turned on after all, granted I turned 15 a few days ago and got the talk from my parents but did you two?, Cedric had a pretty wild look in his eyes when he chased me hehe, mom was right, teasing boys are funny." The Cat Girl said with a smile on her face._

 _Eruru facepalms since she knew she and Cedric were one year away from getting the talk._

 _However… considering Cedric chased their friend from a slight tease… maybe a talk a bit early would do them some good, so when The Wolf cub and Turtle boy dragged the knocked out Cedric to Eruru, she had a determined look on her face._

" _Alright!, I'll take my brother so we can learn the talk from our family, thank you for the help but I can take care of things from here." Eruru said and for a moment… all three friends saw Eruru try and drag her brother away but fell on the ground with an exhausted look on her face and a moment later, the Cat Girl was carrying Eruru on her back while the Wolf Cub and Turtle body dragged Cedric behind them as they worked back to their home…_

 _Meanwhile with Cedric and Eruru's parents…_

 _Cedric and Eruru's parents, Emelina and Juan were a loving couple, both were blue furs and Juan was one of the stronger Blue furred wolf men in the village they were in, he had plenty of muscle on his arms, legs, and even a 6 pack, however he retired from doing anything strenuous when he took up a job as an instructor for future hunters and was grading paperwork for some students that had turned in some work that was late._

 _Emelina was one of the most beautiful blue fur women in the village._

 _Both men and surprisingly women were jealous of Juan._

 _Emelina had a killer body that was like a made for a model or if someone wanted to take nude photos of her._

 _She had excellent curves with wide hips for child bearing hence her twin children. Nice looking muscles and her breasts was E-F._

 _And… right now she was pleasing Juan's cock by sucking on it aggressively, right now she was in her heat cycle but had enough restraint to not jump Juan right now… but that didn't stop her from having fun with her husband while he was trying to focus on his work while she fondles his balls._

 _Thankfully the desk he had was made to cover the front and sides so even if someone walked next to Juan, unless they looked down the middle or from behind, no one would notice Emelina as she keeps on sucking Juan's cock and stroked the rest, he was well equipped after all and didn't want to choke… yet hehe._

 _Juan let out a please groan or two as he enjoys his wife's blowjob while continuing to grade some papers._

 _For a bit, Emelina keeps on sucking his cock but both she and Juan jolt when they heard Eruru's voice._

" _Mom!, Dad!, were home!, we need to have a talk about something because Cedric had an accident today thanks to Garnet." Eruru said while a pair of footsteps were heard approaching the study._

" _Hey Cedric, I can smell Dad and mom's sent from Dad's study." Eruru said when she led the sulking Cedric into the room while Juan, having scooted his chair forward a bit while Emelina hid more under the desk, the elder wolf man noticed the sulking Cedric._

" _Well… what can I help you two with… or Cedric here and what does Garnet have to do with it?" Juan asked while Emelina noticed Juan's cock was painfully erect and near her head._

 _Eruru rubbed the back of her head._

" _Well… we were having race, Cedric and Garnet were head to head, Garnet… kissed Cedric on the cheek which made him… follow after her without realizing it and… crashed into a tree."_

 _Juan blinks at that when he heard that before he looks at Cedric with a serious look in his eyes._

" _Is this true son?" Juan said before he jolts in his seat for half a second and realized… that Emelina was sucking his cock again under the desk… and while he was talking with his children… good thing he had a perfect poker face or things would get very awkward._

 _Cedric blushes in embarrassment while sulking._

" _Yeah."_

" _I see… well I wasn't hoping to have to talk about this but it looks like I'll have to give you two the talk then…" Juan said while Emelina in the meantime as she listened in while she keeps sucking her husband's dick._

' _Awww, my poor Cedy got tricked by a girl. Shame I can't hug him now. Will probably do that later but for now…' She thought as she sucked her husband's dick a bit hard before using her tongue to playfully lick the tip._

 _Juan shuddered but he managed to keep from stuttering as he keeps explaining things._

" _So what you probably experienced was your instincts trying to make her submit to you and make her your own… it is a normal feeling that we wolf kin have and as for female Wolf kin, unless they are the combative type, they would normally submit to strong males but make no mistake, I'm not saying being dominant or submissive is a bad thing, it's all about how you deal with it, for example, say if your mother were here… if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do right now, what would the two of you think I should do?" Juan said when he had a fun idea of sorts he could do._

 _Emelina rolled her eyes while Eruru had a thoughtful look on her face._

" _Hmmm… you would either make mom stop or wait till Cedric and I leave just so you and mom can have your… moment together."_

 _Juan smiles while he lowered his hand naturally like he was reaching for something in a desk drawer when some kind of shuffle was heard but in actuality, Juan gripped Emelina's head and forced her to deep throat her cock and spoke up when she gagged to keep the gagging from being heard._

" _Indeed, in that case, if you heard about tier 15, if your mother was doing something she wasn't I would use my authority as alpha male to make her submit to me, either with a dominating tone to my voice or by making her get in position for tier 15, and before you two worry, no, I wouldn't harm your mother, 9 times out of 10, if she acts out a bit it just means I need to get her to calm down, I can explain more about tier 15 if you two want but I can only go over basic stuff now, I am grading papers after all." Juan said while he keeps forcing Emelina to deep throat his cock while he distracted Cedric and Eruru when he twirls his pen in the air on the tip of his finger._

 _Eruru looks at her dad._

" _Well maybe later you can explain to me and Cedric about tier 15 when you're done with the grading."_

" _Sure, but got anything else to ask Cedric?, you've been pretty quiet after all, if hearing about this makes you uncomfortable, we can talk later, but the only thing I can give is that you should never force a woman to do something she doesn't want unless she deserves it, and I don't mean for light stuff, I mean unforgivable stuff, there is a difference between rape and dominating someone after all… I'm not saying that to call you a rapist, I'm telling you there is a difference… use your nose when you hit 18 and if a woman is willing to be more than friends with you, then do what your instincts tell you, however keep your views of right and wrong in check OK?" Juan said while he forced Emelina to bob her head on his cock and her mouth glides on his dick at a rapid rate._

" _Yes sir." Cedric said in an emotionless tone._

" _Now now, what's wrong?, I give a good talk like that and my own son barely gives a remark, maybe I should have you talk with your mother later if I'm this bad." Juan said while he pretended to look a bit sad._

 _Eruru elbows Cedric a bit making him jolt._

" _N-No dad. What you said is helpful. Hopefully you tell me more."_

" _Alright, though one last bit of advice for Eruru just so she doesn't take what I say to mean that since she is supposed to submit to just any male who pushes her around… use your own strengths and make sure you choose a man who will treat you right, and if not… well I'm sure your brother and I will teach that fucker a lesson he won't forget and I'm sure your mother if she was in this room would agree with me in that you are more than just a pretty face when you get older." Juan said while he lightly pets Emelina's head under the desk so she could breath if she wanted to pull away._

 _Emelina just eye smiled as she kept sucking off Juan while Eruru blushes._

" _T-Thanks dad."_

" _No problem my little moon blossom, now you two go play or something, help Cedric feel better, and who knows, Garnet may start to like our little Lightning bolt since we Middleton men are real chick magnets, I mean I could explain in detail on how I met your mother again but that would take around 30 minutes so.." Juan said before Eruru beat him to it with a panicked look on her face, though she blushed at the nickname she had._

" _N-No thanks dad. We'll probably leave you be since you have paperwork." She said before she grabs Cedric and drags him out of the room._

 _Though when she and Cedric closed the door, Juan snapped his pencil with his hand and he leaned down and growls deeply when he came unbelievably hard inside of Emelina's mouth and his body visibly shakes when he had the most intense orgasm of his life from holding back his orgasm for so long and felt sweet but painful relief as his balls worked in overdrive… messy didn't even begin to describe what was going on under the desks as Emelina's cheeks puffed out and her breasts and parts of the floor got soaked with semen._

 _Emelina gags from the amount but didn't care as she swallows her husband's load as she strokes him off to make his orgasm stronger._

 _Juan rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a loud groan but before Emelina could collect herself, Juan moved his chair back so fast that it nearly crash to the ground and Juan said this with a dominating look in his eyes while he had a purely lustful grin on his face._

" _Clean this mess up with a spell… and sit on the fucking desk or bend over it you bitch… time to see if we can give Cedric and Eruru a new sibling." Juan said, the term bitch wasn't a curse word but a term of endearment between wolf kin and some dog kin._

 _Emelina gave her husband a lust filled look before getting up from under the desk and used a spell to clean herself and the floor before she got up and sat on the desk._

 _A moment later, Juan just spreads her legs and just shoved his cock deep into Emelina's pussy thanks to her being soaked from before and gripped her breasts and fucked her hard after moving the paperwork to keep it from getting ruined._

 _Emelina let our a pleased moan as she felt that before wrapping her legs around Juan's waist._

 _That went on for awhile but the scene went to Cedric and Eruru who were walking through town as Eruru looks at Cedric who still looked lost in thought._

" _Something wrong Cedric?, we can learn more about tier 15 a bit early thanks to Garnet and that… stunt of yours hehe, so what's wrong?" Eruru said while she smiles at her brother._

 _Cedric sighs._

" _Nothing. Just can't believe Garnet did that to me."_

 _Eruru giggles a bit before she walked closer to her brother._

" _Maybe she likes you and is just showing her affection in the only way she knows how, we are not fully mature yet so maybe this is the best she can do, you know how friendly feline humanoids are, most greet one another by rubbing their faces together, she even did that with us when we first met remember?, but do you think she would just kiss you out of the blue just to win a competition?" Eruru said while she smiles at her brother._

 _Cedric blushes when he remembers Garnet rubbing her face with his before speaking._

" _I don't know what to think."_

 _Eruru giggles again before she nudged Cedric a bit._

" _Maybe you could ask her out, you heard dad, you Middleton men were always chick magnets, remember those feline twins who wanted to hug you and that bird girl who wanted to groom you?, and don't even get me started on all the wolf girls who look at you longingly, you're just not looking around you properly." Eruru said while she walked a bit ahead of Cedric with a skip or two._

 _Cedric blinked a few times when he remembered a few said girls that Eruru mentioned before facepalming himself._

 _Eruru giggles before she looked around and saw a few men and boys look her way before she looks at Cedric._

" _Hehe, and though I'm pretty young, I got the eyes of plenty boys and even men looking at me, once I hit 18 I might as well look for the right guy for me, but not too soon since I do want to experience what tier 15 is… whatever that is." Eruru said before she tilts her head since she and her brother didn't get the details yet._

" _Right." Cedric said while feeling his protective sibling mode activate but not before noticing a few girls looking at him._

 _A few waved at him and even a beautiful Wolf woman a bit over 18 winked at Cedric while she passed by him… the result…_

 _Cedric was feeling flustered again and was now feeling the urge to follow her._

 _Though he did remember what his father said about right and wrong and though he felt his hormones tell him to follow… his morals prevented him when he slapped his cheeks when he knew with the fact that he had to be 18 before he did anything with any woman… no matter how beautiful while Eruru giggles when Cedric's cheeks were puffed out a bit from some swelling when he had to slap himself a few times to keep himself in check._

 _Cedric's cheeks were puffy enough before he went to follow Eruru before 30 minutes pass and Eruru and Cedric were drinking sodas to cool down._

 _However… to everyone's shock, the warning bell's around the village starts to ring and the tone showed… that a deadly monster approaching at high speeds, it was so unexpected since this place was normally peaceful that a warning of this level caught everyone off guard._

" _Oh crap!" Cedric said._

 _Eruru was shocked as well before she looks at Cedric with a worried look._

" _Garnet!, she and her family live on the outskirts since her family works as lookouts!" Eruru said when she remembered where Garnet's family lived._

 _Cedric then got a serious look._

" _Then we better get to them!"_

" _What about Mom and Dad!?, we can't fight without weapons and I'm too weak!" Eruru said while she saw a determined look on Cedric's face._

" _Then you're gonna have to run to mom and dad while I get to Garnet." Cedric said._

" _Y-Yeah… but be careful brother, I don't want to lose you." Eruru said when she had a bad feeling that Cedric would be going somewhere very far if he went to where Garnet's place was as a small explosion happened nearby much to the duo's shock as an armed wolfman ran by._

"GET TO THE SHELTER!, WERE GETTING ATTACKED FROM MULTIPLE SIDES BY A GROUP OF POWERFUL MONSTERS!" The Wolfman yelled to the villagers as the mothers took their children and ran to various magical areas that would send them to the shelters as many men gathers to grab various weapons.

 _Cedric looks at Eruru._

" _Get going sis. I'll be back!" He said before he used his speed to get to Garnet's home while leaving behind an electric trail._

 _Eruru could only look on in worry before she ran off to her home._

 _Meanwhile with Cedric while he was alone with his thoughts for a moment and he could only think of Garnet and his worries grew… she should have ran to town long ago…_

' _Dammit Garnet. Where are you? You and your family should've got into town as soon as the warning bells came… please be okay.'_ He thought while still running.

 _However even though it was daytime, the sky darkens when Cedric came to a horrifying sight… he saw many corpses around him and buildings destroyed while fires were spreading thanks to various accidents causing a domino effect._

 _None were Garnet's family thankfully… however… Cedric's eyes widen in shock when he saw the corpse of the Turtle boy he played with… his shell was smashed in like it was crushed under a massive foot while… the upper half of the Wolf cub he was with was on a nearby roof… with a horror filled look of anguish on his face..._

" _No… NO!... Sheldon! Griff!" Cedric said when he saw the corpses of his two friends._

 _However… Cedric had no time to grieve… if the corpses of his two… former friends here were like this… Garnet!_

" _Garnet!" Cedric said before he runs fast again while praying to Glob that Garnet and her family were okay._

 _However..._

 _Cedric had wide horrified eyes when he saw a massive terrifying monster in front of Garnets house… it looked like a horrifying abomination of a old school dragon and some kind of maggots… an undead dragon or something… Garnet was on the ground nearby and she was missing her left arm while her parents…._

 _*Gnaw… snap…. crunch*_

 _The Monster… in it massive maw was red fur like Garnets and… half a head appeared… it was of Garnet's mother… that landed near Cedric's feet and the dead eye of Garnet's mother told of how horrified she was… before her death…_

 _Cedric's eyes widen in shock before he starts to get angry at the beast._

" _YOU BASTARD!" He screams before powering up and his body erupts with electrical energy._

 _The Undead Dragon swallowed the last of its meal before it looks at Cedric, but it seemed not interested when it looks at Garnet who was somehow alive and weakly groans which got Cedric's attention… Garnet was still alive but if that Dragon got to her…_

 _Cedric was not gonna let that happen before he powers his arms up and blast the undead dragon with a powerful electric charge._

 _However to Cedric's shock, his attack didn't even faze the creature much… seems it's undead nature didn't register pain or it was just that Cedric's attack was too weak._

 _Seems Cedric was gonna have to go to plan B._

 _He then uses his speed to run towards Garnet before the undead dragon can get to her._

 _Thankfully for Cedric he was able to get to her long before the Dragon but when he picked her up, she groans from pain as Cedric pressed her bloody wound to his fur to try and help keep the blood from leaking more, but unless Cedric got help… there was no way he would be able to fight it and if he remembered right… there was a second one on the other side of the village..._

 _However when Cedric picked up Garnet, the Dragon's legs bulged and with shocking speed, charged at Cedric with speeds far beyond what any Dragon should use…. So much so that Cedric barely had time to react and felt his body getting shoved from the side… and when he looked, he saw that Eruru had pushed him out of the blue… right before the Dragon snapped its jaw shut on her leg and she lost it from the knee down while she screams in pain as she crashed next to Cedric._

" _ERURU!" Cedric screamed in shock and fear._

 _Cedric then realized something… no one was coming to help… his parents were not around… they were most likely busy with the other Dragon… no one would help… Cedric couldn't carry both as he is and when the Dragon lands… it looks and Cedric and he could only do one thing and hoped to Glob… preyed to anyone… anything that someone heard him._

" _SOMEONE!... ANYONE!... PLEASE HELP US!" Cedric yelled at the top of his lungs while the Dragon charged him with intent to devour him and Cedric's life flashed before his eyes…_

 _Cedric and Eruru's birth… Cedric's and Eruru's birthdays… Cedric and Eruru meeting their friends… everyone growing into happy and healthy children…_

 _Though as the Dragon was about to snap its maw shut around Cedric… skeletal hands shot from the ground and slugged the undead dragon into the sky as Cedric heard a voice behind him… sounded pretty young._

" _Good grief… you have one loud voice for a Wolf kin who's howling." The voice said and when Cedric looked back… he saw some kind of… masked kid who looked around Cedric's age, who wore simple clothing too boot, walked towards Cedric, Eruru, and Garnet as two of the three were bleeding out on him._

 _Cedric had no idea who that guy was but was grateful that the dragon was gone._

" _Please help me! My sister and friend are injured!" He pleaded._

 _However Cedric was shocked when the kid had a cold tone to his voice._

" _And why should I aid you or your kind?, I'm not on friendly terms with inhuman beings since I'm a Clone of a Human and my time here in Ooo has been less than pleasant because of how… you inhumans treated humans who tried to be friendly... my army and I are just passing through in order to take a kingdom over and I happened to end that previous Undead Dragon because it dared to bare it fangs at me and my army is disposing of the first before it can regenerate, besides a simple hit won't end a dragon of that caliber… undead or otherwise." The Kid said and as true to his word, the Undead Dragon lands nearby while its regeneration starts to kick in as it glares at the new arrival who just had his masked face look at Cedric._

 _Cedric was shocked at this._

" _What?! We haven't done anything to any humans. I'm not even sure they're are any in Ooo."_

" _Hooo… what about Finn the Human who went missing recently?, a small contingent and I came from an island full of humans as an experiment to see if the people on the island and Ooo could get a long… but many of you Humanoids killed many of us either to enslave us or use us as ingredients… so tell me… if you want my help… will you do anything to save your sister?... will you do anything to save your friend?... do this and earn my trust and I can guarantee your sister and your friend's survival, I'll even save your village and those who died as well if you do." The Kid said with a tone of authority to his voice that spoke many years of wisdom past his own age._

 _Cedric, though shocked at the story, had a serious look since his people need help, including Garnet and Eruru._

" _I just like to point out that this village never harmed any human and we had nothing to do with this Finn guy's disappearance. However, saving my village and everyone in it, is important to me so if you help me… I will swear my loyalty and allegiance to you." He said while being serious._

 _However the kid emits so much killing intent that Cedric and the Dragon froze in shock from the raw hatred that emits from this kid._

" _Hooo… talk is cheap, we maybe of the same age but I experienced far more than you may realize… if you are serious then show me instead of talking… take this and if you can withstand the effects on your mind and end that dragon… I'll consider you and this Village worthy of protecting…" The Kid said while he held his hand out and two thin demonic bone like swords appeared from some kind of void and float in front of Cedric as the Kid spoke up one more time._

" _Leave the Feline on the ground, my men will take care of her and your sister, will have to at least make sure you have a will to live… but a word of advice… remember your anger… your hatred… the other dragon killed many and nearly killed this couple who looked a lot like you and your sister, this Dragon here killed your friends family from the look of things… don't forget that… one thing we have in common is that we were both put in situations out of our control and had to get our hands dirty… no Glob will help you here…. Only you can help yourself… now prove it and end this abomination from taking and harming what's yours!" The Kid said with a tone of authority as he, Eruru, and Garnet vanished in a flash of black light which left Cedric alone with the duel demonic blades as what the kid said registers with Cedric… the other dragon nearly killed his family… this Dragon ate Eruru's leg… this Dragon… this Dragon ate Garnet's family and left arm… Hate… Hatehatehatehatehate…. HATE!_

 _Cedric was then enraged as he now wanted vengeance for what that dragon had done and want to personally kill it._

 _So he walks towards the blades and while still feeling anger and hate before he brought his hands out and grab the handles of the swords._

 _The Moment he did, his mouth opened and on a nearby cliffside as the Kid was using a spell to regrow Eruru's leg and a few men were working to stop the bleeding, a demonic roar echos out while a man in gear similar to the Commanders walked up to the kid and got on one knee to bow to him._

" _My lord are you sure it's wise to give that welp those blades?, only a select few can wield them and only with intense training." The man said while the Kid keeps focusing on Eruru._

" _Its fine, I liked the look of his eyes… reminds me of myself when I realized that I could only rely on my own power so I just gave him the means to access it." The Kid said while the scene went back to Cedric to show that his fur turned jet black… his eyes gained a demonic red light… and he had a stoic face as he stared down the dragon while many thoughts were going through his head… dark thoughts that threatened to consume him… but the thoughts of protecting his family… his friends… bringing his dead ones back... those thoughts were the only thing keeping his sanity intact as the blades tried to break his will but he ignored it since compared to the pain of losing his loved ones… annoyances like that were nothing as his rage at Dragon kept him sane as it charged him… but this time it looked so slow it wasn't even funny._

 _Cedric made a tsk noise before he charges at the dragon with a desire to kill it._

 _And with simple swipes of his arms while he dodged the attack, the Dragon was cut into pieces but Cedric noticed something when he got near the Dragon's heart… an orb?... and the flesh was pulling itself together thanks to that… necromancy!?... a Wizard!?... could it be that kid?, he did use skeletal hands to knock the dragon sky high after all._

 _Cedric didn't know or care as he sees what was the dragon's weakness before he charges in to get to the orb._

 _However when he sliced through the Dragon again, he missed the orb which showed it was constantly shifting inside of the Dragon which pissed Cedric off more… however he remembered something his father taught him one day._

" _Listen Cedric, while many of us can wield elements, only or family manipulates lightning, do you know why?... it's not because we are blessed or chosen by Glob or anything… no… unlike most Wolf Kin… we were not born with this ability at first… it was created by your great great great grandfather when this village was built… the main reason for this power isn't for flashy attacks… even though they are cool… no… its to allow wolfkin like us to be able to be as fast as lightning… if you master this… then not many can touch you in fair single combat… not even an army… and the key is so simple that no one really thought about it… channel the energy through your body… let the energy guide you… it will never fail you… instinct after all." Juan said in Cedric's memory as the Dragon reformed and it charged Cedric who was oddly still as black lightning coursed through his body._

 _Cedric remembers what his father said and instead of moving, he starts channeling his power through his body._

" _I don't care if this technique destroys my body… I don't care if I can use it for only a second… not even one second… all I need…" Cedric thought as his body sparked before he vanished and appeared behind the Dragon in the air and it turned into a bloody mist and when the orb was left, it was slashed into so many pieces that it didn't even leave a powder when Cedric lands on his feet… it was like he never fought the Dragon in the first place with not a trace remaining before he heard a voice near him._

" _Good job Wolf kin." The Kid from earlier said with an empty tone to his voice when he appeared from nowhere next to the dark infused Cedric while Cedric points his weapon at him._

" _Are you… the one who made those monsters?" Cedric asked while the Kid was silent for a moment._

" _Yes… but a rogue Wizard set them loose… if you want to deal with them then follow me, you earned that right after all with that display of power." The Kid said before he starts to walk away from Cedric like he didn't fear his empowered state right now._

 _Cedric was shocked after hearing that the Kid was the reason for creating those monsters but the part of the rogue wizard setting them loose made Cedric angrier before he follows the kid._

 _When he did, he saw that many of the dead bodies killed by the Dragons were lined up in a respectful order and many living were shocked to see Cedric's current state while the Kid led Cedric to a bound Wizard who was in special shackles while Juan, Emelina, and Eruru were near a few of the kids armored men it seems while Emelina was getting healed or more like her missing left hand was getting healed while Juan… was missing both arms from the forearms down, but nothing life threatening thanks to the healers…. But how was Eruru's leg back when Cedric saw it getting eaten before?... but where was Garnet?_

 _Many people cried for their dead relatives but the kid ignored them to stand in front of the cage while he turned to Cedric and gestured for him to approach._

 _Cedric, though saddened when sees the dead bodies, was glad that his family was okay even though he was confused on how Eruru's leg grew back and didn't know where Garnet was before he approached the cage to see the Wizard that was responsible._

 _To his shock… it was… a human of all things and looked to be in Wizard robes and when he looks at Cedric he looked feral._

" _You fucking demons!, you should all die a painful death!, rot in hell!" The man growled which caused many to get angry while the Kid spoke up while emitting a pressure._

" _Try and not get too angry because it's thanks to beings like you that this man did what he did, his wife and child were kidnapped by humanoids like yourself, I won't condone his actions here but know that it was beings like you who made the first blow, this fool learned magic from Wizard City and went absolutely mad as a result and took two regeneration orbs and used them on some dragon material my army had, pretty much resulted in this situation… besides can you get angry with him when it won't even register with him?, do with him what you will but know that while my group makes the tools it was this idiot here who used them." The Kid said with a cold tone while he walked away and leaned against a wall as the mad Human turned Wizard kept spewing words of hatred and anger while Cedric remembered what the Kid said about their group getting attacked daily while they were in Ooo…_

 _Cedric looks at the man at the cage for a moment before he readies his new blades to end him._

 _However, part of him was showing sympathy to man for losing his family._

" _You know… I really do apologize for what we humanoids did… but after what you did… I just can't forgive you…" Cedric said while the man kept spewing hate and angered words to everyone while Cedric gave the man a pitiful look._

" _So I'll make it quick at least." Cedric said before he uses his energy to blink to the other side of the cage in a blink of an eye and the cage was sliced into many pieces… and the man in the cage was turned into a bloody mist as a result before the cage fell apart while many looked at Cedric in shock._

 _Juan, Emelina and Eruru were greatly shocked at what they witnessed._

' _He actually did it.' Juan thought._

 _Cedric then walked towards the Kid and said this with a cold tone._

" _So… mind giving me one reason aside from you helping my village on why I shouldn't kill you?" Cedric shockingly said while the Kid said this._

" _Two reasons more like it… one… you would die even with that power… but my real reason… pretty simple… I want to unite Ooo under one banner so stuff like this doesn't happen again… I'm no fool… I will expect to bloody my hands… I expect people to despise and hate me and I'm fine with that… if you want my head after my takeover then I'll gladly give it… however I won't let you… Finn the Human… or even the Globs stop me from reaching my goals… so what will you do… try and kill me after I aid your village because let's face it… once I enact my plan… many will be in worse situations because of me that would make this place look like a simple fight… millions could die… but I will ask you this… will you work for me?, I may despise humanoids with a passion but I can respect those whose efforts have a value to me who have skill or potential for said skill once refined, do so and not only will I protect this village with my full might, I'll restore everyone's bodies back to normal and revive the dead as well, thanks to your actions I was able to get these so even making a new body is childsplay for me." The Kid said while he held two sets of eyeballs… from Garnet's parents heads somehow._

 _Cedric's eyes widened when he saw the eyeballs and recognize them._

" _H-How did you get those eyes?... and where is Garnet?"_

 _The Kid just used a spell to have the eyes hover in seperate spheres of energy while he speaks._

" _Simple, I told her what happened and what I plan to do, and as long as I can bring her family back, she said she will do whatever I ask, I honor deals and I don't half ass them, I'll bring her family back and have them work for me, one thing that no one gets is that Death doesn't take souls instantly, why do you think ghosts linger?, all I need to do is recreate the bodies and link the souls to the bodies and its simple to bring them back to life, granted I don't like to use this power since it weakens me but I'll do anything to gain potiental allies even if it shortens my life." The Kid said while the eyes regrew flesh and Garnets parents bodies slowly reform._

 _But to everyone's shock… the other dead bodies glow and start to reform back to normal._

" _But considering words are meaningless… I'll let my actions speak for me." The Kid said while he reformed all of the dead bodies instantly and all the corpses… those that barely had bodies and those who were still fresh… they looked brand new but the kid was panting after he restored an entire village but no one was moving yet._

 _Cedric and the rest of the villagers that survived were shocked that the kid was able to reform the dead bodies but was confused on somethings._

" _Why aren't they moving?"_

" _Simple… they… still need their… souls…" The Kid said with heavy breathing while the Commander looks at the kid with worry._

" _Milord stop!, you don't have to help these creatures!" The Commander said while the Kid raised a hand._

" _Oh shut it!, I'll help who I want help if I can use them if they have value!, and if I have to revive the dead thanks to this deal with the Lich then so be it!" The Kid said much to many peoples shock as a burst of energy shot from the Kid and enveloped all the dead bodies while veins bulged on the kids arm and many bodies start to twitch and what not much to many peoples shock and Cedric's friends, Sheldon and Griff sat up while holding their head._

" _O-Oh my… head… what hit me?" The Wolf cub said since his exact identity wasn't told while the turtle body keeps rubbing his head._

" _Why do I suddenly felt like I was stomped?" The turtle said._

" _Sheldon! Griff!" Cedric said with relief._

 _More people start to stir and when many dead bodies were revived, Cedric's attention was gotten when he heard the current Commander giving a worried call._

 _"M-My Lord!" The old Commander said which caused many to see The Kid falling forward before Cedric dropped his weapons and moved to catch him while his fur returns to normal._

 _Some of the villagers were happy to see their revived loved ones while Cedric's family and the rest of the villagers saw Cedric catching the The Kid before seeing if he's okay._

 _The Kid just keeps panting for breath while his entire body was covered with sweat, guess reviving the dead like that took quite the toll on him._

" _You alright?" Cedric asked._

 _The Kid in turn chuckles weakly as he managed to push himself to his feet._

" _I will be… even if it takes a few years off my lifespan I'll do anything to make sure that my vision comes to pass, I'm not trying to take over to be a tyrant, no… I'm trying to bring everything under one banner and if I fall after that, so be it, might as well give the world one commen enemy to fight against to prevent issues years from now." The Kid said while he barely managed to keep standing… just how far was this kid seeing with all this talk about bringing the world under one banner?... and a few years off his life span?_

" _Few years?" Cedric said while still making sure that the kid was still standing._

" _Using the Lich's powers that I have for life giving purposes have a cost and for each person revived here, half a month was taken from me as a result, so around 3 to 4 years if I'm right… restoring bodies on the other hand is a simple matter, once I recover, I'll restore your parent's bodies back to normal like I did for your sisters… but you owe me now Wolf Kin… the entire world may despise you for what you may do… some may see you as a monster… some may want to kill you to keep the status quo between kingdoms… will you still work for me even after realizing all of that?, it won't be an easy path and one false move can have you dead in a ditch rotting a disgraceful death to many people not in my group… so… what is your answer Wolf Kin… will you keep out of this?, knowing you owe me for saving your village… or will you join me and be more than what I make most humanoids to be?" The Kid said while he held a hand towards Cedric as he got more and more composed._

 _Cedric was silent before he looked around to the villagers and his family before looking back at the Kid._

" _Even though I'm pissed that you're the reason those monsters existed… I don't want anymore bloodshed from people that despise my kind. If you're serious about making a better world… then I'll accept your offer." He said before taking The Kid's hand._

 _The Kid made a hum like noise when he shook Cedric's hand before he turned away and walked to Cedric's family._

" _Just to make one thing clear, just because my army and I made those orbs doesn't mean that they are inherently evil… a tool follows it users commands, and you took out the one who gave those Dragons the commands, besides… you used those blades you dropped and didn't go mad from the power so I can respect that will of yours at least, but if you lost it then I would have had to kill you since you would have rampaged and killed everyone until your dying days… a gamble to see if you have what it takes to withstand what this world could do on my part, and you did well, but my point is that my men and I didn' cause this… I want to make that perfectly clear, after all if you got raided by bandits, would you blame blacksmiths for making the weapons?... no… you would blame the bandits… after all, no power is inherently good or evil… it's how the wielder uses it… like so…" The Kid said as he held a hand towards Juan and Emelina and a green energy was shot onto their bodies and their missing limbs start to regrow in no time flat while Eruru who was watching… had a look of awe as she saw a kid her age from what she could tell was doing something that not anyone else could do and aside from a slightly shorter life span… which was a big sacrifice in of itself… the fact that he could do it with only that kind of cost was… amazing…_

' _Wow… this kid is something. Just who is he?'_ Eruru thought.

 _A minute later, Juan and Emelina were shocked when they saw their regrown limbs and Juan clenched his hands, he even noticed his scars were healed from his many years of battle while Emelina had a similar look as she clenched her now restored hand a few times before looking at her husband with a slightly amused look._

" _Hehe, guess that means that I won't have to help you get rid of a boner when you get one now it seems." Emelina said while Juan jolts since when he and Emelina got injured, they were trying to keep one another cheered up and things just happened to get a joke like that while the Kid sweatdrops._

" _Interesting parents you have…" The Kid said when he looks at Eruru while he reached to his mask like helmet._

 _Eruru blushes in embarrassment from her parents before seeing The Kid reach for his mask and wondered if he's gonna take it off._

 _That did happen when she saw the mask seem to open from the back and the Kid removed the mask to show a Human face but the stoic look in his green colored eyes got her attention, even if it was just a simple look, his eyes held power even if he looked her age, he had white skin, long brown hair, and had no blemish on his skin whatsoever, and aside from a slight roundness of his face which would fade over the years, he looked pretty handsome._

 _Eruru was surprised when she saw the Kid's face before actually blushing without realizing it._

 _Juan and Emelina noticed before Emelina giggles._

" _Aw… looks like my little girl has a crush if that look on your face is any indicator." Emelina teasingly said to Eruru while the Kid blinked a few times while raising an eyebrow at Eruru while Cedric was nearby to hear this._

 _Cedric had a raised eyebrow making Eruru jolt before blushing in embarrassment again._

 _Juan chuckles from that but the Kid hands his mask to one of the large soldiers before he looks at Eruru._

" _Well… I wouldn't mind making you my woman in the future but there are a few things that you should know first so you don't get the wrong idea." The Kid said with a matter of fact tone to his voice._

 _Eruru blushes brightly at the part about being this Kid's woman while Cedric felt his protective sibling mode going off a bit before Eruru spoke._

" _A-And what's that?"_

" _Well aside from the fact that I'm the strongest Clone here, many of the armored men and women you see are lesser strength clones who can barely use their power but… Hey you, remove your helmet for a moment." The Kid said to one of the armored grunts who removed his helmet to show that he looked exactly like the kid but thanks to his adult state, the kid points a thumb at the handsome man in the armor._

" _That's what I'm going to look like if I live that long, figure I should get that out of the way before getting to the serious stuff." The Kid said while he looks at Eruru while Juan and Emelina were surprised at how similar the Kid and grunt looked, granted the clone thing did make sense but how many were there?_

 _Cedric and Eruru were also shocked before Eruru blushes again when she actually imagines seeing how more handsome the kid will be as an adult._

 _When the Kid saw that everyone got the idea, he continues with this._

" _Second, I would be taking more than one woman as my ladies, not because of the fact that romances are normally one on one but even this guy has four women that he can satisfy daily, I'm waiting till I'm 18 before I have what you would call tier 15 with women, but I have more stamina then many clones here, so one woman won't be able to satisfy me since we clones are made to last in any kind of situation." The Kid said without looking embarrassed at Eruru while Juan and Emelina got shocked looks on their faces while Juan looked pissed that he would two time his daughter like that._

" _Hold on!, I appreciate what you did for us but two timing my little moon blossom!, you have serious balls to say that you little punk!" Juan said while the kid sighs before he just gave Juan this answer._

" _Then she wouldn't be able to last, we clones are designed by humans to be superhuman in general, do you think one normal woman could keep up?, no… the women I choose have to be strong enough to keep up with me even if they don't have much power, or are you telling me that all the clones here and I are wrong?, while some just use women for their own pleasure, some do care for their women and no one is treated wrong… no, in a nutshell, think of it like this… this is our culture among clones designed to be more than what most mortals can be… or are you saying that our way of life is wrong just because we do things a bit differently?" The Kid said while he gave Juan a raised eyebrow._

 _Juan was a bit stumped as he had no idea how to respond to that since he has been a one woman man._

" _Besides… your daughter has 4 years to train so she won't be a weak woman then, she can even think about if she is serious or not about being one of my women, however I want to make one thing perfectly clear, I won't tolerate weaklings, if your daughter can't keep up I'll tell her to leave, it would be cruel to give her false promises after all so she can find someone else, besides I have a few women already who are training to keep up with me so it's not like I would lose much by losing your daughter even if she does look beautiful for a non human, granted most women I've found are non human but they have qualities that set them apart from the rest… in fact… here is one now." The Kid said when he looked back and saw a human looking girl standing next to Cedric without even letting him know she was there while she had a stoic look on her face._

 _Cedric blinked before he turned his head only to jolt when he didn't expect to see a human female next to him without smelling her scent._

 _The girl looks at Cedric and just pets him on the head while the Kid chuckles for a moment._

" _Forgive Azure here, she's made with the DNA of many Royal's from around Ooo so she can be a bit odd with her manners but she means well, she has many powers and abilities that far surpass my own, I have the number one power here in raw power, but she is number two when it comes to abilities and dealing with situations on command." The Kid said while the girl or Azure keeps petting Cedric's head._

 _Everyone was a bit shocked when they heard that part about Azure._

 _Just how many royals was she cloned after?_

 _Cedric, who was shocked, sweatdropped at the petting before he moved his head away._

" _Okay. Nice to meet you."_

 _All Azure did was puffed out her cheeks and a moment later, Cedric seemed to teleport and was in a sitting position in front of Azure while she stands behind him while she keeps petting his head… the only thing Cedric could see before that happened was her eyes glowing a dim pink light and here he was getting pet again… it felt nice though but the Kid shook his head when he saw that._

" _Sorry about that, looks like Azure's taking a liking to petting you, just let her get it out of her system and she will leave you alone, no offense but she did like canines, mainly dogs and I guess you do look like an adorable puppy right now." The Kid said while he looked away… though Cedric got a tick mark on his head when he saw the traces of a smirk on the Kid's face from the corner of his mouth while Azure rested her chin on Cedric's head while she had a half lidded look on her face while she hugged his neck to prevent him from getting away from her while Juan and Emelina snickers at Cedric's predicament._

 _Eruru couldn't help but giggle at her brother while Cedric blushes a bit in embarrassment from what Azure is doing._

 _The Kid then looks to see a soldier run over and bowed to him._

" _My lord, after checking things from the destruction the Dragons caused, we still have enough manpower and weapons to mount an assault on the nearest kingdom, however our food stocks were nearly wiped out so if we are going to attack, then it will have to be soon." The Solder said while the kid looks thoughtful._

" _I see… Cedric, consider this your first mission if you want to work with my army and earn the trust of the people in it… use your speed and agility… and bring me the head of the royal in the kingdom… that way it would prevent casualties… you don't even have to kill the Royal per say since as long as we can get the leader of the kingdom, the rest will surrender to keep their princess safe." The Kid said while he looks at Cedric with a serious look on his face._

 _Cedric blinks before getting a serious look and gets up after making sure to move away from Azure._

" _If that's my mission, then I'll accept. Tell me the name of the Royal and I'll make sure they won't be harmed."_

" _Good, however I won't tolerate failure, fail to do this mission and you don't want to know what I can do to you or your family, however I am reasonable… if it's impossible then bring back the information on her like what are her guards, what traps do they use, any bit of info will do since I want to be efficient as possible, do well in that part and I will forget a blunder that prevents you from getting the princess… am I clear?" The Kid said while his eyes momentarily glow with power._

 _Cedric, though gulped, still have a serious look before bowing to the kid._

" _I won't fail you… Master."_

" _Hmmm… good, our target… Jungle princess." The Kid said while he had a serious look on his face._

 _Cedric blinked at the name before speaking._

" _Alright. How soon do you want me to go? I can start my mission now if needed."_

" _As soon as your partner gets here, the Commander here is about to retire so we're bringing in a newly made Clone to take his place in the future though a Flame Elemental woman will be taking charge until then, he will have a higher power limit compared to the past clones and this is his first mission." The Kid said while footsteps were heard and Cedric saw a kid around his age walk up to the group like he was waiting for his chance to show himself._

" _Hehe, seems this will be very interesting eh partner?" The Clone said while he had hands in his pockets, he looked like the Kid but he had a relaxed grin on his face and barely wearing any armor… how would he help in battle when Cedric could barely feel anything from him?_

 _Cedric blinked in confusion before looking at his new Master._

" _He's my partner? No offense to him but he doesn't have any armor."_

" _And do you wear armor?, trust me, while many clones share abilities and a few have exception… this one alone could raze your village to the ground and no one could stop him." The Kid said like it was a fact as the clone kid chuckles a bit while rubbing the back of his head._

" _Well… more like half if I have to fight this guy with those swords, but we should get going, I'll show you that while I may not be able to beat our lord here, I'm no pushover, come on, last one there is a rotten egg." The Clone kid said before he knelt down and shot past everyone with shocking speed._

 _Cedric was a bit stunned since he thought he was the fastest before he went to grab the blades before equipping them._

 _Just before he was about to leave, he receives a hug from Eruru._

" _Come back safely brother."_

" _Yeah, you better come back safe Cedric." A very familiar female voice said from near Cedric which made his eyes widen and he saw a one armed Garnet for some reason while she smiles a bit at the wolf cub._

" _G-Garnet… you're okay." Cedric said with a relieved look on his face but was confused on why she still had one arm. Wasn't the Kid supposed to heal her?_

" _Well I'm… all RIGHT now if that's what you mean, thanks to you I'm still alive and thanks to this kid I've still got my family, as for my missing left arm, I asked to not let him heal it… might as well replace it with something useful later so I can do my own missions for the kid… or our lord I guess." Garnet said while a few guards and people sweatdrop at the pun that Garnet made while she walks up to Cedric._

 _Cedric rubbed the back of his head._

" _Well still… wish I had gotten to you sooner."_

 _Garnet then used her good fist to hit Cedric upside the head._

" _Idiot, you're no Glob, you can't do everything, just roll with what you got and hopefully things will work out, unfortunately I gotta go away to get some surgery in order to get a new arm so I may not see you for a few years while I heal so I might as well say goodbye before you leave and give a gift that I will give later when I'm in tip top shape." Garnet said with a grin on her face._

 _Cedric groans from the hit before rubbing his head._

" _Alright. But you better come back safely."_

" _Oh I will… after all… I got one pretty handsome and heroic reason to come back after all." Garnet said before she kissed Cedric on the lips and pulled away while she walked away to her folks who were being loaded onto some kind of… thing… on four round things… looked like a horseless carriage while a few guards were inside of it and Cedric… well… made a good impression of a tomato or a Red fur wolfkin when he blushed so much that even his fur seemed to change color again._

 _Eruru couldn't believe what Garnet did. But that seemed to prove her theory before giggling at Cedric's reaction._

 _The Kid clears his throat to get Cedric's attention and gave him a raised eyebrow._

" _You know the clone can do the job if you are too lovestruck to go on it…" The Kid said which made Cedric jolt when he was snapped out of his blushing state._

" _N-No way. This is my mission and I'm gonna make sure it's succeed." Cedric said before he uses his speed to follow the clone._

 _The Kid shook his head before he looks at Juan, Emelina, and Eruru._

" _Now about your living arrangements…" The Kid said before the scene went to Cedric who ran up to the clone kid who sat on a boulder on the outskirts of a jungle._

" _Yo, either you took your time or I'm just too fast to keep up with hehe." The Clone kid said with an amused grin on his face while he chuckles at Cedric._

 _Cedric blushes as he knew what kept him before looking at the clone._

" _Nevermind that. So what's the plan?"_

" _Well we just simply walk in and scout the place out first, we are technically not intruders… yet… so might as well see what this Jungle kingdom is like first before we do anything serious, makes sense right?" The Clone kid said as he jumped off the rock while he keeps grinning at Cedric._

 _Cedric was thoughtful as he remembered what his new Master said about scouting and stuff._

" _Yeah I guess it does."_

 _The Clone kid chuckles at that answer before he walks to a path in the jungle._

" _Well come on, might as well see what exotic ladies we will see when we get there, I've heard that there are some primo ladies so might as well play the part of tourists for now." The Clone said while he had his ever present amused look on his face… was he not taking this seriously?_

 _Cedric was just dumbfounded._

' _What the Nightosphere's with this guy? We're on a mission, not trying to find a date.'_ He thought before he shook his head and follows the clone.

 _It took the duo 20 minutes, plus Cedric and the Clone kid outrunning some man eating plants and a weird boulder that somehow chased them uphill… but all in all the duo made it to the Jungle Kingdom gates and the Clone kid had an awestruck look on his face when he saw that the place, though looked like it was perfect for a jungle tribe, had many people walking through it and he had a really excited look as he saw many beautiful and strong looking women with green tinted skin walking around in revealing clothing like bras and loincloths, the men had loincloths as well while the kids there had similar garbs but even the kids looked well trained._

" _Wow!, so many impressive people, its like they can get ready to fight in a moments notice." The Clone kid said with an excited tone in his voice but… that did cause Cedric to realize something that this scouting maybe more important than he thought… especially when everyone here looked like they carried weapons except for the kids and merchants and some other travelers who walked by them._

" _Just remember what we're here to do." Cedric said._

 _However the Clone kid seemed to run off while he looked around the place and some women giggle at him, he even compliments a few of the older ladies, and some of the female warriors who just giggle and some pet him on the head while he had a happy look on his face, he looked so innocent that when a half lidded Cedric walked near him, he heard the Clone Kid asking a woman this._

" _Hey Hey pretty lady, I've seen many pretty ladies here but I heard that there is this beautiful princess here as well, does she meet people or does she live in some kind of castle?, its my first time traveling with my friend here so I'm just excited to see so many new things." The Clone kid said while he walked to Cedric and place a hand on his shoulder and the Clone Kid looked so innocent that the Woman giggles a bit before she answers the Clone Kid's question._

" _Actually kind stranger, our princess lives in a hut like the rest of us even though it's a bit bigger."_

 _Cedric did blink at the woman's answer._

" _I see… can my friend and I meet the princess?"_

" _Actually the Princess is not here, she took her royal guards with her because Finn the Human went missing recently, many of the princesses are in a panic and are doing their best to find him but no luck yet, and in order to train her, the Queen's royal guard captain's daughter Jasmine_ _ **(A/N: Jasmine is the girl from chapter 5 who happens to be the Clone Commander's pet that he and the Vice Commander have fun with)**_ _is in charge of things until our highness returns, why ask?, you two trying to get the princess's hand in marriage or something?, well you boys do look around her age so who knows, prove your worth here and you could get lucky if our lady gets over her crush on the Human, she does like strong men after all." The Woman said while the Clone kid grins._

" _Really?, great we will go meet this Jasmine and introduce ourselves, might as well make a good first impression after all, come on man lets get going to see the pretty lady in charge!" The Clone kid said before he ran off with a comical grin on his face while the Woman giggles at that._

" _My he is full of energy, you got an interesting friend Wolf Kin." The woman said before she walked away from Cedric._

 _Cedric sweatdrops._

" _Yeah… I sure do." He said before going after the clone._

 _A few minutes later, Cedric found the Clone kid in front of a large hut that was bigger than the others while he looks around excitedly… was he doing this on purpose or was he just naturally full of energy?_

 _The Clone Kid looks at Cedric and waved to him before he walked towards the Hut before Cedric could get to him._

 _When Cedric got to the door, the Clone Kid was already knocking on it before Cedric could do anything to stop him._

 _That's when the door opened._

" _Can I help you two with something?" Said a female voice before an adult woman was seen._

" _Yeah we are here to see Jasmine the temporary person in charge!, we're adventurers here to make it big and figured that she would need our help, is she here?" The Clone Kid said with a smile on his face._

 _The woman looks at the duo before responding._

" _Very well. Come inside and I'll retrieve her."_

 _The Clone Kid grins at Cedric before he followed the woman inside of the building while Cedric in the meantime when he thought this was too easy…_

' _Okay… granted the Princess is not here but I guess my boss will have to accept this Jasmine person. All we have to do is grab her to make sure that this village surrenders.' He thought._

 _A moment later, Cedric followed the Clone Kid and saw that he was talking a bit with a girl around his and Cedric's age, she looked like a well trained Amazon girl and was smiling a bit at the clone kid while he talked with plenty of energy._

" _... So my friend and I outran this weird boulder that chased us up a hill, guess it was a trap or something so good thing we found a safe spot to avoid it." The Clone kid said while he rubbed the back of his head._

" _Indeed." Cedric said while playing along._

 _The Girl, most likely Jasmine giggles a bit while she listened to the story._

" _Well I'm glad you two are safe, though if you think of them as tests of sorts instead of traps, you could say getting by them means your stronger than you look for your age, so… what brings two strong warriors such as yourselves here to this kingdom?, not like I'm complaining but this is a bit out of the way for simple treks." Jasmine said while the Clone kid said this with such an honest look on his face… everyone… including the guards around them didn't realize what the kid said until it was too late._

" _Oh just here to kidnap you is all." The Clone kid said before he moved with such speed that he chopped Jasmine's neck lightly and she passed out while the clone caught her and turns to Cedric with his still ever present grin on his face as he tossed Jasmine to Cedric and dashed by him and towards the guards._

" _I'll deal with the guards, use those fast legs and run like the wind back to our lord." The Clone kid said with his grinning face…. But the tone of his voice went from cheerful and joking to serious and determined in no time flat as Cedric caught Jasmine in his arms._

 _Cedric didn't know what just happened before he just nods at the clone and use his super speed to run out of the room while carrying Jasmine._

 _Though Cedric was shocked when some guards were tossed by him while they looked greatly injured from punches alone and when Cedric glanced back, he saw the Clone Kid pretty much flowing like water when he used various combos to either incapacitate them or knock them out while Cedric ran out of the building after using his real speed to go back down the path that he ran through and avoids the magical boulder that seemed to have reset itself and was out of the jungle in no time flat._

' _Huh, guess I won't doubt that guy again… much.'_

 _A few minutes later, Cedric ran as fast as he could back to his village and saw the Kid waiting for him at the edge of the village with a stoic look on his face while some powerful looking guards and other people were near him… when Cedric got close to them… his mouth ran dry and when they all looked at him, his body froze when he stood in front of him when his instincts screamed at him to not do anything stupid… just one of these people could end him instantly._

" _I-I'm back… my Lord. But there was some… slight complications." Cedric said._

" _I see, though from the look of things it seems you captured a random girl, mind explaining from the top on why you brought her here and where is the Clone that was sent with you?" The Kid asked while he keeps his stoic look on his face._

 _Cedric was nervous before he starts speaking._

" _Well… when we got to the village, we pretended to be like tourists while not looking suspicious. Though my partner needs to lessen the excitement when he saw the female tribesmen. Anyway, we found out too late that the Jungle Princess had left to the Candy Kingdom with many of her Royal guards since word of that Finn guy's disappearance spread. However she did leave someone in charge during her absence which is whom I'm holding right now after the clone knocked her out. As for my partner, he's taking care of what's left of the guards at the village as he told me to go back to you."_

" _I see… then it looks like we won't need to rush then, everyone pack up and let's head to the conquered Jungle kingdom." The Kid said surprisingly to the men and women of the group who bows to him before they left while a confused Cedric was left behind… conquered… granted Cedric did have the interim leader but isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?_

" _Huh? I'm confused. How is it conquered already after I just got back from there?" Cedric asked._

 _The Kid just gave Cedric a raised eyebrow as he himself got up from where he was sitting._

" _Simple… because by the time we get there, the clone would have beaten every able fighter there… I want to be clear that the clone at his current level could wipe your village off the face of the map of Ooo because of how us clones work, generally we use Elemental magic and though I have access to the Lich's power which I can explain more on later, the elemental magic is balanced in a way that as long as the Clone doesn't lose control… well…" The Kid said before he, Cedric, the knocked out Jasmine, part of Cedric's village who swore allegiance to the future Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord's larger forces… well… Cedric had a shocked look when he saw the Clone Kid grinning as he looks at the Kid and Cedric while waving at them from a large pile of bodies while many citizens of the Jungle kingdom cowered in fear from what the Clone Kid did when many parts of the kingdom looked ablaze, iced over, parts of buildings blown away, and even some areas looked destroyed by massive spikes of earth… the injured were all groaning and moaning but aside from various levels of injuries, they didn't look too bad._

" _Yo, sorry but I took out all of the enemies here, even took my time to pile them all here so you could deal with them boss." The Clone Kid said with his ever present grin while he didn't even look winded as Jasmine starts to come too in Cedric's arms._

" _Hmmm… W-What happen?" Jasmine said as her vision starts to come to._

 _However… her confused look turned into a horrified and shocked one when she saw that not only was she in Cedric's arms, many of the soldiers and guards in the Jungle Kingdom were in a massive pile and inconpasitated while she saw the Clone Kid sitting on them all and the damage around the kingdom… did he do all this?_

 _That's when Jasmine got angry._

" _Did you do this you bastard?!"_

 _Though instead of getting angry at her tone, the Clone Kid just grins more as he moved with some kind of electrical movement much to Cedric's surprise when the clone kid lands in front of Cedric and Jasmine._

" _Yup, my first ever mission and I take out an entire kingdom's guards and soldiers… that Jungle princess should have left more of her guards here, man I got a lot of power, still not even close to my lord here but still hehe." The Clone Kid said without a hint of remorse as he rubbed the back of his head like he was just having a friendly conversation with Jasmine._

 _Jasmine was now more angry._

" _You're gonna pay for this. And you…" She said after looking at Cedric before headbutting him in the face._

 _The Clone kid whistles as Cedric dropped Jasmine while the Kid and the Kid's forces looked on while Cedric gripped his face as the Clone Kid walked next to jasmine._

" _Ohhh feisty… me likey, hey My lord, since I took this place over, mind if I keep this one here?, would be a real shame if I let her out of my sight." The Clone Kid said while he keeps on grinning as the Kid raised an eyebrow behind his mask._

" _I don't see why not, though making her submit would be a different matter." The Kid said while he points at an angry Jasmine._

" _Fuck you! I would rather die than be your slave." Jasmine said which made Cedric grip the interim's neck._

" _Just say the word boss, I'll end this quickly." Cedric said as he was pissed at the cheap shot._

 _Though to Cedric and Jasmine's surprise, the Clone Kid used a quick chop full of orange energy to knock Cedric's hand away from Jasmine and the force of that low hit not only caused his arm to be bruised badly… he was knocked onto his ass while the Clone Kid emits a small amount of pressure onto Cedric._

" _Now now… that temper will get you into trouble, sorry about that buddy but considering you were harming or about to harm what's mine before I sweet talk her, you can understand why I got ticked right Mr. Pack kind of guy?" The Clone Kid said while he keeps on smiling at Cedric._

 _Cedric however growls at the Clone Kid knowing Cedric was now more pissed._

 _However before a fight could break out… everyone even the clone kid was forced to their knees as the Kid spoke with a chilling tone to his voice while a pressure keeps pressing down on all, friend, foe, it didn't matter._

" _ **Enough… keep this side show up before we fully take this kingdom over and I'll end all three of you and be done here… understand?"**_ _The Kid said while his form emits a deadly glow as the pressure lightens enough for everyone to breath and get up while many were looking at the kid in fear and the soldiers of the kids army were still dazed from what just happened and were sweating bullets when their lord was getting close to angered._

 _The Clone Kid, after getting his bearings, just chuckles nervously while he rubbed the back of his head._

" _S-Sorry about that My lord, won't happen again, right Cedric?" The Clone Kid said while he looks at Cedric and hoped the Wolf cub could keep his temper in check for now._

 _Cedric took a moment to calm down for a bit._

" _Yes… won't happen again, my Lord."_

 _The Kids power recedes before he looks at Jasmine who looked absolutely of the power she just felt while the kid walks up to her and with a tone that showed no mercy, said this right to her face._

" _You… this kingdom… and all of the inhabitants here belong to me now… if you have an issue with that then I can just end you and all those injured men and women that my subordinate took down… suicide won't get you out of this because I can revive you so you won't get away from your mistakes… ask Cedric since he saw first hand on what a little of my power can do… now… I'm sure your citizens already submit… but will you?" The Kid asked with a cold emotionless tone to his voice while he looks Jasmine in the eyes but she couldn't see his face because of the mask that he wore._

 _Jasmine couldn't believe what was happening. She was trusted by Jungle Princess to keep watch of her kingdom as said princess was away and now she and her people were singled handedly defeated by a strange clone. And now death can't be an option since Jasmine would be putting her fellow tribesmen and women in jeopardy including the kids._

 _Jasmine had no other choice but to lower her head in defeat and shame._

" _I will… submit."_

 _The Kid made a nod before he looks at his army and the lead commander looks at the lower ranked soldiers._

" _Alright men!, go around putting out the fires and repair damages, this place is now under our Dark Lord's territory!, gather the warriors and guards of this place and put them under lock and key, I don't want any fuckups!" The Commander said as the rest of the men salute before they rushed by Cedric, The Kid or Dark Lord as he was called, The Clone Kid, and Jasmine while many of the Jungle Kingdom's warriors were put on gurneys of ice and taken to get healed and then locked up._

 _As Cedric got up before dusting himself off, Jasmine was still in dismay._

" _Forgive me my lady. I failed you."_

 _The Clone kid chuckles while he got next to her._

" _Oh cheer up, aside from the take over, nothing much will change, all our lord wants to do is take over the land of Ooo and put it under one banner so no wars and what not will break out, who knows, with the whole place under new leadership things may look up when more people come by to visit… hopefully without magical boulders trying to chase us." The Clone Kid said while he grins at Jasmine while she got an angered look on her face and glares at the Clone Kid._

" _You are heartless doing this!, taking over things that don't belong to you!, who the fuck raised you to even do this!" Jasmine said while the Clone Kid's grin shockingly vanished and he gave a serious response for once._

" _I have no family, many of us are clones of various power made in test tubes to be evolved humans… though we lost touch with the main island where we were originally made, we used a base near the shores of Ooo to amass this many soldiers, our lord is the strongest of us and we didn't want to invade at first but people like you non humans kept going after us to either enslave or kidnap for sick experiments… I was made recently and given orders to follow my lord's will, so before you question our methods, try and not get upset when its a fact that Cedric and I saved your lives… our lord was planning a full scale assault so how many lives would have been lost if that happened?" The Clone kid said to Jasmine with a serious look on his face._

 _Jasmine was shocked after hearing that if Cedric and the Clone didn't show up, this dark Lord or whoever, would've totaled this village to the ground._

 _Though the biggest shocker was hearing that these clones were evolved human species and the part of an island full of humans. Did that mean Finn wasn't the last of his kind?_

 _The Clone kid then chuckles before he placed an arm around Jasmine._

" _So now that we got that out of the way… mind giving me a tour of this place?, I made sure my attacks avoided anyone so no deaths, hehe, besides with your people liking strong warriors, guess that makes me the strongest besides my lord hehe." The Clone Kid said while he grins at Jasmine with a surprisingly kind smile on his face… either he had no idea what the concept of Jasmine's mood or he was just naturally set to a happy mood most of the time._

 _Jasmine still had an angry look before sighing._

" _Fine." She said before actually gesturing the Clone to follow her._

" _HAHA!, its a date then!, see you later Cedric, sorry about the hit, but the healers will help with that, and they are very pretty and nice so it would be good to meet up with them now then later." The Clone Kid said before he followed after Jasmine with a happy look on his face._

 _Cedric sweatdrops at the scene._

" _Good grief." He said._

" _In that I agree with you… good grief… but he did a good job on his first mission and so did you." The Kid said when he surprised Cedric when he walked up to him._

 _Cedric was a little surprise before chuckling._

" _Thank you my lord. But I know I still have a lot to do before I gain anyone's trust."_

" _Well I wouldn't say that." The Kid said while he points next to Cedric and when he looked… Azure was next to him without a sound again._

 _Cedric was a bit surprised and confused to see her here._

" _You need something Azure?"_

 _To Cedric's surprise, Azure moved to pet Cedric on the head and slowly said this._

" _Good… puppy." Azure said while she keeps petting Cedric's head._

 _Cedric blinked at the puppy remark while blushing in embarrassment._

 _The Kid chuckles a few times when he watched that happen._

" _Seems to me you have Azure's vote, tell you what, keep doing a good job and we may actually have out as friends or something, the main reason is that its rare for a person to get attention like that so I might as well see what other surprises you have in store for us." The Kid said while he starts to walk away as Azure keeps petting his head._

 _Though Cedric was surprised to hear that, he still blushes at the petting but let's Azure continue since the wolfkin didn't want to get teleported again._

 _The scene then went back to the present with some things happening from then on._

* * *

 **Present/ City of the Dark Lord/ Cedric**

Cedric was still thinking of things that happened after that invasion, First was the fact that many people who didn't submit and attacked others were either captured and sold as slaves or killed but that rarely happened.

Second was that while Jasmine was steamed with the Clone Kid, after a few years of explaining followed by some cheesy moments from the Clone Kid who would be the current Commander of one of the armies of the Dark lord, he managed to earn her trust when missions he went on resulted in almost no fatalities between conquered kingdoms.

Jungle Princess at the time was stunned when she heard about her kingdom being taken over and while she did have the bulk of her army, it was nowhere near enough to fight back so she had to keep her troops with various other kingdoms as support.

Then there was Cedric, thanks to his training shortly after that, he was able to use that dark form that he had when he fought that undead dragon and used its power to keep the Dark lord from using any of his powers that would drain his own life force so Eruru would be happy, granted it took some adjusting but once they settled in and Cedric earned his keep, he was able to give his family a much better life then when they were in the village, many people moved out to help build the city they were currently in so the village where Cedric was born was used as a small base to help some clones train in jungle or forest like terrains.

Juan, after getting healed by the Dark Lord, was pretty much doing the same thing he did when he taught many children in the city on how to fight and some clones even when some of the lower tiered clones had trouble with manipulating electrical energy which oddly made Juan happy since it was rare for him to meet other lightning users.

Emelina was even able to act as one of the chefs at the Dark Lord's castle when she wasn't doing housework at home, thankfully she was a cooking teacher so she only needed to show up twice a week to help some people with recipes.

Eruru… while she is now getting it on with the Dark Lord, the relationship before that was rocky, not only did she have to train her ass off and then some either with Cedric or a few instructors over the years, she also had to get rid of her Hymen in order to train to be able to take the Dark Lord when she turned 18, that… was awkward when she saw Eruru using… toys in her bedroom… and no one wanted to know how the possible time spending went between her and the Dark Lord over the years since that would be a different can of worms to open.

But all in all, Cedric and his family were pretty happy here and when Cedric gained his position as a top assassin, he was able to work with the Dark Lord more, and even before then he and the Dark Lord hung out when the Dark Lord toured the city to see how it was going as it expanded over the years, granted he was mainly Stoic but he didn't mind Cedric hanging around him so it was a good thing in Cedric's book.

Then there was the revived people, aside from them being a bit late with waking, they lived pretty well with their families and Cedric even hung out with Sheldon and Griff when they were in town.

Then there was Garnet… unfortunately he hasn't seen her yet over the years so Cedric sometimes wondered if she forgot about him.

"Hmmm, even after all these years till today, I wonder if Garnet is okay… Even if there's a possibility that she forgot me or… met someone."

Though as Cedric walked to his place, he heard his mother talking with someone inside of their home.

"... a cute couple, Cedric would be happy to see you and your lovely friend here as well." Emelina said with an oddly happy tone to her voice.

' _Huh?... who is mom talking to in the house?'_ Cedric thought before he entered the house.

To his confusion, he saw his mother talking with a couple of women and to Cedric's shock one of them was bigger than he was, a large silver furred wolf woman who was pretty much a giant of a woman while a familiar… red… cat woman… with a robotic arm on her left side was seen… they didn't notice Cedric yet since they were still talking but Cedric…

' _Okay… I have no idea who this big silver fur woman is but… the red feline with the mechanical arm looks familiar.'_ Cedric thought as he tried to piece together something in his mind.

Red fur… familiar scent… robotic arm… wait…. COULD IT BE!?

Emelina then noticed Cedric while he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh hey Cedric, guess who finally came back after all these years and with a girlfriend to boot." Emelina said while the Cat woman looks at Cedric with a beautiful face and gave him a one armed wave.

"Yo Cedric, been awhile." The Red furred feline said with a familiar grin on her face as Cedric pieced things together instantly with the Yo, the grin she gave just now… even the way she waved…

Cedric was shocked even more now.

"G-Garnet?" He said as he slowly entered the room.

"What you expecting another sexy feline to just talk with your parents like they knew them for years?" The Feline said as she stood up and Cedric saw her in full.

She wore a pair of short shorts and brown shoes on her feet and body while she wore a black tanktop, she had a well balanced figure and had a few daggers on her body from her pants with sheaths to one long sword that was picked up with the robotic arm and was resting on her shoulder while she approached Cedric.

"Maybe this would refresh your memory." The Feline said as she used her regular arm and pulled Cedric in for a kiss and after a few moments pulled away with a grin on her face.

And just like in the past, Cedric was now blushing brightly after feeling his lips reunited with Garnet's lips.

The Feline or Garnet laughed while she walked back to her seat while swaying her hips a bit to mess with Cedric while Emelina and The strange white furred giant wolf woman giggle at the look on Cedric's face.

Cedric blushes as he saw Garnet do that before shaking his head and looked at his mother.

"S-So mother, spoke with the Dark Lord today."

"Oh, what did you two talk about?, is Eruru doing fine with our lord?" Emelina said with a smile on her face.

Cedric lightly chuckled.

"Oh I believe she is. Anyway, told the boss of my recent success of my mission and also that he'll be coming by on your birthday."

"Oh how lovely, I'll make sure to make a feast if your father is not able to do so, need to have good food anyway, more so now that Garnet is back, after her recovery she had to work various scouting missions and ran into this lovely woman, her name is Tibet and she and Garnet are in a relationship." Emelina said while the Giant wolf woman grins at Cedric and waved at him.

Cedric blinks a few times after hearing that.

Surprisingly, part of him felt a bit bad on the inside while on the outside, played a good poker face.

"I see. Well congratulations Garnet." He said.

"Hehe thanks, but this relationship is… not quite complete so to speak." Garnet said while she smirks at Tibet who in turn smirks back before she and Tibet smirk at Cedric.

Cedric was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are looking to pick a home in the big city here and need a guide, maybe a strong strapping man that I knew in the past could give us a tour of some prime real estate and maybe Tibet and I could… repay him if you get what I mean…" Garnet said before she and Tibet smirk lustfully at Cedric while Emelina giggles when Cedric didn't get what was going on for a full minute.

Cedric was still confused.

"Well I can probably call in someone that can show you two the city."

All three women either nearly falls to the ground or facepalms like Garnet.

"Ugh… guess you haven't dated much or hung out with others… no you idiot, guess I'll have to say it but Tibet and I talked on the way here and if you are interested, after we go home hunting, Tibet and I would repay you by breaking in a new bed and see if you want to be our boyfriend, Tibet naturally has both genders but she still needs a man to knock her up so I talked about you… you may look hot and gotten pretty strong but you are as dense as ever like your mom said." Garnet said while Tibet sighs and Emelina chuckles a bit when she saw Cedric getting it now.

"Oh…" Cedric said while feeling embarrassed at this predicament.

"Yeah… so interested in getting it on with two sexy babes once we find a good place nearby that Tibet and I can live in or will we need to find a person that you can get." Garnet said while she smirks a bit at Cedric.

Cedric was silent for a moment before he walked towards Garnet and stood in front of her.

Garnet chuckles while she grins at Cedric to see what he would do when she stands in front of him.

That question was answered, when Cedric grabbed her shoulders and smash his lips on Garnet's lips.

Garnet purrs when she felt that and returned the kiss while she used her hands to hug Cedric, her robotic arm was surprisingly detailed and mimicked her other arm shapewise and it didn't cause Cedric issue if Garnet's robot arm had super strength.

Cedric continues to kiss her making Emelina smile at her son before Cedric pulls back.

Garnet chuckles when she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh no you don't. I've waited years for this." Garnet said before she dipped Cedric and smashed her lips onto his while Tibet laughed as Cedric struggles a bit in Garnet's grip from the unexpected move while Emelina giggles loudly when she saw Cedric get dipped like that.

Cedric couldn't believe this was happening before he tries to switch positions.

Though Garnet's robotic arm kept Cedric in place while Garnet keeps the kiss up before she pulled away and set Cedric on his feet while Garnet licks her lips as Cedric recovers from this moment.

"Oh yeah, now that's the good stuff." Garnet said while she wiped her mouth clean with her flesh and blood arm.

Cedric was still shocked at being dipped like that while blushing.

Everyone else chuckles before Tibet stood up and she was a head taller than Cedric and had muscles like some kind of toned body builder… no, that was just her frame messing with Cedric for a moment, her body looked perfectly balanced, in fact aside from that she had a nice figure and large D sized breasts, but thanks to Cedric's smaller frame, they might as well be F or even G sized breasts to him while she walked to Cedric and looks down at him with a fanged grin.

"So little man, think you can take a woman like me?" Tibet said with a challenging grin on her face.

Cedric was able to calm down before he gave Tibet a challenging grin of his own.

"Oh I believe can beautiful." He said.

Tibet chuckles before she pats Cedric on the back which nearly knocked him over a few times.

"Wow Garnet, you're right, this guy is interesting, can't wait to see what he can do in the sack." Tibet said while she grins at Garnet who chuckles when she heard that.

"Yeah, and since it's been four years… not sure how big he's gotten down below and thanks to his time here, he's no weakling that's for sure." Garnet said while she looks at Tibet.

Cedric was able to get his footing before grinning at Garnet.

"Oh believe me Garnet, I'm no weakling but actions speak louder than words." He said making Emelina giggled.

"Just like his father when he and I dated."

Everyone chuckles at that while Cedric blushed a bit from that before they heard the door open and Juan walked into the house.

"Hey Emelina, I'm home!, just got done with helping a few guards get their electrical power under control… and who are these two?" Juan said before he entered the room and saw Garnet and Tibet though his jaw dropped when he saw Tibet's size and him having to look up at her face… made his neck ache a bit.

Cedric chuckled.

"Hello father. I believe you remember Garnet and this is her girlfriend Tibet. Or should I say our new girlfriend. Right Garnet?"

Garnet giggles at when Cedric said all that though Juan used surprising speed to get in front of Garnet and gripped her shoulders and had a happy look on his face.

"Garnet!, oh it's been years!, how are your folks doing?, it's nice to see you and our son… our son… finally has a girlfriend… or girlfriends… I'm so happy!, I thought his time training and focusing on missions would get in the way of that since he barely hangs out with any females…. WAAAHHHH!" Juan said before he hugged Garnet and cried comically on Garnet's good shoulder which made Garnet look at Cedric with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not every day a dad does this to a new girlfriend… guess you really had him worried huh Mr. Loner?" Garnet said in a teasing way as she pats Juan's back a few times to help calm him down.

Cedric felt embarrassed while sweatdropping at his dad.

"Okay dad. You can stop crying now."

Juan then gave his son a pissed off look while growling in his face while he was comically crying.

"Are you kidding me Cedric!?, when was the last time you brought a woman here that wasn't just a random woman to help with your heat cycles after you turned 18!?, until then its been mission this, mission that!, the Dark Lord even gave you plenty of time off to do whatever yet you always train!, I mean even your mother cried a bit when she and I thought that if Eruru didn't get with the Dark Lord then our bloodline would have ended here in your generation!... but… but… GAAAHHH!, two girlfriends and Eruru is with the Dark Lord now!, I can die happy now!" Juan said before he cried into a handkerchief that his wife gave him while she lightly used another to get her own tears out of the way while Garnet and Tibet gave Cedric half lidded looks.

Cedric chuckles nervously at the looks.

"Hehe… oops?" He said.

Garnet and Tibet sighs before Garnet looks at Juan.

"Don't worry sir, once Tibet and I settle in, even if Cedric and I can't have a kid if were not compatible by chance since I'm a different species of humanoid, Tibet here can have his kid no problem and most likely a strong one as well considering her strong body so you won't have to worry about Cedric later." Garnet said while Juan cried a bit harder comically at that which made her sweatdrop before she looks at Cedric.

"Geez… guess it was worse than I thought with you if your normally stoic dad is doing this, well we should get going, Tibet and I are staying at an inn near the central plaza so if you want to join us for some fun you can, she and I are not going house hunting until tomorrow or the day after once we get the layout of the area here in the city, let's get going Tibet." Garnet said while Tibet chuckles.

"Got it sweet ass, going to show you a good time later and maybe our new man if he's interested… see you later bluefur, hope your kind if the sexually active type like I heard lately." Tibet said before she and Garnet let the house while Juan and Emelina try and calm themselves while they were crying tears of joy that they would see grandbabies soon hopefully.

Cedric sweatdrops at his parents.

' _If I'm gonna help Garnet and Tibet find a new home… there better be one for three of us.'_ He thought, however, the part were Garnet said that she and Cedric may not be compatible for child concerned him since whenever he thought of the red feline, he would picture his future with her and even imagined the kids they have.

' _I hope we are compatible even though I also have Tibet too now.'_

The scene then changed to the Candy Kingdom to show the Candy Kingdom hospital as Emerald was being discharged finally.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ Emerald**

"Mmmmm, finally glad to be out of there, nice to get visits but I was getting stiff from being stuck in there for so long, can't wait to train soon." Emerald said while he stretched his body, but Canyon, worrying for Emerald and following him out of the hospital since she visited him daily, voiced her concerns about doing anything strenuous so soon, granted Emerald healed abnormally fast for someone who was just stabbed through the gut but still…

"Emerald, you should take things slow. You may have healed well and quickly but I don't want you to overwork yourself especially after recovering from that…" Canyon stopped as she was still a bit haunted at the memory of seeing Emerald get stabbed.

Emerald looked at Canyon before he grins at her.

"Don't worry, I survived getting stabbed through a gut so I'm sure I can't die from anything less, I wouldn't want to worry you more so I have to get stronger so something like that can be avoided… I mean if that Commander was just a mid boss then I'm going to need more strength in order to take out the Dark Lord so everyone can smile and be happy right?" Emerald said while he punched his fists together while he gave Canyon a wild grin.

Canyon seemed to be feeling a bit better before hugging Emerald.

Emerald chuckles while he hugged Canyon and made sure to rub her back comfortingly.

"There there, everything will be alright… besides I can't die without giving you a proper date in the first place so why don't we go talk with the Ice Prince and the others so we can work out a game plan and if we have to wait, then better for us right… besides…" Emerald said before he gave Canyon a lustful smirk.

"I could barely keep myself still when seeing how sexy you looked when we had fun when we were alone… I'm going to pay you back 10 fold after we get a date completed someday." Emerald growled out lustfully in Canyon's ear.

Canyon blushes a bit brightly before smirking at Emerald.

"Maybe we can find a nice Inn in the kingdom to use and… _celebrate on your discharge."_ She whispers seductively.

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles for a moment.

"Hehe, alright… but let's at least show everyone I'm in tip top shape before they wonder if your dying from all the screaming I'll make you do in that inn." Emerald said before he walked by Canyon, but not before lightly smacking her ass when he passed her.

Canyon jolts before she did a sexy growl before following Emerald.

It took Canyon running around in her giant form after scooping Emerald up, but she and Emerald found Finn, Simon, Bubblegum, and a Minerva bot, and Huntress in Bubblegum's lab when Emerald was lifted up in the air to be able to enter and he looks at the Giant Canyon who had to take in extra water to grow that big which surprised everyone.

"Mind going on ahead to the Inn and get a room for us my dear?, I'll make it worth the wait but I need to talk with them in private." Emerald said when he looked back at Giant Canyon with a smile on his face.

Canyon blushes at the dear part before she smiles back.

"Okay honey." She said.

Emerald chuckles before he leaned out of the window and kissed Canyon's forehead and pulled back and grins at her blushing face before she starts to shrink and walk away from the group while Emerald turned to the others in the room with a grin on his face.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the wait when I recovered." Emerald said while the Minerva bot was more shocked than everyone.

"B-But how?, clones like you even if you do have higher recovery… and a stab clear through the gut with a greatsword… I don't remember helping make a clone with a body like that… did I?" Minerva said when she was the most shocked to see Emerald on his feet, at best it would take two weeks thanks to the medicine and what not but still…. This was insane by normal standards.

Bubblegum, Finn, Simon and Huntress were still shocked at the recovered Emerald.

"W-Well… despite the shocking sight, glad you're back and about dude." Finn said.

" **Indeed Emerald."** Simon spoke.

"Yeah but are you sure you are alright?, not many besides Marceline can say they took a greatsword through the gut and live… and wasn't his spine severed or something?" Huntress said while Minerva blinks at that.

"Well… I can explain that… I'm just trying to get over the shock of seeing something that normally shouldn't happen given the data." Minerva said while she rubbed her forehead.

"And what data is that mom?" Finn asked.

"Yeah and why do you assume I'm a clone, for all we know they could be clones of me or something, and even if I am a clone then who am I cloned from?, besides my master raised me from an infant and the guy was a monster in terms of fighting and it took an entire army to bring him down, maybe he did something to me that I don't know about and me being near death just helped awake that ability?" Emerald said since he did have trouble buying the cloning thing or at least about him being one.

Minerva then sighs before she looks at everyone.

"Well… I guess I should start with the original material of the clones so we can get that out of the way, you remember when the Mushroom bomb that helped make Ooo went off right?, the one that helped make the Lich?" Minerva said while she looks at Simon, Finn, and Bubblegum mainly.

" **Well I do remember that incident, granted I went mad at the time but I was there when the bomb went off, or more exact that timeline since I went insane every now and then when I… lost Betty… anyway I met Marceline shortly after the side effects of the bomb calmed down, what does that have to do with the here and now?"** Simon said which caused Minerva to look thoughtful as she wondered how she should say this when she looks at Emerald for some reason and he got confused… when he saw that Minerva looked sorry for some reason.

Finn and the rest saw the look before looking at Emerald and Minerva for a moment before Bubblegum and Huntress's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh Glob...Minerva please tell that is not true."

Minerva sighs while she looks at Emerald.

"Indeed… as shocking as it is… Emerald… I'm sorry to say that you are a clone, and not only that… but your source material… is of the Lich himself." Minerva said while Emerald's eyes widen and his blood ran cold in his veins, he wanted to object but the look that Minerva gave him… was so adamant that his voice stopped in his throat before he could speak.

Bubblegum, Huntress, Simon and Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?!... Emerald is a clone?!... and he's also part of the Lich too?!"

Minerva shook her head before she looks at Finn.

"No Finn… he's not part of the Lich… Emerald is the clone of the Lich before he became what he was… tell me, how would the being like the Lich form in a magicless land that is just starting out?... anything he touches either mutates or dies, Emerald's abilities are what the Liches skills could be if the Lich didn't take over, simply put you could say Emerald is a Hybrid Elemental of sorts because of the Lich's DNA being rewritten and mutated to suit as his new body, he was a rotting corpse who was being used as a body for the Lich so the human's back then, before you, before I, before many were born, somehow got some of the Lich's DNA and after plenty of work to separate the Lich's corruption… well… as you can see… Emerald and the other clones are a result… tell me, have you ever met anyone with abilities like Emerald and not go mad with power like Wizards or break barriers somehow in being able to use elemental based abilities but not be an elemental?" Minerva said while she looks at Finn with a serious look on her face when Minerva brought up many points.

Finn was a bit stump since Emerald was the only person… or clone he met that didn't go nuts.

"No." He said before lowering his head a bit.

"Great, and I want to ask one other thing, excluding all the other clones besides the Dark Lord most likely if my cameras recording the talk between the Clone Commander and Emerald are any indicator, let me ask this… did the Dark lord become what he was from choice?, did he order his army to take over Ooo without a reason?... there are two reasons WHY the Dark Lord and his army would take over Ooo if the Dark lord is a clone since someone strong would need to be able to keep the lesser tiered clones in check… first is that they are evolved Humans who were artificially born and made to be powerful warriors and were made to protect themselves and Humans… the other… is to adapt to their situation… I looked through my archives and four years ago right when Finn went missing, a group of scientists and clones went to Ooo to see if it could be possible to make a new home here, like many of you besides Finn and Simon saw, many human's moved into Ooo, however that's because of overpopulation once we started to outgrow the island's capacity to hold us all… there was a cut in communications back then so many assumed that the clones and the human's died so we tried to make do until we met back with Marceline, Jake, and Susan, all in all… what if this takeover is just the Dark lord making a home for him and his group and because of some incident… he doesn't trust humanoids that he doesn't know and is not taking chances?" Minerva said while she had a serious look on her face.

Finn, Bubblegum, Simon and Huntress blinked a few times as they hadn't considered that.

"Hold on… if that's the case then why haven't I been with the… Dark lord and his army?" Emerald asked since he didn't get how that would happen.

"Well I have two theroies on that… one is that you were either too weak and probably disposed of… or you were not fully grown and left in your tank to fully grow, or at least grow enough to be an infant, you could have been made around the Dark Lord's time because only clones who are either grown fully or as infants can be removed from their tanks, and there may be more than one cloning base that we don't know about like say for example… one of the islands off of Ooo's coasts could have been used to make the clones and the place was abandoned once they were moving, and they didn't have enough space to get all of you, tell me were you told where you were born or created or even found by your master?" Minerva asked while Emerald tried to speak but Emerald closed his mouth for a moment.

"N-No… Master just said he found me in an odd place, I never asked details but I did find something strange in his office once if its a tank your talking about." Emerald said which got Minerva's attention.

"What do you mean something strange?" Minerva said while she had a raised eyebrow.

Finn, Bubblegum, Simon and Huntress looked at Emerald with interested looks.

Emerald looked thoughtful while he tried to remember.

"Well… on my master's desk, there was this odd note that had complex writing on it but I could make out three tank like diagrams with names on them, one had the name Dark, the middle one Light, and the other one had the name of something with an A or something like that, the rest I can't remember." Emerald said when he rubbed his head.

Finn and co blinked in confusion.

"What could those mean?" Bubblegum asked before Finn, who was thoughtful, spoke up.

"Hmmm, maybe it has something to do with elements. Light and Dark are elements right?"

"Maybe but not necessarily, as far as I'm aware thanks to my databanks, the Clones should only be able to use the four primary elements, unless a secret experiment was conducted then those could just be code names to designate the clones in those three tanks and Emerald here could either be the one from the Light labeled tank or the one with A since if the Dark Lord is a clone… well… should be given on who was in that tank right?" Minerva said when that was a possibility to her as well.

Everyone nods at Minerva before Finn had this hunch.

"Well hang on, if Emerald and the Dark Lord came from two tanks, then maybe there's a third clone that could either been from the Light or A tank since we don't know which one Emerald came from."

"Maybe Finn, but we don't know for sure and what's to say that A or Light Clone isn't with the Dark lord?, if Emerald was technically not ready to be released or maybe they didn't know about him?, either that or Emerald here could have been in that tank when they had to abandon that place and Emerald's Master stumbled upon it shortly after?unfortunately we won't know unless we go there and the only people who know are either in the Dark Lord's army or dead so getting information from the Dark Lord is like asking Hunson for his amulet, could get it but must have some kind of sick catch to it since I heard that Marceline and you became monsters once you both wore it, heard it from Jake when he talked about past adventures to me." Minerva said while she had a serious look on her face.

Simon, Huntress, Bubblegum and Emerald looked at Finn with wide eyes while Finn shudders.

"Don't remind me. Still get nightmares from that." He said before he had an idea.

"Wait, maybe… there's a way we can talk to Emerald's Master."

"WHAT!?" Emerald said with a shocked tone to his voice as he looks at Finn with wide eyes.

Everyone else had the same reaction before Bubblegum spoke.

"Finn, how could we talk to Emerald's Master if he's dead?"

"Simple PB… we go to Death himself." Finn said.

"Uh… first off how?, and second how and why do you know something like that?" Emerald said while he, Huntress, and Bubblegum looks at Finn with Minerva looking confused as well, Simon however chuckles when he wondered how Finn would explain that with Bubblegum in the room.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… Peppermint Butler knows Death personally and he knows how to get to the dead world where the souls are sorted."

"And how would Peppermint Butler even know that and why would he tell you Finn?" Huntress said while she sounded curious on WHY Finn would even need to go to the dead world as others listened in.

Finn gulped.

"Well…" He said before explaining to everyone about Bubblegum's plant dying and Finn and Jake had to go to the dead world to get the plant's soul back. He even mentioned how Jake lost his memory from that world because he drank from the water before going to the end.

"... so after I mentioned Pep But's name after losing the challenge, Death gave me the plant's soul and gave Jake his memories back by… kissing him. Then we quickly got back to the castle and put the soul inside the plant before PB realized what had happened."

Everyone was stunned and while PB wanted to get onto Finn, Emerald kind of beat her too it when he spoke up.

"Wait… so you let PB's plant die, go to the Dead world to get its soul back… got Jake's memory wiped in the process… restore it with Death… kissing Jake… and you got back before it could be found out?... wow… just… wow… funny how Jake got kissed by the freaking Glob of Death but still… you got into some pretty wacky adventures it seems." Emerald said while he got a half lidded look on his face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… which by the way PB, sorry for letting your plant die like that. Didn't mean to let it happen."

"Though going to the dead world and back should more then make up for it right princess?, and we got a way to possibly ask dead guys some info so silver lining right?" Emerald said while he grins at Bubblegum when he felt excited to see his master.

Bubblegum looks at Finn with a narrow look.

"Finn… for keeping something like that from me, I should deck you for that. However… you and Jake did do everything to get my plant's soul back. And you and Emerald along with Huntress and Canyon, whom I sent before, did help save my Kingdom and everyone else. So I'll let it slide since you also gave us another advantage against the Dark Lord. Though I'm giving Peppermint an earful later."

Emerald chuckles while Simon and Huntress did the same as well while Minerva looks at Finn.

"Seems once again you get lucky with the ladies Finn, hopefully if this luck gets better I can see some grandbabies as well hehe." Minerva said before covering her mouth and giggles though before anyone else could say anything, the Hologem in Finn's pocket starts to rumble and rattle.

Finn, though blushing from the tease, blinked before he took out the hologem that he had gotten from Huntress and a moment later, it lit up before a worried Aiag showed up on screen and everyone covered their ears and Finn dropped the Hologem as a result.

" **COME ON FINN PICK UP!, IS THIS THING ON SILENT OR SOMETHING!?"** Aiag yelled when she didn't realize Finn picked up yet.

"Gah!... I'm here Aiag. What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Finn asked with concern.

Aiag sniffed a few times before she blushed brightly.

" **O-Oh I'm so sorry if I was too loud Finn!, I've been trying to get in contact with you for days once a messessanger came and told us that the battle ended in your favor."** Aiag said before Autumn popped on screen when she moved the chair into view.

" **Yeah and when she heard that, she wanted to rush over and hug you but everyone pretty much had to stop her."** Autumn said while Aiag blushed and covered her sister's mouth… but the damage was done when everyone smirks at Finn while Minerva put her two cents in.

"Wow… seems I may get grandbabies sooner than I thought." Minerva said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Simon, Emerald, and Huntress chuckled while Bubblegum couldn't help but giggle.

Finn was blushing brightly in embarrassment.

"Mom." He said.

Minerva giggles while while everyone else in the room giggles or chuckles again while Autumn blinks at that as Aiag did the same.

" **M-Mom!, as in your mom, Mom!?"** Aiag said while she looks around and the screen seemed to turn till she saw Minerva who waved at her.

"Hello deary, I'm Minerva Campbell, Finn's mother, to make things short, I uploaded my brain into a super computer and I'm controlling robots who looked like my human self before I could die from a disease." Minerva said to Aiag and by proxy Autumn who still had her mouth covered.

However, Autumn was able to get her mouth uncovered.

" **Hi there! I'm Autumn. Aiag's sister."** Autumn said as she waved to Minerva.

"Hello Autumn, guess a little cutie like you is just a bundle of energy huh?, still sorry if my son gave you or your sister trouble." Minerva said while she chuckles at how energetic Autumn was.

" **Oh Finn's no trouble at all. He's great. He gave me two puppies and gave me and sis here these lovely dresses."** Autumn said before doing a nice twirl to show off her dress.

Minerva just smirks at Finn which made him jolt.

"Oh ho… so giving nice gifts, much better than your father before I wiped him into shape that's for sure." Minerva said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Finn was blushing more as Autumn giggles before saying this.

" **Now the only thing left to do is for Finn and sis here to finally ask each other out but are too shy to do it."**

Minerva, and pretty much everyone else laughed as Aiag blushed enough to be seen on the pink screen and she reached for the Hologem.

" **A-Autumn, quiet ab-!"** Aiag said before the image cut, most likely from Aiag accidently cutting the feed as Minerva looks at Finn.

"So… shall we get to the dead world and possibly deal with a Glob who would end us all or erase our memories with deadly water there or talk more about Finn's love life." Minerva said while Finn looks at a wall's corner and crossed his eyes.

"Deal with Death thank you very much!" Finn said before he ran towards the corner and… vanished somehow!?

"What the flip!" Emerald said while he went to the corner and touched the wall a few times… but nothing…

Bubblegum was shocked.

"How did… how did he do that?"

" **I'm guessing it's because he crossed his eyes while looking at the corner for some reason."** Simon said while he was somehow still here instead of with Finn, guess he had a say on where he could at least stay if traveling through Dimensions was involved.

"So he never done it before?" Huntress asked.

"Not to my knowledge, must have been a one time thing or something… anyway lets see if this works…" Emerald said when he backed away and crossed his eyes while looking at the corner to see if anything changed.

Everyone else looked with curiosity to see if Emerald can do what Finn just did.

A moment later, Emerald saw something forming before he ran forward and he vanished as well right before everyone's eyes.

" **Interesting."** Simon said before he crossed his ghostly eyes and floats forward and vanished at the corner.

"What the cabbage?!" Bubblegum said.

"Hmmmm…." Huntress said before she crossed her eyes and a moment later she ran towards the corner and vanished as well while Minerva looked thoughtful.

"Seems like they can go to where Death is if they do that, not sure if I can do that since A, I'm a robot currently, and B, I'm not sure the signal that allows me to control robots would work in other dimensions so unless you want to join them, we could just wait here and chat." Minerva said while she sat in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was thoughtful before she got up.

"I'm going in. I might get useful information if I talk to Death." She said before crossing her eyes and going to the corner.

A moment later she vanished while Minerva just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll keep an eye on this place… good luck everyone." Minerva said as the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **Atomsk and co kept following the Dark Hand and Emerald's body before Atomsk looks at the readers while running.**

" **Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update though you'll see why. TME and I had to split this into two chapters for obvious reasons, though we still hope you'll enjoy the lemons from this chapter and the ones in Chapter 7. And on a side note, apologies to any fans of my OC, Cedric, and TME's OC, Azure, since in this story, they are not together. They can still have tier based fun with one another just no romance between them period."**

" **Indeed, switching things up so to speak like having Maite as the main OC for BAO, and this chapter, now into two was originally over 130 pages long so we halved that... or at least tried to… anyway in apology, we will skip over the intro and outro of next chapter and just have the pure story, we should get back to our normal programming when we get close to getting my body so unless Atomsk wants to say something, now would be the best time to say it." TME's Spirit said as he floats along side Atomsk.**

" **Nope I'm good." Atomsk said.**

 **TME's spirit nods at Atomsk before he looked to the readers.**

" **Alright, again no intro and outro for next chapter, depending on how that goes we may keep all intros and outros either short in general or none at all since its getting a bit tiring to do all these bits here before and after the actual story if I can be honest." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head a few times.**

 **Atomsk sighs.**

" **Yeah… we do go overboard on that."**

" **Right, so anyway, see you all next time if we ever get back to the intro's and outros." TME's spirit said before he waved to the readers as the scene fades to black.**


	7. Deadly Meetings and Losses

**Dead world/ Death's domain/ Entrance area/ Finn, Emerald, Simon, Huntress, Bubblegum**

When Bubblegum got out of the portal… she was some kind of escalator which was taking her down to some kind of area and saw other souls in front of her, she also saw Emerald, Simon, Finn, and Huntress waiting for Bubblegum at the bottom but it would take her a couple minutes to get down there so Bubblegum looked around to see what this dead world is like.

It was just like Finn described as the world didn't have any sign of life and there was bones everywhere.

There was even a large building like structure that many souls were going towards and when Bubblegum was near the bottom, she head Emerald talking to Finn.

"...ot kidding about it being depressing Finn." Emerald said when Bubblegum got to the bottom and stepped off to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I never kid about it Emerald. I mean imagine being in the Nightosphere. Being in a line for who knows how long, then when it's your turn… you go to an even bigger and longer line. Then there's the... bananas...ugh." Finn said before shuddering.

"What's so bad about Bananas?, I happen to love to eat bananas." Emerald said which made Finn cover where his mouth was if it wasn't covered while Emerald, Huntress, and Bubblegum all looked confused while Simon chuckles.

" **Trust me, you don't want to know unless you have to go to the Nightosphere for some reason."** Simon said which made the three people who didn't know blink a few times.

"Right….. Anyway we should get going, the sooner we get going the sooner we can see my Master so we can get some info." Emerald said while he walked to the line where the souls were entering with Huntress and Bubblegum in tow which left a recovering Finn and a sympathetic Simon behind.

Once Finn was better he looks at Simon.

"Alright. Ready to go in now."

Simon nods before he smiles and went after the others which left Finn behind who had a serious look on his face when he realized he would see Death again.

"Alright Death. Prepare to meet the prince of Ice." He said before going to the building.

Though when they got to the front gate, they were stopped by the demon guardian that Finn met before.

"Halt!, all living beings are not allowed by here!, return to the land of the living or perish if you want to continue!" The Guardian said as he points his spear at Emerald's face and had to lean back and bumped into Bubblegum by accident with his arm between her breasts.

Bubblegum blushes brightly while Finn had a serious look before removing his mask.

"Hey pal, you may not recognize me but I was here before and you will let us through or otherwise… I'll get Peppermint Butler and maybe you two can have a nice chat."

The Guardian jolts but he blinks and glares at Finn.

"Nice try blue boy, but while I know Peppermint Butler, I don't know who you are, why would Peppermint Butler help a welp like you?" the Guardian growled out while Finn just raised an eyebrow while pointing a thumb at Bubblegum and the guardian made a record breaking pale look and stepped aside.

"Please enjoy the dead world, watch out for the water." The Guardian said in a surprisingly squeaky voice which made everyone else blink as they walked by while Emerald looks at Bubblegum.

"Did… you do something here?" Emerald asked while he made sure to get his arm away from Bubblegum and apologized for bumping into her.

Bubblegum still blushes a bit.

"N-No."

"I see… what was that about Finn?, pretty sure it has something to do with Peppermint Butler but what did he do to get that guy so frightened that he would do… well… that when he saw Bubblegum?" Emerald asked when the guardian turned a 180 when he saw Bubblegum.

"I have no clue. But Pep But must've been dealing with some heavy magic since he knew Death. I mean after getting out of Death world with the soul plant, Pep wanted me to return the favor by giving him… some of my skin." Finn said.

Everyone blinks while Emerald looked at Bubblegum.

"Remind me to keep on my guard around your butler… he seems… dangerous." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

"You're telling me. This is the first time I'm hearing of this." Bubblegum said.

"Right… anyway where is this Death guy anyway?" Emerald said since they have been walking for awhile and start to come up to a bridge over a large river.

"Just need to cross over the bridge and we'll be closer. Just remember to not drink the water." Finn said.

"Right!" Everyone else said before some rumbling was happening before some skeletons start to rise from the ground.

"What the!?" Emerald said when he moved to get in front of Bubblegum protectively as Simon floats near Finn to aid him in his powers while Huntress summoned some arrows.

"Oh snap! Careful guys. These skeletons want nothing more than your flesh." Finn said before his hands starts glowing.

Though the ground rumbles more and a skeleton shot up from the ground under Bubblegum and gripped her ass and jumped over everyone before it starts to carry her away.

"HEHE!, the soft flesh his mine, this one feels plump down here!" The Skeleton said while it squeezed Bubblegum's ass a few times while everyone blinked a couple times.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" She said while punching the skeleton's face.

However all the head did was wobble and laugh like a mad man as it rushed by the other skeletons as Emerald got a ticked off look on his face as more skeletons rise.

"Hey Finn…" Emerald said while everyone looked to see a royally pissed off Emerald.

"I'm going to help Bubblegum… take care of the rest for me." Emerald said before he shot forward and just sliced and diced his way through the enemies as he chased after the skeleton carrying Bubblegum away while the skeletons who didn't get diced looked at Finn and the others since they were bettered numbered prey right now, well Finn and Huntress at least since Simon was like a ghost here.

"It's just you and me now Hun. You ready?" Finn said as he looks at the skeletons.

Though Huntress blushed a little from the nickname, she had a serious look as she summoned more arrows.

"Yeah lets kick their non existent buns!" Huntress said before she and Finn shot a combined barrage of ice and arrows at the skeletons, the number quickly reduced their numbers which let them slowly work their way to the bridge to see Emerald chasing after the mad skeleton who was almost halfway over the bridge and was squeezing Bubblegum's ass more.

"Hehehehehehe, nice and soft, good plump flesh to eat!" The Skeleton said while gripping Bubblegum's ass more as a result.

That… caused a horrifying situation when Bubblegum used enough strength in her last punch to cause the skeleton's skull to rotate on its spine but that caused the Skeleton to accidentally drop Bubblegum over the side of the bridge while everyone's eyes widen in horror and Bubblegum, who remembered what Finn said about the memory erasing water… only had one thought as time seemed to slow in her mind.

' _Oh no, the water! How can I get out of this?!'_

However to Bubblegum, Finn, Huntress, and Simon's shock… They saw Emerald dive over the edge and towards Bubblegum with a hand stretched out towards her with a desperate look in his eyes.

Bubblegum sees this before she quickly tries to grab Emerald's arm.

Thankfully she did but instead of using his sword to save them… Emerald shockingly increased his grip strength on Bubblegum's arm and looks at Finn and Huntress.

"FINN!, HUNTRESS!, CATCH!" Emerald yelled as he used his powerful arm to toss Bubblegum away from the river as Finn and Huntress looked over horrified to see Emerald fall in the water while Bubblegum who saw that as well was flying towards Finn and Huntress right when Finn and Huntress got rid of the last skeleton for now.

"EMERALD!" Bubblegum screams before Finn and Huntress were able to catch Bubblegum.

A moment later, after Bubblegum was set on her feet, they saw Emerald emerging from the other side of the river and he coughed up plenty of water much to the groups horror, they would have called if Bubblegum for some reason didn't rush over as Emerald keeps coughing up water.

Bubblegum runs to Emerald with a worried look on her face.

"Emerald, I'm so sorry. Please don't forget."

When everyone got there, they saw Emerald managing to push himself up to his feet while he shook his hand dry while he looks at Finn.

"Geeze Finn, did you lie about the water or something?, aside from nearly drowning nothing else happened." Emerald shockingly said to the others while he had an irritated look on his face.

"Huh?!... that can't be right. This water is supposed to make whoever drinks it lose their memory. How is it not affecting you Emerald?" Finn said.

"Maybe it's because he's related to the Lich, guys an undead Monster after all so maybe some lingering effect is keeping him from losing his memories." Huntress said while Emerald got an ill look when he was compared to the Lich again.

"Good grief… will you stop comparing me to that guy…" Emerald said while he noticed something off with Bubblegum.

"Err… something wrong your highness?, you… look like your about to cry." Emerald said while he wringed his shirt out.

Bubblegum jolts after hearing that.

"N-No. J-Just glad that you're alright." She said before slightly turning her head while blushing.

Emerald in turn chuckles after he made sure that he was dry.

"Thanks for your concern your highness." Emerald said while he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes as Finn rolls his eyes.

"Okay if Emerald is done flirting, we should really go see Death now."

Emerald chuckles as he sheathed his sword.

"Hey just because I'm a natural chick magnet doesn't mean I do it on purpose, besides… isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to get onto me when you seem to want to impress Aiag and a few other ladies in the Candy Kingdom?" Emerald said before he laughed at the look on Finn's face… or would have seen if it wasn't for the Crown if Ice's mask form blocking his view.

" **H-Hey!"** Finn said.

Everyone laughed at that before Finn starts to lead them towards Death as Finn keeps his arms crossed while Huntress looks at Finn and just pats him on the back a few times to see if that would help him feel better.

Luckily for her, Finn did feel a bit better as his arms uncrossed but still has his mask on during the walk.

Though as everyone walked, no one noticed Emerald slowing a bit and gripped his head for a moment and he felt a sharp pain go through his head but he shook it off as he keeps on following Finn and the others.

It took the group a few more minutes before they found Death's area and they were surprised at what they saw for Death's place.

Unlike last time where it was pretty much a field like area… there was a house of sorts and it was a very large one.

" **Okay… this was not there the last time Jake and I were here."** Finn said.

"Guess Death remodeled or something." Huntress said when she saw how massive the house was before everyone approached the front door and knocked on it to see if Death would answer… but to their surprise, they saw a two headed snake woman answering the door and had a small smile on her face.

" **Oh company… this is rare, oh Deathy we have guests, did you make the tea just like I taught you?"** The Snake woman said which made everyone blink a few times… Deathy?

" **Um… I'm sorry, but who are you and did you just call Death… Deathy?"** Finn said with a surprised and confused look on his face.

The Snake woman giggles before she turned to enter the house.

" **Of course I would call him that, I am his girlfriend Life after all."** The snake woman said before she walked inside of the house but left the door open so everyone could enter… though everyone blinks a few times when they register that they were talking with Life herself.

"D-Did she just say…" Bubblegum said before stopping.

"Girlfriend named Life?" Huntress finished for the Candy Royal while Emerald, Finn, and Simon nod their heads to show that they heard that.

Simon then clears his throat to get everyone's attention as he floats to the open door.

" **Well… as surprising as that is, we should head on in and not leave the door open."** Simon said before he floats inside of the house before Huntress and Emerald went after the Crown bound specter.

Finn and Bubblegum where left before Finn gestures to the Candy Monarch.

" **After you my lady."**

Bubblegum, after she got over her surprise, chuckles a bit as she walked to the door.

"Thanks Finn." Bubblegum said before she entered the building before Finn followed and closed the door before he went after Bubblegum who entered some kind of living room and saw Emerald, Simon, and Huntress sitting in front of Death as he was sipping some tea that was set up.

It was a bit quiet before Finn spoke up.

" **Yo, Death."** He called.

Death looks at Finn before he sipped his tea again.

" **Hello Finn, been awhile since you woke up from your cold sleep."** Death said while he looks at Finn.

Finn blinked behind his mask before removing it.

"Wait… you knew about that?"

Death chuckles before he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

" **Considering it's not every day a person just ups and vanishes and even Peppermint Butler coming to me to try and help locate you could help find you, while I am a Glob, I'm no babysitter, at least for living mortals, all I knew was that you went missing somewhere in the Ice Kingdom and I had a few spies well… spy on your specter pal here and he kept muttering to himself when he was alone for years that he had to get everything ready when you woke up from your icy nap, unfortunately Life here prevented me from telling even Peppermint Butler about you when she heard about this since if you were awoken too early, you would have died a pointless death at the hands of that so called Dark Lord a lot of souls have been talking about lately."** Death said while Life walked in the room with some cookies on a tray.

" **And for good reason Deathy, I mean Finn is the best hero that Ooo's seen and him getting killed before he could really do anything would give him regrets, besides even you were pretty happy when you heard Finn was making an army, said something about hoping your workload would go down soon if Finn's army gained enough strength or something."** Life said while she offered Bubblegum, Emerald, Huntress, Finn, and surprisingly Simon some of the cookies.

As the four took the cookie, Simon looks at Life.

" **Thank you but I'm not sure if I can pick it up since well…"** He said before pointing at his spectral body.

Life giggles before she tried to offer it again.

" **You sure?... this is the land of the dead after all so you may be surprised at what you can do here."** Life said with a kind smile on her faces.

Simon did blink before he went to pick the cookie with his hand.

However… he was unable to pick up the cookie… but instead he… picked up a ghost cookie from one of the cookies?

Simon was surprised when he saw that making Finn and co blinked.

"Whoa… how did you do that Simon?"

Life however answered for Simon.

" **Well I wouldn't be my Deathy's girlfriend if I couldn't entertain some ghostly beings, bound to items or not, so all I did was allow your friend to take the life from the cookie that I baked and in a nutshell… ghost cookie that he can eat, think of it like Simon being able to take the color red from things like Marceline can do, the cookie is still edible so no need to hold back."** Life said while she smiles kindly at Simon.

Finn and co blinked before they seemed to understand what Life said before they each took a bite of their cookie including Simon.

To everyone, and mainly Simon's shock… everyone was able to taste the cookies and they tasted… so good!

"Mmmmm… so good!" Emerald said while he munched on his cookie while Life smiles before she looks at everyone else, all Huntress did was nod her head but she did seem to munch on it a bit faster.

"Best cookies I ever had!" Finn said as he happily munch on his.

Bubblegum in turn swallowed her bite and smiles at Life.

"Indeed, and I thought I was good at making sweets." Bubblegum said but Simon… to everyone's shock… they could see him crying ghostly tears as he ate his cookie.

" **Oh my… these cookies…"** Simon said but couldn't finish as he ate more which made him cry again.

Life just giggles when everyone else looked confused and worried besides Death.

" **It's probably because he's a spirit or a bound ghost in your world, or more like an echo that can only stay in your plain of reality thanks to the crown of Ice… or the mask of ice that you are wearing Finn… but have you ever seen Simon eat anything?"** Life said while she looks at Finn and Emerald and Emerald had to admit that whenever Emerald made things that could even be eaten by ghosts, Simon didn't eat, maybe he… couldn't since he was less of a ghost and more like a hologram or something coming from the crown and wasn't really there.

Finn was thoughtful before remembering that during all meals that Emerald made, he hasn't seen Simon eat anything.

"No I guess not." He said before feeling a bit bad now.

Simon in turn after he passed a cup of tea and drank some ghostly tea, he looks at Finn and Emerald.

" **No need to feel bad you two, I paid for my actions in the past since I did wear the crown in the first place, well… when it was in my possession when I had a body… point is that it's been so long since I actually tasted thing that I guess I let my emotions get the better of me."** Simon said as he wiped his tears away.

"Yeah but still Simon, wish we had thought of it." Finn said.

"Yeah, guess I still need to work on ghostly meals so I can make meals for you that you CAN eat." Emerald said while Simon chuckles when he looks at the duo.

" **No need, just being able to eat and drink stuff like this here was a blessing for me in this moment, besides we have more important matters to discuss with Death here anyway."** Simon said while Death chuckles.

" **Indeed, but there is one thing I want to know… how is this one here able to not lose his memories after falling in the river near this place?, granted I sensed something off and was able to see in my domain what happened when he rescued the pink one here... pretty sure that his memories should be wiped clean."** Death said when he looks at Emerald who looked confused.

"No clue honestly." Emerald said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Though maybe being a clone of the Lich may have given Emerald a way for him to not lose his memories." Huntress said.

Life and Death blinked a few time before Death got a serious look in his eyes and said this with a demanding tone.

" **Explain from the top… many souls talked about these clones but nothing about the Lich being used to make them."** Death said with a tone to make it quick while Life had a serious look in her eyes to show she was wanting to know as well… made sense since Life and Death had a natural order to things and the Lich pretty much gave them the middle finger daily after all.

Finn however got in front of Emerald to protect him while Bubblegum told the two deities what Minerva told Finn and co of the Lich and cloning.

"...nd there is the part with the three odd pods and the terms, Dark, Light, and A, so we came here to see Emerald's Master who is… err… Emerald… who is your master?" Bubblegum said while Emerald who was looking nervous at the way Life and Death were looking at him, raised a hand.

"Y-Yeah… his name is Xan Grandblade, or Alexander Grandblade if he didn't use his nickname here." Emerald said which made Death's eyes widen.

" **Seriously!?, your that Emerald?, huh… before he left the Dead world Xan talked a lot about you."** Death said which made everyone blink a few times… wait… left the dead world?

All Emerald did was tilt his head and asked this.

"Huh?" was all Emerald said when he was stumped on what he just heard from the deity that deals with dead people… and a dead person… left the dead world?

"What do you mean left the dead world? Did he get sorted into a different dead world or something?" Finn asked.

" **Nope… his spirit was summoned by a spell… a necromancer's spell, not even I know where his spirit is on Ooo."** Death said while Emerald got a ticked off look on his face but before he could say anything… his vision blurs and he gripped his head much to many's shock when he starts to stumble forward before he caught himself.

"You okay Emerald?" Finn said with a concerned and worried look.

Though when Emerald looks at Finn, he blinks before he looks around and… shockingly said this.

"Hey Finn… what's going on and where are we?" Emerald said when he looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

Finn and co's blinked at what they just heard.

"W-What do you mean? Where in Death's domain. I…" He said before stopping and gulped.

"Emerald… how much do you remember exactly?"

"What!?, Dead world… how much do I remember?... well… last I remember was going to rescue that Huntress lady and her friend… though if were in the dead world then I guess I bit it on the way or something, sorry about that… though that doesn't explain some of the others… who's the snake lady with two heads?, and I'm guessing that's Dead there… huh… not sure why that Huntress lady is here and… why is the Princess of the Candy Kingdom here?, wasn't she busy dealing with the Dark Lords forces?" Emerald said when he sounded more confused then ever while Death sighs.

" **I knew it…"** Death said while he looked worried a bit.

"Knew what? What's wrong with Emerald? I thought he was unaffected by the water here." Bubblegum said while feeling worried for Emerald.

Death shook his head and looks at Bubblegum.

" **Only I am immune to the effects of the water here, not even Life is immune, domain and what not, and as for the Lich thing, remember that Emerald here is a PREtransformed version of the Lich, not the Lich himself, there is a big difference, from what I'm guessing… his memories are starting to erode and crumble away thanks to some resistance, but its not much I'm afraid, not even I'm sure if it will wipe all his memories or just the memories of his recent past, for all we know he could either be an empty shell or revert to before he met any of you."** Death explained while Emerald looked confused.

"Uh… hold on… not sure if this is annoying to others… but why say I'm pre transformed version of the Lich, pretty sure I'm Human or at least part human." Emerald said while he raised his hand but Life just smiles and walked over to him before she placed her hands on his shoulder.

" **We can explain soon, mind following me and help me bring some snacks for the others?"** Life asked while she quiets Emerald when she kissed him on the forehead which made him blush and just followed without any complaints while Life looked back at Death and winked when she got the questions down quite a bit right now.

Everyone sees the duo leaving before Finn spoke up.

"Boy this is not good. Is there a way you can fix Emerald's memories Death?"

" **Not as he is now, besides if he has a resistance to the water here then he may have a resistance to my memory restoring kiss, you would have a better chance of bringing him here when he is an empty husk or hope he recovers if his body does have a resistance, besides… I've looked into what I did get so… who would explain to that Canyon woman her boyfriend is losing his memories and lost his memories of her?"** Death said which made everyone jolt when they forgot about Canyon… waiting for Emerald… in a Inn for most likely a tier 15 celebration for his recovery… now this… uh oh...

"Oh… shit." Finn said while he looked very pale.

" **Normally I would chastise the cursing but I agree… and it was from Emerald helping Bubblegum here…"** Simon said when he looks at Bubblegum while Huntress just looked away from Bubblegum while fiddling with a cookie on a nearby trey.

"Oh Glob… Canyon is gonna kill me." Bubblegum said as she picture said nymph going after her for having her man lose his memories.

" **Well maybe or maybe not, for now I believe you have a reason here… you said something about pods for clones that had Dark, Light, and A on them right?, because I heard differently when I asked the old man about those pods and he said there was three pods named Dark, Light, and one had a T on it, maybe Emerald misremembered the last one or maybe Xan messed up with writing?, guys got big hands so if he wrote on a tiny note then would he be able to write properly with a tiny pen?"** Death said while he remembered that day pretty clearly… strange… why a T instead of an A?

"T instead of an A? That's a bit weird." Finn said.

" **Yeah but who knows, this could be a blessing in disguise, Emerald is reverting to his past years so why not ask the Emerald of that time about it when he gets to that stage… if he gets to that stage that is."** Death said when he tried to put a spin on this for a silver lining.

Finn, Huntress, Bubblegum and Simon were silent before Simon spoke.

" **It's bound to work but is there a chance that Emerald will be back at the stage he was before?"**

" **You talking from before he met all of you or before he was even trained in the first place?, like I said if this memory thing goes how I think it does, he could pretty much become an empty husk and who knows what Emerald will be like… I mean these clones were experimented on so who knows what kind of personality Emerald has then if he is older then he looks, no one knows when he was released from his pod… what if he is like the Dark lord and hates non humans?, if he and the Dark Lord were put in neighboring pods then it wouldn't be a stretch, take Xan's life lessons and other things out of the equation and who knows what kind of man or clone Emerald was since at their very core… they were made to protect humans but could have a grudge against humans as well… don't know what will happen in the future but you could get an Emerald who maybe your enemy if your not careful… memory loss can make a person very impressionable after all."** Death said while he had a serious tone to his voice.

Finn and co blinked with wide eyes.

"Oh Glob… really hope it doesn't lead to that." Finn said.

"Y-Yeah… though it seems you owe Emerald big time princess… better hope the current Emerald can back you when you have to explain to Canyon about the memory loss later." Huntress said while she got a stoic look in her eyes.

"Gee… thanks for the support Huntress." Bubblegum said with a half lidded look.

A moment later, Life and Emerald returned with more snacks and drinks before they set them on the dining table in front of them.

"Hey guys were back… and why do some of you look like you got some bad news?" Emerald said when he raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum and Finn while Simon and Huntress were the main calm looking ones to him.

Finn and Bubblegum jolt a bit.

"Well… do you want to know now or later?" Finn said.

"Hmmm… maybe later since I'm starving and Life here was nice enough to make plenty of treats for us." Emerald said while he smiles at Life who smiles back before she looks at everyone.

" **Dig in everyone, I made plenty for all before Deathy and I send you back to the Mortal plane."** Life said while she smiles at the others as Emerald sat on the ground and was already chowing down on his share.

Everyone blinked when they saw Emerald eat but there was this question.

"Death, the necromancer that you mentioned, do you know who it is?" Huntress asked.

" **Unfortunately I'm still looking into that… but he wasn't the only soul taken… Billy the Hero's soul was taken back to Ooo as well the multiple investigations are driving me nuts."** Death said while he wondered just what was going on.

Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously?! Billy's soul was taken too?!"

" **Gah yes!, stop with the questions and eat, you don't want to risk your friend losing more memories and making it harder for this Candy princess to explain things to Billy's ex right?"** Death said while Emerald was too absorbed in his meal to hear that bit.

"Sorry. But you brought it upon yourself." Finn said.

Death just raised an eyebrow and would have said something but a glare from his girlfriend shut him up before she looks at Finn.

" **Finn, though he does sound rude, he does mean well, this place isn't meant for mortals so he's just trying to get you back home in his own way… even if it is abrasive sometimes… he does care for mortals since he sorts out a lot of souls without complaining so a few stolen souls really got Deathy on edge so I apologize for him since he has been stressed lately from the influx of souls and the stolen souls on to of that."** Life said to Finn while she smiles at him.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. Sorry, Life."

Life just giggles before he pets Finn's head in a surprisingly motherly way.

" **No worries Finn, just as Death cares for mortal souls I care about Mortal life so I'm just trying to make sure were all alright, why don't you focus on your meal and I'll escort you all back to the mortal plain?"** Life said while she moved away to sit next to Death.

Finn nods to Life before he and everyone else start eating their meal while Simon made sure his meal was ghost like.

It took 20 minutes for everyone to finish eating and everyone was in front of Death's home while Life was next to them.

" **See you later Deathy, better get ready because when I get back… well…"** Life said before she winked at Death as she starts walking away from her boyfriend.

Death blinked before he chuckled after realizing where his girlfriend was going with this.

It took half an hour to get back to Ooo or the escalator leading back and Life stops at the bottom.

" **Alright, this as far as I can take you all, good luck on your end everyone."** Life said before she starts walking away while she hums a bit.

Finn rubbed his arm as he looked at the group.

"This is gonna be awkward."

"Well I'm sure we we explain things calmly, I'm sure this Canyon woman will understand, besides if she was good enough to get my attention, I'm sure the me of right now will like to get back with her again." Emerald said to try and cheer Finn and the others up… but considering how much Canyon loved Emerald… that just made Finn and Bubblegum pale more while he looked at Huntress.

"Err… did I say something wrong?" Emerald said with a confused look on his face.

Huntress had a stoic look.

"Let's just get back to the Candy Kingdom first."

Emerald just blinks as Huntress moved to push Finn and Bubblegum onto the escalator leading back up before she went to push Emerald onto the escalator which left Simon alone and he chuckles a bit before he followed the group up the escalator and they all reappeared back in Ooo in Bubblegum's office where Minerva was waiting with them with a smile.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's office/ Minerva Bot, Finn, Emerald (Memory 90% destroyed), Bubblegum, Simon, Huntress**

"So… how was the trip to see Death?" Minerva asked before Emerald looks at Minerva before he looks at Finn.

"Hey Finn, who's the strange lady here?" Emerald asked much to Minerva's shock and she gave Finn a narrowed eyed look to explain fast or there would be trouble.

Finn jolt before walks to his mom and explained what happened at the dead world with Emerald falling to the water after saving Bubblegum before meeting Death and his girlfriend Life.

Minerva held her head and sighs before she looks at everyone.

"So… did everyone fill Emerald in on what's going on?" Minerva said while Emerald cleared his throat.

"More or less Mrs. Campbell, I'm apparently a top fighter for Finn in the newly rebuilt Ice Kingdom, I'm a clone of the Lich or something and there are other clones, I'm in a relationship with this Canyon woman, I helped fight off an invading army, and… and… oh yeah apparently my Master and Billy's souls were taken from Death by a Necromancer or something and it wasn't an A for one of the tubes but a T instead, am I missing anything?" Emerald said while he looked worried he might have forgotten something already.

Bubblegum placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder to comfort him.

"No. Emerald you got everything right."

Emerald in turn smiles when he looks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe, thanks, at the very least I have no regrets saving a brainy beauty like you from losing your memories, at least I can just be told where to swing a sword, you got the smarts of the group, can't risk losing that right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit as Finn looks at his mom.

"That's about it mom… although… we do have to tell Canyon the bad news somewhat."

"What bad news?" Finn heard from out the window and when he looked… he screamed like a little girl when he saw Canyon's face, they were taking a long time for a talk so Canyon must have gotten worried and raised an eyebrow at Finn's reaction.

Bubblegum jolts while Simon and Huntress, who were quiet, were now not liking the situation.

Though it seemed Emerald lost some common sense when he looks at Finn after bopping his fist into his hand.

"Oh, is that the Canyon lady that I'm dating?, your right she is pretty Finn." Emerald said with an innocent smile on his face while Finn and Bubblegum pale more while Simon, Huntress, and Minerva facepalm while Canyon froze at what she just heard Emerald say that.

"Oh boy." Finn said before covering his face with the Crown of Ice's mask.

Canyon just blinked a few times before she looks at the others with a twitching eyebrow.

"Could… someone please explain why my boyfriend… who just happened to get out of being in the hospital after he got a greatsword through the gut… is now having memory issues…" Canyon growled out while Emerald blinks a few times.

"Oh, I saved the princess here from falling into memory erasing water but fell in myself as a result, guess I leaped before I looked so to speak hehe." Emerald said while Canyon's gaze turned to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum pales at the look.

"Canyon… I know how it looks. Problem was that I was kidnapped by a big crazed flesh craving skeleton and…" was all Bubblegum could say before Canyon brakes the window and gets inside before shrinking.

Before she could get close to Bubblegum, Emerald got between her and Bubblegum and gave Canyon a narrowed eyed look.

"Hold it Canyon, just because you are my girlfriend like everyone says doesn't mean I can just let you harm her, besides if the situation was different I would help any of you from falling in, besides its better me losing my memories then Bubblegum, everyone else needs her since I've heard that I'm all brawn and barely any brains." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

Canyon was shocked that Emerald defended Bubblegum.

"B-But… she's the reason you forgot almost everything. Even me." She said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"So what?, even if I do lose ever bit of my memory, do you think you and everyone else won't remind me about my past?, besides even If don't have memories of our time together… and I lose more if what Death said is true... seeing you cry like this makes my chest tighten in a bad way so even I do have memory loss…" Emerald said while he walked up to Canyon and used a hand to have her look at his smiling face.

"... Even if I do forget… my heart sure doesn't… all I need for a wake up call is you and everyone else to help remember for me… simple right?" Emerald said before he grins at Canyon with a happy look in his eyes.

Canyon cries a bit more before she hugs Emerald and didn't want to let go.

Emerald just gently smiles while he lightly pats Canyon's back when he hugged her back and after a minute… Canyon looks at Emerald.

"Maybe… but…" Canyon said before she looks at Bubblegum.

"It doesn't change the fact that Bubblegum caused this… I hope you're ready to take responsibility to not only help me with Emerald, but help with making sure we remind him of who he was if he loses more of his memories." Canyon said before she glared at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum pales at the look before gulping.

"Y-Yes. O-Of course."

Canyon while keeping her arms around Emerald just nods.

"Good then you can help me reward Emerald not only for his physical recovery but for saving you from becoming an idiot when we get to the Inn that I picked out for Emerald and I." Canyon said which made Emerald blush since this would technically be his first time again.

Bubblegum's eyes widen.

"EH?!" She said while blushing brightly.

"You heard me, considering Emerald saved you from most likely your worse nightmare, I'm sure repaying him would be the least you can do since he's losing his memories slowly after his stunt saving you." Canyon said while she narrowed her eyes at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit loss for words as she continues to blush brightly.

"As for you Finn… considering I talked with an interesting couple who want to speak with you… might as well give you a punishment as well since you did help start this… I also had Aiag and Autumn brought here thanks to one of the people in that couple and Aiag wants to talk with you as well… please follow us… I insist." Canyon said while giving a look that dared Finn to object.

Finn blinked a few times behind his mask.

" **Couple? And Aiag and Autumn are here?!...Then who's keeping watch at my kingdom?!"**

"Oh that would be Me-Mow and Angel, they are kingdom sitting for a few days, trust me it will make sense why as we get going so let's go Ice Prince." Canyon said, she knew Finn's identity but was using his title to mess with Finn a bit.

" **Glob… dangit."** Finn said since he can't curse with his mother here in the room.

"Yup, now let's get going Finn, Bubblegum… hey Huntress you want in on this?, should be a good stress relief since you haven't relaxed much lately." Canyon said when she looks at Huntress with a calm look on her face.

Huntress was thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Don't see why not. Those skeletons really worked me up good."

"Great, make sure Bubblegum doesn't try and find a way out of this, lets get going you guys, Simon, Minerva, nice to see you again, so hope you don't mind if I borrow Finn and Bubblegum you two." Canyon said before Simon and Minerva shook their heads and spoke as one.

"No No, take them, we insist." The duo said while moving out of the way as Canyon led Emerald out of the room while Huntress tapped Finn and Bubblegum on the back to get them walking.

" **I don't believe this."** Finn said.

"You're telling me." Bubblegum spoke before the duo walked with their heads down.

Though Emerald looked pretty happy as Canyon held onto Emerald's arm while he looks at her with a smile on his face.

"Hehe, considering how much of a beauty you are, how come you don't have other lovers?" Emerald asked with a curious look on his face.

Canyon blinked a bit at the question.

"Well I did have fun with some people. Then I told you about my ex Billy before he died and then you and me started dating."

"Ah, well I guess you get the honor of getting my virginity twice then since you seem pretty confident in your sexyness and I'm sure I lost my V-Card to you since I don't remember other women before then." Emerald said while he lightly kissed Canyon's head since he could reach it.

Canyon blushes from that before she smirks.

"Oh believe me. I will rock your world so hard, there's no way you'll forget that."

"Hehe I hope so… anyway lead the way dear, I want to see what you can do… huh… why did I call you dear like that?... hehe, guess my heart is remembering the important bits it seems." Emerald said while he chuckles a bit when that dear part came out of nowhere for him but it felt right.

Canyon was a bit surprise while feeling hope that there was some part of Emerald that remembers her before grabbing Emerald's hand.

Emerald returned the gentle grip before he lets Canyon lead him and the others to a fancy Inn near the main gate of the Candy Kingdom.

Finn looks at the in for a moment.

" **Nice looking Inn, Princess."** He said while being in character.

"Thanks, helped make it in order to deal with an influx of Candy citizens, may renovate to allow more people to live here later." Bubblegum said while Canyon and Emerald entered and Huntress got Finn and Bubblegum walking again, the interior was made of Candy and what not while Canyon walked Emerald to the counter.

"Excuse me, but are my guests in my room?" Canyon said when she looked at the receptionist.

The receptionist blinks before looking at the guest book.

"Hmmm… actually, yes Mrs. Canyon. They arrived a few minutes ago."

"Good, and is Autumn in a different room like I asked?, she has a fire and Ice puppies and is a Wood Nymph child, don't want her around my room for what I have in mind." Canyon said with a serious look on her face.

The reception gulped.

"N-Not to worry. She has her own room with TV and some games to keep her preoccupied."

"Good, unless there is an emergency, I don't want to be disturbed, come along everyone." Canyon said before she leads Emerald away from the desk and Huntress walked after them.

Bubblegum and Finn follows as well while feeling nervous even though Finn had his mask on still.

However, Finn had this thought.

' _Something's not right. How are Aiag and Autumn here after just speaking to them before going to Death's domain? And who is this couple that Canyon mentioned?'_

Though Finn's question was answered on HOW Aiag and Autumn could have gotten here so fast was… when he saw a smirking Marceline and Phoebe in the room while a nervous Aiag sat on a nearby set of chairs and Marceline waved at everyone.

"Yo." Was all Marceline said as Canyon closed the door to prevent Finn from running away.

Finn's eyes widened behind his mask before having this thought.

' _Ohhh...shit.'_

Canyon then whispered in Emerald's ear before he nods as he moved to sit in front of the door… blocking Finn's escape route since the window was closed and it would be impossible for Finn to budge Emerald right now.

Marceline however chuckles before she floats towards Finn.

"So… Mr. Ice Prince… doing well in the Candy Kingdom while everything is calming down?" Marceline asked while she oddly smirks at him.

Finn gulped but tried to remain calm.

" **Indeed. Good thing some of my soldiers are helping rebuild some of the damages in the Candy Kingdom."**

"Indeed, and it's a good thing you got Emerald here as your top fighter, you didn't even have to use your demon blood sword right?" Marceline said in such a natural way that Finn answered before his brain could stop him.

" **Right. It has been 4 years since I last used this."** Finn said before stopping when he realized what he said as Bubblegum couldn't believe Finn walked into Marceline's trap.

Marceline just smirked evilly when she got Finn to slip up while Phoebe surprisingly did the same and Canyon… didn't looked as shocked when she heard that before she looks at Finn while Aiag looked surprised that Marceline got Finn to slip up… Emerald… just sat at the door with a smile on his face since he had a tough time keeping up and just went with the flow for now.

"You can drop the act Finn, they know… while you were in the Dead world they talked with me and gave many reasons to suspect that you were the Ice prince from the get go, Marceline's surprisingly deductive like that." Canyon said while Marceline crossed her arms as she looks at Finn with a smirk.

Finn couldn't believe what he heard.

" **Dang it."** He said before removing his mask.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag or mask in this sense."

"Yeah but only Pheebs and I figured it out Finn, I mean aside from your brother who has a hard time with smelling your scent, which I'm guessing is by magic, he hasn't put two and two together yet unlike us, but don't worry, we can keep secrets… for the right price of course… simply put we came here to have some fun with you and Emerald and maybe get that Aiag chick some action before we get to the serious talk later… Pheebs and I already had plenty of fun with one another so we can wait a bit… so how about it Finn?, ready to lose your V-Card with Aiag there?... she doesn't seem to mind after all." Marceline said while she hugged a smirking Phoebe from behind as Aiag blushed but didn't mind when she didn't object to what the Vampire Queen said while Bubblegum and Finn had similar reactions since this went from a simply payback to an orgy in the making while Huntress looked stoic as usual but blushed a tiny bit.

Canyon just smirks as she liked the look on Finn's face while Emerald just keeps on going with the flow for now.

Finn was blushing brightly at this predicament.

Once, he was a peeper, now he's about to actually experience what his friends had.

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Phoebe.

"So Pheebs, considering that Aiag here will lose her V-Card to Finn, want to do what Canyon said and have some fun together or with Emerald as Canyon gives it to him good?... though… why does he seem a bit… dazed?, its like he's not really paying attention right now." Marceline said when she saw Emerald just looking around with a curious look in his eyes which caused Emerald to look at her.

"Oh that's because I saved the Princess here and I fell into the water in the Dead world, for some reason I have a resistance to it but its only causing my memories to be erased slowly, so I figure why worry when I have friends and loved ones who can remind me about myself once its all gone." Emerald said with such an innocent tone to his voice as he points a thumb at Bubblegum that Marceline and Phoebe blink a few times before they look at Bubblegum with wide eyes to see if Emerald was telling the truth.

Bubblegum rubs her arm a bit.

"It's true. We were at the Dead world to see Death and well… one of those flesh crazed skeletons that Finn told us, kidnapped me and you can guess the rest."

Marceline and Phoebe blink again before Marceline gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Looks like you owe Emerald big time Bonnie, and… considering this will be until he is an empty shell of himself… guessing you will owe him a lot of tier 15 action again and again just to make up to each version of Emerald that we will see if his memory does get worse, might as well just call you one of his women from now on or something but that's just a what if." Marceline said but the last bit was a bit sarcastic sounding but Emerald took it seriously.

"Ohhh… so the princess is one of my ladies now?, I didn't know that, must have forgotten." Emerald said when he misread the situation a little.

Canyon shook her head.

"No Emerald. She ain't one of your women." She said as she frowns at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum flinched but Emerald looks at Canyon with a curious look.

"But Finn seems to be getting Aiag, Huntress, Marceline, and Phoebe if I'm reading this right, is she one of Finn's ladies?, hmm… weird, guess it's just a one woman kind of life for me hehe." Emerald said before he chuckles a bit… someone would have said something but Emerald sounded so innocent that no one could really say anything for a moment as Emerald keeps chuckling.

Finn and Bubblegum blush brightly.

"W-We're not together." They said in unison.

Emerald then tilts his head while he looks at them.

"Why?" Emerald asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Finn and Bubblegum looks at each other before looking at Emerald.

"We're just good friends is all." Finn said.

"Ah… well I can't force a lady if she's not one of mine and since Canyon is my woman only, guess we should leave Finn alone in here so he can deal with everyone else here huh Canyon?" Emerald said when he looks at Canyon with a calm look on his face.

Canyon looks at Emerald before sighing.

"No Emerald. We'll stay. Besides… Bubblegum still needs earn brownie points to earn forgiveness… If she does a good job and does show interest… I may welcome her as your second woman."

"Why earn your forgiveness though?, she did nothing wrong to you or me." Emerald said to Canyon without breaking his calm look.

"Because I'm still upset for the memory thing." Canyon said with crossed arms.

"And how is that Bubblegum's fault?, from what I heard she had no way of stopping it and we were caught off guard in the dead world it seems if I'm guessing right and I pretty much jumped in to save her, what would you do if you were in my shoes?, would you let her fall into memory erasing water and lose the brain that's been keeping everyone alive?" Emerald said when he points out the logic in his words while everyone else… they were surprised to hear Emerald talking like that.

Canyon was silent for a moment before she turns her head and said nothing but the answer was there.

Emerald just sighs before he placed his hand on Canyon's shoulder.

"Look, I can't say you can't get mad, but try and think about this… does Bubblegum deserve all this anger from you when she had no way of controlling the situation?, personally it sounded like she was worried for me when Huntress teased her a bit on the way here, heard her talk about not being as objective as she thinks if it means having fun with me… besides silver lining is that the brains of the Candy Kingdom is safe and no one important lost their lives, if anything… I would have done same thing again and again if it meant saving everyone here… I may not remember everyone… but I feel in my heart that I can trust them… so trust me Canyon… if were going to have fun here with everyone, I don't want it to be forced… right?" Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Huntress blinks since she did tease Bubblegum a bit but didn't think she was overheard.

Marceline chuckles a bit at the teasing part with Bubblegum while Phoebe wondered what Bubblegum was thinking as Emerald defused the situation or attempts to between Canyon and Bubblegum.

Finn, Aiag, and Canyon in the meantime as they listened to Emerald speak had various reactions.

Finn was shocked that Emerald was speaking like that even with the memory issue as Aiag, who didn't know the actual full story, had the same reaction.

Canyon, who was quiet, listened to what Emerald said before finally sighing.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Hehe, yeah, now why not show me a smile on that pretty face of yours." Emerald said while he smiles gently at Canyon.

It was only a moment before Canyon looks at Emerald and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah thats it… so Bubblegum now about yo-!" Emerald said before he looks at Bubblegum and saw that she was actually crying this time though this would technically be the first time he saw her out of a serious or worried emotion at this point.

"W-What's wrong!?, did I say something bad!?" Emerald said while he looks at everyone to see if he did something bad.

Bubblegum sniffles.

"It's not you. It's me."

"What do you mean?, what's wrong with you?" Emerald said as he wondered what's wrong with Bubblegum.

"All this drama is all because of me. If I hadn't entered the Dead World, you wouldn't be in this situation." Bubblegum said before crying more.

Emerald however sighs and shocked all when he walked up to Bubblegum and hit her on the head.

"OW!" Bubblegum said while she held her head as Emerald gave her a slightly narrowed eyed look.

"There, consider us even now even though you haven't done a single thing wrong!, you wanted to find out more about this these clones and you're probably of the most intelligent people who can figure it out if you have enough data and what's wrong with confirming that the data is right?, I mean the pre memory loss me said that the three tanks were Dark, Light, and an A, but the A was actually a T, pretty sure that was good info that and getting it confirmed was a good thing, right?" Emerald said while he waits for Bubblegum to recover.

Bubblegum continues to rub her head for a moment.

"I guess."

"Not guess… that's a fact, let me say this flat out but I would save any of you no matter the cost to myself… I'm no idiot, I know others would object to that but compared to everyone else, I'm just an outsider who happens to be a clone who ended up at the right place at the right time and let me tell you…" Emerald said while he placed his hands on Bubblegum's shoulders.

"... I DON'T regret saving you… if you were in trouble I would save you in a heartbeat and damn the consequences, pretty sure my pre memory loss self would agree with me in that… so… still think its your fault even when you did no wrong!" Emerald said with such determination in his eyes that his eyes, which normally glowed dimly, were glowing with a green energy and with a look that showed that he had no regrets.

Bubblegum did flinch a bit.

"N-No."

"Good… now…" Emerald said when his features became gentle again while he used a hand to have Bubblegum look at him.

"So why don't you give us a beautiful smile." Emerald said while he smiles gently at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes from this before she actually smiled a tiny bit.

"Hehe, there, that's much better, maybe missing some memories but one thing I picked up from my master is that all women should be happy no matter what… baring some situations if some psycho woman is doing something crazy but still… all women are supposed to be treated like Globbesses no matter what." Emerald said while he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes from that compliment and Finn would've rolled his eyes at Emerald's flirting but knows that Emerald is trying to cheer his friend up.

"Great, so since we have no issues anymore, Canyon and I may leave since it sounds like I owe her some one on one time, unless Canyon says otherwise." Emerald said before he looks at Canyon with a happy smile on his face.

Canyon this time giggles.

"Doesn't matter. We stay or have our own private time. But if you want to invite Bubblegum and someone else you can."

"Hmmm… well why not do what Marceline said and have fun with everyone?, Finn can do the same right?" Emerald said when he smiles at Canyon more.

"Hmmm… don't see why not. But that kinda depends on Finn here." Canyon said.

"Right, and everyone else as well… so Finn, everyone… think we can have fun with one another?" Emerald said while he smiles at everyone in the room with an honest to goodness kind look that seemed to make his face sparkle from how kind he looked right now.

Everyone sees the look before Huntress spoke.

"I'm cool with it."

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine with that, what about you Pheebs." Marceline said while Phoebe looked thoughtful.

"Well I do want to see what an elemental controlling clone can do… so Aiag, think you can get down and dirty with us?" Phoebe said when she looks at the younger wood Nymph.

Aiag blushes brightly while feeling a bit nervous.

"U-Um well… I-I guess… granted it's my first time and all."

"Hehe, well that's why we're letting you go first with Finn here… or are you scared?" Marceline said when she floats in front of Aiag and used a finger to have her look at the Vampire Queen's grinning face.

Aiag blushes a bit more before gulping.

"N-No."

"Well then… got something to ask Finn here so we can start this show?" Marceline said when she moved away from Aiag to see a blushing Finn who looks at her.

Aiag was nervous but she did have a small determined look before she walked up to the Ice Prince.

Finn blinks at that and looks at Aiag while he blushed a bit as he wondered what she would do next.

Surprisingly, his question was answered before she gripped Finn's armored shoulders and flat out smashed her lips on Finn's lips.

Finn's eyes widen from that while Marceline gave a small cheer for Aiag as Aiag sent her tongue into Finn's mouth for a surprisingly intense kiss while she used a hand to hold the back of his head.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised at the bold move while Canyon had a little smirk on her face as she watched.

Though Bubblegum was more surprised when Phoebe was tapped on the shoulder and when she looks over, Marceline went to make out with Phoebe while Canyon, in going with the flow, looks at Emerald who looks at her before she moved to kiss him on the lips which did surprise Emerald since that was out of left field for him… but he returned the kiss while Huntress had a stoic look on her face when she and Bubblegum were the only ones left not in a make out session.

Bubblegum nervously looks at Huntress before wondering if they should follow the program like everyone else.

Huntress just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Bubblegum.

"If you want to wait for someone else to be free, fine by me, but looks like that may take a bit." Huntress said when she points a thumb towards everyone else and to Bubblegum's shock… everyone was slowly undressing one another slowly, and Finn seemed pretty eager to have his own fun with tier 15 finally since he was technically 18 now.

Bubblegum was again shocked at the sight while slightly feeling a bit nervous since the last time she had fun was using the robot replicas at her lab.

Huntress in turn noticed how nervous she was and shrugged before she leaned against the wall.

"Well I'll just wait here then and wait for someone to be freed up." Huntress said while she wanted Emerald and Finn go topless and Marceline, Phoebe, Canyon, and Aiag were in their bras while they still wore their lower clothing before they went to get the pants and shoes out of the way as they keep kissing one another.

Bubblegum blushes before she decides to wait as well before sitting on a chair till she noticed Emerald and Finn in their boxers.

Bubblegum blushes when she saw the duo's physiques.

Finn seems to develop some nice muscles thanks to all that training with Emerald and Simon.

However, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Emerald for a moment.

His body looked like it was a bit on the average side compared to most in the stomach area, but his arms and legs looked powerful, must have been magic powering his limbs, though his pants did hide his most important sword but… it looked a bit bigger then when he was with Canyon last time… a lot bigger…

' _Good Glob.'_ Bubblegum thought while blushing.

A moment later, Emerald unbuttoned his pants and was about to lower them when the scene went back to the dead world for a moment...

* * *

 **Dead world/ Death's domain/ Life, Death**

...to show Life riding Death's cock which was massive as it pierced her cervix again and again while Life had a fucked up look on her snake faces.

Death let out pleased groan a few times as he enjoyed his girlfriend doing the work before he thrust his dick up hard.

Life moans from that while she placed her hands on his chest.

" **F-Fuck Deathy… y-your going so d-deep!, w-worked up when I kissed that c-clones forehead?"** Life said which made Death chuckle.

" **Maybe… but I wouldn't care if you had fun with him or other mortals just as long as you come back to me… besides… you gave him a few blessings with that kiss so it's not like you got feelings for the shorty."** Death said while he moved his hands to play with Life's plentiful D cup breasts which had some breast milk flowing from them which made Life moan more.

" **W-Well I h-had to think of s-something s-since he did help a pretty lady out… h-he d-deserves some kind of reward and what better than a memory restoring ability that will take effect when he is empty and when he is at his most vulnerable…. Not only that… seems he was a bit… lacking compared to some clones so I… helped forge his lower sword if you get what I mean… its not like your beastly cock Deathy but should be a close s-second!.. Though considering the size of normal mortals… maybe a bit freakish to them."** Life moans out as she keeps riding Death's cock with a fucked up look on her two faces.

Death chuckles as he continues to thrust his dick up hard before he leans up and kiss Life on the lips on one of her heads.

The Head that Life kiss moans into the kiss while the other snake head moved to kiss Death's cheek which Death turned to kiss which made the second head moan in a pleased way and Life could feel Death getting close since they were going at it hard earlier and Life keeps riding Death's cock until….

Death groans loud after thrusting his dick one last time before he unleashed a big load of cum inside Life's pussy.

Life moans loudly from one head while the other muffly moans as it kissed Death and she came hard on Death's dick which caused her pussy to milk his spectral dick for all it had.

Death kept the kiss up as he continues to climax before tapping after 25 seconds.

Life keeps the kiss up as well while the scene went back to Ooo as Death takes Life in another position.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Inn near Candy Kingdom gate/ Emerald, Canyon, Bubblegum, Finn, Marceline, Phoebe, Aiag, Huntress**

"Ok… this is definitely not what I expected…. Unless something happened from before I lost my memories… pretty sure I was smaller." Emerald said when he looked down to see that he had a shocking 12 inch boner that was 3 in width as well when he removed his underwear and pants.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly after seeing was packing.

Huntress, though having a stoic look, did have a blush of her own when she noticed.

Marceline and Phoebe, after looking at Emerald blushed brightly from what they saw while Aiag had a similar blush at seeing Emerald's monster dick… Canyon at the time…

Canyon was blushing brightly as well however, seeing how big Emerald was now was making the water nymph feeling wet ironically as she imagined herself riding that beast.

Finn had a shocked look since he didn't expect Emerald to be that big and just said this.

"Err… are clones normally… made to be that big?" Finn said while Emerald looks at Finn.

"Well last time I was around 6 to 7 inches long, guess something happened to cause this." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Canyon licks her lips.

"Well I'm not complaining. Can't wait to try this monster out." She said as she eyed lustfully at Emerald.

Emerald chuckles before he tossed his clothing aside.

"Great, might as well lose my virginity a second time, another silver lining here since I have a sexy woman who can teach me again." Emerald said when he grins at Canyon.

Canyon, though blushes, smirks before she removes the rest of her clothing till she was nude.

Emerald blushed when he stares at Canyon's naked body while Marceline looks at Phoebe who looks back at her and just shrugged before they used their powers, Phoebe to turn into flames, and Marceline with her shapeshifting to get fully nude in no time flat, followed by Huntress and Aiag who ripped their clothing from their bodies which turned into leaves.

The only ones left were Bubblegum, fully clothed, and Finn who was in his pants and shoes.

Finn blushes brightly for a moment before he nervously took his shoes and pants off but his boxers were still on.

However, everyone can see a big bulge forming in their. Seems the human turned Ice Prince was feeling turned on when he looked at his female friend's nude bodies.

Though he had secretly seen Marceline, Phoebe and Canyon naked thanks to his sword, Finn did get a good look at Huntress and Aiag's bods and did like what he saw.

Huntress had C to D sized breasts and a well trained body that helped show how powerful she was while Aiag had C sized breasts and decently sized hips which showed that the wood nymph women were beauties beyond belief… now all that's left was Bubblegum as everyone looks at her.

Bubblegum jolts at the stares.

"U-Um… I'll just… wait this one out."

Emerald however chuckles when he walked to Bubblegum.

"Oh come on your highness, everyone else is already getting in on the fun, we can't have fun if even one person here isn't involved… besides no one is forcing you so what's the worry about?" Emerald asked while he stood in front of Bubblegum fully naked.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she averted her gaze for a moment.

"N-Nothing to worry."

Canyon however noticed something odd with Bubblegum when she keeps averting her gaze from Emerald, even when she looks at Finn she didn't avert her gaze and even when she saw a nude Marceline, she didn't look away but blinks when she realized something.

"Oh my Glob… you like Emerald don't you." Canyon said with a surprised look on her face which made Emerald blink and he looks at Canyon in confusion as everyone else looks at Canyon in surprise and shock.

Bubblegum blinks in shock.

"W-Wait… huh?!"

"Well considering that your over 1000 years old and were in a relationship with Marceline here in the past, I'm sure you know what love is like, but my point is you looked at everyone but Emerald who is doing no wrong and I can only think that you are too shy to look at him but your not averting your gaze much from the others who matter to you so…" Canyon said while she pointed out that Bubblegum was looking at her nude body without much issue but when it came to looking at Emerald, she keeps on averting her gaze.

Bubblegum gulps and can feel her heart beating fast after hearing this. Now she feels like she had to get out of here fast.

Though Emerald looks at Canyon with a half lidded look on her face.

"Oh come on Canyon, Bubblegum barely knows me, if she did like me then why not say something after we get to know one another?, or are you saying its like that love at first sight thing I read about in a few books?, besides you said so yourself it was originally to repay us because of that memory loss thing that we got out of the way." Emerald said when he doubted that since he heard that he hasn't been in the Candy Kingdom for a day and was in the hospital for more than that so he couldn't even get out of his room, much less get close to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes before Finn spoke.

"It could be possible. When I first met PB I was head over heels for her. Heck when Phoebe left after slapping me from our first meeting, I told Jake that I suddenly have a crush on her."

"Really?, but it seems like her highness is avoiding me it seems, guess I did something bad as well to her or something." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head and worried he did something else to Bubblegum besides saving her.

Everyone else looks at Bubblegum with raised eyebrows making the Candy Monarch flinch a bit before looking at Emerald.

"No Emerald. You did nothing wrong to me."

"Oh really?, thats good, I was afraid I did something bad to you or something, well I won't force you into anything so if you want to leave you can, I'll deal with Canyon's anger and what not alright?" Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Bubblegum was silent and even though she has her chance to leave, something was telling her… to stay.

"N-No. I'll stay."

Emerald blinks at that before smiling at her.

"Great, but if you want to leave, your free to do so at anytime, in the meantime I'll be going to Canyon right now, your call on who to get with if you want to get with anyone here." Emerald said with a kind look in his eyes and was about to move away from Bubblegum.

"W-Wait." Bubblegum called out.

Emerald blinks again before he looks at Bubblegum.

"Yes?" Emerald said but was surprised at what Bubblegum did next.

Bubblegum actually starts to take off her clothes in front of everyone before she was actually nude.

Emerald blushed at that before he grins at Bubblegum when he got a good look at her figure.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the stare as she holds her arm a bit.

Emerald chuckles before he placed a hand on Bubblegum's shoulder.

"Hehe, so how does it feel to join the nude group?, anyway I'll be going to Canyon now, if you want to join, you can, if you want to go to anyone else, fine with me, your call." Emerald said before he starts to walk back to Canyon and left Bubblegum alone.

Bubblegum looks at Finn's side before looking at Emerald's side.

After thinking this through, she actually chose to go to Emerald since she still owes him for saving her kingdom at least… and for rescuing her.

Emerald noticed that before he smiles at her.

"Hehe, looks like I get to lose my virginity to not one beautiful woman, but two of them." Emerald said when he was with Bubblegum and Canyon which got the groups sorted when Huntress went to Finn's side which left Marceline and Phoebe as the only duo of the group.

Phoebe looks at Marceline with a smile.

"So Marcy, want to split up and make things even and switch groups after we have our fun?, you with Finn and me with Emerald and we switch after?" Phoebe suggests to Marceline to show that while she did want to go to Finn, she was a fair woman.

Marceline was thoughtful before she gave this response.

"Tell you what, how about you go to Finn so the two of you can 'reacquainted' while I join Emerald and then switch. I don't mind the wait." She said with a smile as well.

Phoebe blushed before she smirks at Marceline.

"You sure its not to have fun but to get down and dirty with a certain Candy Royal?... fine with me, but know that if Bubblegum does go to Emerald, may make things interesting if Finn and Emerald have to share ladies if they get their own harems, just saying if anyone sees you two together and wonder if you are with Bubblegum again." Phoebe said before she walked away from Marceline and went to Finn's group, but not before slapping Marceline's ass on the way to tease her.

Marceline at first jolts before chuckling and went to Emerald's side.

Starting with Finn's group as Phoebe joins them…

Phoebe looks at Huntress and Aiag and smirks at them.

"Well this is very interesting once you think about it, two flamable Wood Nymphs and an extinguishable Flame Queen with a watery Ice Prince… this should be one intense fuckathon… and yeah, I picked up some of Marceline's mannerisms and I'm glad for it since I don't have to worry about keeping prim and proper, one of the advantages of being at war with a dictator I guess." Phoebe said while she placed her hands on her hips, she did sound a bit like Marceline in how open she sounded so guess Marceline was an influence it seems.

Finn and Aiag blinked at Phoebe's attitude as Huntress chuckled.

"You got that right."

"Yeah so Aiag, since you are the new lady and going to pop Finn's cherry, want to do the honors with sucking his dick?, not sure what happened exactly since Finn was gone for 4 years, but he does have one rocking bod right?, and he has yet to remove the underwear so why not unveil what Finn's packing?" Phoebe said which made Aiag blush as she looks at Finn to see if it was alright, though it seems Phoebe and Marceline were not told of Finn's cold sleep it seems, that was supposed to be a thing only Emerald, Finn, and Simon knew and a select few in the Ice Kingdom to help keep Finn's safety as a priority.

Before Finn could explain, Huntress spoke.

"Well actually, it turns out that after Finn rebuilt his kingdom, he goes inside and uses an ice based spell that put him to sleep in that time span when he went 'missing'."

Phoebe blinks at that before she raised an eyebrow at Huntress while pointing a thumb at Finn.

"So… he's a 14 to 15 year old in an 18 year old body is that what your saying?" Phoebe said when she didn't sound surprised for some reason.

Finn and Aiag blinked a few times though Aiag was more surprised.

Huntress however shrugged.

"Pretty much. Though it's interesting you're taking this so well."

"Well considering some things, not really an issue with me since A, unless something like that happened, there would be no way Finn would stand by while the Dark Lord takes over most of Ooo, so Finn didn't even know what was going on so he's no coward to me if anyone thinks I think that and B… not really an issue with getting it on with Finn right now even with his mentality for one reason and one reason only… well two since he is 18 physically but still…" Phoebe said while Aiag looks at Phoebe.

"Which is?" Aiag asked before Phoebe raised a hand and gave the trio an eyesmile.

"Well I'm sure Finn wouldn't have grown mentally in a span of 3 or 4 years anyway since he would have been fighting constantly against invading armies, so only his battle sense would get better if he was not frozen so honestly can't see how Finn would mature in such a short time after we broke up in the past." Phoebe said which made Aiag sweatdrop when Phoebe just flat out didn't think Finn would mature that fast mentally.

Finn rubbed the back of his head since sadly his ex was right that he hadn't shown any maturity after their break and now has a bit of doubt if he can be mature.

"Then again this could be a blessing in disguise since Finn can use his kingdom destroying habit to make massive blows on the Dark lord if we need to invade kingdoms, we can always rebuild homes after all." Phoebe said with a grin on her face which was surprising… guess this war changed Phoebe into a more battle hardened person or something.

Finn was a bit surprised to hear Phoebe say something like that. Surprisingly, and maybe it's thanks to the war but… part of him thought that was… hot.

Phoebe then looks at Aiag and grins at her.

"Now then… let's see what Finn's packing shall we?, Aiag… if you would do the honors." Phoebe said while she grins at Aiag with a lustful look in her eyes.

Aiag blinks a bit before she looks at Finn to see if it was okay.

Huntress did the same and saw that he was blushing but didn't object and Phoebe looks at Aiag.

"So… gonna stand there miss Wood Nymph or want me to take over so we can see what Finn's packing?" Phoebe said while she trailed a finger on Aiag's back and ass and while it was hot, her finger didn't burn her.

Aiag did shudder before speaking.

"N-No. I can do it." She said before she approaches Finn.

Once the wood nymph was in front of him, she goes down and grabs the hem of Finn's boxers.

Aiag gulps while blushing a bit brightly before she pulls them down.

To her, Phoebe, and Huntress's shock… Aiag's face was slapped by a large cock that was, while not as long as Emerald thanks to being enhanced by Life, his dick was around 11 inches long and the shocker was that it was 4 in width that stood like a monstrous tower when it was erect in no time flat.

Finn was a bit shocked when he saw that.

"Oh Glob! I'm so sorry Aiag. You okay?"

However all he could see was a stunned Phoebe, Aiag, and Huntress but Aiag starts to drool a little, guess seeing a dick like this got her wood nymph instincts worked up.

Finn blinks when he saw that.

"Um… Aiag?"

Aiag however just keeps staring while Phoebe chuckles when she was the first to recover.

"Sorry about her Finn, looks like a virgin like her is just stunned that your this massive, that natural or magically enhanced with the crown's powers?" Phoebe said when she got her barings but it looked like she was already dripping from seeing Finn's cock.

Huntress, who got over her stunned look, still couldn't believe how big Finn was.

Finn blushes brightly at Phoebe before speaking.

"A-All natural."

"Hehe, nice… so Aiag… getting cold feet?, Huntress and I can take over if you are too scared." Phoebe said when she looks at the stunned Aiag.

Huntress looks at Aiag to see what she would say.

Aiag, who finally registers what Phoebe said, looks at said Flame Queen.

"No. I can do this."

"Great… then why not follow these instructions that Huntress and I give you and once you are more comfortable with doing your own thing, you do it, for example… why not start out with a simple handjob or lick the tip of his cock." Phoebe said while she knelt next to Aiag with a smile on her face.

Aiag blushes a bit before looking at Finn's dick again for a moment before she brought her hand out and gently grab Finn's dick before she slowly stroke it.

Finn shudders from the tough before shuddering again from having his dick being stroked.

"Don't forget his balls, fondle them with your free hand." Huntress said when she got on the other side of Aiag while she and Phoebe watch the Wood Nymph woman work her magic on Finn.

Aiag blush more before she nods at Huntress and gently grabbed Finn's ball sack with her other hand before fondling it.

That made Finn let out a slight pleased groan at this action.

Phoebe chuckles before she looks at Aiag.

"Remember, if you want him to feel better, you need to step things up, try giving the tip of his cock a few licks… think of it like a lollipop or something, I mean you can take it slow but with a cock this big… you'll need to step up your game soon but I'll shut up for now and just watch what happens." Phoebe said while Huntress nods her head.

"Indeed and you can also suck on his balls to really get him worked up, another tip, you should know this already on instinct though but lessons wouldn't hurt." Huntress said while she had a stoic look on her face as she watched Aiag's hand stroke Finn off while her hand on his balls grabbed them a bit roughly after letting the grip loosen a bit in a rhythm like pattern.

Aiag blushes at the advice she was receiving but she wants to make Finn feel good before she brought her head closer before Aiag sticks out her tongue and starts to slowly lick Finn's dick head.

That made Finn jolt before shuddering and let out another groan.

For a bit, Phoebe and Huntress watch Aiag do what she is doing before Phoebe and Huntress looked at one another and smirks as they moved to get near Finn's balls and after moving Aiag's hand away, they each took a large ball into their mouths and start to lick, suck, and let the ball fell out of their mouths and take them back in to repeat the process.

Finn jolt again after feeling that.

"O-Oh Glob." He said as he actually starts to enjoy it.

He was most surprised when he didn't get burned by Phoebe and Phoebe was surprised at how cold Finn's balls felt in her mouth but she didn't mind as she keeps on sucking on his balls while Aiag in the meantime…

Aiag continues her licking before she remembers what Phoebe said about upping the ante here before she opens her mouth and starts to swallow Finn's dick without rushing things.

Finn's eyes widen as soon as he felt that.

Aiag then starts to bob her head while Phoebe and Huntress took a second to see that while Aiag was going at her pace, she wasn't doing too bad before Phoebe and Huntress focused on Finn's balls again when they licked and sucked harder on the cold globes.

Finn let out a few pleased groans before he had this thought.

' _O-Oh fuck. This is starting to get better than peeping. It's just like what Emerald said when he taught me about the tiers.'_ He thought before petted the trio's heads one at a time.

The trio of women blush and start to work harder with pleasing Finn and Aiag took a bit more of Finn's cock into her mouth and used her tongue to lick around the shaft and could feel Finn getting close as time went on.

Finn groans as he continues to feel good before he lightly starts to thrust his hips.

Aiag gagged a bit as she lets Finn do that while Huntress and Phoebe keep on licking and sucking Finn's balls and all three could feel fInn getting closer while Aiag sucked on Finn's cock harder and harder for his first real load until…

Finn groans loudly before he throws his head back and climaxed a little hard inside Aiag's mouth as his balls throb.

It uncertain whether Finn masterbated or not but the load he let out was quite big.

Aiag's eyes widen when she felt that and to further shock, Finn's load was quite cold as well and as it filled her mouth, it tasted like she was eating snow of all things to boot.

Finn kept on climaxing for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

Aiag groans a bit which sounded muffled before she starts to lick Finn's dick clean slowly as she pulled her head back.

Finn pants as he enjoys a bit of the afterglow before looking at Aiag.

"G-Glob… Aiag… Y-Your blowjob was… a-amazing."

Aiag at this time was still trying to gather her bearings but she did give Finn a blushing face while smiling a little as Phoebe and Huntress pulled their mouths off of Finn's balls.

"Hehe, wow, looks like Aiag really did her job, right Huntress?" Phoebe said while Huntress looks at Aiag.

"Indeed but she needs more training, guess her mother had to stop halfway through or something." Huntress said as she looks at Aiag.

Aiag looks at Phoebe and Huntress.

"Sadly yes. I was in the middle of my training before the war started. Things were hard when my family and I tried to survive. Then Autumn and I got separated from our parents before I was forced to work for the Dark Lord's forces or they would've done something to Autumn. I was lucky when Emerald and Huntress came and save us and getting rid of that bastard high ranked officer in the Dead Woods. Though I'm glad for Autumn's safety, I just hope our parents are doing okay." She said.

"I see, well after your fun time with Finn and becoming a real woman if you are still a virgin, then expect me to pick up where your mother left off, its a Wood Nymph's job to teach the inexperienced ones the proper path of a Wood Nymph after all." Huntress said with a serious tone to her voice while Phoebe stayed quiet to listen to the story and Huntress who was willing to teach Aiag.

Before Aiag could say something Finn held her hands after kneeling down to her level.

"Aiag, I am so sorry and wished you told me. I promise when this is over, I'll help you find your parents." He said with a promised look on his face.

Aiag blushed quite a bit from that before she placed her hand on Finn's hand and smiles a little.

Phoebe smirks at that while Huntress smiles.

"Nice promise Finn, but that's most likely after we have our fun with you and settle things a bit so Finn… Aiag… time for you two virgins to graduate into full adults." Phoebe said when she grins at the pair.

Huntress smirks at the duo as Finn and Aiag blushes brightly knowing that they are really gonna lose their v-cards.

"Now then Finn… lets see how well you do with some good Wood Nymph pussy." Phoebe said as the scene went to a couple minutes later with Aiag laying on her back and Aiag had a cute blush on her face as she spreads her legs for Finn, and thanks to how wet she was, no foreplay was needed right now.

Finn blushes brightly at the sight before he gulps and gets on top of Aiag before he aims his dick at Aiag's folds.

Aiag tried to relax thanks to one of her mother's lessons while she had a cute look on her face like she was begging for Finn's cock now.

Finn blushed at the cute look before he gulped and remembered what Emerald said about girls losing their v-cards.

" _Remember Finn, if you are with a woman and its their first time, and if they have a hymen if they didn't get rid of it by accident in training or with a toy, unless the woman is a straight up masochist, always ask if they want to take it slow or go all out from the get go, however I recommend the get go for one reason… you can rip the bandage off so to speak, say if you were told to relax on the count of three if you were a woman, wouldn't you tense even a little?, so either actually go on 1, sure the woman may not like that but it's better than having them in prolonged pain right?, besides it also depends on the size of your dick, if your a bit on the small side then it won't matter much if you go fast or slow, but if your big… well try and think of how the woman would feel since it would be like getting a club forced up inside of you slowly."_ Emerald's advice said in Finn's mind before Finn looks at his own dick and looks at Aiag.

"Aiag… first off do you trust me?" Finn said while he had a serious look in his eyes.

Aiag was a bit surprised to hear that before she nods her head.

"Alright… then want me to go in fast… or take it slow?" Finn said when he worried he would harm Aiag so hopefully she would ask for the lesser of two evils right now.

Aiag blushes brightly for a moment before she gave her response.

"Fast… my king." She said with a very cute blush.

Finn blushed brightly at that before he leaned over Aiag.

"Alright, on 3 I'll start." Finn said when he got ready to count down but not before at least getting the head of his cock inside of Aiag's pussy to help him get ready and the head was massive enough on its own which really stretched Aiag out a bit.

Aiag gulps before she took a moment to relax and readies herself for what happens next.

"Alright… 1!" Finn said before he pushed himself balls deep into Aiag much to Phoebe and Huntress's surprise while Finn kissed Aiag and looked incredibly sorry as blood dripped from Aiag's pussy.

Aiag's eyes widen as she groans loudly from the pain as tears leak from her eyes.

Finn just waits for Aiag to adjust to Finn's dick while he keeps on kissing Aiag to help her feel better.

Luckily for him, Aiag was indeed beginning to feel better thanks to the kiss before she hugs Finn and returns it.

For a couple minutes, Finn keeps the kiss up before he starts to lightly thrust his hips and his dick goes in and out of Aiag's pussy at a slow rate while Finn hugged Aiag back as Huntress watched what was going on before she jolts when she felt something hot touch her folds and when she looked she saw a smirking Phoebe next to her while she lightly rubbed Huntress's folds.

Huntress blinks as she looks at the Queen of Flames before shuddering at the warm feeling on her folds.

Phoebe smirks as she moved to lick and suck on Huntress's left nipple while she slowly pushed her fingers into Huntress's folds to see how she would do so far.

Huntress lightly groans from this action with a light blush on her face as she felt Phoebe's fingers moving in and out of her pussy.

"Hehe, thats right… get ready to see what a Flame elemental can do when turned on… hope you wood Nymphs can keep up." Phoebe said after she pulled her mouth off of Huntress's nipple while she starts to finger Huntress's folds again and again.

Huntress groans again before she gave Phoebe a smirk and put two of her fingers inside the fiery Queen's pussy and starts fingering as well.

Phoebe moans before she leaned towards Huntress and had her lay on her back and Phoebe got on top of her before she kissed the Wood Nymph and Finn and Aiag while Finn keeps fucking Aiag but gets a bit rougher as time went on, saw the two women finger one anothers pussies in a heated way.

As Huntress returns the kiss, Aiag was blushing brightly at the sight as she moans while enjoying Finn's dick in her pussy.

"O-Oh Finn!" She moans after she pulled her head away from the kiss.

Finn in turn grunts and groans as he keeps on fucking Aiag's pussy, seeing Huntress and Phoebe like that in that position really got him worked up before he looks at Aiag.

"A-Aiag!" Finn groans out before he kissed Aiag again and thrusts his hips at a harder rate than before.

Aiag moans into the kiss and returns it before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn to make him thrust deeper.

She didn't know why Finn was like this but didn't care as she was enjoying her time with the Ice Prince… her prince. Even if she has to share him with other girls.

Finn in turn, though no mind reader, fucked her harder and faster and could feel him getting close.

"F-Fuck… c-can't hold it in much longer!" Finn groans out while he didn't let up on his intense fucking.

Aiag tightens her hold on Finn.

"M-Me too! Let's climax together!"

Finn didn't say anything when he fucked Aiag at a harder and harder rate while she clawed his back and their orgasms got closer and closer until Finn after pushing himself balls deep into Aiag and Aiag when she felt his dick bust into her womb, both people came hard in and on one another while Aiag claws at Finn's back so she could get him closer while her legs wrapped around his waist.

Aiag moans loud as she felt her womb get filled up before she pulls him down for another intense kiss and this time she looks at his eyes with lust and perhaps something else.

Finn surprisingly had a similar look in his eyes though they were unfocused as he rides out his orgasm which tapped off after 20 seconds and it felt ice cold to Aiag as it sloshed around in her womb, it felt like a slushy was put inside of her so the semen was a bit more dense than normal.

Aiag didn't mind as she continues to hug Finn and kept the kiss up even after she taps off.

Finn keeps kissing Aiag before he pulled away and pulled his dick out of Aiag's pussy and he saw how much leaked out of her, though it did it slowly thanks to some of his semen being a bit chilled as it flowed onto the bed… however Finn seemed to be so consumed with lust right now that he turned Aiag onto her front and placed the head of his cock at her ass and looks at Aiag to see if he could continue while he barely held himself back.

Aiag though a bit surprised at the position she's in, looks at Finn with another cute blush on her face.

"D-Do it Finn. Keep making me yours."

Finn just nods once before Finn gripped Aiag's ass before he slowly pushed his cock into Aiag, his cock spreading her asshole wide as he went deeper and deeper.

Aiag's eyes widen before groaning loud and grinding her teeth as she feels the inside of her ass stretching before trying to take shape.

Once Finn managed to get as deep as he could without injuring Aiag, Finn pulled his cock free till only the head was left inside before he pushed it back into Aiag and repeats the process again and again as time went on.

Aiag groans a few times before moaning as her ass tightens a bit on Finn's dick.

Finn groans from that before he fucked Aiag's ass at a harder rate while Phoebe and Huntress at this time had went a bit further when Phoebe had Huntress in her lap and was lifting and lowering Huntress onto her cock that she grew and Phoebe had a good grip on her ass as she fucked Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans a few as she feels Phoebe's dick going up in her pussy as she wraps her arms around Phoebe's neck.

Phoebe moans a bit while she used her strength to lift and lower Huntress onto her cock at a faster rate than before and Phoebe's blazing cock went deep into Huntress, she didn't hold back much when having her cock heat up to really get Huntress to feel things.

Huntress groans again before she begins to moan before feeling her pussy grip Phoebe's pussy.

"F-Fuck… its like a vine is strangling my cock!" Phoebe moans out as she moved to have Huntress on her back and fucked Huntress at a harder rate when she could have a better grasp of things, mainly with her being able to have Phoebe's toes grip the bed sheets so she could thrust harder then ever.

"A-And you have a hot spear piercing my insides!" Huntress moans as her pussy continues to tighten on the Flame Queen's dick.

Phoebe grits her teeth and fucked Huntress harder before she smashed her lips onto Huntress's lips and pushed her cock as deep as it could go before she groans loudly as she unloads her lava like payload into Huntress's womb while she hugged the Wood Nymph under her.

Huntress's eyes roll in the back of her head as felt that before hugging Phoebe back and return the kiss while she came hard on Phoebe's cock.

While it was true that her insides hurt like hell thanks to the load, infact borderline agony somewhat since she was a grass like being, but that somehow made her cum much harder than normal as a result when she couldn't stop cumming on Phoebe's cock.

Huntress kept climaxing for about 25 to 30 seconds before tapping of.

Phoebe rides out her orgasm and managed to stop cumming around 20 seconds and just enjoyed Huntress's pussy as it milked her cock while she had this thought.

" _F-Fuck… might as well have some fun with other wood Nymph's if I am able… so fucking tight and milking my dick like no other, not even Marceline did something like this without shapeshifting her body."_ Phoebe thought while she leaned back and pulled her cock free of Huntress's pussy and her boiling load even after it cooled a little dripped to the area of the bed that they were on and Phoebe pants for breath but with the state of her cock being erect, she was far from done.

Huntress tries to catch her breath while blushing as her body shook a bit in the mini orgasms.

Though she did have this thought.

' _D-Damn… Never thought I would get fucked by a flame elemental. It's actually quite… hot. Don't mind if she needs another round or two if the Vampire Queen is busy.'_

Phoebe in turn got her breath under control before she licks her lips and moved to get over Huntress and placed her cock between Huntress's breasts and used her hands to hold the globes of flesh together and moans when she enjoyed the feeling and her hot cock's warmth was felt by Huntress through her chest.

Huntress groans a few times before she sticks out her tick and licks the hot dickhead whenever it pops out between her breasts.

Phoebe pants and moans as she keeps on fucking Huntress's tits while she enjoyed feeling Huntress's tongue on her cock and could feel her load building as time went on.

Huntress continues her licking before she had her tongue starts licking the tip whenever Phoebe's dick got closer.

Phoebe moans and could feel her orgasm getting closed and closer and a moment later, Phoebe groans when she held the tip of her cock between Huntress's breasts and squeezed them around the throbbing cock and groans when she came hard between them, and thanks to the pressure, barely any of her load got free of Huntress's breasts though some did get on Huntress's masked face while Phoebe shudders and shakes as more fiery cum builds up between Huntress's breasts.

Huntress groans as she felt her face get hit by Phoebe's cum before Huntress moved her breasts a bit to make Phoebe cum more.

Phoebe keeps cumming a bit more before she tapped off with a pleased groan before she pulled her cock from Huntress's breasts and saw the glowing red mess between them… and though she chuckles, she blinks when she saw steam rising from Huntress's mask… before she got a worried look when she saw that it was starting to burn and before anyone could do anything, Phoebe pulled the covers over her and Huntress and pulled Huntress's mask off her face before Huntress could be injured and blushed when she saw how beautiful she looked even with a couple scars, one over her nose and the one over her left eye as Huntress's mask burned into ash.

Huntress blinked in confusion before she saw the look on Phoebe's face and that's when Huntress quickly checked her face and realized her mask was gone.

"H-Hehe… w-well silver lining… your not harmed and… no one else can see…" Phoebe said while Huntress raised an eyebrow as she used some dexterity to flip Phoebe and herself over so that Phoebe was on her back and Huntress was on top of her now.

"Indeed… and that's why I'm not hurting you now but get rid of that cock, your taking responsibility since you saw my face… good thing you and I are going to be Finn's women or this would be cheating on him but I don't think he minds if you and I make a bond since he has Aiag so I can knock you up and return the favor." Huntress said while she grew a 10 inch dick that had thorns all over the dick, including the head but were dulled to prevent any damage from happening.

Phoebe blinks in surprise before smirking at Huntress and made her dick vanished.

Huntress blinks at that before she aimed her cock at Phoebe's pussy.

"Bit obedient aren't you, would have thought you would have objected or something." Huntress said while she rubbed the head of her cock on Phoebe's folds.

Phoebe shudders but gave Huntress a grin.

"Oh I'm not going down that easy. So how about you fuck me or I may turn the tables on you. Besides, if you're lucky and satisfy me greatly… I may consider it."

Huntress raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Very well… then I might as well get serious from the get go… Marceline ever do this?" Huntress said when she formed a second dick right above the first and it had dulled thorns as well.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw that.

"No. Not like that."

"I see… well better relax because I'm not going to stop until I make you my woman." Huntress said like it was a matter of fact while she aimed her cocks at Phoebe's holes and slowly pushed both of them inside of Phoebe while the thorn like bumps helped scrape her insides.

Phoebe's eyes widen before she groans and grinds her teeth a bit.

Huntress however showed no mercy when she keeps forcing the cocks deeper and deeper into Phoebe while she ignored the aching pain that was building in her dicks from how hot Phoebe was even with her body in control of her heat, but the pleasure was equally as good which helped keep Marceline in control ironically enough.

Phoebe kept groaning while trying to handle the pain and to make sure that let Huntress know that she was not backing down.

Huntress saw that and kissed Phoebe on the lips, and after feeling herself go as deep as she could go, she thrusts her hips rapidly which caused her cocks to go deep into Phoebe's holes again and again.

Phoebe groans again at the feeling before returning the kiss and had her holes tightened on Huntress's dicks despite the pain.

Huntress in turn kissed back and keeps fucking Phoebe till the pain dulled and only pleasure was felt since pleasure could overide pain in some cases.

Phoebe starts to feel better before she wrapped her arms and legs around Huntress in a tight grip.

Huntress returned the hug with her arms as she fucked Phoebe at a harder rate, but thanks to her two dick, she had half the stamina so after a few minutes she could feel herself getting closer as time went on.

Phoebe realizes that Huntress hasn't used two dicks before since she can feel the wood nymph's dicks twitching before she uses this chance to flip over making Phoebe on top.

Huntress was surprised before she looks at Phoebe with a fully visible and cute look on her face when she looked somewhat confused from this turn of events, thankfully the sheets were over them and fireproof thanks to flame elements being here daily so no issues on the bed.

Phoebe, though blush at the look, chuckles a bit.

"Don't want you to blow yet." She said before she starts to rise and lower her hips but slowly so she can make sure that Huntress lasts a bit more.

Huntress blushed when she realized she was caught and just lightly thrust her hips up which caused the two to hold hands in front of one another to support Phoebe and if the blanket was not on the duo, it would look like two lovers having fun under the sheets.

Phoebe smiles a bit as she kept bouncing while holding Huntress's hands.

"F-Fuck… n-not sure if I should take charge or keep going like this, thought I was suppose to show my stuff to make you mine." Huntress said while she keeps lightly thrusting her dicks up into Phoebe while she had a cute blush on her face.

Phoebe chuckles while having a cute blush as well.

"Well I can't say you're not trying, but you need a bit more practice if you do plan to make me yours."

Huntress chuckles before she grins a bit at Phoebe for some reason.

"Well… might as well practice then for this round before I use one cock to make you squeal my name… no shot stamina there so enjoy being on top for now." Huntress said with an uncharacteristic grin on her normally stoic face.

Phoebe blinks a bit before chuckling.

"Oh I plan to." She said before going a bit rough on her bouncing.

"F-Fuck!" Huntress groans out as she could feel her orgasm building slowly again but Phoebe keeps on slowing down when Huntress gets close and speeds up which caused Huntress to sweat and have a sinfully adorable look on her lust filled face when she was a bit overloaded from the pleasure.

Phoebe blushes as she loves the look on Huntress's face before she smash her lips on the wood nymph's lips as the fiery Queen kept up her actions.

Huntress's eyes widen before her eyes rolled back into her head before she came hard inside of Phoebe without her control and her load, though syrupy was more liquid like thanks to Phoebe's natural body heat which made it feel like actual semen was getting blasted in both her holes at once while Huntress moans deeply from the feeling.

Phoebe moans as well before climaxing hard from her pussy as she kept the kiss up.

Huntress keeps the kiss up while she and Phoebe ride out their orgasms, if Huntress was in her right mind now from the pleasure overload, she would be wondering what Phoebe was thinking as she looked down at Huntress with a controlled look in her eyes.

' _F-Fuck… never felt anything like this before. And Huntress did have some nice moves but she needs more practice when use two dicks. But if she keeps this up… I may consider carrying her kid.'_

Though to Phoebe's shock, Huntress's loads didn't drop so she felt really full when Huntress keeps on cumming hard inside of her before she taps off and pants for breath 20 seconds later.

Phoebe groans a bit from having her holes getting filled to the brim before looking to see if Huntress was alright.

Huntress just chuckles while she looks at Phoebe.

"Well… aside from lack of experience with two cocks… give me a minute and I'll show you how serious I can get with one cock." Huntress said while she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe chuckles a bit.

"Alright then." She said before pulling herself off of Huntress's dicks.

While Huntress and Phoebe took 5 under the bed sheets…

Finn had used a spell to make a dildo of ice when he remembered that Marceline before he went into his cold sleep saw that she used a regular one to play with herself and it was thrusting itself in and out of Aiag's pussy while Finn fucked Aiag on all fours and it seems he was really into the fun when he was smacking Aiag's ass a few times every now and then.

Aiag moans and groans a few times as she was loving this feeling.

"M-More!"

Finn chuckles when he seemed to like what Aiag said and starts to smack her ass harder while he made hands of ice which went to play with Aiag's breasts and another to pinch her bud while Finn keeps on humping her ass hard and fast while the look in his eyes looked… off… unstable.

"H-Hehe, you like that don't you bitch!, bet you would love more don't you?, huh!?" Finn said before he used one extra strong smack on Aiag's ass.

Aiag moans even more from that and even though she was a bit shocked at the bitch comment, part of Aiag like that.

"Y-Yes!"

Finn grins a bit evilly when he keeps on smacking her ass.

"Then call me Master while I show you what this king of ice can do!" Finn growled out when he made another dildo of ice which went between Aiag's breasts and it grinds between her breasts which were getting manhandled by the hands of ice and the one on her bud keeps tweaking her bud and finally… the dildo in her pussy spun like a drill inside of her as it thrusts at a quicker pace.

Aiag had a fucked up look on her face as she moans loud with ecstasy.

"Y-Yes Master!... YES!"

Finn chuckles as he fucked Aiag at a harder rate while he could feel himself getting close, but did have a trick up his sleeve when he made a cockring of ice around his dick which prevents him from cumming and helps him last longer as he fucked Aiag more and more up the ass until…

Aiag moans loudly again before she climaxed hard from her pussy as her ass tightens on Finn's dick.

Though to Aiag's shock, Finn didn't cum yet and when she looked back, she saw to her shock that Finn had a cockring around his dick which would explain the chill every time his groin touched her ass but Finn keeps on fucking Aiag even through her orgasm.

Aiag couldn't say anything as she was busy moaning and groaning even after tapping off while blushing as her hands and toes grabbed the sheets.

Finn chuckles while he keeps fucking Aiag before Finn leaned down and had Aiag look at her and he plants a kiss on her lips while he fucked Aiag like he was a beast in heat when he gave a new meaning to doggystyle.

Aiag moaned into the kiss before returning it as she stares lustfully at Finn's eyes while her other feeling was growing.

Though aside from some… unstable look, Finn gave Aiag the same look while he fucked her harder and harder as Aiag was getting close again since Finn was relentless when he fucked Aiag more and more while Finn had the cockring vanish and he could feel his orgasm getting closer while he fucked Aiag more and more with dick and dildo until…

Aiag moans loud in Finn's mouth before climaxing hard again from her pussy while her ass tightens on Finn's dick once again.

Finn this time didn't hold back with his ejaculation and pushed himself balls deep into Aiag and he blew his load right into her ass which filled her up with his chilling spunk.

Aiag groans loudly as she felt that which made her climax get stronger.

Finn rides out his orgasm while he keeps on kissing Aiag before he tapped off.

Aiag kept the kiss up as well before she taps off.

Finn takes a moment to catch his breath before he leans to Aiag's ear.

"You… are mine… I may get more women but know your the one who took this king's virginity… so you better expect to get more of this far after this and after this war when things calm down… hehe, even if you do have fun with Emerald since it seems we're going to be mixing up ladies thanks to Marcy and PB… but I am the only male who can knock you up here… never forget that my Ice Queen." Finn growled out with a dominating tone to his voice like it was a fact that Aiag was his.

Aiag was surprised to hear that before blushing as she did like the sound of that.

"I-I'm yours forever… Finn my Ice King." She said with a very cute blush on her face.

Finn grins with a fanged grin thanks to the Crown of ice giving him sharp teeth before he smashed his lips onto Aiag before he starts to fuck her ass again without mercy.

Aiag moans a bit loud before she kissed back and slides her tongue inside Finn's mouth and interacts with his tongue.

While that was going on…

Huntress who had recovered was fucking Phoebe under the bed sheet while she was laying on top of Phoebe and unlike last time, Huntress was doing a lot better thanks to her previous orgasm and the fact she was using 1 dick instead of two for now, she did make it a bit longer as a result to compinsate.

Phoebe groans a few times from having her pussy pounded before she wrapped her arms and legs around Huntress to make her thrust deep.

Huntress didn't need to be told to fuck Phoebe harder, but Huntress fucked harder anyway while she growls this out.

"S-So Q-Queen of Flames, how is this for getting serious!?, I may need to hold back a little to keep the sheets on us so no one else sees my face but I'm a quickshot now!" Huntress growled out as she fucked Phoebe harder and harder and she did last much longer than normal.

Phoebe groans a few times before she looks at Huntress with grin.

"I-It's good… but you can do better!" She said like if she was taunting the wood nymph a bit.

Huntress blinked at that before she grins at Phoebe.

"I see… well then lets see if you can handle this!" Huntress said before she summoned some kind of seed which formed many roots and the bed sheet was turned into a tent of sorts over the duo and Huntress summoned another seed before more roots were summoned which binds Phoebe's arms behind her back and her legs were held apart as she and Huntress were lift in the air and Huntress was able to stand on the bed while she was still connected to Phoebe and starts to fuck her while she dropped another seed before an extra thick root shot into Phoebe's asshole which thrusts into her ass without mercy.

"O-Oh... FUCK!" Phoebe groans loud after after feeling that as her hands and legs were tied.

"So… hows that?, sure I may not be all powerful like Marceline but I'm sure I can at least surprise you with my wood magic, specially made to resist the heat so no worries about burning them to ash." Huntress said before she placed her hands on Phoebe's breasts and fucked her at a harder rate thanks to the better angle that Huntress could use.

Phoebe moans for a bit before looking at Huntress.

"I-I will admit… it is surprising."

"Well if you think that's surprising… might as well do this!" Huntress said with a lustful grin as she used a hand to summon more seeds and dropped them under Phoebe and more roots were summoned which thrusts themselves into Phoebe's asshole and wiggle around while a couple more went to whip various parts of Phoebe's body.

Phoebe yelps a few times before groaning from having her body whipped.

Huntress smirks as a couple roots shot into Huntress's pussy and asshole which made her moan as she fucked Phoebe at a harder rate while she wondered what Phoebe was thinking right now.

' _D-Damn! This is amazing! This is so different with Marceline. If Huntress keeps this up, I may actually truly be hers… only after a few dates since Mar-Mar and I just got together and stuff.'_

Huntress in turn, while not a mind reader, just keeps fucking Phoebe harder and harder and could feel herself getting close but summoned a small root which wrapped around her cock tightly to keep her from cumming to soon and could feel Phoebe getting closer and closer until…

Phoebe moans loud before she climaxed hard from her pussy as it tightens on Huntress's dick.

Huntress in turn hissed when she could feel Phoebe's juices burn her cock but it wasn't too bad as Huntress keeps on fucking Phoebe as hard as she could while the cock ring stayed strong.

Phoebe was a bit confused as she didn't feel Huntress cum inside before she lifts her head up a bit only to widen when she saw the cockring.

Huntress smirks when she saw that Phoebe noticed and just keeps on fucking Phoebe through orgasm after orgasm while Huntress looked a bit pained as she keeps holding back her orgasm which built up and her dick swelled with each orgasm and the root cockring was cracking as Huntress gets to her next orgasm which would break the ring.

Phoebe groans and moans a bit loud each time Huntress fucked her pussy before climaxing each time as time went on.

A minute later, Huntress made one last thrust and groans loudly while the cockring snapped and Huntress fired a geyser of cum right into Phoebe's womb while Huntress had a fucked up look on her face as she couldn't stop cumming after awhile.

Phoebe's eyes rolled in the back of her head a bit as she moans loud and climaxed hard on Huntress's dick.

Huntress and Phoebe ride out their orgasms before Huntress tapped off around the 15 second mark and pants for breath over Phoebe while she tried to get her breathing evened out.

Phoebe also taps off as she tries to catch her breath while enjoying the afterglow.

Huntress chuckle a moment later before she smirks at Phoebe.

"S-So… how's that?" Huntress said since she pretty much gave Phoebe orgasm after orgasm just now.

"H-Heheh… impressive." Phoebe said with a slight grin.

"R-Right… you go to Finn ahead of me, I need to make a new mask before I can come out from the sheet here." Huntress said while she had the roots remove themselves from Phoebe's ass and body while Huntress pulled her cock free of Phoebe's pussy which caused her load to leak from her in large amounts.

Phoebe, who groans from that, nods to Huntress before using her strength to get out under the blanket.

She heard small rips in the small tent which showed Huntress was busy now with making a new impromptu mask before Phoebe looked over to see that Finn had finished with Aiag and had her rest on her side, her ass was gaping, her pussy filled with semen, parts of her body were covered in it and Finn had a grin on his face as he looks down and the pleasure overloaded Wood Nymph.

"Hehe, rest well my dear, I'll be giving you more later back at my kingdom." Finn said with a fanged grin on his face.

Aiag had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face and couldn't say anything but the look says it all.

Finn chuckles before he noticed Phoebe approaching him.

"Hehe, sorry if I didn't pay attention to you and Huntress, was too busy with making sure Aiag remembers this moment." Finn said with a slightly off tone… sounded a bit unhinged but Finn seemed to know Phoebe, Huntress, Aiag… either the small amount of magic coupled with the fact that Finn was getting his repressed sexual urges out of him caused this change, either that or he was too drunk on the pleasure right now to hold himself back from sounding a bit dominant right now.

Phoebe, though surprised, didn't mind this side of Finn as she chuckles before standing in front of the Ice Prince.

"No worries. Huntress and I were able to entertain ourselves. I see Aiag enjoyed her time with you." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, like you wouldn't believe, now why don't we just skip the talk for now and some some interesting fun between beings of Fire and Ice." Finn said while he gestured for Phoebe to approach him while he had a dominant look on his face.

"Hehe, gladly." Phoebe said before she got closer to Finn.

A moment later, when Phoebe was in front of Phoebe, Finn, lust crazed or not, he used a hand to grab Phoebe behind the back of her head and pulled her in for an intense kiss and thanks to his icy nature now, his naturally cold skin was able to counter Phoebe's head which was an interesting feeling for Finn since neither person in the kiss could harm one another ironically, even if it did slightly sting a bit since they were more opposite in elements now than ever.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by this and even though it did sting, she obviously didn't care before she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and returns the kiss before making it intense as well.

Finn returned the kiss but he used his free hand to grip Phoebe's ass and a chilling feeling was felt there for a moment while her body fought to keep her temperature to normal levels.

Phoebe moaned into the kiss before she slides her hot tongue to Finn's mouth and interacts with his tongue.

Finn then used his hand on Phoebe's head to play with her right breast and used a finger to rub her nipple, it was like an ice cube was rubbing up against Phoebe's nipple but without the issue of melting as Finn's cock went between Phoebe's legs from getting erect and Phoebe could feel how massive Finn was right now between her thighs.

Phoebe shudders and hisses from this as she kept the kiss up before she starts to rub her folds on Finn's dick.

Finn groans as he felt that and thrust his hips lightly between Phoebe's hips and grinds his cock on her folds and ass while the chilling feeling from Finn's cock grew colder while Phoebe heats up more.

Phoebe decided to up the ante by rubbing her breasts on Finn's muscled chest.

Finn shudders from that before he upped the ante as well when he moved to lick and suck at Phoebe's neck and his cold breath and tongue tickled her neck a few times before he really worked to suck on her fiery flesh to leave some kind of mark on her.

Phoebe moans before she decides to do the same thing to Finn's neck as she kissed and sucked it.

For a bit, all that the two did was lick, suck, and tease various parts of their lover's bodies before Finn pulled away and grins at Phoebe.

"So… how should we start the real fun now that we warmed one another up?" Finn asked with a lustful tone to his voice.

Phoebe grins a bit at Finn.

"I want you to fuck my pussy hard like you did with Aiag." She said with a lustfilled look on her face.

Finn chuckles before he looked at Phoebe's folds and saw that she was already beyond wet with fiery fluids thanks to her time with Huntress.

"Alright… pick a position, next round is my turn to pick." Finn growled out with a lustful tone to his voice.

Phoebe licks her lips before she lays on her back and spread legs to show Finn her folds.

Finn chuckles while he moved to get over Phoebe and she saw him rubbing the head of his cock on her folds and while Finn felt the intense heat more than ever, Phoebe felt how ice cold his cock was and the feeling of the two opposite temperatures was interesting to say the least.

Phoebe groans from the rubbing before looking at Finn.

"Come on Finn. Enough teasing and plow this royal's pussy." She said while grinning.

Finn chuckles once and considering he heard and seen how intense Phoebe was, he did just that when he pushed himself balls deep into Phoebe's blazing pussy and growls when he felt his dick getting hit with a heat like no other before he gripped Phoebe's breasts as hand holds and used them to thrust his hips with shocking amounts of force while his dick pretty much bashed in and out of Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans loudly as she felt Finn's icy dick penetrating her pussy.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" She moans before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn.

Finn in turn keeps growling while he fucked Phoebe harder and harder while he wondered what she was thinking as he keeps on trying to break into her womb, he could feel the heat was intense through her cervix but didn't care since he enjoyed how hot Phoebe was and his body starts to sweat from the heat while Phoebe's body sweats a bit from how conflicting the temperature was which was throwing her control out of whack.

' _Fuck! After all these years, I finally reunite with Finn and here we are fucking like animals. Even though we are different elements and it stings, I'm gonna enjoy every moment of this. Don't even care if there will be any consequences later.'_ Phoebe thought as she tightens her hold on Finn while looking at his eyes with lust and and something else that looked hidden but perhaps there was still love that the fiery Queen had for Finn.

Finn had a similar look in his eyes, he never stopped caring for Phoebe since he technically saw her a few months ago when she was younger and before he froze himself, so seeing her grown up and sexy as hell made him thrust his hips like an animal who wanted to breed with the female he was with.

" _D-Damn!, I really am an idiot!, causing that fight between Phoebe and I nearly messed things up badly, not saying that vanishing and what not was bad, but I'm sure this wouldn't happen if that Dark Lord didn't invade Ooo… guess in a sick sort of way… I'm happy this happened… but I won't let that donk cause anymore trouble now that I'm back!"_ Finn thought as he fucked Phoebe harder and harder while he could feel his orgasm getting closer while he could feel Phoebe getting close until…

Phoebe moans loud before she grabbed Finn's shoulders and pulls him down for an intense kiss before climaxing hard on his dick as Phoebe's pussy tightens around it.

Finn in turn used one big thrust as he returned the kiss and busts into Phoebe's fiery womb and blew his load directly inside of her, the main difference was that Phoebe's womb greatly cooled down thanks to how cold Finn's load was, it was like extra cold water was getting injected into her in large amounts.

Phoebe moans loud into the kiss as she felt the cold sensation in her womb while hugging Finn harder.

Finn rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later while his semen dripped from Phoebe's pussy around Finn's dick while he pulled away from the kiss and blushed from the look that Phoebe was giving him.

Phoebe was giving Finn a very lustfilled look followed by another look that was still hidden but a bit noticeable before it became a look of hunger.

"Hehe, you and me are gonna have a lot of time catching up Finn... or should I call you my prince?"

Finn blinks at that before he grins at Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, definitely going to catch up, but I think instead of prince, its king to you since there are plenty of ladies here… but you can keep calling me Finn if you want… my dear Flame Queen." Finn said with a lustful and love filled look in his eyes since unlike Phoebe, Finn didn't need to hide his feelings right now.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she returns almost the same look since she and Finn need to reconnect first but she did say this.

"You know, thanks to this amount and when things calm down, I'm wondering if our possible kid would have both our powers." She teases.

Finn blinks at that and blushes brightly and thanks to his blue skin he looked like a blueberry for a moment before he shook his head and smiles at Phoebe.

"Well then, might as well make up for lost time after this with a few dates if you want… should be right and if things calm down… I may ask an important question later… but for now… ready for more fun?" Finn said while he grins at Phoebe a moment later.

Phoebe blushes brightly after hearing that before grinning back.

"Yes Finn… and yes for those dates. I had missed you a lot."

Finn chuckles before he kissed Phoebe for a moment and pulled away with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Nice to know… and since you had your turn with picking the position… time for mine…" Finn said when he pulled his cock free of Phoebe's pussy and watery semen flowed from it thanks to Phoebe's heat melting the slush into a warm water.

Phoebe groans and shudders a bit before looking at Finn with a lustfilled look.

Finn gave the same look before he gestured for Phoebe to turn over.

"Time to see how good that ass is… get on all fours Pheebs." Finn said while his dick was iron hard in no time flat.

Phoebe licks lips before she did just that and shook her round ass at Finn to entice him.

Though to her surprise, Finn moved so that he was behind her, and after taking a moment to use the bed sheet to clean Phoebe's holes off, and using a bit of ice and snow to further clean Phoebe since she did have fun with Huntress… Finn leaned down and starts to teasingly lick at her asshole since he heard that was one way to get a woman lubed up and worked up at the same time.

Phoebe was surprised at this before she shudders at the licking for a moment.

Finn keeps on licking Phoebe's ass before he slowly pushed his tongue into Phoebe's ass a little and wiggles it around to really mess with Phoebe.

Phoebe groans after feeling that while blushing a bit.

Finn then pulled his tongue from Phoebe's ass before he used his powers to summon a dildo of ice before he grabbed it and he pressed the tip to her asshole and slowly pushed it inside of her, and thanks to him giving a constant flow of magic, the ice didn't melt much since it was constantly rebuilding in Phoebe's ass and thanks to the water on the dildo that formed, it slipped in with ease.

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise before groaning and hissing at this cold feeling in her ass.

Finn then pulled the dildo of ice out before he pushed it back in and repeats the process while he used a finger to rub Phoebe's bud for a few minutes.

Phoebe groans a few times before starts to moan as her hands and feet squeezed the bed sheets.

Finn chuckles before he lets go of the dildo and it keeps moving in and out of Phoebe's ass before he used his now freed hand to smack Phoebe's ass a few times to see how she would react to that.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelps while hissing a bit at the cold feeling on her ass cheeks.

Finn licks his lips before he keeps on smacking Phoebe's ass while the dildo of ice worked its way deeper into Phoebe's ass, but it was pulled free much to her confusion before Phoebe moans as Finn pushed the dildo into Phoebe's pussy while Finn got behind Phoebe and aimed his cock at Phoebe's gaping ass.

Phoebe, who groans from having her pussy penetrated, looks at Finn with a cute, begging look while blushing.

Finn in turn chuckles before he gripped Phoebes hips but didn't thrust in yet, only teasingly rub the head of his cock on her asshole to see if she would beg or not.

Phoebe whimpers before she tries to shake her ass on Finn's dick.

Finn just chuckles before he said this.

"Something wrong Pheebs?, I have yet to start… or do you have something to say?" Finn said while he gave Phoebe a fanged grin.

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore before she looks at Finn.

"Please Finn."

Finn just grins more when he keeps teasing Phoebe.

"Please what?... what do you want me to do to you Pheebs?" Finn said in a teasing way.

Phoebe blushes a bit cutely at Finn.

"Please fuck my ass… my King."

Finn licks his lips before he gripped Phoebe's hips tightly and pushed his cock into Phoebe's ass before he had the dick go deep into her ass.

Phoebe groans loudly as She felt that while grinding her teeth at not only from the coldness but from having her ass trying to take shape.

Finn moans a bit when he enjoyed how nice it was inside of Phoebe and when he got around 8 inches in her ass, he pulled his dick out and starts to thrust it back in and repeats the process while Phoebe's ass relaxed more and more on his dick.

Phoebe groans a few times as before she starts to moan as she begins to feel good at the sensation.

Finn then starts to smack her ass when he got a couple more inches into Phoebe's ass and even used a bit of frost on his hand to make her ass sting more as a result.

Phoebe hisses from that but enjoys it anyway before her ass tightens a bit around Finn's dick.

"F-Fuck Phoebe… anyone tell you how fucking good you feel?" Finn groans out while he gripped Phoebe's hips again and thrusts his hips a bit harder when he could see that he was so close to getting balls deep into Phoebe.

Phoebe moans before looking at Finn.

"Y-Yes… but your cock is amazing."

"H-Hehe… t-thanks… b-bet if M-Marceline and I t-team up… you m-may not walk right for a w-week." Finn groans out while he thrusts harder and harder and finally got balls deep into Phoebe and fucked her as hard as he could while he used his ice magic to make an exoskeleton of ice around Finn which thrusts him far harder then normal to really break Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe couldn't respond as she was groaning and moaning loud with ecstasy as she was loving the pleasure she was receiving.

Finn then keeps on fucking her while he keeps on fucking her ass before the ice dildo thrusts in Phoebe's pussy while Finn could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Phoebe was on the same boat as she can feel her climax approaching as well as her ass tightens a few times on Finn's dick.

Finn keeps fucking Phoebe's ass while he grits his teeth and groans loudly before he pushed himself balls deep into Phoebe's ass and unload another chilling load into Phoebe's asshole.

Phoebe moans loud again before her eyes rolled in the back of her head at cold feeling in her ass before climaxing hard from her pussy.

Finn rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 30 seconds later when Phoebe's ass milked him for all he had.

Phoebe taps off at the same time before she collapsed on the bed. Seems having fun with both Finn and Huntress Wizard made the fiery Queen feel exhausted.

Finn noticed and chuckles as he pulled his cock from Phoebe's ass and sets her on the bed gently.

He then sat on the bed next to Phoebe.

"Hehe, no worries in advance before you say anything Phoebe, we can take our time later if you want to have some real fun here or in the Ice Kingdom… got fireproof beds there after all." Finn said before he winked at his lover.

Phoebe blushes a bit before sending Finn a weak smile as she starts to lose consciousness.

Though she said this when losing control of her speech.

"F-Finn… Love… y-you." She said before drifting to sleep.

Finn blushed brightly from hearing that before he heard chuckling near Finn.

"Well looks like its two down and one to go with me as your final round." Huntress's voice said near Finn, and she he looked, he saw that she had made a makeshift mask out of bed sheets and it looked like she was wearing a bandana with eyeholes so that she can look at Finn.

Finn blinked at the new mask.

"What's with the new mask?"

Huntress chuckles for a moment when she heard that question.

"Simple, your girlfriend's load hit my mask and lit it on fire and in order to keep others from seeing my face, Phoebe brought the bed sheets over us and she saw my face only, having her take responsibility for that by having her and I bond at a later date if I impressed her enough sexually, and considering she had who knows how many orgasms with me, and two with you to finish her off, looks like I get a Queen of Flames to bond with." Huntress said while she grins at Finn.

Finn's widen before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh fuck no." He said before pouncing on Huntress and pins her down.

Huntress was surprised by that before she got an amused look on her face when Finn had a boner like no other while he looks down at Huntress.

"No way in hell or Nightosphere is that happening. As King I take want I want." Finn said.

"Hooo… so I'm suppose to ignore that Phoebe saw my face?... well I am a fair woman and I did recover quite a bit… tell you what… I'll make two bets with you, one is that if you can outlast me in sex, not only will I back away from Phoebe… I'll even be your woman as well, can't say much if she approached me though but how is that for bet one?" Huntress said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn had a raised eyebrow after hearing that before speaking.

"Alright. And the second deal?"

"Not so fast, while I did say that if you win not only do I be your woman and I back away from Phoebe, but did I tell you what I will do if I win the first bet?" Huntress said while she smirks at Finn's jumping the gun.

Finn blinks at that.

"And what happens if you do win?"

"Simple… you stay out of my way while I court the Queen of Flames and not get in the way of any of my plans to have it work, you can date and even marry her if you want but I will make a bond with her in my culture, and since I did double that bet with two conditions… the second condition is that if you lose… you be my fucktoy at my beck and call, certain situations can be used to ignore those calls but… hows that for the first bet?" Huntress said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blinks in surprise for a moment before he gives the wood nymph a serious look.

"Very well then."

"Good… second bet is actually pretty simple… if you win, you get to knock up the Queen of Flames first and I don't ask to do anything to her, however if she comes to me, you can't stop her since that is her call and you need to speak with her about that… however if I win… I get to knock up the Queen of Flames first after I bond with her… no worries, you can knock her up after my turn in that situation… hows that for a second bet?" Huntress said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn was again surprise after hearing that and will need to talk to Phoebe about this later.

"A… wait is there more to this?" He asked.

"Not really, the two bets just make it so that I won't get issues from you with courting the Queen of Flames if I win and make a bond with her, and if you win you won't have issues from me with approaching the Queen and you get me as one of your women, simple enough right?" Huntress said while she chuckles at the look on Finn's face.

Finn blushes a bit and was thoughtful before giving Huntress a serious look.

"You have a deal then."

"Well then…" Huntress said before she spreads her legs under Finn and showed her soaked folds to Finn.

"... get to fucking and lets see if you can keep me from trying to have some fun with your Queen of Flames." Huntress said while she licks her lips when she saw how erect Finn's cock was.

Finn looks at a Huntress before chuckling after aiming his dick at the wood nymph's folds.

"With pleasure." He said before he plunges his dick deep inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress moans from that and felt Finn going deep into her pussy while she had her wet hole squeeze Finn's cock hard to show she wasn't going down without a fight.

Finn, who groans from the tightness, sees the message before he starts thrusting in and out of Huntress's pussy as hard as he can.

Huntress groans and moans while she enjoyed how rough Finn was being right now and even clawed his back a few times while she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist.

Finn groans at the pain but didn't mind since that made him thrust his dick even harder now as it tries to bash Huntress's womb.

Huntress grits her teeth before she looks at Finn and surprised him when she used a hand to have him kiss her when she forced his head to lean down further.

Finn was a bit surprised by that action but went with it as he smashed his lips on the wood nymph's lips before shoving his tongue in Huntress's mouth.

For a bit, Huntress and Finn keep kissing and Huntress could feel Finn getting close again while she herself could feel herself getting close as well.

As Finn kept the kiss up, he decides to up the ante before summoning an ice dildo and shove it in Huntress's ass.

Huntress groans loudly from that while she summons a root and had it grip Finn's nuts lightly and rhythmically squeeze and loosen around his nuts to help him feel better.

Finn groans loudly from that action even though it did make him feel better which caused the Ice Prince to thrust faster and harder now while thrusting the ice dildo hard in the wood nymph's ass.

Huntress groans and moans while she enjoyed how wild Finn was being, but thanks to his inexperience with sex, and the fact that he was going non stop with multiple ladies, Finn was starting to feel the fatigue while Huntress, who had some rest was able to last longer then Finn until…

Finn groans loudly before he had his dick bash into Huntress's womb before climaxing hard as Finn released his ice based cum inside.

Huntress grits her teeth and tossed her head back and moans when she came hard on Finn's cock and tried to milk his cock for his frosty load.

Finn grinds his teeth as he let out more cum before making the ice dildo in Huntress's ass spin to make Huntress's climax stronger.

Huntress's orgasm did get stronger while she groans loudly before she tapped off 10 seconds later and pants for breath while she watched Finn ride out his orgasm and blushed when his dick visibly shudder as it forced more cum into Huntress who had a pleasant chill when Finn's icy semen filled her womb.

Finn grunts before he finally taps off at 30 seconds.

Huntress saw Finn panting for breath and just chuckles at him.

"Wow, its like your trying to knock me up, too bad I picked Phoebe as the one to get my bond but I won't mind having fun with you since we may have to share her." Huntress said to taunt Finn into pushing himself further in this contest.

Finn, who finally catches his breath, blinks before getting serious.

"Oh yeah?... I'll show you!" He said before he pulls his dick out along with the dildo inside Huntress's ass.

Then he immediately forced her to get on all fours before Finn roughly shoves his dick inside the wood nymph's asshole.

"GAAAH!" Huntress yelled out before she gripped the sheets and moans as her ass quickly adjusts to Finn's cock inside of her.

Finn lightly groans before he starts thrusting his dick in and out hard like if there was no tomorrow.

Huntress grits her teeth before she thrusts her hips back to meet with Finn's thrusts while she keeps moaning and groaning through it all while she could feel getting deeper and deeper inside of her and she loved every second of it when Finn was treating her like she was his bitch.

Finn continues to go wild before he starts spanking Huntress's ass cheeks.

"F-Fuck yes!, keep smacking my ass you damned animal!" Huntress moans out while her ass tightens on Finn's cock with each smack.

Finn groans but didn't need to be told twice as he doubles his actions by thrusting his dick even harder and making sure Huntress's ass was glowing red from the spanking.

And Huntress loved every second, one thing that worked in Huntress's favor was that she loved the aggressive lover so Finn doing all this was a turn on for her, however after 10 minutes she could feel him getting close again and didn't say anything since she wanted to make sure Finn had his fill.

Finn may or may not have noticed that his orgasm was approaching but didn't care as he kept plowing Huntress's ass hard before the Ice Prince leans down and uses one hand to grip Huntress's chin and have her look at him before Finn smash his lips on hers.

Huntress's eyes widen from that before she went with the kiss and closed her eyes while she enjoyed the moment while Finn gets closer and closer as he fucked Huntress's ass until…

Finn groans in Huntress's mouth before climaxing hard inside her ass as Finn made sure to go balls deep.

Huntress groans lightly while she waits for him to tap off when she tapped off after 15 seconds and her stomach was slightly extended thanks to all the semen in her.

Finn grunts before tapping and tries to catch his breath a bit.

Though Finn was caught off guard when Huntress used a couple roots to grab Finn's arms from behind and pulled him so that he was forced onto his back while Huntress groans as the semen in her ass flowed out at a slow crawl since it wasn't fully melted right now.

"H-Huh?... What the?" Finn said as he struggles a bit.

Huntress, after she recovered and managed to recover enough, had gotten to her feet while she made sure to use magic to clean herself and the bed off entirely from everyone's juices and fluids before she looks at Finn.

"Well considering that you seem to like being on the offensive, and I'm wondering how well you do with being on the defensive." Huntress said while she smirks at Finn when she approached him with a lustful look on her bandana covered face.

Finn struggles again before looking at Huntress and gave her a lust and challenging grin.

"Do your worst. I won't go down easy."

Huntress just smirks when she placed her foot on Finn's cock.

"Very well… time to see how much you like being teased then!" Huntress said before she rubbed her foot on Finn's cock while she enjoyed how cold his dick felt.

Finn was a bit surprised before he slightly groan from his dick being rubbed by the wood nymph's foot.

Though he had to admit, it was a turn on seeing Huntress do that along with looking at her sexy foot and leg.

"Hehe, I'm guessing from the look on your face, a peeping pervert loves the feeling of the foot on your massive cock, bet you would love for me to suck on it then huh?, huh!?" Huntress said while she growled that last bit when she rubbed her foot a bit faster on Finn's dick.

Finn groans again and blushes but doesn't say anything so he doesn't give Huntress the satisfaction.

Huntress saw that and then used another root from the tent to go to Finn's balls and squeezed them hard while she keeps rubbing her foot on Finn's cock as it was pressed against his stomach and could keep feeling him getting closer and closer… and stopped rubbing her foot on Finn's dick when he got so close to cumming.

Finn, who groans a few times, was a bit confused on why the wood nymph stopped.

Huntress chuckles while she waits for Finn to calm down while she sat between Finn's legs and moved both feet to Finn's dick again.

"Better not think I won't keep pleasing you until you beg for release, we are having a bet after all." Huntress said while she grins at Finn when she had her feet rub the side of Finn's cock on both sides.

Finn realizes that it's still a bet and even though he groans a bit, Finn made sure to be calm and tries to be strong.

Though Huntress repeats her teasing actions when she keeps bringing Finn to the limit again and again while his cock keeps on throbbing more and more while Finn in the meantime as his balls ached greatly after a long teasing after teasing...

' _D-Damn… don't know how long I can hold it. Need to win this bet.'_ Finn thought while trying to not look weak and also to live through the pain in his balls.

Though Huntress stopped again when she saw the look in his eyes and tried a different approach and stands on the bed.

"Well if you don't want to have any more fun, might as well have my own while I wait for you to calm down again." Huntress said when she brought some roots over to herself and Finn saw to his shock that Huntress presents herself to the Roots and they instantly went to fuck both of Huntress's holes which made her moan loudly while one went to her mouth and forced her to suck on it like it was a cock to her.

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing before blushing brightly when this became even hotter.

Even his dick twitch in agreement.

Huntress noticed and smirks before she used her tongue to lick at the root in her while she could feel the roots in her working their way deep into her while she keeps glancing at Finn and wondered what he was thinking through all this when Huntress got in various positions in front of Finn so he could see how sexy Huntress looked right now, especially when she sat OVER Finn and had her pussy and ass in front of Finn's face which was held down by another root so he couldn't lick her pussy but he could see how wide her holes were stretched by two extra large roots that held nothing back in front of Finn.

' _Oh man. This is so unfair. Huntress is being so sexy and I can't do anything since I'm tied up.'_ Finn thought as his dick twitches more.

Huntress had the root in her mouth remove itself from her mouth and Huntress looks down at Finn.

"If you just say the word… I can let you feel good, your call." Huntress said before she was forced to suck on the root in front of her head again.

Finn almost felt like caving in but deep down he believes he can win this bet.

Huntress just chuckles before she focused on sucking on the root in front of her while the roots thrust harder and harder into Huntress before she lets out a loud groan as she came on the roots while more shocking, the roots pushed themselves deep into Huntress's holes and came hard with sap or something which quickly filled Huntress's holes and dripped down her body and onto Finn's chest… it looked like sap or something… at least that's what Finn hoped as he watched Huntress feel good right now.

Finn groans as he feels his dick twitch too much as his balls ache while precum leaked from his dick.

Huntress licks the sap on the root in her mouth clean before it and the roots in Huntress's holes pulled away and Huntress moved to get off of Finn to keep a mess from happening on him while she smirks at his determined look on her face as she rubbed a finger on his cock to see how he would react when it was throbbing so badly.

Finn slightly jolt when he felt her smooth finger in his dick.

"So Finn… ready to beg me for a good release?... your balls must be in agony right now with all that built up cum inside of it." Huntress said before she gripped Finn's nuts hard to mess with Finn and could feel how packed Finn's nuts were with the chilling semen inside, making it feel like she was fondling solid ice cubes.

Finn tries his best to be strong but the ache on both his dick and balls were too much.

"G-Glob dammit… alright."

Huntress smirks when she keeps fondling his balls.

"Alright what?... you'll need to go into detail on what you want me to do to this aching cock and balls of yours." Huntress said when she keeps fondling the aching balls harder and harder.

Finn groans before speaking.

"P-Please… help me get rid of the… pain."

"Very well… but two things first… how should I get rid of it and two… shouldn't you give me a certain word when you want to beg me properly?" Huntress said when she keeps fondling Finn's balls and more precum leaked from his dick.

Finn grinds his teeth a bit while feeling embarrassed at the situation.

"P-Please… Suck my cock… M-Mistress." He said as he remembered Emerald telling him that women love to be called Mistress when they're in charge at tier 15.

Huntress smirks before she moved to get over Finn while the root on Finn's head moved to let him go while Huntress used a spell to clean her body off, she was in the 69 position over the bound Finn while her face was in front of Finn's throbbing cock, seems the lightly touch would set him off.

" _Hmm… might as well tease him a little but not too much before I get him to blow."_ Huntress thought before she starts to breath on the tip of Finn's cock a few times and with each breath she gets a bit closer and closer to Finn's cock as it throbbed more and more as a result when the breathing alone was about to set him off.

Finn, who blushed brightly at seeing the wood nymph's folds, shudders and groans in discomfort from the teasing before hoping that Huntress Wizard just do it already.

Though Huntress just keeps breathing on his cock and when she got it to her mouth she took the head inside but that was all she wrote when her tongue touched Finn's dickhead which caused Finn's dick to blow in her mouth when he couldn't hold it anymore and the pain and relief were an entire level above what he could normally handle while Huntress's eyes widen a bit as she struggles to drink the chilling load while a mess was made on her face and Finn's groin.

Finn's toes curled a bit as he kept feeling the sweet relief while unloading more cum before he finally taps off after 30 seconds.

Huntress took a bit to swallow the load in her mouth while she used a spell to clean herself and Finn off while she looks at Finn's cock to see if he had more in him.

Surprisingly, Finn's dick was still standing tall. Seems he has a strong libido.

That suited Huntress just fine when she licks her lips and tried again to take Finn's dick into her mouth, this time getting more then half surprisingly enough and bobs her head while she keeps on pleasuring Finn whose cock was still sensitive right now from his largest orgasm to date.

Finn shudders and groans before he begins to feel good at the pleasure he was receiving.

"F-Fuck… Mistress." He said as his toes curled again.

Huntress chuckles a little as she bobbed her head at a faster rate while using her tongue on top of Finn's shaft as she took a bit more into her mouth, but she surprised Finn when she surprisingly poked at his asshole with one of her fingers to tease him.

"Gah!" Finn jolt as his eyes widen a bit in surprise.

Huntress got a mischievous look in her eyes when she forced the finger into Finn's ass and pokes and prods his insides while she tried to locate his prostate gland as she sucked harder on Finn's dick.

Finn groans loud as moves his body a bit before lightly thrusting his dick up in Huntress's mouth.

Huntress gagged a bit as she relaxed her throat and mentally giggles as she felt Finn getting closer and closer while she finally felt Finn's prostate a moment later which gave an interesting result for Huntress.

Finn groans loudly before he surprisingly climaxed hard again inside the wood nymph's mouth.

Huntress's eyes widen a bit when she felt that but was able to drink most of Finn's load which went to her stomach and hums as she enjoyed the taste while she keeps hitting Finn's prostate to help him unload more than normal into her.

This time Finn was able to tap off at 35 seconds before he tries to catch his breath.

Huntress in turn licked Finn's cock clean while she had a lustful look on her face as she pulled her cock off of Finn's dick and her finger from his ass while she looked to see if he was still raring to go or not.

Though Finn panted, his dick was still hard despite the last orgasm Finn let out.

Huntress chuckles when she saw that before she looks at Finn.

"Now then… unless you ask nicely, I might as well keep you pinned as I enjoy my own fun." Huntress said when she got on Finn's lap and grins at Finn.

"So… just to check… ever let a lady ride this beast of a cock?" Huntress said in a teasing way while she grinds her ass cheeks on Finn's cock.

Finn shudders and lightly groans at the feeling.

"N-No."

"Well then… time to take this kind of cherry from you then!" Huntress said while she raised her hips and when she did that, Finn's cock was aimed at her folds and Huntress used a hand to steady Finn's dick before she lowered herself and moans as Finn's cock went deep into her pussy a moment later and Finn could see it all happen.

"O-Oh Glob." Finn said as he groans from the tight feeling of Huntress's pussy after seeing it being swallowed.

Huntress keeps lowering her body so that she could feel Finn's cock deep inside of her while she could feel it press into her cervix, she may have issues with her possible feelings for Finn, but sex was a different matter and she loved every moment when she starts to lift and lower her hips and Finn's cock went in and out of her pussy at a fast rate while Huntress moans and groans as she played with her own breasts.

Finn, who was on the same boat regarding sex and feelings as said wood nymph, continues to lay flat and was turned on as he watch Huntress do her thing before Finn thrusts his dick up hard.

Huntress groans from that while she smirks at Finn as she keeps riding Finn's cock.

"B-Bet y-you would l-love t-to k-keep f-fucking a-a woman l-like me d-don't you?, w-well a-all you need to do is keep pleasing me, but it looks to me l-like y-you are r-running out of steam… final shot I bet!" Huntress groans out while she rides Finn's dick at a harder rate.

Finn groans a few times before looking at Huntress.

"N-No." He said as he wanted to keep this up with Huntress.

Huntress chuckles before she placed her hands on Finn's chest.

"Well then… time to get serious!" Huntress said when she rides Finn's cock at a harder and harder rate while Huntress groans and moans while she had a fucked up look on her face.

Finn groans a few times and wanted to break free of his binds so he can take control but couldn't so he kept thrusting his dick up hard till it starts kissing Huntress's womb.

Huntress just had a fucked up look on her face the entire time while she rides FInn's dick harder and harder while she could feel herself and Finn getting close before she made one massive drop and Finn's dickhead bashed into her womb which got this result from Finn who was so close to cumming…

Finn grinds his teeth before he growls and unleashed a big amount of cum inside the wood nymph's womb.

If you look closely, you can see Finn's seeds moving around with an intent to knock her up.

However thanks to the lack of a bond, the chances of that happening were slim to none while Huntress came hard on Finn's dick to milk him for all he had again, Finn hated to admit it but going against, Aiag, then Phoebe, then Huntress was wearing him out in many ways.

' _D-Damn… Gonna need more practice if I'm gonna do this again. And judging from this… I definitely lost the challenge.'_ Finn thought as he rides out his orgasm.

Huntress could feel Finn's seed flowing into her while she enjoyed the feeling of her afterglow when she tapped off and just sits on Finn's lap as she waits for Finn to tap off.

Finn finally taps off a few seconds after and was panting for breath.

Huntress chuckles whens he could Finn going flaccid inside of her while she could see that he was about to pass out and whispered this into Finn's ear.

" _Don't worry, I won't hog the Queen of Flames all to myself if she and I make a bond, and I would still have fun with you even if you lost… gotta make it so you can actually take multiple women on… if this is a pattern, then try and consider that other women besides Aiag, Phoebe… and I would be after you."_ Huntress said while she teased Finn when she tightened her pussy on Finn's dick, though she was messing with Finn a bit, she did want to have more fun with him, maybe next time he would be at full power and not let the lust go to his head next time.

Finn, who groans from that action, blushes a bit brightly from the teasing though he was glad that he can still have fun with Phoebe and even though he can't tell if Huntress was messing with him or not, part of him wanted more fun with her but seems he doesn't have the energy as he looks at Huntress.

Huntress just leans back a bit more while she looks at Finn.

"You can pass out now but remember I have free range to court the Queen of Flames now." Huntress said in a teasing way as she watched Finn pass out in front of her.

Though Finn was tired, he only had to things to say.

"D-Dang… iiiittt." He said before passing out completely.

However, since he still lost, looks Finn might have to back off a bit whenever Huntress and Phoebe court each other.

Huntress chuckles before she got off of Finn's lap and saw him snoozing, though Finn had some issues… he had a surprisingly happy look on his face, must be the fact that he lost his V-Card's to multiple women today.

"Hehe, looks like this is going to be interesting… but I'm still not satisfied… duel dicks aside, I'm still warmed up… maybe I should go to Emerald's group to see how they are doing." Huntress said when she looks to Emerald's group and blushed a bit when she saw that on the bed with Emerald, Canyon, Marceline, and Bubblegum, Emerald was fucking Canyon's pussy while he had a good grip of her hips while Marceline and Bubblegum had fucked up looks on their faces as they shake and shudder next to one another from their orgasms and from how much semen was on and in them which leaked on the bed… just what happened while Huntress was busy in Finn's group?

Huntress was a bit surprised to see said royals with that look as she heard Canyon spoke.

"O-Oh fuck yes Emerald! Give me more!" She moans.

Emerald just chuckles while he didn't even seem winded.

"Hehe, you got it dear, guess its not just a size increase I got from Life, looks like I can go all day if needed, I don't even feel tired after going for so long with Bubblegum and Marceline." Emerald said with a happy tone to his voice as he fucked Canyon harder and harder as time went on.

Huntress blinked in surprise after hearing that as Canyon happily moans loud.

' _Hmmm… Emerald got that way thanks to Life… maybe I can find to get Finn to act like that.'_ Huntress thought.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on fucking Canyon more and more as time went on while he bashed into Canyon's womb again and again until…

Canyon moans loud again as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth and growls as he forced himself balls deep into Canyon and blew his load into her, quickly filling her womb and making her stomach bloat from how much Emerald unloads into her.

That caused Canyon to moan even more loud as her climax got stronger while her stomach bloats more.

Funny enough, she looked pregnant with that much cum inside of her.

Huntress blushed when she watched that while Emerald tapped off with a groan and pulled his cock free of Canyon's pussy and Emerald's load flowed onto the bed that Emerald's group was on and made a mess on the floor when it flowed off the bed as Canyon laid on the bed with a fucked up look on her face.

Huntress blinked when she saw that while amazed at how much Emerald let out before wondering if his load was bigger than Finn's amount or not.

Though it seems Huntress would find out soon when Emerald looks at Huntress.

"Hehe, looks like it's you and me now, want to call it quits or continue in a different room and leave everyone else to rest?" Emerald said while his dick was still erect even after his time with Canyon, Marceline, and Bubblegum.

Huntress stares at Emerald's dick in AWE before she chuckles.

"Hehe, lucky for you… I'm still not satisfied even after my fun time with the Queen of Flames and Finn, though Finn put some good moves, he still needs more control on his lust." She said.

"I see, well that just means that he needs practice then, hope you ladies can help Finn with that, anyway lets at least get our clothes so we can go to a new room and make sure to clean up the room here real quick." Emerald said when Huntress smirks and used a cleaning spell to clean the bed that Canyon, Bubblegum, and Marceline laid.

"Wow!, wonder if I can learn stuff like that… then again I may forget it so I doubt it would matter much right now." Emerald said before he rubbed the back of his head while he grabbed his pants and shirt.

"Well we better get going now Huntress, might as well see who comes out on top between the two of us." Emerald said while he grins at Huntress as he walked to the door.

' _Hehe… no offense to you Finn but this wood nymph is about to get a real challenge.'_ Huntress thought before she summons her clothes and puts it on before she quietly exits the room and shuts the door before putting on a do not disturbed sign before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **Quick bit from TME: Next chapter will go back a bit to when Emerald starts his fun with Canyon, Bubblegum, and Marceline and skip to Emerald and Huntress's fun, may have some stuff inbetween to break the lemons up, see you readers later.**


End file.
